


The way it could have been

by MaryFangirl



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Light Is Not Kira, Fluff, Gay Parents, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Surrogacy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-03-21 13:49:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 78,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13742247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryFangirl/pseuds/MaryFangirl
Summary: E se L fosse riuscito a salvare Light dal potere e dall'influenza del Death Note? Come sarebbero cambiate le cose? Con questa fanfiction si approfondiscono tali domande. [La storia prosegue dopo l'arco narrativo della Yotsuba].





	1. Primo appuntamento

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Way it Could Have Been](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5865469) by [MoonSword1994](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSword1994/pseuds/MoonSword1994). 



-È una follia, è una follia- pensa Light con lieve esasperazione mentre tenta per la decima volta di rendere i propri capelli presentabili. Normalmente i suoi capelli color castano chiaro tornavano a posto naturalmente, ma questa sera non vogliono collaborare e lui ha disperatamente bisogno che obbediscano. Con un'ultima passata di spazzola cerca di addomesticarli e sottometterli, sospirando per la contentezza quando vede che non ricascano al centro della fronte come prima. Si domanda, osservandosi allo specchio, se L riuscirà esattamente a comprendere che difficoltà ha avuto nel tenere a bada i capelli e si mette a ridacchiare. Ironia incredibile; di solito è L che ha capelli ribelli e restii.  
"Gli chiederò se per lui è stato facile prepararsi" dice tranquillamente Light tra sé mentre liscia la camicia, rendendo minime le grinze che vi percepisce. Logicamente sa di non dover essere nervoso, non è la prima volta in cui si ritroverebbe solo in compagnia di L, né è la prima volta in cui si ritroverebbero in pubblico insieme. Si tratta, tuttavia, del loro primo vero appuntamento. Ciò che rende la serata ancora più sorprendente è il fatto che sia stato L a invitarlo a uscire mentre lui si stava cercando il coraggio per domandarglielo a sua volta. Era stata una sorpresa nondimeno piacevole.  
"Light, hai finito lì?" chiede Sayu dall'altra parte della porta del bagno. "Sei lì dentro da più di un'ora ormai"  
Light scuote leggermente il capo assicurandosi un'ultima volta che nulla del suo aspetto sia cambiato negli ultimi secondi. "Sì, ho quasi finito, solo un altro minuto"  
"Dio, passi più tempo lì dentro di quanto non faccia la maggior parte delle ragazze" sbuffa lei, poi lui sente i suoi passi allontanarsi dalla porta. Per quanto sia contento di essere tornato a casa dopo aver trascorso tanto tempo al quartiere generale della task force, gli mancano la solitudine e la quiete che il suo appartamento privato gli offriva, nonostante le telecamere di sicurezza e le microspie che sapeva essere state installate da L. Essere a casa gli dava una sensazione familiare ma allo stesso tempo estranea, aveva dovuto riadattarsi alla routine dopo averne avuta un'altra per tanto tempo, ed era stato strano non vedere più L tutti i giorni. Sorride nel ricordarsi che il detective era giunto alla medesima conclusione.

 

_"Light, telefono per te!" lo chiamò sua madre dal salotto e Light smise di scrivere il rapporto quotidiano per L, attendendo che la madre gli portasse il telefono in modo da poter rispondere alla chiamata che aveva bruscamente interrotto il suo treno di pensieri. "Chi è?" chiese a sua madre afferrando la cornetta dalla sua mano. Sachiko gli sorrise e gliela lasciò."Un amico di scuola, dice che aspettavi una sua chiamata"_  
_Light non ribatté e le fece gentilmente cenno di uscire dalla stanza per avere un po' di privacy e lei acconsentì senza un'altra parola. Quando si assicurò che se ne fosse andata e la porta fosse chiusa, portò il telefono all'orecchio, "Parla Light Yagami" disse formalmente._  
_"Light, è bello parlare di nuovo con te" la gradevole voce di L giunse dall'orecchio e lungo la spina dorsale di Light sotto forma di piacevole brivido._  
_"Ryuzaki" disse con un lieve sospiro, mentre un sorriso si faceva strada sul suo volto. "Beh, se non è questa una bella sorpresa, pensavo che non comunicassi con gli altri detective al di fuori di un'indagine"_  
_"Normalmente non lo faccio" replicò L, e Light poteva praticamente vedere il sorrisetto sulle sue labbra sottili. "Ma sono sempre disposto a fare un'eccezione di tanto in tanto. C'è una cosa di cui vorrei discutere con te, in realtà, e preferirei non lo facessimo al telefono"_  
_"Allora perché hai chiamato?" chiese Light lievemente irritato dall'insolita etichetta del detective. Ci fu silenzio e per un momento Light pensò che L avesse riattaccato, poi sentì uno schiarimento di gola._  
_"Ho chiamato perché volevo sentire la tua voce" ammise L piano e il cuore di Light si mise a battere così forte che pensò sarebbe uscito dal petto. "Per favore, accetta di incontrarmi, Light, io...io desidero disperatamente la tua compagnia"_  
_Light era attonito, non si era aspettato quel flusso di eventi ma rimase cauto, si trattava pur sempre di L, magari stava semplicemente chiedendo di conferire con lui e non lo stava invitando a uscire. "Ryuzaki" disse Light, sapendo che, se voleva una risposta diretta, avrebbe dovuto essere diretto. "Mi stai invitando per un appuntamento?"_  
_Ci fu ancora silenzio ma Light poteva sentire il delicato respiro di L dall'altro lato. "Sì" ribatté L e lo stomaco di Light si capovolse. "Non posso più negare la mia attrazione fisica e mentale per te, se lo facessi, ci sarebbe una buona possibilità che io impazzisca. Capirò, tuttavia, se non desideri proseguire su questa linea e se preferisci mantenere un rapporto professionale"_  
_"Neanche per sogno" rise Light, "Sarei onorato di uscire con te; in realtà stavo cercando di trovare il coraggio per invitarti io"  
_ _"Allora sono contento di aver preso l'iniziativa" disse L compiaciuto. "Altrimenti ci ritroveremmo entrambi senza programmi per il venerdì sera"._

 

Light rotea leggermente gli occhi al cielo: perfino nei ricordi, l'aria di superiorità di L lo irrita. Torna a guardare il proprio riflesso e si concede un cenno di approvazione, finalmente soddisfatto del proprio aspetto dopo quelle che devono essere state ore. Prima di poter cambiare idea sull'abbigliamento o di infilarsi sotto la doccia per eliminare quella discutibile quantità di colonia, esce dal bagno.

 

Quando giunge al piano di sotto, vede sia sua madre che sua sorella sedute sul divano, il loro entusiasmo a malapena contenuto. Per un momento, è sicuro che cominceranno con le acclamazioni, ma sua madre si limita ad alzarsi e a regalargli un abbraccio soffocante, imbarazzandolo.  
"Sono così felice per te" dice con enfasi, liberandolo dalla stretta quasi mortale. "È passato così tanto tempo da quando sei uscito con qualcuno, iniziavo a pensare che avessi completamente eliminato l'idea di avere delle relazioni. Ora puoi dirmi con chi esci?"  
Light scuote il capo. "Mi dispiace, mamma, ma non ho la libertà di rivelare questa informazione. E non cercare di interrogare papà, non lo sa neanche lui"  
"Ti prego, Light?" supplica Sayu dal divano. "Solo un aiutino?"  
"Okay, suppongo che un aiutino non possa nuocere" dice Light con un sorrisetto astuto. "È una persona con cui ho lavorato molto strettamente durante gli ultimi mesi"  
Sayu rimane zitta per un momento mentre rimugina sull'indizio di Light, poi i suoi occhi brillano. "È Misa! La frequenti ancora? Wow, è grandioso, è un tesoro ed è totalmente il tuo tipo, Light. Capisco perché tu non possa dire molto, troppa pubblicità e tutto il resto"  
"Certo, Sayu, come dici tu" sospira Light. Decide che sarebbe meglio farle credere quello che vuole, non c'è ragione di dirle la verità, sarebbe molto più complicata. Non si vergogna di chi frequenta, anzi ne è intrigato, ma cercare di spiegare in termini vaghi il modo in cui conosce L e quello che condividono sarebbe più difficile. A malapena può dire alla sua famiglia che sta uscendo con il famoso detective mondiale L.  
"Light!" strilla Sayu, interrompendo i suoi pensieri. "C'è una limousine fuori e un anziano gentiluomo alla porta!" sembra molto più eccitata lei riguardo al suo appuntamento di lui.  
"Vado io allora" dice Light, avanzando tatticamente di fronte a Sayu nel momento in cui il campanello trilla. Apre la porta e, proprio come si era aspettato, si ritrova davanti Watari, impeccabilmente vestito come sempre.  
"Signor Yagami, è un piacere rivederla" dice Watari allegramente, inchinandosi appena. "Pronto ad andare?"  
Light si inchina a sua volta. "Sì, ed è bellissimo rivedere anche te, Watari. Arrivo tra un momento, devo solo salutare"  
"Non ti preoccupare" insiste Sayu mettendogli le mani sulla schiena, praticamente spingendolo fuori. "Vai e divertiti, e diamine, non disturbarti nemmeno a tornare a casa! Aspetteremo gli inviti per il matrimonio"  
"Sayu, per favore calmati" dice Sachiko con voce ferma e gentile al tempo stesso, e Sayu smette di spingere Light. "Light, divertiti, ma se non pensi di tornare a casa, chiama e fammelo sapere"  
"Certo" dice Light e si volta rapidamente per abbracciare sua madre, poi fa lo stesso con sua sorella nonostante il suo comportamento irritante. Quando termina, segue Watari lungo il vialetto in cemento e fino alla limousine dov'è sicuro che L lo stia aspettando, appollaiato sul sedile posteriore. Watari apre la portiera e Light scivola con grazia all'interno, esattamente accanto all'oggetto delle sue affezioni; l'uomo in questione è seduto con una forchetta alla cui estremità vi è una fragola tenuta precariamente fra pollice e indice. Quando Light si accomoda accanto a lui, L solleva lo sguardo e gli rivolse un piccolo sorriso genuino. Quel sorriso causa una sensazione piacevole nel ventre di Light, e lo ricambia con impazienza.  
"È bello vederti" dice L con calma prima di mettersi la fragola in bocca, una sottile scia rossa del succo scivola dall'angolo delle labbra. Sulla sua pelle d'alabastro quella scia sembra sangue e Light si affretta ad eliminarla, un freddo brivido si fa strada lungo la sua spina dorsale mentre la sua mente formula un'immagine tutt'altro che desiderata riguardante il corpo senza vita di L sul pavimento.  
-Così tante cose sarebbero potute essere disastrose, quel giorno- pensa, ricordando il momento culminante di non troppo tempo fa, quando avrebbe potuto perdere tutto, incluso L.  
Anche se non ne ha più memoria fisica, la consapevolezza del Death Note è ancora prominente nella sua mente, avendone riottenuta proprietà quando Higughi era stato giustiziato per i suoi crimini. L aveva fatto in modo, dopo una lunga conversazione con Rem sulle regole del Death Note, di portare lo Shinigami a promettere di non uccidere Light in cambio della liberazione di Misa da ogni sospetto. Lo Shinigami aveva concordato, andandosene senza che ci fossero ulteriori incidenti, ritornando al regno degli Shinigami. Dopo essersi occupato di quella questione, L aveva richiesto a Light di trovare il luogo in cui aveva nascosto il secondo quaderno, per poi portarlo al quartiere generale, dove era stato bruciato al posto di quello che era stato in possesso di Higuchi. L aveva nascosto il primo quaderno in un posto che soltanto lui conosceva, così che Light non ne venisse tentato. In seguito, aveva indirizzato la task force verso nuovi casi, dicendo che, giacché non c'erano state ulteriori uccisioni da parte di Kira per settimane, sarebbe stato prudente occuparsi di altre cose. Light sarebbe stato per sempre grato a L per quanto aveva fatto.  
"Devi ancora chiedermi dove siamo diretti, Light" dice L, allontanando Light dai suoi pensieri. "Non sei curioso?"  
"Certo che lo sono" ride Light mentre con disinvoltura porta il braccio intorno alle spalle di L. "Ma so bene che è inutile tentare di ottenere una risposta diretta da te"  
"Quindi stai imparando" mormora L, più a se stesso che a Light, ma questi lo sente comunque. "Lo sospettavo, a giudicare dall'accuratezza dei tuoi rapporti, specialmente se paragonati a quelli di Matsuda. Avevo ragione quel giorno quando ho detto in cui saresti stato un bravo detective"  
Light sospira e scuote il capo divertito, a volte è sicuro di conoscere la mente di L, altre volte non ha idea di che cosa stia dicendo. "Okay, basta discorsi di lavoro, pensavo che questo fosse un appuntamento"  
"E lo è" replica L, i suoi occhi color grigio scuro su Light. "Erano solo convenevoli, non si fanno durante un appuntamento? Chiacchiere in macchina e durante una cena in un posto specializzato in cucina del nord Italia, così da potersi conoscere?"  
"Sì, ma considerato il fatto che abbiamo lavorato e vissuto insieme per quasi sei mesi, posso tranquillamente dire che abbiamo superato quella fase" dice Light, sfiorando la spalla di L con le punte delle dita. "Spero di non aver rovinato i tuoi piani per la cena"  
"Naturalmente no" dice L e Light sa che sta parlando onestamente. "Anzi, una cosa del genere sarebbe troppo cliché per me e te, considerate le nostre personalità e preferenze. Per stasera, ho organizzato qualcosa di più adeguato"  
"Ora sì che mi hai incuriosito" dice Light, e si mette più comodo sul sedile di lussuosa pelle, aspettandosi un lungo tragitto verso il luogo deciso da L.  
"Bene, sarei deluso del contrario" ribatte L, e si sistema contro Light come meglio più nella sua posizione appollaiata, chiudendo gli occhi.

 

Il viaggio non dura tanto quanto Light aveva sospettato, dopo meno di un'ora Watari ferma la limousine e dal divisore Light lo sente abbassare il finestrino. Ci sono davvero pochi posti in Giappone in cui Watari ha bisogno di inserire qualcosa per poter parcheggiare la macchina, e a giudicare da quanto tempo rimangono fermi, Light è sicuro che si trovino al quartiere generale della task force. È leggermente deluso da questa rivelazione; aveva sperato che L lo avrebbe portato in qualche posto di cui nessuno era a conoscenza, o almeno in un posto che soltanto loro due avrebbero potuto sinceramente apprezzare.  
"Siamo già arrivati?" chiede L, svegliandosi quasi di scatto dal suo sonnellino.  
"Siamo al quartiere generale" dice Light con allegria, anche se è difficile evitare di inserire amarezza nel tono. -Forse L era serio nel dire che doveva parlarmi di persona- pensa mentre Watari si avvia con la macchina verso il garage.  
L osserva la reazione di Light sul fatto di trovarsi al quartier generale e non è sorpreso di vederlo agitato; la sua reazione è impercettibile per una persona normale, che sarebbe distratta dal suo sorriso apparentemente divertito, ma L capisce. Reprime il sorrisetto che minaccia di uscire, se si tradisce ora, non sarà in grado di godersi totalmente la sorpresa di Light. Risulta essere più difficile di quanto avesse pensato. Watari parcheggia la macchina ed esce, dirigendosi verso il lato in cui è seduto Light e aprendo la sua portiera. "Tutti i preparativi sono stati verificati, L" dice mentre i due escono.  
"Grazie infinite, Watari" dice L alla sua figura paterna, poi prende la mano di Light e lo conduce verso l'ascensore. "Dovremmo essere a casa tra qualche ora, per favore chiamaci se si fa troppo tardi"  
"Molto bene" dice Watari, dirigendosi verso una porta differente mentre Light e L entrano nell'ascensore. Una volta dentro, L apre una porticina della plancia e preme un pulsante che Light lo ha visto premere soltanto una volta prima d'ora, e il suo stomaco si capovolge. Quella volta si erano diretti al tetto; più specificatamente, all'elicottero. Non ha paura di volare né niente del genere, anzi è il contrario, ma l'ultima volta in cui erano stati su un elicottero, era stata la sera in cui avevano arrestato Higuchi e in cui lui aveva ritrovato il Death Note. È più preoccupato riguardo al significato del proprio status di uomo libero, dopotutto L era pur sempre riuscito a raggiungere il suo obiettivo.  
"Suppongo che tu sappia dove siamo diretti?" chiede L, interrompendo il silenzio fra loro. "Spero non ti dispiaccia un volo notturno"  
"Nient'affatto" dice Light con aria convincente, ma non può impedire a un brivido di paura di strisciare lungo la sua pelle. È sospettoso sul fatto che L intenda arrestarlo o meno, forse lo ritiene troppo pericoloso per consentirgli di rimanere libero. L sorride appena. "Bene, ricordo che sembravi piuttosto impressionato l'ultima volta, spero che quella sensazione non sia già svanita"  
-No, ma la sensazione di libertà lo sta facendo- pensa Light mentre l'ascensore si ferma a un piano stabilito. Escono insieme e L lo guida al più vicino elicottero, aprendo la portiera affinché il giovane uomo possa entrare senza difficoltà. L lo segue e si posiziona nuovamente al posto del pilota, quando si sistema inizia a premere una sequenza di pulsanti il cui proposito è vagamente compreso da Light. Il detective gli porge un paio di cuffie e gli indica silenziosamente di indossarle, cosa che fa nonostante una seria sensazione di déjà vu. Improvvisamente il portone dell'hangar si apre mentre l'elicottero prende vita, poi L guida tranquillamente il mezzo fuori dall'edificio, volando verso il cielo notturno.  
"È incredibile" sussurra Light ammirando la visione pazzesca composta dalla città. "L'ultima volta non avevo prestato molta attenzione, ma è oltre ogni immaginazione"  
"Sono contento che ti piaccia" dice L girando un interruttore sulla consolle. "Era da un po' che volevo mostrartelo, ma non ero sicuro che ne avresti compreso il significato. Per lo meno, non all'inizio"  
"Non sono sicuro di comprendere nemmeno adesso, a essere perfettamente onesto" ammette Light mentre guarda le auto in basso.  
"Questo è il quadro generale" dice L semplicemente, volando più in alto. "Tutto ciò che abbiamo fatto, e tutto ciò che faremo ha un impatto diretto su tutto il resto, e pensavo che, dopo tutto quello che hai passato, avessi bisogno di vederlo. So che tu volevi cambiare il mondo eliminando sistematicamente i criminali ma spero che tu abbia capito che non è questo il modo giusto; dobbiamo avere un equilibrio. Chi lotta per la giustizia non può porsi allo stesso livello delle persone che combatte; altrimenti non rimane che il caos. Se il nostro mondo ruzzolasse nel caos, questa bellissima visuale non sarebbe possibile e la situazione sarebbe completamente differente; le persone, la società, la politica, tutto sarebbe drasticamente alterato"  
Light ascolta la spiegazione di L con assorta attenzione, capisce quello che sta dicendo e, pur concordando con lui, non riesce comunque a scrollarsi completamente dalla mente i propri ideali sulla giustizia e sul mondo. Per lui, il mondo è ancora putrido e ci sono persone che sprecano risorse semplicemente con la loro esistenza, per quanto abbia smesso di voler agire in modo tanto drastico contro di loro. Per Light è soddisfacente sapere di avere almeno apportato qualche cambiamento.  
"Capisco" dice Light onestamente e, senza secondo fine, allunga la mano e copre quella di Light. "Volevi discutere con me di questo?"  
L scuote il capo, sorprendendolo. "Guarda sotto il sedile"  
Light riesce a sopprimere lo stupore e si abbassa per controllare cos'ha piazzato L sotto il sedile, intrigandosi quando le sue dita sfiorano quella che sembra una scatola ricoperta di velluto. È effettivamente una scatola avvolta in velluto color verde scuro, e quando Light la apre, quasi la fa cadere per lo shock; all'interno vi è un bellissimo Rolex dorato con quattro diamanti sul quadrante. Con mani tremanti estrae l'orologio dalla scatola, poi guarda L e scopre che l'altro lo sta già fissando.  
"Questo per che cos'è?" chiede, la voce calma e incerta.  
"Volevo discutere di una cosa importante con te" replica L criptico. "Dopo che te ne sei andato dal quartier generale per tornare a casa e a scuola, mi sono reso conto di sentirmi incredibilmente solo e nonostante abbia cercato di porre rimedio al problema occupandomi di nuovi casi, nulla è riuscito a placare quella sensazione. Ho iniziato ad accorgermi che, ogni volta che ricevevo una qualsiasi corrispondenza da parte tua, il battito del mio cuore aumentava e la sensazione si faceva un po' più leggera. Ho capito che la soluzione era riaverti al mio fianco"  
"Quindi utilizzi un Rolex per convincermi?" chiede Light incredulo. "L, se lo avessi semplicemente chiesto, avrei detto di sì"  
"Lo so" dice L dolcemente, e afferra la sua mano. "L'orologio non è un mezzo di corruzione, Light, è...fa parte della mia proposta. Avevo pensato a un anello ma tu non indossi quasi mai gioielli"  
L lo fissa con occhi spalancati per lo shock, incapace di credere a quello che L sta dicendo. "L...mi stai chiedendo di sposarti?"  
"Ti sto chiedendo di diventare il mio partner" dice, stringendogli la mano. "Non voglio una casalinga né un trofeo, voglio un partner sia nel lavoro che intimamente. Io ti amo, Light Yagami, e comprenderò completamente se mi rifiuterai, ne hai tutte le ragioni"  
L ha ragione, lui ha ogni ragione per dirgli di no e per chiedergli di riportarlo a casa, ma Light non è così ingenuo. Ha cercato di negare la propria attrazione e i propri sentimenti per il detective fin dal momento in cui li ha riconosciuti qualche mese fa, pensando che sarebbe stato impossibile stare con lui. Light ha cercato di frequentare altre persone, di dimenticare il detective dai capelli neri e amante dei dolci il cui intelletto combacia col suo, ma il suo cuore è stato persistente. Questo è l'esatto momento che ha sognato per settimane e non ha che una risposta per il detective.  
"Sì" dice Light e si inclina in avanti, premendo le labbra su quelle di L in un dolce quanto appassionato bacio. È meravigliato dalla morbidezza delle sue labbra, aveva pensato di trovarle screpolate e secche, ma ciò che lo meraviglia di più è sentire L che lo bacia con uguale bisogno e passione. Da qualche parte nella sua mente, Light è consapevole dell'ironia della situazione; si era preoccupato del fatto che L lo avrebbe intrappolato eppure non aveva sospettato la realtà, sapendo però che avrebbe dovuto farlo. L raggiungeva sempre il suo obiettivo.


	2. Solo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //

Light si versa una tazza di caffè, l'aroma dei chicchi appena macinati rimane nell'aria mentre lui vi affonda due zollette di zucchero; normalmente preferisce il caffè nero, ma da quando lui e L si sono sposati, ha cominciato ad apprezzarlo un po' più dolce. Ma non può comunque competere con la passione per lo zucchero di L. Con un breve sospiro al pensiero del marito assente, Light solleva la tazza e il piatto contenente un muffin inglese appena finito di imburrare, poi si dirige in salotto per guardare il telegiornale e leggere qualche fascicolo riguardante alcuni casi. È la sua routine giornaliera dall'ultima volta in cui L è stato qui. I notiziari non dicono nulla di interessante al giovane detective, nessuna storia riguardante alcuno dei casi su cui lui e L stanno lavorando, e nessuna notizia riguardo al fatto che il Grande Detective sia morto o meno. Light si acciglia e abbassa il volume consultando il fascicolo più vicino, ultimamente è l'unico modo che ha di ottenere qualsiasi notizia sulla posizione di L, ovvero attraverso i telegiornali e solo quando comunicano che il caso è stato risolto. Altrimenti non avrebbe idea di dove si trovi al mondo, e il pensiero di non sapere fa contorcere lo stomaco di Light.   
-Quando L aveva detto di volere un partner negli affari e intimamente, pensavo che dicesse sul serio- pensa amaramente mentre verifica un rapporto di uno dei colleghi. Non c'è nulla in questo rapporto a cui Light non abbia già pensato, per cui lo ripone senza tanti complimenti nel fascicolo e solleva la foto dell'ultima prova. Senza farlo apposta, serra i denti mentre la esamina, la rabbia e la frustrazione verso L montano ulteriormente ripensando al modo in cui l'altro si congeda ogni volta.  
Da quando si sono sposati, un anno e mezzo fa, hanno trascorso la bellezza di ventisei giorni insieme nel loro appartamento a Tokyo, dove Light risiede attualmente. L è stato assente per più del 90% del tempo durante il loro matrimonio e raramente invia segni rivelando che sta bene o che sta tornando a casa. Di solito, si presenta senza annunciarsi, insieme a Watari e a una valigia piena di regali per Light e un resoconto dettagliato del più recente successo. Light è ben consapevole che i regali siano un modo per farsi perdonare a causa della sua assenza, a causa dell'essersi perso molti eventi importanti, e per quanto apprezzi tutte quelle cose sfarzose, preferirebbe che L non le avesse. L'appartamento è zeppo di ninnoli che L ha portato a casa, tutti silenziosi ricordi dell'uomo e che sembrano prendere in giro Light, mostrandogli costantemente la realtà: che L non è a casa. In più di un'occasione Light ha preso in considerazione di romperli tutti e di buttarli via così da non essere continuamente tormentato, per poi proseguire con la sua vita facendo semplicemente finta che L non ne faccia parte. Ma ciò significherebbe sbarazzarsi del suo Rolex, del suo 'anello di fidanzamento' da parte di L, e non potrebbe sopportarlo. L'orologio significa per lui molto più dell'incredibile gioiello che è.  
"Dannazione, L, perché non puoi semplicemente stare a casa?" dice rabbiosamente rivolgendosi a nessuno, la voce echeggia contro le pareti solitarie. Guarda l'immagine che ha in mano e senza cura la rimette nel fascicolo, è troppo arrabbiato per potersi concentrare seriamente sul lavoro, quindi decide di andare a fare una passeggiata per schiarirsi le idee.

 

Il mondo esterno è freddo quando Light emerge dall'atrio del complesso residenziale, e si incammina verso una direzione qualsiasi, sperando che l'aria fredda possa congelare i suoi pensieri e possibilmente il suo cuore. A volte vorrebbe non amare L tanto quanto lo ama, pensa che in questo modo sarebbe più facile sopportare le sue partenze senza saluto o senza alcun avvertimento, poi si rende conto di quanto stupido sia questo pensiero. Se L non lo avesse salvato, se non lo avesse amato, lui sarebbe stato risucchiato nel mondo del Death Note ed è certo che sarebbe morto. Light rabbrividisce, e non a causa del freddo.   
Il suo errare lo porta al parco dove una giovane donna è in piedi accanto a un boschetto e osserva un bambino che gioca su uno dei tanti attrezzi dell'area giochi. Light trova la cosa in qualche modo interessante e si siede su una panchina, osservando la scena, ancora pensando a L ma grato per la piccola distrazione. Il bambino scende da uno dei giochi a molla e corre verso un alto scivolo; sale su per la scala, ridendo quando raggiunge la cima.  
"Mamma! Guardami!" grida il bambino, che non sembra avere più di tre anni. Procede poi girandosi e spingendosi giù, procedendo a incredibile velocità. Light guarda di fronte a sé e vede una grossa roccia che protende dal terreno proprio al termine dello scivolo, esegue rapidamente un calcolo matematico concludendo che il bambino colpirà il sasso e si farà davvero male. La madre lo capisce a sua volta quando vede Light schizzare verso suo figlio.  
"Koji!" grida la donna mentre Light lo prende fra le braccia, e la spinta fa finire entrambi per terra. "Sta bene?"  
Light solleva entrambi da terra. "Sembra stare bene, signora" dice, abbassandosi e guardando il bambino, alla ricerca di ferite. "Tu, giovanotto, vivrai per andare sullo scivolo ancora"  
Il bambino si illumina con un enorme sorriso a cui Light ricambia. "Grazie!" dice il bambino, poi guarda sua madre. "Mi hai visto, mamma?"  
La madre ha l'aria di chi è invecchiata di dieci anni in cinque secondi, ma sorride. "Sì, tesoro, sei stato bravo" dice, ma la sua voce è provata, poi guarda Light. "Grazie per aver salvato mio figlio, dubito che io avrei fatto in tempo"  
"Si figuri" dice Light sollevando le spalle. La donna gli sorride, poi corruga la fronte, "Lei- è un detective dell'NPA?"  
Light è colto di sorpresa dalla domanda ma risponde prontamente. "Sì, mi chiamo Light Yagami"  
"Come si scrive?" chiede la donna.  
"Light si scrive con l'ideogramma di 'luna' e Yagami con gli ideogrammi di 'notte' e 'dio'" replica Light con un lieve sorriso. "Lei come si chiama?"  
"Raku Matsuda" dice lei subito. "Raku si scrive con l'ideogramma di 'piacere' e Matsuda con quelli di 'pino' e 'campo'. Questo giovanotto è Koji"  
"Piacere di conoscervi" dice Light cortesemente, sorridendo rapidamente a Koji. "Mi dica, è sposata con Touta Matsuda?"  
Raku annuisce e sorride calorosamente. "In effetti sì, e ricordo che Touta l'ha descritta diverse volte, ecco perché le ho chiesto se lavora per l'NPA. Non so quanti uomini corrisponderebbero alla sua descrizione"  
Light sorride allegro. "Ricordo che lui aveva detto di aver sposato un'americana, ma non avrei mai capito che fosse lei. È la prima volta che si trova in Giappone?"  
"No, ma è da poco che ci vivo" dice lei gentilmente. "Koji e io vivevamo con i miei genitori a San Francisco ci facesse trasferire qui, siamo arrivati solo da qualche giorni"  
"Papà è impegnato" s'intromette Koji.  
Raku sorride al bambino, toccandogli con affetto i capelli scuri. "È vero, tesoro, papà è molto impegnato. Comunque, dovremmo andare, le nostre cose dovrebbero arrivare oggi e voglio incontrare gli addetti"  
"Solo un secondo" dice Light, tirando fuori un biglietto da visita. "Ecco, in caso avesse voglia di fare due chiacchiere, o se avesse bisogno di un aggiornamento su Matsuda nel caso lui fosse troppo impegnato"  
"Grazie mille" dice Raku allegramente, infilando il biglietto in tasca. "Sarà bello avere un amico con cui parlare, e lei e suo marito siete più che benvenuti per venire a cena, mi piacerebbe molto conoscervi entrambi. Touta parla di voi due di continuo, mi sembra già di conoscervi"  
Light annuisce e guarda Koji, "E se le serve un babysitter, sarei più che lieto di aiutare"  
Il sorriso di Koji si fa più grande. "Sì! Sei divertente!"  
"Lo farò sapere a Touta" dice Raku, poi prende in braccio Koji, "Forza, amore, andiamo a casa e iniziamo a disfare le valigie!"  
Light li osserva allontanarsi e sospira pesantemente, sa che dovrebbe tornare a casa e lavorare ma non vuole rientrare in quel vuoto e freddo appartamento che chiama casa. Non c'è nessuno a salutarlo; nessun bambino che corre ad afferrargli la gamba, dicendogli quanto sia felice di vederlo, nessun consorte che si avvicini per baciarlo e per dirgli 'bentornato a casa', nemmeno un cane che abbai alla sua vista. Non c'è nessuno, e per una volta invidia Matsuda, sapendo che quando tornerà a casa, stasera, troverà una famiglia che lo avrà atteso e che lo accoglierà.


	3. Contraccolpo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //

L si acciglia profondamente mentre è in piedi in mezzo al soggiorno, con le mani in tasca, mentre i suoi occhi scuri controllano attentamente la pulitissima stanza alla ricerca di indicazioni che gli comunichino che suo marito è a casa. Quando era arrivato in aeroporto, alcuni minuti prima, si era aspettato di trovare suo marito ad attenderlo a casa, a lavorare responsabilmente su uno dei propri casi e a riscoprirlo compiaciuto di rivederlo in quell'ulteriore riunione. Ora, mentre si trova in quella che dovrebbe essere una stanza calorosa e invitante, la trova sterile ed estranea, e si domanda perché questa volta sembri diversa dal solito. L sente Watari che entra con le loro valigie, poi l'anziano gentiluomo si dirige verso la camera da letto principale, e decide che è meglio seguirlo, pensando che non ci sia posto migliore per dedurre dove si trovi Light.  
Watari esce nel momento in cui L entra, e la sua figura paterna sorride gentilmente mentre si dirige in corridoio, L gli concede un leggero cenno del capo. Sospira appena quando vede che la stanza è vuota, una piccola parte di lui aveva sperato di trovare Light raggomitolato sotto le coperte, a sonnecchiare dopo una lunga giornata. Mentre il detective avanza, si guarda intorno, ed è colpito dal doloroso e familiare odore che gli strattona il cuore: la colonia di Light. Il profumo intenso e speziato lo avvolge mentre si siede sul lato del letto di Light, tentando di non spiegazzare troppo le lenzuola mentre assume la sua posizione con le ginocchia sotto il mento. Respirando profondamente, avverte il proprio cuore accelerare mentre il profumo sovraccarica i suoi sensi e lo trasporta indietro nel tempo.

 

_L trovò la fonte del profumo, che lo aveva disturbato per ore, poi vi affondò il collo, inalando a fondo per assicurarsi di avere ragione. Sì, l'odore era effettivamente emanato da lì e, da quanto capiva, era presente da un po', in quanto era diventato meno intenso._  
_"L, perché mi odori il collo?" chiese un Light molto irritato mentre si voltava, la catena tintinnò._  
_"Dovevo essere sicuro" replicò L spostandosi da Light, le guance un po' arrossite._  
_Light roteò gli occhi. "Sicuro di cosa? Che avessi un collo? Così da poter lavorare con la convinzione che Kira abbia un collo, una testa e un corpo?"_  
_"Ho sempre lavorato con quella convinzione, Light" disse L piatto, le ginocchia rannicchiate, il pollice premuto sul labbro inferiore. "E la possibilità che tu sia Kira è aumentata, potresti aver portato l'indagine verso una direzione che ci conduce alla conclusione che Kira è un essere spirituale e non un umano"_  
_"Come ti pare" scattò Light, allontanandosi da L, voltandogli la schiena con sprezzo._  
_"Se vuoi saperlo, stavo cercando di determinare la fonte di un profumo particolarmente irritante" disse L dopo un momento di assoluto silenzio. Light si voltò appena, accigliato. "La mia colonia disturba il tuo delicato senso dell'odorato, Ryuzaki?"_  
_L annuì, gli occhi scuri incollati a quelli di Light. "Sì, trovo che quest'odore sia incredibilmente disgustoso e vorrei chiederti di sceglierne uno migliore se proprio vuoi insistere con certi aromi"_  
_"Scusa, Ryuzaki" disse Light, risuonando tutt'altro che dispiaciuto. "A me questa colonia piace e la metto fin da quando ho iniziato il liceo, non ho alcuna intenzione di cambiarla. Suppongo che dovrai imparare a conviverci"._

 

E ci sta convivendo, alla fine L ha imparato ad apprezzare quel profumo, perfino a goderne, fino a un certo punto, ritenendo più facile tollerarlo che trovarlo disgustoso, visto che è associato a Light. Il detective si scioglie dalla sua posizione e decide di andare in bagno per vedere se ci siano tracce su dove Light possa essere, non ammettendo a se stesso di voler scappare dal profumo e dai ricordi. Quando entra, trova il profumo ancora più forte e pesante, quindi recente. Si guarda intorno, notando quasi immediatamente il cesto per la biancheria; aprendolo, scopre gli abiti da lavoro di Light in cima, il profumo sopra essi è molto più leggero dell'aria che lo circonda. Istantaneamente torna in camera, gli occhi incollati all'armadio mentre lo apre e inizia a cercare qualsiasi cosa che possa essere mancante. Conosce il sistema categorico di Light, e scopre l'assenza di un maglione blu e un paio di pantaloni beige, una scelta molto più informale rispetto al completo con la cravatta.  
-Quindi è tornato a casa- deduce tristemente L mentre richiude l'armadio. -Dev'essere tornato dal lavoro, si è cambiato in abiti più comodi, e si è messo la colonia. Ma perché avrebbe dovuto lasciare l'appartamento? Possibile che sia uscito per una cena tra colleghi? Lo ha già fatto, ma di solito indossa abiti migliori. Forse ha un...- L si impedisce di concludere l'ultima supposizione. Non c'è ragione plausibile per sospettare che Light abbia una tresca, affatto; dopotutto, ha giurato fedeltà il giorno delle nozze, e più tardi quella sera aveva riconfermato il suo voto di non volersene andare. Tuttavia, non può biasimare Light nel caso in cui gli fosse infedele, dopotutto lui non è stato il più premuroso dei mariti; se ne va regolarmente per lunghi periodi di tempo senza quasi avvertire, chiamando raramente per fargli sapere dove si trova, e spesso torna a casa all'improvviso.  
"Se fossi in lui, probabilmente anch'io cercherei qualcun altro" borbotta cupamente mentre esce dalla stanza, indotto dall'odore di biscotti che proviene dalla cucina. Entra nella spaziosa cucina e trova Watari che tira fuori dal forno una teglia di biscotti con gocce di cioccolato appena fatti; l'anziano canticchia tra sé mentre L si avvicina allo sgabello più vicino e vi si sistema goffamente. Senza una parola, Watari fa scivolare un piatto di biscotti all'avvilito detective che inizia a mordicchiare uno dei morbidi dolcetti, senz'affatto badare al fatto che le sue dita si sporchino di cioccolato. L fissa nel vuoto, cercando di giungere a una conclusione su dove Light si trovi.  
"Potresti cercare di chiamarlo" dice Watari tirando fuori una scodella e una confezione di fragole fresche. "È il passo più logico da fare, se non ha lasciato alcuna traccia in casa"  
L non dice nulla e rimette il biscotto sul piatto, leccando con attenzione il delizioso cioccolato dalle dita prima di tirare fuori dalla tasca un cellulare color argento. Ne apre il guscio e sceglie la selezione rapida, poi il secondo nome presente sulla lista e spera che Light gli risponda. Dopo sette squilli, parte la segreteria telefonica.  
'Salve, avete raggiunto Light Yagami' recita, 'Non sono in grado di rispondere al momento, ma se lasciate il vostro nome e un messaggio, vi richiamerò il prima possibile'.  
"Ehi Light, sono Ryuzaki" dice L, tentando di nascondere l'angoscia presente nella sua voce. "Ti stavo chiamando per farti sapere che sono tornato in città e volevo vederti. Suppongo che tu sia impegnato stasera. Richiamami su questo numero, ciao"  
"Hai lasciato un messaggio molto impersonale, L" lo riprende Watari con gentilezza. "Avresti dovuto informarlo che lo stavi cercando per poi chiedergli dove si trova"  
L rimane impassibile mentre ripone il cellulare e ritorna al suo biscotto. "Se il suo cellulare o la chiamata fossero stati intercettati mentre lasciavo il messaggio, la sicurezza di Light e la mia sarebbero compromesse, il che sarebbe inaccettabile. Inoltre, è più facile dirsi certe cose faccia a faccia piuttosto che tramite il telefono"  
Watari non è convinto. "Quindi pensi di interrogarlo nel momento in cui entrerà da quella porta? Potenzialmente dando il via a un brutto momento e rovinando il poco tempo che avete insieme, il che è altrettanto inaccettabile. L, ho notato in queste ultime settimane quanto ti mancasse Light, non sarebbe più facile evitare certi giochetti e fargli semplicemente capire che ti è mancato? Devi trovare un equilibrio tra L il detective e L in quanto marito di Light, equilibrio che ti è mancato parecchio nell'ultimo anno e mezzo"  
"Lo so, Watari" dice L con calma, non abituato ad ammettere di aver sbagliato. "Sono stato un marito terribile, incapace di adempiere ai miei obblighi o desideri, e so di avere il dovere verso me stesso e Light di fare meglio. Anche se significa fare alcuni sacrifici"  
"Sono contento che tu sia giunto alla mia stessa conclusione" dice Watari con un sorriso lievemente arrogante. "Ora, credo che sarebbe una buona idea se ti calmassi e mangiassi questi deliziosi biscotti mentre io preparo il the per il pomeriggio"  
L annuisce, un lieve sorriso passa sulle sue labbra prima di prendere un altro biscotto.

 

"Ti prendo!" grida Light in una stanza vuota mentre si guarda intorno velocemente e inizia a dirigersi verso un armadio, le mani pronte ad aprirne le ante scorrevoli. Ne apre una ed è sconcertato dallo scoprire che il suo obiettivo non c'è, quindi la richiude e si sfrega il collo, pensieroso. Non ci sono poi tanti posti in cui si sarebbe potuto nascondere, e ha già controllato la maggior parte di essi; improvvisamente sente il rumore di passi che si affrettano verso la porta e fa in tempo a notare una testa di capelli neri che svolta l'angolo. Vi si dirige, determinato a beccare il suo bersaglio prima che gli sfugga di nuovo. Avendo addosso i calzini, scivola sul pavimento di legno mentre svolta lo stesso angolo, rubando una risatina dal bersaglio, così si fa più risoluta e si rialza da terra per corrergli dietro. C'è uno squittio impaurito proveniente dall'obiettivo chhe scappa, cercando di nuovo di evitare Light, intende esattamente raggiungere la porta d'ingresso dove potrà trovare altri nascondigli. Ma non accade, Light usa il pavimento scivoloso a proprio vantaggio e raggiunge facilmente il suo obiettivo, piegandosi per sollevarlo prima che raggiunga la porta. L'obiettivo tenta di scappare ma Light è troppo veloce, e lo prende in braccio, entrambi ridono mentre due persone entrano dalla porta.  
"Mi sembra di capire che vi stiate divertendo?" chiede Matsuda, togliendosi le scarpe.  
"Papà!" grida Koji dalle braccia di Light, il bambino inizia a dimenarsi per liberarsi dalla presa e raggiungere il padre. "Zio Light, lasciami andare!"  
Light ridacchia calorosamente prima di baciare Koji sulla guancia e di rimetterlo a terra, da dove il bambino si mette a correre verso i genitori. Raku si abbassa e accoglie il figlio in un abbraccio, stringendolo forte mentre gli accarezza i capelli, sorridendo.  
"Com'è andata la riunione, Matsuda?" chiede Light mentre si dirige in salotto insieme a Matsuda, Raku a seguirli.  
Matsuda emette un sospiro esagerato mentre crolla sul divano. "Orribilmente, non ho mai partecipato a una riunione così lunga, specialmente dato che non si è arrivato a nulla se non a decidere la data del prossimo incontro. Light, tu lavori all'NPA come detective, perché non sei venuto?"  
"Non riguardava nessuno dei miei casi" replica Light reclinandosi contro i soffici cuscini. Essendo rimasto con Koji, aveva avuto a malapena la possibilità di sedersi, era rimasto in piedi tutto il pomeriggio a rincorrere il bambino o a giocare con lui; un po' di ristoro sul divano è un sollievo che accetta volentieri.  
"Beh, sono felice di annunciare che la prossima settimana Koji andrà a scuola!" esclama Raku, e sia Matsuda che Light sorridono apertamente.  
"Deduco che il colloquio sia andato bene?" chiede Light, mentre scambia il cinque con Matsuda complimentandosi per la sua tenacia.  
Raku annuisce mentre fa il solletico a Koji. "Sì, e la tua lettera di raccomandazione ha aiutato molto, il preside è rimasto molto impressionato quando ha visto che era da parte tua. Non posso ringraziarti abbastanza per l'aiuto, Light, hai fatto così tanto per noi in queste settimane; possiamo offrirti una cena? Per ringraziarti e festeggiare allo stesso tempo"  
Light annuisce, guardando Koji. "Grazie, Raku, lo apprezzo. Ma per quanto riguarda l'aiuto, non è affatto un problema, sono sicuro che fareste lo stesso per me in una situazione simile"  
"In ogni caso, dovremmo ringraziarti" insiste Matsuda, prendendo Koji da Raku. "Tu cosa dici, ragazzo? Ti va di cenare con lo zio Light per festeggiare l'inizio della scuola?"  
Koji si acciglia e scuote il capo. "Niente scuola!" grida in faccia al padre. "Voglio rimanere a casa con la mamma e zio Light! Niente scuola!"  
"Ma Koji" dice Light gentilmente, "la scuola sarà divertente come lo è stare con la mamma o me, forse anche di più. Ci saranno molti altri bambini e qualsiasi tipo di gioco, potrebbe piacerti. Per me è stato così"  
Koji sembra meditare sulle parole di Light, la fronte aggrottata. "Okay" dice con calma. "Vado a scuola, ma solo per un po'"  
Matsuda si alza e lancia Koji in aria prima di riafferrarlo facilmente. "Grandioso! Ora possiamo andare a cena! Vai con la mamma a metterti le scarpe", porge il ridente bimbo a Raku che si alza per aiutare il figlio. "Wow, Light" dice Matsuda quando Raku se n'è andata. "Sei davvero bravo con i bambini"  
Light fa un gesto disinvolto con la mano. "Sayu era uguale quando aveva l'età di Koji, ho solo ripetuto quello che mio padre le aveva detto quando si rifiutava di andare a scuola"  
"Forse, ma a me certamente non sarebbe venuto in mente" ribatte Matsuda. "Forse tu e Ryuzaki dovreste considerare di avere un bambino, scommetto che sareste dei genitori fantastici"  
"Forse" replica Light con poco entusiasmo e il suo cipiglio non viene notato dall'amico. Aveva pensato già altre volte di parlare con L dell'argomento ma sa che sarebbe impossibile portarlo a concordare. Riesce già praticamente a sentire i vari ragionamenti logici su L contrari all'idea di inserire un bambino nella loro vita, il più marcato sarebbe che sono entrambi troppo impegnati per occuparsi di un altro essere umano e sarebbe meglio che scegliessero un pesce rosso o qualcos'altro di ugualmente sostituibile. Sospira leggermente e va a mettersi le scarpe e le giacca, anche se pensa che avere un bambino sarebbe una bellissima idea, L non c'è in ogni caso per discuterne. 

 

Light torna a casa un paio d'ore dopo, con un sorriso meditabondo mentre ricorda la cena. Koji l'aveva sicuramente resa memorabile, mangiando il suo pollo ricoperto di salsa con le mani fino a che la maggior parte del cibo non si era ritrovata sulle sue gambe, per poi ripetere l'esperienza con il gelato. -A quel bambino piace decisamente giocare col cibo più che può- pensa Light aprendo la porta ed entrando, ma si irrigidisce immediatamente. Non è da solo.  
Con cautela toglie le scarpe e appende il cappotto, poi cerca sotto il tavolino dell'ingresso e recupera il coltello che L vi ha messo per momenti come questo, e con la lama dietro la schiena si dirige in cucina. Sente qualcuno che girovaga e, dalla posizione contro il muro, allunga il collo per poter sbirciare velocemente; vede Watari che prepara il the, e si rilassa all'istante. -L è a casa!- pensa entusiasta, rimettendo il coltello al suo posto prima di entrare in cucina per salutare Watari.  
"Buonasera, Watari" dice Light allegramente, abbracciando la figura paterna di L. "Che bello vederti"  
Watari ridacchia calorosamente e ricambia l'azione di Light. "Lo stesso vale per me, Light. Hai passato una serata tranquilla?"  
Light annuisce mentre ruba una delle tartine al limone da un vassoio dietro Watari. "Infatti, sono uscito a cena con Matsuda e la sua famiglia per festeggiare il fatto che il figlio comincerà la scuola", dice liberando Watari per poi mangiare la tartina.  
"Che bel traguardo" dice Watari tornando a ciò che stava facendo. "L è in camera, ma devo avvisarti, non è del suo umore migliore stasera"  
"D'accordo, grazie Watari" dice Light, poi va in camera da letto.

 

La porta è chiusa e non riesce a sentire alcun rumore provenire dall'altro lato, per un istante si domanda se L non sia nel suo ufficio, a prepararsi per il prossimo caso, ma Light decide di dare un'occhiata. Sbircia e vede L seduto sul letto con il laptop sulle ginocchia, il pollice contro le labbra mentre legge qualcosa di suo interesse. Light tenta di non ridere ed entra silenziosamente, il numero di volte in cui ha beccato L in queste esatta posizione sono troppe per poterle numerare. Senza fare rumore, si avvicina al letto e ugualmente si stende accanto a L che non ammette la sua presenza all'istante, il che non è insolito per il detective.  
"Mi sei mancato" dice Light allontanando la mano di L dalla tastiera, facendo allacciare le loro dita.  
L guarda le loro mani unite e fatica per non togliere la propria. "Mi sei mancato anche tu", la sua espressione è lontana, come se stesse pensato a un futuro distante o a un presente non troppo lontano. "Non c'eri quando sono tornato"  
"Ho fatto da babysitter al figlio di Matsuda" replica Light, incerto sul perché L si stia comportando così. "Sua moglie e suo figlio sono arrivati dagli Stati Uniti qualche settimana fa e ho trascorso molto tempo con loro"  
"Sei sempre qui quando torno a casa" si lamenta L, come non avesse sentito la spiegazione di Light.  
Light solleva un sopracciglio. "Cosa? Sinceramente, pensi che io rimanga sempre qui ad aspettarti, L? Una persona non può vivere così"  
"Lo hai fatto" ribatte L, lo sguardo ancora sulle loro mani.  
"Beh, le altre volte avevo il lavoro a distrarmi" scatta Light, togliendo la mano da quella di L. "Adesso sono un po' a secco con il lavoro, i casi non sono stati così intensi da distrarmi pienamente dal fatto che sei costantemente assente rispetto alla mia vita!"  
"Sai che devo andare via per il mio lavoro" dice L bruscamente, la mano ora stretta in un pugno. "E tu non puoi lasciare il lavoro all'NPA, quindi è meglio che io me ne vada e che tu rimanga"  
"Lo so, L" dice Light, la sua rabbia sta aumentando e balza giù dal letto. "Lo so, lo so, lo so! Tu sei il grandioso e potente L, l'unica persona nell'intero mondo in grado di risolvere i problemi della Terra e al contempo trascurare quelli che ha a casa! Sono stanco di essere al secondo posto, L, qualsiasi cosa per te è più importante di me: il tuo lavoro, i tuoi eredi, i tuoi dolci"  
L lo fissa con aria assente, domandandosi da dove derivi quella collera. "Non ero al corrente del fatto che avessimo problemi in casa"  
Light quasi ride, quell'affermazione è fin troppo incredibile. "Certo che non ne sei al corrente, L, non sei mai a casa! Accetti un caso, te ne vai il giorno stesso in cui me lo dici, poi sparisci per lunghi periodi di tempo e ricompari solo per qualche giorno prima di andartene di nuovo. Onestamente, magari non mi darebbe così fastidio se almeno mi chiamassi o mi scrivessi. Non so mai dove sei, non so se sei in pericolo, e non posso dirti quante notti le ho passate a preoccuparmi per te senza dormire. Tu non fai altro che presentarti con regali pensati per farti perdonare, ma non è sufficiente!"  
"Stai dicendo che preferiresti regali di migliore qualità?" chiede L, ancora non comprendendo esattamente per cosa Light sia tanto sconvolto.  
"Non è questo il punto!" grida Light, gli occhi quasi rossi. "Quello che voglio è che tu stia a casa, L! Non voglio più rimanere senza di te, voglio che tu stia a casa con me per avere un vero matrimonio e una vera vita, non una cosa che si adatti a te. Non lo capisci? Il matrimonio con il tuo lavoro è più importante del tuo matrimonio con me?!"  
L rimane zitto per un momento, le parole di Light lo colpiscono con piena forza e avverte qualcosa che pizzica negli occhi. Solleva un lungo dito e scopre lacrime a rigargli il viso, qualcosa che non ha mai sperimentato. -Che strano- pensa, e le asciuga con la manica. "Mi dispiace, Light" dice con calma. "Sai che non sono mai stato bravo con le relazioni interpersonali, sei stato e sarai sempre il mio primo vero amico, e non intendevo sconvolgerti. Avrei dovuto sapere che questo stile di vita non sarebbe stato semplice per te, eppure ti ci ho costretto, per mie ragioni egoistiche. Watari ha detto che dovrei trovare un equilibrio migliore tra casa e lavoro, ed è ciò che intendo fare"  
Light rimane basito per un momento, L sta seriamente ammettendo la sconfitta?  
"Ho deciso che dovremmo trasferirci" dice L, e mostra a Light un'immagine sullo schermo del computer. "Anche se questo posto va bene per il mio lavoro, è difficile che tu possa considerarlo casa, ecco perché diventerà il mio ufficio. Lavorerò da casa di tanto in tanto ma perlopiù lavorerò per un totale di ore regolari qui, rimanendo a casa la sera lo nei weekend. I viaggi saranno limitati ai casi che richiedono la mia diretta attenzione; altrimenti manderò Near, Mello o Matt al mio posto, dal momento sono sicuro che possano eseguire un lavoro adeguato. Tu potrai lavorare all'NPA, e la nuova casa disterà pochi minuti di macchina, e non dovremo rimanere separati a meno che tu non mi cacci fuori"  
"Sei serio" dice Light senza fiato mentre guarda la casa che L ha acquistato. È assolutamente perfetta: quattro stanze, tre bagni, una struttura bella spaziosa, un sacco di luce, e perfino un cortile, ogni tanto aveva detto a L di desiderarne uno ma aveva dubitato di poterlo avere. Non ci sono parole per spiegare l'euforia che riempe Light mentre l'entità della situazione lo soverchia, ma è ancora un po' arrabbiato. "L, se avevi pianificato di fare tutto questo, perché hai lasciato che ti gridassi addosso?" chiede mentre si siede accanto al detective, rimasto fermo.  
"Per due ragioni" replica L mentre stenta ad asciugarsi le lacrime. "Uno, dovevo essere sicuro che fossi arrabbiato a causa di questa situazione e non che la usassi per nascondere un altro problema. E visto che non hai parlato di altre cose, posso concludere con sicurezza che i miei impegni di lavoro e il modo in cui viviamo sono state la causa del tuo turbamento"  
Light ridacchia. "Suppongo che mi desse fastidio più di quanto volessi ammettere a me stesso, e dispiace anche a me. Non sapevo che gridarti addosso ti avrebbe fatto piangere"  
L fa un gesto con la mano come ad allontanare quelle parole. "Non sei stato tu a farmi piangere, ma il rendermi conto di quanto sia stato stupido e di quanto ti abbia ferito; l'ultima cosa che voglio è provocarti alcun tipo di dolore, Light. Ti amo"  
"Ti amo anch'io, L" dice Light e si abbassa, sfiorando la guancia di L con un delicato bacio. "Qual era la seconda ragione per cui volevi che ti gridassi addosso?"  
"Per farti sfogare la frustrazione" dice L alzando le spalle. "Avevo la sensazione che stessi trattenendo la rabbia e pensavo che avessi bisogno di un ambiente sicuro per rilasciarla, altrimenti sarebbe potuta trasformarsi in...qualcosa di sgradevole. Ti è stato di aiuto?"  
Light ci pensa per un istante e quasi ride quando si rende conto che un enorme peso di cui non era stato a conoscenza se n'è andato dal suo petto. Si sente più libero, più leggero, e tutto grazie a L. "In effetti, mi sento meglio. Molto meglio, a essere del tutto onesto. Magari la prossima volta, potrà esprimere la mia rabbia in maniera più costruttiva piuttosto che esplodere contro di te"  
L annuisce. "Sì, dovresti informarti al riguardo. Comunque, ora che abbiamo superato la parte brutta, forse questo sarebbe un buon momento per vedere qualche dettaglio più sul nostro trasferimento e magari esaminare qualche arredatore d'interni"  
Light non dice nulla, si muove sul letto e si mette comodo vicino a L. Siedono spalla contro spalla, con il braccio di Light intorno alle spalle di L mentre quest'ultimo inizia a parlare del suo grande progetto per la loro futura casa, il luccichio nei suoi occhi tradisce il suo entusiasmo. Light fa fatica a prestare attenzione, è ancora sbigottito dal fatto che finalmente lui e L avranno una vita insieme, una cosa che ha voluto da tanto tempo sta per realizzarsi. Sa che probabilmente sarà difficile e sarà richiesto spirito di adattamento, ma non può fare a meno di essere eccitato; è un futuro che non aveva mai immaginato per se stesso, ed è grato di averlo.


	4. Richiesta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //

La casa è troppo silenziosa secondo L, specialmente dopo la visita particolarmente rumorosa ed energica durata un mese da parte di Mello, Matt e Near. I giorni che avevano preceduto la visita erano stati pieni di nervosa attesa, sia L che Light si erano sentiti insicuri su come avrebbero gestito tutti e tre visto che avevano offerto di ospitarli invece che di affidarli a Watari. Light aveva pensato che l'esperienza sarebbe stata un buon modo per vedere come avrebbero affrontato una situazione difficile e completamente slegata dal loro lavoro, e L aveva concordato con lui. Non avevano capito quanto sarebbe stato effettivamente difficile. I primi giorni erano stati straordinariamente duri, tra discussioni su chi dovesse prendere i ragazzi all'aeroporto fino alle grida all'unisono dopo aver beccato Mello e Matt a bere nelle loro stanze. Dopo essersi calmati un po', e quando Light era tornato dalla casa dei suoi genitori, avevano concordato di cercare di essere collaborativi invece di sfidarsi su chi dovesse essere al comando. Alla fine le cose erano andate meglio di quanto avessero previsto e la visita si era rivelata piacevole e calma invece che infernale. Quando l'esperienza era giunta al termine, sia Light che L si erano sentiti un po' tristi di vedere i ragazzi andarsene, desiderando di poter trascorrere più tempo con loro, ma la presenza dei ragazzi era necessaria altrove. In quel giorno L aveva iniziato a odiare il silenzio.  
Da che ne ha memoria, era sempre stato una creatura fatta per la solitudine, nascosta in stanze tranquille e lontane da qualsiasi forma di distrazione al fine di poter condurre al meglio le sue indagini. Da quando viveva con Light a tempo pieno, si era sempre più abituato ad avere un'altra presenza insieme a lui, e si era ritrovato ad apprezzare i rumori che Light emetteva quando si dedicava alle proprie cose, come preparare il caffè o leggere il giornale. Poi, durante la visita i ragazzi, c'era stato lo stesso rumore che avrebbero potuto produrre dieci persone ed era comunque riuscito ad eseguire il suo lavoro, specialmente dato che oramai associava il silenzio con il fatto che stesse per avvenire un guaio. Lui e Light avevano scoperto in fretta che, quando i ragazzi erano calmi, significava che stavano combinando qualcosa.  
L tenta di scrivere alcuni appunti su un caso, ma è troppo distratto dal silenzio, gli dà sui nervi e lo rende troppo teso per potersi concentrare adeguatamente. Guarda l'orologio sulla parete; è quasi ora per Light di pranzare, quindi probabilmente si sta preparando ad aprire il suo bento e a leggere i propri casi mentre mangia. È il momento perfetto per una telefonata. L tira fuori il cellulare dalla tasca e digita velocemente il numero di Light, portando poi la cornetta all'orecchio usando indice e pollice, attendendo i soliti tre squilli prima che Light risponda.   
"Detective Yagami" dice Light diretto e L capisce dal suo tono che sta leggendo qualcosa.  
"È così che saluti tutti quelli che ti chiamano, o sono fortunato?" chiede L sarcasticamente e riesce a immaginare l'espressione leggermente irritata sul bellissimo viso di Light.  
Sente un fruscio dall'altro lato prima che Light parli. "Ryuzaki, sai che sono al lavoro, non posso essere troppo affettuoso al telefono"  
L fatica per non ridere, Light è ancora troppo fissato sulla sua immagine pubblica. "Sapevo che eri al lavoro, probabilmente in pausa pranzo, e ho deciso che era un momento appropriato per una chiamata personale. A meno che Matsuda non ti stia sul collo e tu non preferissi una chiamata in un momento più inconveniente"  
Light sospira pesantemente. "No, non è nemmeno qui, quindi possiamo parlare. Speravo solo di concludere un po' di lavoro prima di una riunione. Ma finirò più tardi, non è niente di urgente, stavo solo rivedendo alcuni rapporti. Comunque, che mi dici?"  
L si domanda come può formulare al meglio la sua richiesta, incerto su come Light reagirà. "Non riesco più a sopportare questo silenzio irritante, voglio qualcosa che faccia rumore in casa. Non riesco a concludere nessun lavoro se continuo a soffrire in questo silenzio sgradevole e sappiamo entrambi quante persone patiranno se non riesco a lavorare"  
C'è una pausa e L sa che Light sta tentando di afferrare ciò che ha appena detto. "Ti riferisci a un animale o a un televisore?" chiede Light con curiosità, L riesce praticamente a sentire le rotelle nella mente di Light mentre cerca di capire cosa voglia L.  
"No, mi riferisco a un piccolo essere umano" dice L con cautela. È da un po' che ci sta pensando, soprattutto da quando i ragazzi se ne sono andati e ha cercato di parlarne con Light ma sentendosi sempre insicuro su come farlo. "Voglio un piccolo essere umano che fa un sacco di rumore, che richiede molta attenzione, e che ci renderà molto felici"  
C'è altro silenzio, ma quando Light parla, L avverte un sorriso nella sua voce. "E qual è il tuo piano con questa creatura rumorosa che assorbirà molto del nostro tempo e della nostra attenzione?"  
"Quello di amarla per sempre" replica L, sorridendo a sua volta. "Voglio giocare con la creatura e insegnarle del mondo, farle mangiare dolci mentre tu le racconti storie che allontanino gli incubi. Sarà anche un'esperienza frustrante, che ci sfiderà in modi inaspettati, ma varrà ogni momento di sofferenza. Detto questo, pensi che potresti essere d'accordo?"  
"Penso di sì" dice Light, la voce colma di gioia. "Ne dovremo discutere quando tornerò a casa, ovviamente, pensi di poter sopportare il silenzio solo un altro po'? Altrimenti posso chiedere a Matsuda di mandare Raku e Koji per intrattenerti"  
L scuote il capo. "No, penso di poter tollerare il silenzio ancora un po' se significa che potremo discutere seriamente della questione quando tornerai a casa. Magari chiamerò Watari per offrirgli il pranzo"  
Light ride. "Mi sembra una buona idea, ma se uno dei ragazzi chiama, non dirgli di questa conversazione; credo che saranno tutti un po' gelosi se diremo loro che potrebbero avere un nuovo amico con cui giocare"  
"Non lo farò di certo" dice L, annuendo con empatia. "Ora, devo attaccare e chiamare Watari, sul serio, Light, dovresti essere più attento a quando chiami. Ti amo, nonostante la tua noncuranza" e mette giù prima che Light possa ribattere. Qualche momento dopo, il telefono vibra proprio quando sta per chiamare Watari, vede che è un messaggio da parte di Light e può solo immaginarne il contenuto. Titubante, lo apre ed è sorpreso ma non più di tanto.  
'Sono io quello noncurante?! Sul serio?! Perché non ti guardi allo specchio per vedere chi è davvero noncurante? Oh, aspetta, non puoi'.  
L rotea gli occhi, anche se non si tratta della replica più aspra da parte di Light; certamente vuole irritarlo con certe insinuazioni. Risponde rapidamente, domandandosi perché abbocchi così facilmente.  
'Insinuare che io sia un vampiro non è il modo per vincere la discussione, Light, come ben sai. Per favore, non sforzarti troppo la prossima volta che usi il cervello per inventare una replica così fiacca. Potresti seriamente danneggiare il tuo essere così brillante.'  
Il telefono vibra di nuovo.  
'È la spiegazione migliore che riesco a darmi viste le tue strane abitudini e il modo in cui dormi. E ti faccio sapere che non mi sono quasi sforzato affatto per inventarla perché la maggior parte della mia intelligenza è devota al lavoro e non ai bisticci con te. Ora chiama Watari e vai a pranzo prima che la situazione ci sfugga di mano. Ti amo'.  
L sorride mentre chiude lo schermo dei messaggi e chiama Watari. Nonostante entrambi si scaldino facilmente, L sa che lui e Light sono maturati al punto di potersi concedere tregua senza considerarla un colpo al proprio ego. Si divertiranno sempre a punzecchiarsi o a tentare di battersi a vicenda, è la loro natura, ma la cosa importante è che sanno quando fermarsi così da poter andare avanti con la giornata e concludere qualcosa. Tuttavia, L segna mentalmente alcuni commenti nel caso, più tardi, comparisse l'occasione di dare loro voce.

 

Il bar è pieno quando L nota Watari entrare insieme a un altro piccolo gruppo di clienti, alza la mano per segnalare dove si trova, vicino alla finestra sul retro, e l'anziano gentiluomo ammette il suo gesto con un cenno cortese. Con eleganza si dirige al tavolo di L, appoggiando la giacca e l'ombrello dietro la sedia in ferro battuto prima di accomodarsi. La cameriera, una ragazza minuta che ha circa l'età di Sayu, posa un bicchiere d'acqua e un menù di fronte a lui prima di dirigersi al tavolo successivo con l'avventata promessa di ritornare in pochi minuti per i loro ordini.  
"Devo dirlo, Ryuzaki, questa è davvero una piacevole sorpresa" dice Watari guardando il menù, i suoi occhi studiano i dolci alla ricerca di qualcosa di un po' più sostanzioso.  
"Sì, sentivo la necessità di vederti e di uscire di casa" replica L, leggendo con impazienza la lista di dolciumi e di torte offerti. "Questo era il compromesso migliore per esaudire entrambi i desideri"  
Watari annuisce con aria compiaciuta. "E come va a casa? Ti sei abituato al fatto che sono molto meno presente?"  
"Sì, in effetti mi sono adattato a occuparmi da solo di me stesso" dice L, anche se c'è una nota dispiaciuta nella sua voce. "Light mi ha aiutato ovviamente, lasciando i pasti prima di andare al lavoro, poi mandandomi promemoria su quando dovessi mangiare o fare una pausa, diventando piuttosto incessante quando sapeva che lo stavo ignorando. Ora posso prepararmi da solo degli spuntini e so quando dover consumare i pasti"  
"Sembra che te la stia cavando piuttosto bene" concorda Watari sorseggiando la sua acqua. "La tua salute non sembra peggiorata e Light non mi ha ancora chiamato per controllarti, anche se sono sicuro che lo abbia quasi fatto all'inizio"  
L annuisce e continua a studiare il menù, optando per un silenzio amichevole invece che insistere su quell'argomento. Quando lui e Light avevano concordato di trasferirsi nella casa dove vivono attualmente, uno dei punti su cui erano in disaccordo era la presenza costante di Watari. A Light non disturbava l'uomo che era come un padre per L, ma non gli piaceva l'idea che lui dovesse continuamente ritrovarsi ovunque per servire L, Light aveva ritenuto che meritasse un posto dove stare in pace così da non dover fare sempre tutto ciò che L chiedeva. Watari era stato riluttante in principio, dicendo che non gli era mai dispiaciuto occuparsi di L visto che lo faceva da anni, ma non molto dopo aveva sofferto di stress che lo aveva portato a un attacco di cuore; i dottori avevano concordato che dovesse rallentare i ritmi e dare un freno alla troppa attività. Così lui aveva acconsentito a vivere nell'appartamento lasciato da Light e L, la cui attuale casa era velocemente raggiungibile con l'auto.  
Senza la presenza di Watari ogni giorno, Light si era preso l'incarico di insegnare a L come essere indipendente abbastanza per soddisfare i suoi bisogni basici. I primi giorni era stato molto coinvolto, poi dopo un po' aveva cominciato a indietreggiare, costringendo a L a occuparsi di se stesso e a prepararsi i pasti da solo. Alcune volte L aveva completamente dimenticato di mangiare o riposare, facendo infuriare Light, ma non rimaneva mai arrabbiato a lungo, quel che bastava per insegnare a L che doveva ricordarsi di mangiare. Ora i promemoria e le ramanzine non erano più necessarie.  
"Scusate" dice la cameriera che ricompare, con un sorriso stanco. "Cosa posso portarvi, signori?"  
L si domanda quanto la ragazza riesca a scrivere velocemente sul tablet che ha tra le mani. "Per me la torta alle fragole con panna montata extra, ma senza menta; una porzione di bignè al caramello, budino alla vaniglia con biscotti wafer al cioccolato, semifreddo alla frutta con ciliegie extra, e un frappè con triplo cioccolato e caffè con panna montata e scaglie di cioccolato"  
La cameriera scrive il più velocemente possibile, a malapena distogliendo lo sguardo dal tablet, per poi guardare Watari, supplicandolo con gli occhi di non essere così impegnativo.  
"Per me un croissant con insalata di pollo e macedonia di frutta come contorno" dice Watari con una scintilla negli occhi. "E anche per me un frappè al triplo cioccolato e caffè con panna montata e scaglie di cioccolato"  
Quando finisce, la cameriera gli lancia un'occhiata stranita mentre scribacchia qualcosa; la maggior parte delle persone trova normalmente strana la dieta di L, ma rimane quasi inebetita quando Watari ordina qualcosa di incredibilmente dolce insieme al salato. Apparentemente, è proibito mischiare le due tipologie e devono rimanere l'uno al polo opposto rispetto all'altro.  
"Gli ordini dovrebbero uscire fra poco" dice, scostando una ciocca rossa dietro l'orecchio. "Vi porto da bere"  
La cameriera si congeda, ma non senza aver lanciato uno sguardo intrigato; L non capisce se sia interessata a lui o ai loro ordini, ma sa che non apprezza di essere guardato come se fosse un animale in uno zoo. La fissa con aria assente finché lei non si volta, ovviamente a disagio, e quando finalmente si sente soddisfatto notando che non lo guarda più di sbieco, sorride a Watari, impaziente di parlargli della decisione presa con Light.  
"Watari, ti opporresti se un'altra persona venisse introdotta nella famiglia?" chiede con disinvoltura, aprendo una bustina di zucchero e procedendo a versarne il contenuto sulla propria lingua. È vagamente consapevole che alcuni clienti lo stiano fissando e non potrebbe importargliene di meno, non c'è nulla di se stesso che cambierebbe solo per compiacere gli altri; Light e chiunque altro abbia importanza lo accettano per quello che mangia e per come sta seduto. Watari pensa alla domanda con aria meditabonda. "Dipenderebbe da cosa intendi, se si tratta di un altro amico non ho obiezioni purché sia degno di fiducia e dubito altamente che si tratti di un altro amante, quindi non devo fare domande scomode. Ma dalla tua espressione mi sembra di capire che non sia niente di tutto ciò, quindi rimane una categoria: stai pensando di trovare un altro erede affinché lavori con gli altri tre?"  
L annuisce appena, sapendo che sarebbe meglio che le reazioni in un luogo pubblico rimanessero al minimo. "Sì, ci sto pensando da un po'" replica nel momento in cui la cameriera riappare con le loro bevande, la osserva attentamente mentre lei posa un bicchiere di fronte a lui e uno di fronte a Watari. Continua a osservarla mentre si allontana e vede Watari bere un sorso, fare una pausa per cambiare il suo bicchiere con quello di L, togliendo la cannuccia prima di rimpiazzarla con un'altra; una misura di sicurezza escogitata fin da quando L ha iniziato a uscire per lavoro.  
"Sono deliziosi" dice Watari mentre beve un sorso del nuovo drink e sorride.  
"Così sembra" dice L stoicamente e beve lentamente il suo drink, sapendo che dovrà assaporarlo prima che arrivi il cibo, usandolo come mezzo per prendere tempo.  
"Ora, stavi dicendo che vorresti introdurre un altro erede e ci hai pensato attentamente" dice Watari tranquillamente. "C'è qualcuno a cui hai pensato in particolare per la posizione, perché Roger mi ha consigliato alcuni che sarebbero eccellenti candidati"  
L scuote il capo, sorprendendo Watari.  
"Mi hai frainteso, Watari" spiega L leccando un po' di panna montata dalle dita. "Questo erede non sarebbe come gli altri, si tratterebbe di un'eredità duratura prodotta da me e Light. Quello che voglio dire è che io e L stiamo pensando di avere un bambino, oggi gliene ho parlato dopo averci riflettuto molto e ho scoperto che non è contrario all'idea. Non che mi abbia sorpreso, data la sua educazione e le responsabilità implicite nell'essere l'unico figlio maschio nonché il primogenito della sua famiglia"  
Watari è un po' più che stupito dall'ammissione di L, si aspettava di dover partire per l'Inghilterra per trovare un erede da allevare insieme a Mello, Matt e Near, l'idea di un bambino è sorprendente. Aveva semplicemente pensato che né L né Light, ma specialmente L, avrebbero trovato piacevole l'idea di una famiglia date le loro circostanze. Tuttavia, è molto contento di sentire L che esprime il desiderio di una famiglia sua.  
La cameriera porta i loro ordini durante il momento di silenzio, e L è così preoccupato per l'opinione di Watari che ignora completamente i dolci dall'aria deliziosa che ha di fronte.  
"Per favore, Watari, dì qualcosa" dice L, il nervosismo che trapela dalle sue parole.  
"Cos'altro posso dire se non congratulazioni?" dice l'altro con un sorriso e L sorride a sua volta prima di iniziare la sua torta.


	5. Idee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //

La porta si chiude e Light emette un profondo sospiro di sollievo, finalmente è arrivato il weekend e può rilassarsi un po', non dovendosi preoccupare di niente se non della conversazione che lui e L dovrebbero sostenere. All'inizio della settimana L ha proposto l'idea di avere un bambino, e non si sarebbe trattato di un altro erede, e ovviamente il suggerimento lo ha entusiasmato; dopotutto, è una cosa che ha sempre voluto. Sfortunatamente, non hanno ancora discusso in maniera appropriata, in parte a causa della settimana lavorativa di Light che lo ha portato a lavorare fino a tardi, e quando tornava a casa era troppo stanco per parlarne adeguatamente. Questa sera sarà la prima volta in cui parleranno dei dettagli nonostante sia certo che L abbia fatto delle ricerche sull'argomento.  
Light entra in sala, compiaciuto di vedere L già presente con il lapotp appoggiato sulla pancia, a quanto pare sta studiando un documento molto importante. Light sorride mentre giunge da dietro e gli avvolge le spalle con le braccia prima di baciarlo sul collo, si era aspettato che L balzasse ma non succede. -Suppongo di aver fatto più rumore del previsto- riflette beffardamente mentre L si inclina contro di lui. -Non che mi dia fastidio.-  
"Sono contento che tu sia finalmente a casa" dice L mentre Light sparge baci lungo il suo collo prima di abbassare il colletto della maglietta e di continuare a baciarlo. "Qualcosa mi dice che anche tu sei contento di essere tornato"  
Light ridacchia calorosamente. "Cosa te lo fa pensare? Potrei semplicemente aver pensato di corromperti"  
L sorride mentre sposta il computer sul pavimento, riuscendoci nonostante l'abbraccio di Light, poi si volta per guardarlo in faccia e lo bacia dolcemente. "Sai che non è necessario" dice L, accarezzando la guancia dell'altro con le sue lunghe dita.  
"Lo so, ma è divertente dirlo" replica Light abbandonandosi al suo tocco. Da quando hanno comprato questa casa, questo momento è il preferito di Light, quando torna da L dopo una lunga giornata di lavoro e sa che per qualche ora può fingere che il mondo esterno e i suoi problemi non esistano. "Allora, suppongo che dovremmo affrontare la discussione di questo cambio di vita, no?"  
"Certo" dice L, districandosi da Light. Si mette a sedere e recupera il laptop, mettendolo sul tavolino di fronte a lui mentre Light si accomoda al suo fianco. "Ho fatto alcune ricerche su quale sia il modo migliore per avere un bambino. La strada ovvia è l'adozione e statisticamente è quella che ha più successo, senza contare che ho contatti con diversi orfanotrofi e quindi potremmo evitare la maggior parte della burocrazia"  
Light si acciglia leggermente. "Se è così, faremmo prima ad andare alla Wammy's House e scegliere qualcuno lì, almeno avremmo la garanzia che si tratterebbe di un genio. No, non sono a favore dell'adozione, senza offesa"  
L annuisce pensieroso, aveva la sensazione che quella sarebbe stata l'opinione di Light, aveva pensato di proporla come opzione attuabile prima di discutere della seconda possibilità. "Beh, spero che tu sia più favorevole alla maternità surrogata allora, altrimenti non rimarrebbero alternative; a meno che tu non voglia rapire il figlio di qualcun altro?" dall'occhiataccia che L riceve, capisce di dover proseguire in fretta. "Dal momento che ho pensato che preferiresti una prole di sangue, ho studiato in maniera approfondita la maternità surrogata, cercando perfino possibili madri e donatrici di ovuli. Devo dire che sono impressionato dalle informazioni dettagliate che ci sono su quest'argomento", sposta il laptop per mostrare a Light un documento contenente tutto ciò che c'è da sapere sulla maternità surrogata, inclusa una lista di cliniche e di cartelle su potenziali candidate.  
Light osserva attentamente il documento, studiando ogni frase e immagine, assorbendo le informazioni. Deve ammetterlo, L ha fatto un lavoro notevole nel fare ricerche, e a dover essere onesto aveva pensato anche lui alla maternità surrogata piuttosto che l'adozione. "Davvero ammirevole" dice Light quando finisce. "So cosa significa l'adozione per te, ma mi è sempre piaciuta di più quest'idea. Anche se non sono molto colpito dalla selezione di possibili donatrici di ovuli, provengono tutte da un contesto di crimini minori e preferirei che la madre non fosse una criminale"  
"Erano le più disposte a partecipare a una maternità surrogata non registrata" replica L con il pollice premuto sulle labbra, "Capisco che la selezione ti possa scoraggiare, ma non capisco; dopotutto, non è che tu non abbia sangue sulle tue mani"  
L'occhiataccia di Light è così ripugnante che è un miracolo che L non si sia trasformato in un cumulo di cenere, ma Light riesce a controllare l'urgenza di uccidere il marito. "Allora forse dovresti essere tu il padre, e io terrò il mio materiale genetico corrotto lontano da un innocente" scatta, il veleno presente in ogni parola mentre cerca di impedire al suo temperamento di avere la meglio.  
Sorprendentemente, L scuote il capo. "No, non credo" dice e si volta per notare lo sguardo completamente disorientato di Light. "Vedi, ho determinato, basandomi su diversi fattori, che tu saresti il migliore donatore genetico per un bambino mentre io sarei al di sotto dello standard. Anche se i pochi difetti che hai sono incredibilmente distruttivi, sono limitati a poche persone, tutti quelli che ho io sono distruttivi per quasi ogni aspetto di una persona. Un bambino come te si può gestire facilmente, mentre l'insonnia sarebbe nociva per la sua salute, inoltre potrebbe diventare rachitico e con problemi perenni di ansia. Preferirei non dover osservare nostro figlio che soffre in quel modo, se sei d'accordo"  
"Preferiresti osservarlo mentre diventa un assassino di massa" scatta Light e L sobbalza ma non si preoccupa. "Dubito fortemente che nostro figlio diventerebbe un assassino di massa" dice con calma. "Ripensa a ciò che ti ha fatto percorrere quel cammino, per me è il fatto che ti sia stato dato quel potere. Se non avessi avuto quel quaderno, la tua condizione mentale non sarebbe cambiata e non avresti ucciso tutte quelle persone. Dovremo solo stare attenti a non dare a nostro figlio un tale potere e anche se riuscisse a ottenerlo, tu lo capiresti subito, quindi possiamo prevenirlo"  
Light riflette attentamente sulle parole di L, se ciò che ha detto è vero, il loro bambino sarà solo sensibile all'estrema noia e avrà un incessante codice morale come Light, ed è una cosa con cui può convivere perché, come ha detto L, sa come gestire quel tipo di problemi. È sicuro che ci sia una controargomentazione a proposito ma, al momento, non gliene viene in mente nessuna e decide invece di proseguire con una conversazione più produttiva. "D'accordo, vada per il mio materiale genetico" concede Light con un lieve sospiro. "Ma scarto le donne che hai scelto, voglio che la madre sia un'altra persona. Qualcuno che sarebbe disposto a fare sia da madre surrogata che da donatrice, preferibilmente, qualcuno su cui possiamo vigilare costantemente senza dover fare domande, e qualcuno che sarà eccellente nel prendersi cura del bambino mentre lo porta in grembo, non soltanto per i soldi. Ci dev'essere una donna così in giro"  
L è ora smarrito nei suoi pensieri mentre Light sceglie alcuni fascicoli sulle donne presenti nella scarsa lista della clinica, i requisiti di Light gli vorticano in testa mentre cerca di farli corrispondere a una persona.   
-Una donna disposta a unire il suo patrimonio genetico con quello di Light, che sarebbe disposta a portare in grembo il bambino e a occuparsene per ragioni al di là del denaro. Una donna che non avrebbe problemi a essere sorvegliata e supportata da noi...ma certo!-  
"Misa!" dichiara L e Light quasi cade da dov'è seduto. "Come ho fatto a non capirlo prima? Sarebbe la persona perfetta come madre di nostro figlio, mi sento un idiota a non essermene accorto prima"  
Mentre Light si riprende dallo shock, guarda L con aria incredula. "Non puoi essere serio, L. Pensi davvero che Misa sia la scelta migliore come madre di nostro figlio? Nessun altro?"  
L pensa per un momento, poi ghigna malignamente. "Beh, c'è sempre Sayu ma dato che abbiamo concordato di usare il tuo patrimonio genetico, penso che oltrepasseremmo alcune norme sociali che non vuoi di certo superare. No, Misa è decisamente la donna adatta. Combacia con tutti i tuoi requisiti, incluso uno a cui non hai pensato"  
"E cioè?" chiede Light, cercando di trovare le falle nell'idea di L di coinvolgere Misa.  
"È bellissima come lo sei tu, quindi nostro figlio rispetterà le norme fisiche che la società si aspetta" replica L con aria quasi malinconica. "Misa è anche carismatica ed estroversa, con infinita energia, qualità che molti genitori vorrebbero ritrovare nel proprio figlio; accoppiata al tuo cervello e alla tua parlantina, ne verrebbe fuori un bambino con potenziale successo in molti campi. E non preoccuparti, sono sicuro che i tuoi geni cacceranno quelli ridicoli di Misa, come la sua natura infantile e la tendenza a parlare di se stessa in terza persona, e spero anche la sua innata abilità ossessiva. In più è già stata abituata ad essere sotto sorveglianza, per cui non dovrebbe essere un problema una volta che si regolerà tutto"  
-Dannazione, mi ha completamente impedito di ribattere- pensa Light amaramente. Non ha affatto voglia di coinvolgere Misa, specialmente visto che è riuscito ad evitare la sua presenza per quasi tre anni, e non ha proprio voglia di distruggere un record così impressionante. "Mettiamo caso che io sia d'accordo" dice Light lentamente, ancora non convinto che Misa sia la scelta migliore. "Come sappiamo che Misa concorderà? Insomma, non ha una relazione seria con Ryuga Hideki? Potrebbe non voler rovinare la sua storia portando in grembo il figlio del suo presunto ex ragazzo"  
L sorrise. "Fidati, Light, non penso che sarà un problema. Il problema sorgerà dopo che avrà concordato, le dovrò fornire una stanza, così ci assicureremo che non faccia nulla di stupido durante la gravidanza"  
Light ha voglia di annullare tutto. "Non puoi dire sul serio, L?! Perché diamine la vuoi qui? Vuoi ricreare la totale agonia che abbiamo vissuto mentre era imprigionata al quartier generale?"  
"No, ma penso che sarebbe un'idea migliore che lasciarla da sola con nostro figlio" dice L severamente. "So che non sei il suo più grande fan, Light, ma la sicurezza e la salute del nostro bambino dovrebbero avere la priorità; quindi ti prego, cerca di non pensare ai prossimi dieci mesi come a un qualcosa di eterno e doloroso. Pensa invece che sarà un breve periodo rispetto a una vita intera insieme al nostro adorato figlio"  
"Se la metti così, dieci mesi non sembrano tanti" dice Light anche se gli duole dover dare completa ragione a L. "D'accordo, contattiamo Misa e chiediamole un incontro per discutere della possibilità. Non sono sicuro che accetterà ma vale la pena tentare"  
L sorride apertamente, poi getta le braccia intorno a Light, lo bacia profondamente e con le dita accarezza le sue ciocche castane. Quando finalmente si scostano, L sta ancora sorridendo e sembra felice come Light non lo ha mai visto, ma non può contestare quel suo nuovo lato; nella sua vita ha sorriso molto raramente e solo per i suoi casi. "Ti amo, Light" dice L, ancora tenendolo stretto.  
"Ti amo anch'io, L" replica Light sinceramente. Anche se non è contento del fatto che Misa sia la prima scelta, non può negare di essere più che lievemente eccitato di dare inizio alla procedura, specialmente ora che ha la sensazione che nelle loro vite tutto sia stabile e sicuro.

 

Qualche giorno dopo, L e Light si ritrovano all'esterno dell'attico di Misa, una guarda intimidatoria si trova fra loro e la porta, gli occhiali fissano la coppia. Light è convinto per un momento che Misa abbia mandato quell'uomo per dire loro che l'incontro è annullato e di tornare a casa, ma sfortunatamente per lui, non accade.   
"Light!" giunge un grido allegro dal corridoio. L e Light si voltano e vedono Misa uscire da un ascensore, le braccia cariche di pacchetti di varie dimensioni e di differenti boutique. "Light, sono così felice di vederti!" dice con un enorme sorriso mentre praticamente corre verso di loro. "Lo stesso vale per te, Ryuzaki"  
"Un piacere come sempre, Misa" dice L, sorridendo.  
Misa annuisce e torna a concentrarsi su Light, ora gli è esattamente di fronte, gli occhi marroni di lei brillano mentre lo guardano. "Oh Light, mi sei mancato così tanto, non puoi immaginare quanto sia stata felice di sapere che saresti venuto a farmi visita. Pensavo che il tuo matrimonio con Ryuzaki ti avesse fatto dimenticare di me"  
Light si costringe a sorridere anche se la sua voce gratta contro i suoi nervi nella maniera più dolorosa possibile, senza contare che averla così vicino è soffocante. "Impossibile, Misa, non potrei mai dimenticarmi di te" dice Light onestamente, ed è del tutto sincero, ma non per le ragioni che Misa ritiene.  
"Ne sono contenta" dice lei prima di lasciargli un rapido bacio sulla guancia, poi guarda l'uomo davanti alla porta. "Grazie per averli controllati, Goro, ma questi ragazzi sono miei amici e li stavo aspettando"  
La guardia ora identificata come Goro annuisce senza parlare prima di farsi da parte e aprire la porta, Misa saltella allegramente entrando nonostante le difficoltà nel muovere i suoi acquisti per non farli sbattere contro gli stipiti. L e Light la seguono, L sembra molto divertito mentre Light si sfrega la guancia con le unghie per eliminare la saliva di Misa dalla sua pelle. È lieto del fatto che L abbia deciso di venire con lui, altrimenti avrebbe potuto fare qualcosa di cui si sarebbe pentito. Anche se Misa non ha ricordo del Death Note, essendo parte dell'accordo di Rem per risparmiarle la vita, è ancora incessantemente infatuata di Light, fatto che lui aveva desiderato che sparisse insieme ai ricordi. Purtroppo per lui, Misa sembra ancora convinta che un giorno lui diventerà suo nonostante si sia sposato con L.  
Misa lascia le borse su uno dei tre divani nel salotto, poi toglie le scarpe dai tacchi incredibilmente alti, tornando ad altezza normale, infine balza sul sofà più vicino, con un'aria completamente esausta. Light e L si tolgono le scarpe e scelgono il divano accanto a quello di Misa, ma Light si siede il più lontano possibile da lei mentre L sceglie la posizione più vicina, appollaiandosi come al solito. Misa solleva lo sguardo e rotea gli occhi nel notare L.  
"Dopo tutto questo tempo, non riesci ancora a sederti come si deve, Ryuzaki" dice sbuffando mentre si sistema la maglietta. È di un brillante arancione con lustrini cuciti su ogni centimetro di tessuto, i suoi pantaloni sono sorprendentemente di un normale color beige anche se, ispezionandoli da vicino, L e Light riescono a vedere delle piante e fiori ricamati di lato.  
"Almeno il tuo stile è migliorato dall'ultima volta che ti abbiamo visto" replica L candidamente, e lei gli mostra la lingua. "Okay, allora, come mai siete qui?" chiede lei, smettendo con l'atteggiamento scherzoso. "Non vi sento da anni e d'un tratto ricevo un messaggio in cui mi dite che volete incontrarmi e parlare di una cosa importante, di cosa si tratta?"  
L guarda Light, che solleva le spalle, sono qui per una ragione, tanto vale andare dritti al punto.  
"Beh, Light ed io abbiamo deciso di avere una famiglia" dice L lentamente, guardando Misa alla ricerca di segni di comprensione. "E abbiamo optato per la maternità surrogata come modo migliore, e vorremmo che tu fossi sia la donatrice che la surrogata"  
Misa li guarda con aria sospettosa, non fidandosi. "Perché io?"  
"Sei la scelta più logica" dice Light tranquillamente, se c'è qualcuno che può convincere Misa, è lui. "Io e Ryuzaki ti conosciamo già, abbiamo fiducia sul fatto che non faresti nulla per nuocere al bambino, e il tuo contributo genetico significherebbe mettere al mondo un bambino di una bellezza assurda e dolce quanto lo sei tu" Light quasi si strozza nel dire queste parole ma sa che non può compromettere la missione.   
Le sue parole sembrano funzionare visto che Misa si rilassa notevolmente, poi si raddrizza in ginocchio. "Pensi davvero che sarei una brava mamma?" chiede, gli occhi che brillano tanto da sembrare stelle. "È il più bel complimento che tu mi abbia mai fatto, Light!"  
L si schiarisce la voce. "Sei consapevole del fatto che, anche se contribuirai con un ovulo e con dieci mesi della tua vita, non saresti esattamente il genitore del bambino. Quel diritto appartiene a me e Light, verrai pagata profumatamente per il tuo sforzo e verrai aggiornata periodicamente sulla salute del bambino, ma nient'altro"  
Misa si acciglia profondamente. "Che stupidaggine, voglio fare parte della vita del mio bambino! Se accetto, voglio essere presente, non voglio limitarmi a sfornarlo per poi andarmene. Voglio essere una mamma, non una semplice incubatrice"  
Light sa perfettamente che piega sta prendendo il discorso e desidera aver accettato una delle donne che L aveva selezionato. "Misa, tu devi pensare alla tua carriera" dice gentilmente, volendo che lei ci ripensi. "Anche se è encomiabile che tu voglia accettare, è ingiusto da parte nostra chiederti di rinunciare alla tua carriera per dieci mesi, e se diventi un genitore a tempo pieno, dovrai abbandonarla completamente. So cosa significa il lavoro per te, e non voglio che tu debba rinunciarci per questa cosa"  
L lancia a Light un'occhiataccia ma Light lo ignora con calma, preferirebbe essere dannato piuttosto che dover sopportare il trasloco perenne di Misa in casa loro, è appena riuscito a convincere L a risiedere in un posto fisso per poter vivere con lui, quindi è l'ultima cosa che desidera.   
Misa sembra rifletterci seriamente, la sua fronte è aggrottata profondamente mentre tenta di raggiungere un compromesso o una conclusione. "Allora ditemi che ne pensate di questo: io rimango una celebrità locale, mi limito a rimanere in Giappone invece che nel resto del mondo come la mia agenzia vorrebbe ma prendo una casa vicino a voi così quando il bambino sarà più grande potrà farmi visita? Non vivrò con voi ma abbastanza vicino da poter vedere mio figlio quando voglio e voi rimarreste comunque i suoi genitori"  
Light e L si guardano ammutoliti, non si erano aspettati quel tipo di compromesso da Misa, si aspettavano qualcosa di simile all'accordo precedente. Misa li guarda in attesa, come se stesse aspettando un voto o un incarico da svolgere, gli occhi pieni di una luce impaziente.  
"Sembra ragionevole" dice Light, ormai interamente sconfitto. "Finché accetti di rimanere una star locale e non di diventare una celebrità internazionale come volevi"  
Misa annuisce con entusiasmo. "Più di ogni altra cosa! Non avrei mai pensato di poter diventare madre, visto che Hideki non vuole figli, ma io invece sì, e questa è l'opportunità perfetta, specialmente visto che si tratta di te, Light"  
"E di Ryuzaki" aggiunge Light ma lei non lo nota.  
"Che cosa farai riguardo a Ryuga?" chiede L, cambiando la direzione della conversazione.  
"Suppongo che dovrò lasciarlo" replica lei semplicemente. "Ultimamente non ci siamo visti molto, quindi sarà facile, una chiamata veloce e sarà fatto. Sarà bello rivedervi, ci siamo divertiti in passato, se non si tengono in conto le telecamere di sorveglianza e il fatto che Ryuzaki mi abbia rubato Light"  
"Non ho fatto niente del genere" dice L mentre va ad afferrare la mano di Light. "Light è venuto da me, non ho dovuto rubarlo a nessuno"  
Light vuole vomitare a causa di questa conversazione ma in qualche modo mantiene il controllo, odia quando L tenta di innervosire Misa, si era quasi dimenticato di quanto assistere e fare parte di quei momenti lo nauseassero dato che solitamente le osservazioni di L riguardavano lui. Stringe la mano di L per stare al gioco, sorridendogli come se fosse felice di essere l'interesse di una zuffa tra due persone infantili. Nel frattempo, sta pensando a dei piani di fuga.  
"Va bene, come ti pare" sbuffa Misa, incrociando le braccia.  
"C'è un'altra cosa" dice L e Light è poco interessato a quello che ha da dire, pensando che sia un'altra battuta scaltra su come Light si sia rivolto a lui di propria volontà. "Dal momento che starai con noi durante la gravidanza, cosa che spero non ti dispiaccia, dovresti sapere che sono il detective conosciuto come L"  
-A che diamine sta pensando?! Rivelare a Misa il suo segreto è la peggiore idea possibile!- pensa Light, saltando quasi dal divano per mettere Misa k.o. in modo da farle dimenticare quell'ultima parte. Misa guarda L, poi Light, poi di nuovo L. "L'avevo capito da sola" ribatte sollevando le spalle, come se non avesse appena saputo un'informazione confidenziale. "Non sono stupida come voi due sembrate pensare, ho capito che Ryuzaki era L da come dava ordini alla polizia e da come riusciva a coordinare situazioni, come quando ha fatto in modo che Matsu diventasse il mio agente. Non ho detto niente perché nessun altro l'ha fatto, e non avrei voluto rivelarlo nel caso gli altri non lo sapessero"  
"Mmh, forse sei davvero la scelta giusta" mormora L, e Light è fumante. "Comunque, ti sta bene vivere con noi durante la gravidanza? Vogliamo che ti senta a tuo agio, ovviamente, Light e io siamo più che equipaggiati per aiutarti, dopo che avrai partorito sarai naturalmente libera di vivere dove vorrai"  
"Mi sta bene" dice Misa allegramente. "Finché non devo andare in giro con un supervisore, mi sta bene tutto. Sarà divertente, sono così eccitata!"  
L riflette sulle opinioni di Misa, che intanto continua a parlare, mentre Light rimane seduto e rimugina sulla situazione. Proprio quando aveva pensato di essersi liberato da Misa e da quella parte della sua vita, L la recupera e la inserisce in quella che dovrebbe essere una tappa fondamentale e gloriosa per loro due. Sa che si tratta di una sistemazione temporanea e che dovrà tollerare la presenza di Misa in casa sua per un periodo inferiore a un anno, ma il pensiero che lei rimarrà in contatto con suo figlio lo irrita.  
-A questo punto non c'è modo di tagliarla completamente fuori dalla mia vita- pensa lamentoso, mettendo un braccio intorno alle spalle di L. -Ma potrebbe essere peggio, potrebbe addirittura essere mia moglie-, e con quel pensiero in mente, stringe L un po' di più e inizia a rilassarsi, sapendo che dovrà abituarsi alle chiacchiere interminabili di Misa se intende sopravvivere.


	6. Successo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //

Light fa roteare una matita nella propria mano mentre guarda fuori dalla finestra vicino alla scrivania, il suo corpo è qui ma la sua mente è con L e Misa; oggi è il giorno in cui verrà effettuata la prima ecografia del loro bambino. Purtroppo lui non può essere presente a causa di una riunione a cui deve partecipare, se fosse per lui a quest'ora sarebbe già a casa; per una volta è geloso del fatto che L possa rimanere a casa e lavorare da lì come gli pare. È così assorbito nei propri pensieri che non nota suo padre avvicinarsi alla scrivania.  
"Detective Yagami" dice Soichiro fermamente, sorprendendo il giovane.  
"Vice direttore" dice Light rapidamente, alzandosi per il saluto militare.  
"Riposo, Light" ridacchia Soichiro e Light riassume una posizione rilassata. "Volevo solo dirti che sono rimasto molto soddisfatto dal tuo ultimo rapporto, come al solito. La tua attenzione ai dettagli non ha rivali, hai notato cose che ad altri sono sfuggite, quindi spero che terrai un discorso alla riunione di oggi"  
"Oh sì, certo" la replica distratta di Light fa sollevare un sopracciglio a Soichiro, suo figlio di solito non è così perso nei propri pensieri quando parlano.  
Soichiro gli posa una mano sulla spalla. "Light, qualcosa non va? Non sembri tu, oggi"  
Light guarda suo padre e deglutisce pesantemente, non molto sicuro di come spiegargli la situazione visto che lui e L hanno concordato di non parlarne con la sua famiglia finché il bambino non esisterà per davvero. Si costringe a sorridere con aria rassicurante, sperando che suo padre caschi nella recita. "Sto bene, papà, davvero" dice convincente. "Stavo solo pensando al caso, è piuttosto intenso, penso di aver semplicemente perso il filo"  
"Beh, non distrarti troppo" dice Soichiro gentilmente dandogli una pacca sulla spalla. "Ci vediamo alla riunione, figliolo, assicurati che Matsuda sia pronto a contribuire con il suo rapporto, questa volta"  
"Sarà fatto, vice direttore" dice Light, e suo padre se ne va. Light rilascia il respiro che stava trattenendo e torna a sedersi, tirando fuori il cellulare e selezionando il numero di L.  
'Sto diventando pazzo! Come sta Misa?'  
Aspetta qualche momento prima che il telefono vibri.  
'Mi dispiace che tu non possa esserci, Light. Lei sta bene, ha ancora un po' di nausea ma ha mangiato un toast. Ti saluta'  
Light replica immediatamente, incapace di frenarsi. 'È un buon segno, giusto? Visto che ha le nausee mattutine, significa che è incinta'  
'Sì, secondo i manuali. D'altro canto, magari sta fingendo perché non vuole deluderti'  
Light tenta di non ringhiare troppo rumorosamente. 'Non portare sfortuna dicendo cavolate del genere, onestamente non glielo perdonerei. Non posso credere che abbia accettato, ora dobbiamo assicurarci che vada tutto bene'  
'Light, ti prego, smettila di preoccuparti, il risultato sarà lo stesso a prescindere da tutto. So che preferiresti essere qui ma il tuo lavoro è altrettanto importanti, quindi per favore prova a pensare ad altro, ti farò sapere come va l'appuntamento. Ti amo'  
Sospira sentendosi sconfitto, e ultimamente ci si sta insopportabilmente abituando. 'Va bene, ci proverò. Ti amo anch'io. Dì a Misa di stare tranquilla'  
Non c'è altra risposta, quindi Light ripone il telefono nella borsa a tracolla e si reclina sulla sedia, la sua mente è ancora a un milione di chilometri di distanza. Vorrebbe disperatamente essere con L e Misa adesso, come quando avevano eseguito l'inseminazione artificiale e come quando il test di gravidanza di Misa si era rivelato positivo. Pensa a come sarà quando suo figlio nascerà e si acciglia. -Sarà sempre così? Mi perderò i momenti importanti della vita come ha fatto papà con me e Sayu? Non voglio che succeda con mio figlio, voglio di più-  
Light sospira di nuovo, poi recupera un fascicolo che qualcuno ha lasciato prima sulla sua scrivania, tanto vale cominciare a lavorare, altrimenti diventerà pazzo e renderà gli altri più pazzi di quanto non abbia già fatto.

 

L mette il telefono in tasca e si dirige verso il frigorifero, selezionando una bella fettona di torta al cioccolato e un bicchiere con della frutta, poi sceglie un budino per Misa, assicurandosi che sia alla vaniglia come ha richiesto prima di chiudere l'anta e afferrare le necessarie posate. Torna in salotto dove Misa è stesa su una sedia, i piedi sollevati e una rivista fra le mani, sollevalo sguardo quando lo sente e sorride. Senza dire una parola, lui le porge il suo budino e un cucchiaio, poi si accomoda sul divano, mettendo magistralmente in equilibrio il piatto con la torta e il bicchiere con la frutta mentre si sistema di fronte al suo lavoro. Mangiano silenziosamente i rispettivi spuntini, nessuno dei due dà segno di voler interrompere il silenzio, finché a Misa viene un'idea.  
"Tu mi odi, L?" chiede con disinvoltura, mangiando un'altra cucchiaiata di budino, lentamente in modo da non mettere in subbuglio il proprio stomaco.  
L distoglie lo sguardo dal proprio lavoro, la forchetta con il pezzo di torta fra pollice e indice. "No, non ti odio, Misa" replica prima di mangiare il suo boccone. "Ti riferisci alla mia relazione con Light?"  
Misa annuisce. "Più o meno, voglio dire, Light mi ha detto che eravate innamorati perfino quando stava con me. E perfino dopo avermelo detto, io non ho voluto lasciarlo tanto facilmente, quindi non penso di piacerti dato che sono stata un ostacolo tra te e Light"  
"Non eri esattamente un ostacolo, Misa" dice L sollevando le spalle e Misa mette il broncio. "Light ha sempre saputo quali erano le sue preferenze e dato che non voleva stare con te, si è semplicemente allontanato. Sono io sorpreso dal fatto che non ci odi entrambi"  
Lei distoglie lo sguardo, mortificata. "In realtà, vi ho odiati a lungo. Pensavo che tu mi avessi usata e che Light mi avesse ingannato, pensavo che tutto quello che è successo dopo ne fosse la prova. Ho trascorso molto tempo a rimpiangere di essermi fatta coinvolgere da Light e di averti permesso di manipolarmi, quando invece avrei dovuto capire cosa stava succedendo; ho perfino pensato al suicidio. Non so bene quando abbia smesso di odiarvi ma sono molto contenta di averlo fatto, se guardo indietro, voi due eravate i miei migliori amici, e mi mancavate"  
L rimane stupito dalla sua ammissione e, guardandola come si deve, la vede sotto una nuova luce; invece di una frizzante modella senza cervello, vede una fragile giovane donna che è stata profondamente ferita da lui e da suo marito. Non sa bene come assorbire quel cambiamento improvviso, dopotutto non ha mai assistito ai reali effetti del suo intromettersi nella vita delle persone, e abbassa gli occhi sui propri piedi.  
"Misa, mi dispiace per quello che ti ho fatto" dice a bassa voce ma lei lo sente. "Sei stata una buona amica per me, e non meritavi quanto ti è successo"  
Misa spalanca gli occhi e quasi vola dalla sedia, correndo ad abbracciare L. "Oh, Ryuzaki! Che cosa dolce da parte tua e so che sei sincero, mi dispiace averti sconvolto, non avrei dovuto"  
Con cautela, L ricambia l'abbraccio, e lei stringe ulteriormente la presa, e L è stupito di scoprire che non è sgradevole. "È ok, Misa, non scusarti più. Non hai fatto nulla di male, se ti consola, io credo che tu abbia il cuore più puro tra noi, e il fatto che tu riesca a perdonare me e Light ne è la prova"  
"Grazie, Ryuzaki" ridacchia Misa, scostandosi. "Sono contenta che siamo di nuovi amici, è bello"  
"Penso la stessa cosa" replica lui sinceramente e lei ghigna. Misa torna sulla sua sedia e recupera il budino e la rivista mentre L riprende a lavorare, poi si sposta sull'altro lato del divano. Senza distogliere lo sguardo dal laptop, L afferra un paio di cuscini e li sistema sotto i piedi di Misa in base alla grandezza, poi torna a immergersi completamente nel lavoro. Ma non gli sfugge il dolce sorriso di Misa.

 

"Il dottore la visiterà a breve, signorina Amane" dice l'infermiera, per poi lasciare L e Misa da soli. Misa ha richiesto una stanza privata per il suo appuntamento, giustificandosi con il proprio status di celebrità ma in realtà vuole impedire alla gente di vedere L e di pensare che sia il suo nuovo ragazzo. L'ultima cosa di cui hanno bisogno è che la faccia di L compaia sui giornali accanto a quella di Misa.  
L si siede sulla poltrona accanto al letto, nella sua solita posizione, mentre Misa si sistema sul letto, l'aria contenta mentre si stiracchia. La stanza in cui si trovano di solito è riservata alle partorienti ma visto che c'è una porta ed è circondata da mura, lo staff ha concesso loro di potervi rimanere per l'appuntamento in modo da avere la privacy necessaria. L appunta mentalmente di richiedere un dottore che faccia visite a domicilio d'ora in avanti, per evitare questo spettacolo ogni volta.  
"È una bella stanza" dice Misa accendendo il televisore posto su un braccio mobile sopra il letto, cambia qualche canale prima di selezionarne uno che parla di cultura pop. L lancia un'occhiata allo schermo e pretende il telecomando immediatamente, per sintonizzarsi su un canale più appropriato.  
"Niente programmi del genere" dice severamente mentre trova uno show che parla delle scoperte su Marte. "Anche se sei la madre, io e Light siamo i genitori, quindi decideremo noi ciò che il bambino potrà guardare, a partire da quando è nel tuo utero. Se vorrai guardare la televisione, per favore limitati ai canali che io e Light riteniamo appropriati"  
Misa si imbroncia e cerca di riprendere il telecomando ma L è troppo rapido. "Dai, Ryuzaki, mi hai fatto leggere le riviste. La tv non è peggiore"  
"Sì ma il bambino non può vedere quello che leggi" ribatte L, mantenendo il telecomando lontano da lei e aprendo il libro che si è portato dietro. "Ma può sentire quello che guardi e dubito che apprezzerebbe di essere bombardato da tali frivolezze. Ora, ricomponiti prima che il dottore entri e ti veda comportarti in maniera meno che adatta per una madre in attesa"  
Senza dire un'altra parola, Misa si reclina sul letto e fissa la televisione con un'occhiataccia che potrebbe rivaleggiare quella di L. Inizia ad accarezzare il ventre lievemente gonfio. "Non preoccuparti, tesoro" dice dolcemente, "quando verrai a farmi visita, potrai guardare quello che vorrai, nessun documentario noioso"  
"Misa" l'avverte L senza sollevare gli occhi dal libro. "Se insisti a voler fare cose col bambino che non stanno bene a me e Light, le visite saranno supervisionate e limitate a una ogni sei mesi"  
"Va bene" brontola lei e incrocia le braccia, guardando il documentario. Qualche minuto dopo, sentono un colpo alla porta, poi appare una donna con un camice bianco, un tablet in mano e un sorriso rivolto a Misa e L.  
"Salve, signorina Amane" dice, avvicinandosi. "So che è qui per la prima ecografia"  
"Infatti" risponde L, e la dottoressa lo fissa. "E non capisco perché insiste a perdere tempo con simili affermazioni quando dovrebbe perfettamente sapere perché è qui"  
La dottoressa guarda L con aria tagliente prima di rivolgersi di nuovo a Misa. "L'infermiera ha detto che conosce già la data prevista per il parto e che non ha ancora fatto ecografie, quindi oggi faremo semplicemente qualche fotografia"  
"Sembra grandioso" dice Misa rapidamente per impedire a L di parlare. "E non badi al mio amico, è un po' nervoso perché è il primo figlio suo e di suo marito"  
La dottoressa appare sorpresa. "Oh, non avevo capito che fosse un caso di maternità surrogata. Non fa niente, siamo pronti a eseguire l'ecografia, da quanto è incinta, signorina Amane?"  
"Oggi sono nove settimane" replica lei con entusiasmo. "Ho cercato online, a questo punto dovremmo poter vedere il bambino e avere delle belle foto"  
"È corretto" dice la dottoressa con gentilezza, cominciando a scaldare Misa. "Visto che ha già determinato la data prevista per il parto, può dirmela?"  
"Ventotto di agosto" taglia corto L e la dottoressa lo appunta sul tablet. "Ci saranno altre domande inutili?"  
La dottoressa sospira. "No, sono lieta di dire che per ora abbiamo finito. Vi mando a fare l'ecografia e vedremo come sta il piccolo"  
L e Misa si scambiano un ghigno mentre la dottoressa esce, rientrando qualche momento più tardi con il tecnico che spinge un macchinario mobile. La dottoressa dice a L di uscire mentre preparano Misa, lui obbedisce ma ne è leggermente indignato, poi rientra quando Misa lo richiama. Si siede accanto a lei e osserva lo schermo con attenzione mentre il tecnico muove il puntatore sul ventre di Misa, alla ricerca della posizione migliore. Dopo aver premuto alcuni pulsanti, la stanza si riempie del suono prodotto dal battito del bambino, Misa e L si guardano con gli occhi lucidi, poi tornano sullo schermo.  
"È possibile registrare il suono?" chiede L, gli occhi incollati al monitor.  
"Non vedo perché no" dice il tecnico allegramente, premendo qualche altro pulsante. "Ecco, ora inizia a registrare, ricordatemelo prima che me ne vada"  
"D'accordo" ride Misa, poi si zittisce quando vede un'immagine in 4D sullo schermo. "Oh mio dio"  
Il bambino è ancora piccolo ma chiaramente visibile, le sue manine e i piedini dall'aspetto in qualche modo umano sono nitidi e la testa è grossa ma né Misa né L se ne preoccupano. Pensano solo al fatto che ci sia.  
"È il bambino!" squittisce Misa, afferrando la mano di L.  
La piccola creatura affascina il detective quasi immediatamente, anche se non sembra per niente un bambino. Guarda il ventre di Misa, poi di nuovo lo schermo, meravigliato che quella creaturina stia crescendo dentro di lei, e anche di più dal fatto che quel figlio sia suo e di Light. Osservano il feto fluttuare, muovendosi in ogni direzione, le sue appendici si stirano e ondeggiano. Il tecnico fa le fotografie.  
"Può mettere una delle foto sull'altro schermo?" chiede L tirando fuori il telefono.  
"No, usa il mio, ha una risoluzione migliore" dice Misa, indicando la propria borsa. L tira fuori il suo cellulare, con qualche difficoltà riesce a trovare la videocamera; cattura l'immagine che appare sul secondo monitor e la invia a Light nel giro di pochi istanti.  
"Ora sarà felice" dice L, ridando a Misa il telefono. Si sorridono mentre la dottoressa inizia a parlare della prognosi di Misa.

 

Light sta a malapena prestando attenzione al rapporto descritto da Mogi quando il telefono vibra e si guarda intorno frettolosamente per assicurarsi che nessuno lo stia osservando mentre controlla i messaggi. È un po' sorpreso di vedere che il messaggio è da parte di Misa e non da L, ma lo apre.  
'Guarda cos'abbiamo creato!' dice il messaggio e c'è un'immagine da scaricare, ci clicca sopra ed è sbalordito nello scoprire un'immagine in 4D di suo figlio. Non riesce a crederci mentre la osserva, il bambino esiste e a quanto pare è in salute; tutte le sue preoccupazioni sono state inutili! Senza pensare, balza dalla sedia e si mette a gridare, troppo tardi si rende conto di dov'è e di chi lo sta guardando.  
"C'è qualcosa che vorrebbe aggiungere, detective Yagami?" chiede Soichiro guardando il figlio.  
"Beh" dice Light un po' imbarazzato per la propria reazione, ma ciò non gli impedisce di sollevare il telefono per mostrare a tutti i presenti la foto. "Vice direttore, diventerà nonno!"


	7. Assemblaggio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //

"L, non va lì!"  
"Certo che sì! Sono di forma simile, per logica ci va!"  
"No! Dannazione, L, non ci entra, inutile che continui a spingere!  
"Allora devo procurarmi del lubrificante"  
"Smettila! Lo romperai!"  
Una rumorosa spaccatura è seguita da gemiti rabbiosi mentre L e Light cadono per terra, entrambi ignorando i vari componenti della culla che li infilzano. Durante l'ultima ora e mezza, hanno tentato di montare la culla che i genitori di Light hanno comprato e ad ora sono riusciti soltanto a lamentarsi contro l'azienda che ha realizzato quel lettino 'facile da assemblare'. Watari si è offerto di montarla, ma il suo aiuto è stato cocciutamente respinto con la replica che entrambi erano capaci di mettere insieme una semplice culla. Col senno di poi, avrebbero semplicemente dovuto accettare l'offerta visto che sono sul punto di utilizzare il lettino per appiccare un fuoco, per poi far dormire il bambino nel loro letto per il resto della sua vita.  
Misa si avvicina alla stanza del bebè, con delle carotine e del burro d'arachidi tra le mani, e vede le due persone più intelligenti del pianeta accettare la sconfitta per una semplice culla. Si appoggia allo stipite della porta mentre si dedica al suo spuntino, guardando i due con cautela. "Cosa state cercando di fare, voi due geni?" chiede, faticando per nascondere la sua ilarità.  
Light è il primo a mettersi dritto e a lanciarle un'occhiataccia. "Stiamo cercando di montare questa stupida, fott- frustrante culla" borbotta, mantenendo il linguaggio appropriato. "E L continua a scegliere i pezzi sbagliati, mettendoli in punti sbagliati"  
"Non lo farei se tu non insistessi a darmi i pezzi sbagliati" scatta L, sollevandosi a sua volta. "Voglio dire, chi può porgere un oggetto cilindrico per poterlo infilare in un buco quadrato? Solo un idiota"  
"Io direi che l'idiota più grande è quello che ha cercato di far combaciare quei pezzi per quindici minuti!" grida Light e L sta per ribattere quando Misa li interrompe con un fischio. Il suono sorprende i due detective, che mettono in pausa il loro litigio, stupidi da quell'azione.  
"Okay, piantatela!" grida lei, rimettendo il fischietto color argento in tasca. "Stare qui a litigare non porterà a niente". Con calma, avanza nella stanza e, con un po' di fatica a causa del suo ventre che conferma i suoi quasi cinque mesi di gravidanza, si siede tra loro. "Okay, ora ci occuperemo di questa cosa da adulti e basta con i litigi, è chiaro?"  
L e Light si guardano sconvolti, non avevano mai visto questo lato di Misa e non sanno bene come considerarlo.  
"È chiaro?" ripete lei più severamente, prima di vederli annuire. "Bene, ora, Light, passami le istruzioni per favore"  
Per un momento, Light sembra confuso. "Quali istruzioni?"  
"Ora capisco perché i problemi sono iniziati fin da subito" mormora Misa, e cerca sotto i vari pezzi della culla e sotto la scatola, per poi trovare il libretto delle istruzioni. "Okay, ora che abbiamo le istruzioni, voglio che sistemiate i pezzi come risultano da questa immagine", allunga il libretto così che entrambi possano guardare e, senza aggiungere un'altra parola, i due si mettono a lavorare come richiesto da Misa. Quando finiscono, si accorgono che il pezzo che hanno rotto non è poi così importante e sono fortunati perché ci sono dei pezzi di scorta.  
"Sembra che non abbiamo fatto un caos poi così tremendo" brontola Light, guardando il pezzo rotto che hanno lasciato nella scatola.  
"Ora, L, prendi i pezzi A e C, vanno insieme, mentre Light, tu occupati di unire B e D utilizzando le viti e la chiave a brugola" istruisce Misa, godendosi quel ruolo. "Dopodiché, A andrà unito a D e C a B".  
Light e L iniziano a unire i pezzi come indicato, nessuno dei due obietta agli ordini, sono sicuri che non ce l'avrebbero fatta senza Misa e le sue noiose istruzioni. Continuano ad ascoltarla mentre sorprendentemente spiega le istruzioni nel dettaglio, la prendono alla lettera mentre lentamente ma senza dubbio riescono a montare il lettino, meravigliati dal fatto che sia effettivamente facile come riportato.  
"Ottimo lavoro" dice Misa allegramente mentre Light e L spostano il lettino nella nicchia disposta di una finestra, posizionandolo in modo che non tocchi le pareti né direttamente sotto la finestra. Quando avevano progettato la stanza del bebè, Misa aveva insistito che il lettino stesse sotto la finestra e si era rifiutata di cambiare opinione nonostante i numerosi tentativi di farla ragionare. Finalmente, dopo un'estenuante battaglia, Light e L avevano lasciato correre, tranne sul fatto che il lettino non sarebbe stato direttamente sotto la finestra, in modo che il bambino non riuscisse ad afferrare le tende o altro una volta cresciuto. Per fortuna, Misa aveva concordato.  
"Per favore, dimmi che non ci abbiamo messo tanto quanto penso" dice Light guardando l'orologio, sorpreso di notare che sono passati solo trenta minuti da quando Misa è entrata. Misa annuisce allegramente. "È stato davvero facile! Pensavo che ci avremmo messo molto più tempo"  
L e Light roteano gli occhi, nessuno dei due disposto ad ammettere quanto si sentano incapaci al momento, poi fanno un passo indietro e ammirano il frutto del loro lavoro. Il legno di ciliegio è molto più luminoso di quanto pensassero ora che lo guardano contro il giallo pallido delle pareti, e la forma a slitta è esattamente ciò che volevano. C'è solo una cosa da fare ora che la parte più importante è stata sistemata.  
"Ora dobbiamo decorare!" grida Misa, sapendo che Light e L non hanno più scuse per trattenerla dal comprare accessori per la stanza. "Ho visto questo bellissimo set di lenzuola rosa-"  
"Rosa?" la interrompe Light, incrociando le braccia. "Misa, avevamo concordato di decorare utilizzando colori neutri, o ti è sfuggito di mente come quella volta in cui sei tornata a casa con quel vestitino?"  
Misa mette il broncio e incrocia le braccia a sua volta. "Beh, Signor Non So Montare Un Lettino, penso che sarà una bambina. E avrà bisogno di lenzuola rosa e vestitini quando arriverà, per cui intendo comprarne parecchi"  
Light si sfrega gli occhi, frustrato. "E se ti sbagliassi? E se fosse un maschio?"  
"Non sarà un maschio!" scatta Misa e i due sobbalzano per la severità del suo tono. "Da quando sono rimasta incinta, faccio sogni in cui ho tra le braccia una bambina con i capelli castani e grandi occhi marroni, ed è la bimba più bella che abbia mai visto. Credo nel destino e penso sia un segno che quella che ho in grembo sarà una femmina"  
"Misa, non dovresti riporre alcuna fiducia nei sogni" dice L, sfiorando con le dita il lettino. "Si tratta di prodotti del tuo subconscio che proiettano i tuoi desideri in una forma più fisica. Il destino non sa che sei incinta più di quanto lo sappia tu"  
Misa fa una smorfia. "Quindi mi state dicendo che vorreste un maschio?"  
Light tenta di rimanere calmo, è chiaro che lei non stia capendo nulla di quello che le dicono. "Non è affatto così, stiamo cercando di dirti che se non si ha una prova solida sul genere del bambino, non dovresti darlo per scontato. Decoreremo la stanza come vuoi, ma in giallo, bianco o verde"  
"Davvero non mi credete, eh?" chiede lei, con aria affranta. "I sogni...sono così reali...non voglio credere che non lo siano"  
Nonostante tutto, Light si avvicina a Misa e la abbraccia, incapace di stare a fissarla mentre sembra così mortificata. Titubante, lei ricambia il suo gesto e si mette a piangere contro il suo petto, portandolo momentaneamente a pentirsi delle sue azioni. Misa lo guarda, le guance rigate dalle lacrime, i suoi occhi marroni pieni di altre ancora da versare. "Light, sii onesto, vorresti un maschio o una femmina?"  
"Non...non mi dispiacerebbe un maschio" ammette Light e gli risulta difficile guardarla negli occhi.  
"E tu L?" chiede Misa, ora rivolgendo a lui la sua espressione devastata. L si limita a scrollare le spalle e a guardare fuori dalla finestra. "Qualunque cosa mi va bene, dato che non avevo mai pensato di poter avere una famiglia. Non puoi biasimare la preferenza di Light, Misa, dopotutto è un suo impegno familiare quello di far proseguire il suo cognome e la sua stirpe. Purtroppo con le femmine non è possibile"   
Misa si allontana da Light e corre via, ancora piangendo, i due detective rimangono ad ascoltare i suoi passi allontanarsi prima che lei si rintani in camera sua, sbattendo la porta. L e Light si guardano, confusi su quanto appena accaduto.  
"Eri onesto nel dire che per te è uguale?" chiede Light.  
"Sì" replica L e si avvicina a Light, prendendogli la mano e stringendola. "Eri onesto quando hai detto che preferiresti un maschio?"  
Light distoglie lo sguardo e scrolla le spalle. "Con un maschio sarebbe più facile, voglio dire, dopotutto io sono un maschio e so come gestire la maggior parte delle situazioni. Non ho molta esperienza con le femmine, avevo quasi cinque anni quando Sayu nacque e non mi interessai a farle da fratello maggiore finché non fu più grande. Inoltre, se fosse una femmina...potrebbe diventare come Misa"  
L ridacchia calorosamente. "Ecco il vero nocciolo del problema. Non sei felice di avere Misa qui, e ti preoccupa che, se fosse una femmina, potrebbe ereditare molta della sua personalità e tu non potrai mai liberarti di Misa nemmeno se si trasferisse in India"  
Light annuisce e si vergogna per quei pensieri. Dopotutto, Misa sta facendo loro un enorme favore nel portare in grembo il loro bambino e dovrebbe fare ben altro che avere quelle considerazioni su di lei, ma l'esperienza del passato nell'avere a che fare con lei domina la sua mente. Guarda il lettino e la sua mente si immagina mentre si sporge e prende in braccio una bellissima bambina con un vestitino rosa, pieno di fiocchi e nastri, come quello che Misa ha comprato. Tenta di immaginare la stessa cosa con un maschio e in qualche modo si sente vuoto, anche se sa che lo amerebbe ugualmente.  
"Vorresti una femmina, vero?" chiede L, toccandogli la guancia e portandolo a guardarlo, e Light annuisce. "Allora credo che possiamo raggiungere un compromesso con Misa, se vuoi".

 

Misa prende un cuscino e lo stringe al petto, piangendoci dentro, tentando di soffocare i singhiozzi per non disturbare ulteriormente Light e L. Sa che Light non apprezza particolarmente la sua presenza in casa sua; lo ha sentito parlarne con L quando pensavano che lei non fosse presente né che prestasse attenzione. Quello che aveva sperato quando aveva accettato di fare da surrogata, era la possibilità di ricostruire una relazione con Light, non di tipo romantico, ma un'amicizia. Da quando si erano separati, molti anni fa, aveva desiderato essere un'amica migliore per lui, dato che non poteva essere la sua amante. Improvvisamente, sente un colpo alla porta. "Misa?" giunge la voce di Light. "Misa, sono Light, posso entrare?"  
Lei si sfrega gli occhi immediatamente e si ricompone vagamente. "Certo, entra" disse, fingendosi contenta. Qualche momento dopo, Light entra e si siede accanto a lei, rimanendo distante, i gomiti sulle gambe e la testa bassa.  
"Misa, se vuoi comprare accessori rosa, puoi farlo" dice Light dolcemente e Misa spalanca gli occhi.  
"Credi che avremo una bambina?" chiede lei esitante, speranzosa. Light incontra il suo sguardo per poi prenderle la mano. "Credo che dovrei fidarmi del tuo istinto un po' di più, dopotutto sei tu che porti in grembo il bambino. Se pensi che sia una femmina, allora forse dovremmo fidarci di te...specialmente visto che anch'io vorrei una bambina"  
Misa gli stringe la mano. "Davvero?! Pensavo che preferissi un maschio, Light"  
"Lo pensavo anch'io" ammette Light. "Ma quando ho immaginato di tenere in braccio una bambina, non sono più riuscito a togliermi quell'immagine dalla mente, sembrava troppo perfetta. E l'ho immaginata con quel vestito che hai comprato qualche settimana fa, onestamente pensavo che la mia immaginazione fosse più ragionevole"  
"Suppongo di essere contagiosa" scherza Misa, ma evita di andare oltre. "O forse sono troppo schiacciante"  
Light le stringe la mano con affetto. "Misa, non ci siamo ancora ripresi dall'ultima volta in cui eravamo insieme, anzi, ci siamo limitati a camminare su gusci d'uovo fin da quando abbiamo iniziato quest'impresa. E se cresceremo questo figlio" si abbassa verso di lei e le accarezza gentilmente il ventre, "dovremo andare d'accordo non solo per il suo bene ma anche per il nostro, quindi cosa ne dici che ripartiamo da capo come amici?"  
Misa ha di nuovo voglia di piangere, ma questa volta per la gioia. "Okay, Light, voglio essere tua amica se lo vuoi anche tu. Pensi che potremmo andare a fare shopping insieme per il bambino? E potresti essere presente alla prossima ecografia? Credo di voler scoprire il sesso, così non dovremo preoccuparci per quello che compriamo"  
"Certo, Misa" replica Light e nello stesso tempo si abbassa per abbracciarla. Per una volta, Light non è disturbato dall'entrare in contatto con lei, il cuore gli sembra più leggero mentre si separano sorridendo.

 

Durante la successiva ecografia di Misa, il dottore esegue quanto richiesto e si concentra sull'immagine per poter determinare il sesso del feto. E per fortuna, l'istinto di Misa si rivela giusto.


	8. Coccole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //

_"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine"_ canta Misa mentre si prepara un panino con burro di arachidi e riso, _"my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are grey..."_  
L geme, spingendo le cuffie sulle orecchie mentre tenta di concentrarsi sui fascicoli che Mello e Near gli hanno inviato su uno dei loro casi, ma è più facile a dirsi che a farsi visto che Misa sta cantando da quasi due ore filate. Considera una benedizione quando la voce di Misa si interrompe bruscamente prima che possa iniziare la successiva strofa della cantilena e sta per rimettersi al lavoro quando solleva lo sguardo e la vede piegarsi, con la testa fra le mani.  
"Misa?" chiede L togliendosi le cuffie. "Misa, va tutto bene?"  
La risposta di Misa è un basso gemito e L balza dal divano, correndo verso di lei, fa fatica a credere di essersi mosso così velocemente. Gentilmente la fa spostare e lei appoggia il capo contro il suo petto anche se non si muove in modo da abbracciarlo, porta invece le mani a coprirsi gli occhi. C'è decisamente qualcosa che non va se Misa rifiuta l'opportunità di una dimostrazione di affetto.  
"È la mia testa" dice, la voce soffocata dalle mani, "sto lottando con questo mal di testa da tutto il giorno e sta peggiorando, ora non riesco a vedere niente che non mi sembri sfocato"  
"Capisco" dice L con un piccolo ghigno, anche se sa che i sintomi non sembrano promettenti. "Beh, chiamo il dottore così verrà a visitarti. Fino ad allora, penso che sarebbe meglio se ti stendessi al buio, ti porterò il tuo panino e del succo d'arancia"  
"Grazie, Ryuzaki" sospira Misa e consente a L di portarla nella sua stanza, il dolore è quasi troppo insopportabile per riuscire a muoversi. Quando giungono in camera sua, L la fa appoggiare sul letto, recuperando una delle tante coperte che lei ha insistito di avere intorno e l'avvolge con la stessa; sistema le tendine in modo che la stanza sia adombrata così che la luce non le provochi dolore agli occhi. Guardandola, si acciglia quando la sente mugugnare, odia vederla in quello stato, specialmente visto che si è comportata sempre come doveva. Dentro di sé, prega che qualsiasi cosa la affligga venga risolto presto.

 

Il dottore giunge poco dopo, dirigendosi subito in camera di Misa mentre L lo segue, lo osserva mentre pone a Misa una serie di domande riguardo i sintomi e la loro durata. Procede ad esaminare il viso e le mani di Misa, provocando alcuni suoni che né Misa né L sanno interpretare come buoni o cattivi prima che si metta a cercare nella sua borsa, tirandone fuori un bicchiere di plastica.  
"Signorina Amane, ho bisogno di un campione di urine" dice il dottore con calma e Misa annuisce, prendendo il bicchiere con mani tremanti. Con l'aiuto del dottore e di L, riescono a condurla in bagno, da cui escono completamente per concederle un po' di privacy. Qualche minuto dopo, Misa riemerge, chiamando L perché venga ad aiutarla e L si precipita, mettendole un braccio intorno alla vita e afferrandole la mano così da non farla cadere, mentre il dottore si occupa di prendere il campione di Misa.  
"Procederò con alcuni esami" spiega il dottore riponendo il bicchiere nella borsa. "C'è una stanza che posso usare?"  
"Ce n'è una dall'altra parte del corridoio" replica L, aiutando Misa a tornare a letto. Il dottore annuisce ed esce, L sta per seguirlo quando sente qualcosa afferrargli la mano.  
"Ti prego, non te ne andare" lo supplica Misa piano, i suoi occhi marroni lo implorano di rimanere con lei. Lo sguardo di L si ammorbidisce e si mette sul letto, tenendo la mano di Misa mentre attendono la ricomparsa del dottore in un silenzio teso. Il medico torna nella stanza poco tempo dopo, con un'espressione cupa in volto e si avvicina a Misa e L. "Signorina Amane, sembra che lei abbia sviluppato una preeclampsia" dice, i suoi occhi grigi si posano sul suo ventre gravido di sette mesi. "Deve rimanere a letto fin da ora. Si può alzare solo per andare in bagno, ma per il resto deve restare a letto per la maggior parte del tempo. Ci sono alcuni strumenti per può monitorare la sua pressione sanguigna e altri fattori, lascerò tutte le informazioni al suo amico e potrete approfondire più tardi"  
"Mi scusi, dottore" dice L, i suoi occhi scuri concentrati sull'uomo dal cappotto bianco. "Perché sta succedendo adesso? Di certo questa cosa sarebbe dovuta essere notata durante l'ultima visita di Misa"  
"La preeclampsia può svilupparsi in qualsiasi momento" replica il dottore tranquillamente. "E ricordo che durante l'ultima visita, la pressione della signorina Amane era leggermente alta e lei si lamentava di avere le mani gonfie. Per fortuna l'abbiamo scoperto in tempo per intervenire, ma è comunque una faccenda seria"  
"Capisco" sospira L, posando una mano sul ventre di Misa. "La bambina è in pericolo?"  
"Per il momento no" dice il dottore con un lieve sorriso. "Ovviamente servirà un'ecografia e terremo sotto controllo gli organi vitali della bambina. Per quello che posso dire ora, le condizioni della signorina Amane sono allo stadio iniziale e la prognosi è buona, ma solo se segue le mie istruzioni"  
L guarda Misa, che annuisce. "D'accordo, quali sono?"

 

"Preeclampsia?!" esclama Light mentre si cambia d'abito, attraverso il vivavoce. Era appena arrivato a Nagano e si stava preparando per cena quando L lo ha chiamato. "Dev'essere uno scherzo"  
"Temo di no" dice L, la voce leggermente ovattata. "Il dottore sembrava speranzoso sulle sue condizioni ma io non sono sicuro, avrebbe potuto esserci un'emorragia interna senza che noi lo sapessimo"  
Light evita di gemere a quelle parole. "Ryuzaki, quest'immagine è tutt'altro che di aiuto al momento"  
"Mi dispiace" replica L, teso. "Ma dopo essermi preso cura dei capricci di Misa per tutto il giorno, è difficile aspettarsi che sia di migliore umore. Forse tu dovresti prenderti qualche giorno libero e assistere Misa e la bambina? Dopotutto, sei tu che vuoi sempre sentirti più coinvolto"  
"Ci rifletterò, credimi" dice Light con tono spensierato. "Comunque, cos'altro ha suggerito il dottore, a parte il riposo?"  
"Le ha prescritto dei farmaci per controllare la pressione" dice L. "A quanto pare le medicine sono leggere per la bambina ma efficaci, ho fatto delle ricerche personalmente e ciò che dice il dottore è vero. Vorrei che non le avesse detto di rimanere a letto, è irritante doversi prendere cura di lei, sembra una bambina viziata"  
Light riesce a reprimere una risata particolarmente fragorosa. "Beh, tornerò a casa presto e ci penserò io"  
"E per questo ringrazio qualunque entità spirituale" dice L ringhiando, l'acuta voce di Misa in sottofondo chiede dell'altro yogurt e a questo punto Light ride.

 

Quando Light arriva a casa qualche giorno dopo, corre nella camera che condivide con L, mettendosi vestiti più comodi per poi raggiungere la stanza di Misa lungo il corridoio, vicino a quella per la neonata. Entrando, la vede circondata di cuscini, con la televisione accesa e il computer a portata di mano, aperto su un articolo che parla di alcuni suoi amici famosi; Misa sta mangiando quello che sembra un budino alla vaniglia con all'interno spicchi di mandarino. Quando lo vede, sorride apertamente, salutandolo con il cucchiaio in bocca, lui ghigna e si siede sul bordo del letto.  
"Light! Sono così contenta che tu sia a casa!" esclama lei dopo aver liberato la bocca dal suo spuntino. "Ryuzaki non c'è! È uscito ieri per prendere dei biscotti e non è più tornato, ho cercato di chiamarlo ma non trovo neanche il mio telefono"  
Light spalanca gli occhi. "Se è così, come ti sei procurata quel cibo?"  
Misa indica il piccolo frigo nell'angolo. "Ryuzaki ha chiesto a Watari di installarlo da quando sono stata isolata qui, l'ha riempito di budini e altri spuntini per me. Ha detto che è distante tanto quanto il bagno quindi tecnicamente non sto infrangendo gli ordini del dottore"  
"Mi dispiace tanto, Misa" sospira Light, alzandosi. "Che ne dici se vado di sotto e ti preparo qualcosa di serio? Sarebbe meglio se mangiassi qualcosa con più proteine invece che zuccheri"  
"Grazie, Light!" dice Misa allegramente, poi si acciglia. "E L? Cioè, la priorità non sarebbe trovare lui?"  
Light sorride gentilmente, posando una mano sul ventre di lei. "Questa è la mia priorità, Misa, la tua è quella di rimanere calma e rilassata in modo da tenere la bambina al sicuro. Anzi, dovresti servirti di questo tempo per pensare a dei nomi, e nulla di occidentale"  
Misa mette il broncio. "Ancora non capisco cosa ci sia che non va in 'Britney'"  
"C'è un sacco che non va in quel nome" ribatte Light, roteando gli occhi. "O scegli un nome fattibile che abbia a che fare con le origini della bambina, o dovremo accettare l'idea di L"  
"No!" grida Misa, le guance rosse per la rabbia. "Non vi permetterò di dare a questa dolce bambina un nome così terribile"  
"Misa, non c'è nulla di male in 'Lyuba'" dice Light, desiderando che lei si arrenda al nome visto che hanno trascorso letteralmente ore a discuterne dopo aver scoperto il genere del feto.  
Misa non molla. "Non mi interessa se in russo significa 'amore', è un nome tremendo e sembra l'abbreviazione di 'lubrificante'"  
Light ci pensa per un attimo, essendosi concentrato sul significato e non su come suonasse. "D'accordo, allora lo eliminiamo. Scegli qualcosa e ne parleremo più tardi"  
"Okay" dice Misa trionfante. "Potresti preparare un involtino vegetariano per cena? Cetrioli e carote, per favore"  
"D'accordo, mi sembra una buona idea" replica Light, avanzando verso la porta. "Qualcosa di specifico che vuoi bere?"  
"Ramune* all'arancia, per favore!" dice Misa con un sorriso.  
Light annuisce e scende in cucina, tirando fuori il telefono e chiamando L, attende solo due squilli prima di ricevere la risposta del marito.  
"Light, sono contento che tu sia tornato sano e salvo" dice L e Light avverte il sollievo nella sua voce. "Il viaggio è valso il tuo tempo?"  
"Fino a un certo punto, abbiamo raccolto alcune prove ma nessuna pista" replica Light iniziando a recuperare gli ingredienti per la cena. "Allora, Misa ha detto che sei uscito per prendere dei biscotti e l'hai abbandonata per l'ultimo giorno e mezzo"  
"Corretto" ribatte L e Light reprime un commento tagliente. "Ho trovato le sue richieste ridicole e frivole, oltre che irritanti visto che interferivano con il mio lavoro. Non sono quasi riuscito a fare niente con lei che mi dava ordini di continuo"  
Light tenta di non accanirsi sul fatto che L si stia comportando in modo infantile, non farebbe che accendere una discussione completamente necessaria che lo distrarrebbe da quella di adesso. "Ryuzaki, so che non è esattamente la persona più facile con cui avere a che fare, e può essere un po' più dispotica di Napoleone"  
"Napoleone non è niente in confronto" interviene L. "In confronto, lui è una persona piacevole"  
"Anche se fosse, non penso che tu sia corretto nei suoi confronti" dice Light con cautela, iniziando a occuparsi dei cetrioli. "Non ha chiesto lei di avere la preeclampsia e non può farci niente se deve rimanere a letto"  
L rimane zitto per un momento. "Anche se è vero, non dovrebbe trattarmi come uno schiavo. Non sono il suo maggiordomo personale e non dovrebbe trattarmi come se lo fossi"  
"Perché non hai chiamato Watari in modo che ci pensasse lui a lei?" chiede Light, e dal ringhio improvviso che sente, capisce di aver toccato un tasto dolente.  
"Pensavo avessimo concordato che averlo intorno fosse controproducente alla nostra situazione?" controbatte L, ma sanno entrambi che è una replica debole.  
"Sì, ma non penso che lui si sarebbe opposto al prendersi cura di Misa durante questo periodo" ribatte Light mettendosi a tagliare i cetrioli. "Probabilmente ne sarebbe stato più che felice, sembra che sia contento di averti con lui"  
"Come sapevi che ero da Watari?" chiede L.  
Light ride. "Non è stato molto difficile da capire, voglio dire, a parte che dai miei genitori, dove altro saresti potuto andare? E sapevo che non eri da loro, altrimenti Sayu me l'avrebbe fatto sapere"  
"D'accordo, sono da Watari" sospira L. "E intendo rimanere qui finché Misa non impara a controllarsi e a trattarmi meglio"  
"Sei davvero un bambino, lo sai?" chiede Light accigliandosi.  
"E tu mi hai sposato" evidenzia L prima di attaccare la cornetta. Light guarda il cellulare e a malapena evita di rispondere all'urgenza di lanciarlo, altrimenti si comporterebbe anche lui come un bambino, e non può abbassarsi al livello di L. -D'accordo, se L vuole giocare, giocherò- pensa continuando a preparare la cena, con un sorrisetto malvagio sulle labbra.

 

Qualche giorno dopo, L torna a casa dopo il suo esteso e improvvisato soggiorno da Watari, durante il quale ha terminato diversi casi e ha escogitato nuovi programmi di allenamento per i suoi eredi alla Wammy's House. Lui e Light hanno a malapena parlato, si sono perlopiù scambiati dei messaggi, comunque pochi e a distanza di tempo l'uno dall'altro. Spera che ora che le cose si sono sistemate, Light vedrà la situazione come la vede lui.  
"Ciao, L!" grida Misa dal divano in soggiorno, con una scodella di gelato in mano. "Sono così contenta che tu sia tornato!"  
L è sorpreso di vedere Misa fuori dalla sua stanza; il dottore ha specificatamente detto di rimanere a letto, non di poter stare sul divano. "Ciao anche a te, Misa. Light c'è o è ancora al lavoro?"  
Misa scuote il capo mentre mangia una cucchiaiata di gelato al cioccolato. "Non è andato al lavoro per tutta la settimana, è rimasto qui a prendersi cura di me"  
"Davvero?" chiede L portandosi il pollice contro le labbra. "Beh, dov'è adesso?"  
"Sta pulendo la stanza della bimba" replica Misa cambiando il canale della televisione, scegliendo qualcosa di più adatto per un infante. "Comunque capisco perché lo hai sposato"  
"Di cosa stai parlando?" chiede L, alzando un sopracciglio per la curiosità.  
Misa scrolla le spalle mentre aggiunge altri zuccherini al gelato. "Si sta occupando di me alla grande, mi prepara da mangiare e mi porta tutto quello che gli chiedo. Si è perfino seduto a guardare uno dei miei show, e so che lo ha completamente detestato; è stato dolcissimo tanto da sembrare perfino interessato"  
"Cos'altro ha fatto?" chiede L, ora più che curioso sul perché Light si sia comportato così.  
"Mi ha fatto la pedicure" replica Misa, mostrando i piedi nudi per enfatizzare, le dieci unghie sono pitturate con un rosa brillante e completate con brillantini dorati. "Non ho fatto altro che dire che era difficile farmela da sola visto che sono così grossa e lui ha recuperato un sacco di lozioni e di smalti, mi ha portato nel vostro bagno e mi ha permesso di usare la vasca idromassaggio, uguale a quelle che ci sono nelle spa! Mi ha anche trasportato in giro un sacco, così da non lasciarmi inchiodata a letto tutto il giorno. Se avessi saputo che poteva essere così dolce, avrei deciso di tenere in grembo suo figlio anni fa!"  
L cambia peso da un piede all'altro con aria di disagio per quell'ultima frase, poi si dirige goffamente verso le scale, domandandosi se Light stia facendo tutto questo per un'unica ragione.

 

"Eccoti qui!" dice Light come forma di saluto quando L entra nella stanza della bebè. "Mi stavo chiedendo quando saresti tornato a casa"  
L riesce a sorridere appena mentre Light scende dalla scaletta su cui si trova nel tentativo di togliere la polvere dal ventilatore a soffitto, gli si avvicina e lo bacia appassionatamente come se L fosse rimasto per settimane in un luogo remoto. Quando si separano, L non sta sorridendo come fa di solito quando Light lo bacia.  
"Che c'è che non va?" chiede Light, posando una mano sulla sua guancia.  
"Misa dice che la stai coccolando ultimamente" replica L, facendo un passo indietro. "Le fai la pedicure, la porti in giro per casa, e fai tutto quello che vuole. Ti sei perfino messo a guardare uno dei suoi show spazzatura"  
Light ride al ricordo. "Oh sì, è stato peggio che essere bruciato vivo"  
"Allora perché l'hai fatto?" insiste L, volendo giungere al nocciolo del mistero.  
"Non lo so" dice Light scrollando le spalle. "Me l'ha chiesto e ho capito che per lei significava molto, quindi mi sono seduto accanto a lei a guardare qualche episodio. Non è un affare di stato"  
"Apparentemente, per lei sì" dice L e si acciglia, guardando fuori dalla finestra. "Ha detto che avrebbe accettato di rimanere incinta di te anni fa se avesse saputo che l'avresti trattata così bene", torna a guardare lei. "Lo stai facendo perché porta in grembo tua figlia?"  
Light rimane sconvolto per un momento, non si era mai aspettato tale ostilità da parte di L solo perché per qualche giorno si è preso cura di qualcun altro. "Certo che no! Lo sto facendo perché è malata!"  
L fa una smorfia. "Quindi stai dicendo che se Misa fosse malata, mostreresti tale premura verso di lei anche se non fosse incinta? O stai dicendo che, siccome è malata perché porta in grembo tua figlia, sei più disposto ad arrivare così oltre nel prenderti cura di lei?"  
"Suppongo la seconda opzione" replica Light, incerto sulla direzione della conversazione. "Ma cosa importa il perché sono gentile con lei? Il punto è che te ne sei andato quando lei aveva bisogno di qualcuno. E cosa importa che porti in grembo nostra figlia? Mi sono fatto avanti e mi sono preso cura di lei, non puoi prendertela con me per questo"  
"Non me la prendo" replica L con aria mesta. "Me la prendo con te perché ovviamente dimostri una preferenza per lei piuttosto che per me"  
Light ha la sensazione che qualcuno gli abbia fatto mancare il terreno sotto ai piedi. "Di che diamine stai parlando? Ti ho sposato, no? E se ricordo bene, sei stato tu a suggerire di usare Misa come surrogata, o mi sbaglio?"  
L scuote il capo. "Non ti sbagli, sei semplicemente di parte"  
"Non ti seguo" dice Light, incrociando le braccia. "Come potrei essere di parte nei confronti di Misa quando sono innamorato di te?"  
"Sei rimasto qui con lei invece che venire da me" replica L, scrollando le spalle tristemente. "Non sei andato al lavoro per rimanere a casa a prenderti cura di lei quando sapevi che avresti semplicemente potuto chiamare Watari"  
Light fa una smorfia. "Ci ho pensato, ma poi ho immaginato che Watari fosse troppo impegnato a badare a te per poter venire qui e aiutare con Misa"  
L ignora l'ovvia stilettata. "Nonostante ciò, non sei venuto da me come fai normalmente almeno una volta dopo un diverbio. Non ti sei nemmeno sforzato, questa volta"  
"Non ero esattamente dell'umore per avere a che fare con te" scatta Light. "Dopotutto, hai mollato la donna che porta in grembo NOSTRA figlia e...e ora sei geloso!"  
L arrossisce ma è rapido nel negare la sua affermazione. "Non lo sono! Sto solo esponendo i fatti"  
Light tenta di non ridere nel notare il suo imbarazzo. "Oh no, sei geloso, si capisce. E se ho ragione, sei geloso dell'attenzione che ho dato a Misa ultimamente invece che a te, quanto ci sono lontano?"  
"Non vedo il bisogno di dare una risposta" dice L lievemente e fa per uscire dalla stanza, le spalle incurvate, chiaro segno per Light di aver colpito il punto della questione.  
Light rimane in mezzo alla stanza dopo che L se ne va e rimugina sulla nuova informazione. -Quindi L è geloso dell'attenzione che sto dando a Misa, probabilmente pensa che, in quanto mio marito, dovrebbe avere lo stesso trattamento, come se fosse lui a portare in grembo nostro figlio. Ed è vero, smuoverei mari e monti per lui se lo chiedesse, ma lo farei in ogni caso. Mmh, forse geloso non è il termine adatto, insicuro è più appropriato; vede Misa come possibile minaccia visto che lei è incinta e lui no. Dovrò rimediare al più presto.-

 

Il mattino successivo, L sente odore di French toast appena fatti, sciroppo di fragole, e panna montata accanto a sé mentre apre gli occhi con titubanza e vede che non sta sognando, tutti quei prodotti sono su un vassoio accanto al letto insieme al quotidiano del giorno. Si mette a sedere nel letto matrimoniale che condivide con Light, si guarda intorno alla ricerca del marito ma non ne trova traccia, a parte la colazione e un biglietto segnalato da un campanellino. Afferrando il biglietto, prende anche una fetta di pane e dà un gran morso, sentendolo sciogliersi sulla lingua.

 

_L,_   
_mi dispiace per la nostra discussione di ieri sera, e per non essere venuto da te quando te ne sei andato. Che ne dici se mi faccio perdonare? Penso che tu abbia diritto a un po' di coccole oggi. Si comincia con la tua colazione preferita, seguita da tutto ciò che vuoi. Suona il campanello quando finirai la colazione e porterò via i piatti_   
_Con amore,_   
_Light._

 

-Mi merito un po' di coccole?- riflette L, mettendo giù il foglietto e dedicandosi al vassoio. -Mi piace il modo che ha di scusarsi.-  
L consuma con calma la sua colazione, aggiungendo più sciroppo dal vasetto rispetto a quello che Light ha disposto e leggendo il giornale, soffermandosi sugli articoli di suoi interesse e usando una penna rossa dal tratto fine per aggiungere i propri commenti o correggere un errore editoriale. Trova il tutto estremamente rilassante, non trascorre una mattinata così pacifica da anni, e pianifica di godersela al massimo anche se si sente un po' solo senza Light a discutere sugli articoli o ad aiutarlo nel correggere gli errori. Finisce la colazione, guarda l'orologio vicino al letto ed è sorpreso di vedere che sono quasi le dieci, di solito a quest'ora è già in ufficio o davanti al suo computer a cercare le ultime informazioni.  
-Sono indietro col programma!- realizza, poi ricorda le istruzioni di Light, fa tintinnare il campanello per un minuto e attende, sentendo qualche momento dopo il familiare suono dei passi di Light sul pavimento di legno. Suo marito apre la porta, salutandolo con un sorriso mozzafiato prima di abbassarsi senza sforzo e di dargli un dolce bacio.  
"Buongiorno, mio meraviglioso marito" dice Light affettuosamente prima di allontanarsi per recuperare il vassoio. "Ti è piaciuta la colazione?"  
"Oh sì, era deliziosa" replica L, il viso luminoso. "A Misa è piaciuta la sua?"  
Light scrolla le spalle. "Non saprei, non è qui"  
L guarda Light sorpreso. "Davvero? Dov'è?"  
"Alla spa" dice Light. "Le ho prenotato una giornata completa, con tanto di massaggi e altri lussi speciali. Ho chiamato il dottore e ha detto che andava bene purché non cammini troppo né sia a contatto con eccessivo calore, la spa mi ha assicurato che si prenderanno cura di lei con il massimo sforzo viste le sue condizioni. Quindi siamo solo io e te oggi, se sei disponibile"  
"Lo sono" dice L uscendo dal letto, venendo fermato da Light. "Cosa? Non posso alzarmi?"  
Light scuote il capo. "No, oggi sei a riposo totale. Significa che sarà compito mio portarti quello che vuoi, dal lavoro agli spuntini"  
L ci pensa per un momento, rendendosi conto che è il modo di Light di farsi perdonare dopo quanto è trapelato. "Va bene, suppongo di poterci convivere. Ora, saresti così gentile da portarmi il mio computer? Sono un po' indietro con il lavoro"  
"Naturalmente" replica Light allegramente. "Gradisci altro?"  
"Non ancora, ma come spuntino potresti prepararmi una torta al cioccolato" dice L, tentando di non ridere quando nota un guizzo di irritazione dalla mascella di Light. "A meno che non ti sia di troppo disturbo"  
"Niente affatto" dice Light, anche se comincia a riconsiderare tutta l'idea. "Tornerò subito col computer, ricordati, non uscire dal letto"  
L annuisce e osserva Light uscire dalla stanza, presumibilmente per andare in cucina e poi allo studio che condividono per recuperare il computer di L, due compiti che non dovrebbero richiedere troppo tempo ma la reclusione forzata gli fa apparire il procedimento più lungo. Si guarda intorno, nota la stanza decorata con il loro condiviso gusto per il lusso e il design minimalista, ciò significa che ogni parte è stata costruita con i materiali migliori disponibili ma senza che il risultato risultasse esageratamente appariscente. Il letto, ad esempio, è a baldacchino e realizzato a mano con quercia scura, ma senza intricati ghirigori intagliati nel legno; così come il piumino d'oca è ricoperto in finta seta, di un morbido blu, con intarsi molto leggeri. L non ha mai trascorso molto tempo ad ammirare i vari elementi che riempiono la stanza ma ora che è vi è costretto, improvvisamente se ne interessa.  
Light torna dopo quelle che sembrano ora e porge a L il suo computer, inserendo la spina nella presa della corrente, poi va via subito, dicendo che sarà di ritorno con una grossa fetta di torta in un paio d'ore. L lo osserva allontanarsi e se ne rattrista per un momento, di norma Light insiste nel rimanere con lui quando lavora, lavorando a sua volta o assistendo L. È un comportamento molto strano.  
-Mi domando perché si stia comportando così- riflette L mentre accede ai suoi fascicoli, cercando il caso più recente. -Le coccole sono belle ma non mi sembrano giuste, anche se mi piace svegliarmi con la colazione già pronta e per di più a letto, ma comunque sembra tutto...sbagliato-  
L continua a farsi domande sul comportamento di Light mentre lavora, esplorando vari scenari sul perché sia cambiato tanto verso di lui, e infine ci arriva: è lo stesso modo in cui tratta Misa. Anche se magari è stato indulgente su alcuni dei suoi capricci, probabilmente l'ha lasciata alle sue cose per la maggior parte del tempo, occupandosi poi di se stesso e di altre cose che necessitassero della sua attenzione, assicurandosi che lei non avesse bisogno di lui immediatamente. La consapevolezza colpisce i nervi di L; Light sta giocando con lui e lo ha fatto fin dall'inizio, ma è doloroso ammettere che non vede una chiara vittoria per se stesso. Dev'esserci un modo per vincere, dopotutto si tratta solo di uno stupido gioco.

 

Light sorride mentre finisce di mescolare la gassa, versandola ordinatamente sugli strati della torta prima di lisciarla con soddisfazione. Ha la sensazione che L abbia già capito tutto del piccolo gioco, per quanto nessuno dei due sia senza un qualche premio: L ottiene il trattamento che voleva e Light glielo concede. Molto spesso sembra che sia L a prendersi cura di Light, tanto che quasi diventa matto, questa è l'opportunità di ricambiare, anche se i motivi sono molto meno che nobili.  
Mentre finisce con gli ultimi colpi di spatola, sente un improvviso e forte rumore, come se qualcuno fosse caduto dalle scale. Abbandonando del tutto la torta, Light corre dalla cucina alla rampa di scale, solo in parte sorpreso di vedere L ammucchiato con un timido ghigno sulle labbra sottili.  
"Ciao, Light" dice L con disinvoltura mentre si districa attentamente.  
"L, che stai facendo?" chiede Light, tentando di mantenere a bada il divertimento e la frustrazione.  
L lo guarda fingendo di non sapere. "Non è ovvio? Stavo venendo da te. Mi hai detto che non potevo camminare, quindi ho risolto strisciando dalla camera da letto, e stavo facendo un buon lavoro finché non ho sottovalutato le scale e sono leggermente caduto. Devo dire che sembra molto più facile nei film"  
Light soffoca una risata, ricordandosi quasi troppo tardi che dovrebbe comportarsi da austero badante. "Non è una buona scusa, non saresti proprio dovuto uscire dal letto. Ricordi? Ti ho detto specificatamente di rimanere a letto a rilassarti, senza camminare"  
"Non ricordo che tu abbia parlato di strisciare" ribatte L fissando Light, le ginocchia sollevate fino al mento. "E hai detto che avresti badato a ogni mia necessità, e sia il caso che necessito di te in questo momento"  
"Perché non hai semplicemente suonato il campanello che ti ho dato?" chiede Light, incrociando le braccia.  
L scrolla le spalle. "Ho pensato che questo modo fosse più efficiente per attirare la tua attenzione. Avresti potuto facilmente ignorare il campanello, ma tuo marito che ti si presenta direttamente davanti? So che non è una cosa che puoi ignorare. Inoltre, mi sono reso conto che preferisco molto di più come mi tratti invece che come tratti Misa"  
L'espressione di Light si ammorbidisce e si mette in ginocchio davanti a lui. "Quindi hai finalmente capito che non è importante che stia tenendo in grembo mia figlia, eh? Bene, iniziavo a domandarmi se ci saresti mai arrivato"  
"Sono il detective migliore del mondo" replica L. "Se non fosse per queste moleste emozioni, l'avrei capito molto prima, ma sembra che tu tiri fuori umanità da me, Light"  
"Ne sono felice" dice Light ridacchiando. "E sarò il primo ad ammettere di aver sbagliato su una cosa, non eri del tutto geloso di Misa, eri perlopiù insicuro sulla tua posizione. La vedi come una minaccia visto che sta facendo qualcosa che tu non potrai mai fare, cioè darmi un figlio. Non posso dirti di non preoccuparti, ti insulterei, ma posso dimostrarti che a prescindere da tutto, il tuo posto nel mio cuore e nella mia vita è al sicuro. Non potrei mai amare Misa come amo te, L Lawliet, e anche se lei mi desse cento figli, è una cosa che non cambierà mai"  
L sorride alle sue parole, sapendo che è completamente sincero. "Magari potresti cominciare a dimostrarti esattamente che posto occupo in te, Light Yagami"  
Light spalanca gli occhi all'implicazione del commento, ma si ricompone rapidamente con uno sguardo che ha il luccichio del predatore. "Sarà mio piacere, L. Preparati, potrebbe volerci molto tempo, forse fino a notte fonda"  
"Vale la pena perdere sonno" replica L compiaciuto quando nota come Light lo sta guardando, con un mix di lussuria e amore nei suoi occhi ambrati. "Ricordo che abbiamo un letto molto ampio di sopra e serve qualche aggiustamento, i cuscini e le lenzuola sono troppo immacolati per i miei gusti"  
"Porrò rimedio, dopotutto, ogni tuo desiderio è un ordine" dice Light alzandosi, allungando la mano verso L, ma è più che appena sorpreso quando non la afferra.  
"Vorrei essere portato in braccio" dice L semplicemente, sollevando le braccia.  
Light tenta di non roteare gli occhi mentre lo solleva a mo' di principessa, le braccia sottili di L allacciate con sicurezza intorno al suo collo mentre inizia a salire le scale, tentando di ignorare il modo in cui L gli bacia il collo o in cui gli infili le lunghe dita fra i capelli. L sa che Light gli farà pagare quelle continue provocazioni, è nella loro natura continuare nel tentativo di essere alla pari o un passo avanti rispetto all'altro; la loro relazione è sempre stata piena di giochetti. Questo particolare gioco forse non si è tradotto in ciò che si aspettavano, ma difficilmente possono lamentarsi del premio.

 

_*bibita gassata analcolica, simile all'occidentale Sprite ma meno dolce. Il nome deriva dalla parola inglese 'lemonade', traslitterata in giapponese. (Fonte: Wikipedia)._


	9. Premio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //

In qualche modo, Light riesce ad aprire la porta con ancora L tra le braccia, non capisce quando ce la fa, ma è contento semplicemente di averla aperta.  
L lo sta ancora provocando senza pietà, baciandolo e mordicchiandolo sul collo mentre le sue dita danzano lungo le sue spalle, di tanto in tanto abbassandosi per accarezzargli la schiena. Light avverte brividi lungo la spina dorsale mentre si avvicina al letto e gentilmente abbassa L sul morbido piumino, staccandosi con riluttanza dal suo corpo caldo. Più velocemente che può, senza però far trasparire la sua impazienza, va a chiudere la porta e quando si gira vede L che già si sta togliendo la maglietta, la visione della sua pelle lattea causa un brontolio nella gola di Light, e lo reprime a malapena. Gli occhi si fermano sulla maglietta che L tiene tra pollice e indice, lo osserva mentre allunga la mano oltre il letto e senza alcuno sforzo lascia l'indumento, che cade spiegazzato sul pavimento.  
"Hai intenzione di rimanere a fissarmi, Light?" chiede L tranquillamente mentre si occupa dei pantaloni della tuta, indumento che ha iniziato a indossare per dormire dopo le insistenze di Light sul fatto che i jeans non fossero appropriati per la notte. "Non desideri partecipare? Che peccato, ma suppongo di poter badare a me stesso da solo..."  
Le magiche parole portano Light ad attraversare la stanza, posando le mani sulle spalle di L prima che possa reagire, spingendolo e bloccandolo sul letto. "Non ti azzardare a fare simili minacce"  
L ridacchia calorosamente e gutturalmente mentre fissa gli occhi ambrati di Light, alla ricerca delle pagliuzze dorate che gli ricordano le foglie in autunno. "Perché dovrei fare una cosa del genere quando ho te qui con me?"  
Light si rilassa e L si sporge in avanti per catturargli le labbra, il bacio è dolce eppure pieno di tante promesse che devono essere mantenute, le morbide labbra di L si muovono su quelle di Light come se gliele stessero massaggiando e Light non può fare a meno di cedere alla sensazione di tenerezza. Quando è con L può essere dominante e sottomesso, gentile e rude senza sentirsi ipocrita né idiota e la sensazione porta alla dipendenza tanto che Light brama fisicamente suo marito ogni volta che sono lontani o anche quando si trovano nella stessa stanza. Era così fin dalla prima notte insieme dopo aver chiuso il caso Kira, quando entrambi avevano scoperto quanto fossero inebrianti l'uno per l'altro.  
Le labbra di L si scostano e Light emette un debole lamento di protesta che rapidamente diventa un ansito quando le dita di L iniziano ad accarezzarlo attraverso i pantaloni, lasciando una scia di fuoco al loro passaggio; le sue abili dita vanno a occuparsi della cintura di Light, affrettandosi ad eliminare l'oltraggioso ostacolo e, prima che Light possa muoversi, va a raggiungere la maglietta di L. Per un momento Light si domanda quale sia il punto di tutto ciò, perché non aprire la fibbia e poi i pantaloni? L risponde al suo pensiero inespresso sbottonando i pantaloni color cachi di Light, abbassando la cerniera a un ritmo atrocemente lento, poi le sue dita si intrufolano e vanno ad aggrapparsi al lembo della camicia di Light. Improvvisamente si sente un brusco strattone e i bottoni della camicia di Light saltano, piovendo su L e sul letto. Light tenta di sembrare irritato con L per avergli rovinato la camicia ma conosce già le sue repliche sul perché l'abbia fatto e, onestamente, si eccita quando L prende l'iniziativa. Con un ghigno affamato si sistema in modo da torreggiare su L, la camicia floscia sul suo corpo mentre guarda il marito, deliziandosi per il modo con cui si lecca le labbra alla visione della pelle di Light. Non fa un movimento per togliersi la camicia, si limita a roteare e sollevare le spalle e senza alcun problema la camicia finisce a terra.  
Il respiro di L gli rimane in gola, non importa quante volte abbia visto Light nudo o parzialmente vestito, si ritrova ancora a meravigliarsi per quanto sia perfetto. Suo marito non è grosso e corpulento ma a L piace così, preferisce la sua forma tonica e ben definita che dà l'illusione di essere dura e invece è sorprendentemente morbida. Pensa di allungarsi e toccarlo ma non muove la mano, spesso si ricorda che Light è simile a un'opera d'arte e lui dovrebbe guardare senza toccare, o perlomeno non dovrebbe lasciare alcun segno. Quando avevano cominciato ad andare a letto insieme, L aveva imparato in fretta che a Light non piacevano le sorprese né i tocchi superflui, durante il loro matrimonio era migliorato ma a L non era mai piaciuto sfidare la sorte.  
"Ti piace quello che vedi?" chiede Light, il tono pregno di vanità.  
"Se non fosse così, guarderei altrove" ribatte L con un ghigno sfacciato e Light scatta in avanti, afferrando il tessuto dei pantaloni di L. L lo aveva pianificato e si scosta rapidamente, muovendosi lontano da Light, solleva lo sguardo e coglie l'espressione di assoluto desiderio negli occhi di Light che viaggiano lungo il suo corpo ora completamente nudo.  
Non parlano più mentre Light si sbarazza velocemente del resto dei vestiti, i suoi occhi incatenati al corpo di L mentre si mette sul letto a carponi avvicinandosi verso l'uomo che si trova dall'altro lato. L si precipita verso i cuscini, volendo almeno un po' di supporto quando Light decide di dare il via alle azioni seguenti. Light cambia direzione velocemente tanto quanto lo fa L e gli è sopra in un baleno, il suo petto contro quello dell'altro mentre lo carezza sui fianchi, con le labbra stuzzica la delicata colonna d'avorio che è il suo collo. Light era rimasto sorpreso la prima volta che avevano fatto l'amore, L era sempre sembrato sottile e morbido ma quando lo aveva toccato per la prima volta era rimasto sbalordito dallo scoprirlo anche duro, quasi brusco, in modo che sembrava completare e contraddire il suo atteggiamento.  
Il calore si allarga nel corpo di L sotto le attenzioni di Light, la sua virilità è turgida contro lo stomaco di Light che la avverte e se ne approfitta pienamente, muovendosi in modo da far strofinare la propria pelle contro il suo sesso sensibile, facendolo gemere. Il piacere che attraversa il corpo del detective gli offusca ogni pensiero tranne quello di ricambiare il marito di quanto sta facendo. Un'idea gli si forma in mente e improvvisamente intreccia le dita fra i capelli di Light, allontanandolo dal proprio collo e sorprendendo l'altro, finché le labbra di L non si abbattono sulle sue in un bacio aggressivo. L afferra le redini della situazione, dominando il bacio immediatamente per non dare a Light la stessa possibilità, succhia il suo labbro inferiore fino a fargli male, poi lo morde gentilmente, carezzando dolcemente la sua pelle tra i denti. Conosce bene le preferenze del marito e il dolore mescolato al piacere è ciò che più gli piace mentre si baciano, anche se è estremamente abile nel dare baci che rivaleggiano con la dolcezza del suo zucchero.   
Il bacio si trascina finché Light non sopporta più le provocazioni incessanti, si separa da lui senza fiato e si allunga verso il comodino, armeggiando finché non trova il tubetto di lubrificante all'aroma di fragola. Stando sopra L, lo apre e si cosparge le dita; in qualche modo riesce a richiudere il tubetto, lanciandolo da qualche parte che non si premura di controllare, concentrato unicamente su L. Infila un dito dentro di lui, entrando e uscendo lentamente, abbassandosi a sussurrare dolci insensatezze al suo orecchio per aiutarlo a rilassarsi, l'altro solleva le mani e le fa danzare lungo la schiena di Light, come tracciando un territorio inesplorato.  
Quando L si rilassa un po' di più, Light aggiunge un secondo dito, ottenendo un leggero sibilo da L ma è rapido ad alleviargli il dolore, procedendo lentamente e muovendo le dita, poi aprendole per prepararlo per ciò che sta per succedere. Aumenta il ritmo quando sente L allentarsi intorno a lui, un ghigno diabolico gli passa sul viso mentre sposta le dita verso il punto giusto e colpisce la sua prostata, facendogli sollevare i fianchi in risposta, e un basso gemito raggiunge le orecchie di Light. Baciando dolcemente le sue labbra, toglie le dita, pensa di rimettersi a cercare il lubrificante ma quando vede il corpo arrossato di L, le sue labbra socchiuse mentre respira pesantemente e i suoi occhi scuri che brillano come stelle decide di lasciar perdere. Il poco che è rimasto sulle dita lo usa per sfregarsi il sesso pulsante prima di sistemarsi lungo il corpo di L, e con un altro bacio si incastra nel suo stretto calore.  
La sensazione ruba il fiato di Light, e ci vuole qualche momento per riprendersi in modo da potersi muovere, spingendo lentamente dentro e fuori, combattendo l'urgenza di lasciarsi andare e di sbatterlo; sa che i primi movimenti sono i più dolorosi, quindi assapora il fatto di poter far presto quello che vuole. L geme e inizia a contorcersi sotto Light anche se hanno a malapena cominciato, una gamba si attorciglia intorno alla sua vita, indicandogli che è pronto per qualsiasi cosa Light abbia programmato. Prendendo l'iniziativa, Light posa le mani sulla vita di L ed entra in lui con forza, colpendogli la prostata, i fianchi di L si alzano bruscamente ma riesce a tenerli in basso mentre Light spinge ancora con veemenza. Colpisce di nuovo il suo bersaglio, provocando un palese brivido all'altro, la cui risposta è quella di stringere maggiormente le gambe intorno ai suoi fianchi, facendolo sprofondare ulteriormente in sé.  
L chiude gli occhi mentre Light spinge il lui, permettendo alla sensazione di essere riempito dall'uomo che ama e che conosce così bene di inondare il suo corpo un'altra volta. Durante la prima volta e alcune volte successive, L aveva tenuto gli occhi aperti concentrandosi su Light, non fidandosi mentre era in una posizione così compromettente. Quando infine aveva imparato a rilassarsi e a fidarsi di Light, cosa che aveva necessitato un buon numero di conversazioni e una grossa dose di pazienza da parte di Light, aveva scoperto che in realtà gli piaceva il mistero di non sapere esattamente cosa sarebbe successo. Light ha sempre delle idee, e dopotutto ci sono pochi modi in cui possono differire dal fare quello che fanno, ma ogni spinta è diversa a modo suo: la pressione, la profondità, i suoni che entrambi emettono. Non fanno mai sesso nello stesso modo due volte, è sempre diverso e sempre piacevole, un dono che L non aveva mai pensato di poter ricevere da Light.  
"Ti amo, L" sussurra Light al suo orecchio, col suo respiro caldo solletica la pelle sensibile. "Ti amo così tanto", una mano scivola tra i loro corpi, avvolge l'erezione dolorosa di L, accarezzandola con fermezza mentre continua a spingere.  
"Ti amo anch'io, Light" riesce a farfugliare L mentre si lascia andare a tutto ciò che sta succedendo, infine si sconquassa e grida mentre viene nella mano di Light e sul proprio ventre. A malapena sente il gemito volgare di Light mentre raggiunge l'apice, il cuore gli batte selvaggiamente nel petto, il sangue gli pompa nelle orecchie al punto da non sentire più niente a parte il proprio battito. Da qualche parte nella sua mente sa che Light si è lasciato andare accanto a lui e lo ha abbracciato tenendolo stretto, sente la sua testa appoggiarsi sulla propria spalla e il forte odore di sudore e sesso che si avvinghia nell'aria come fumo. Finalmente torna conscio di ciò che lo circonda e sente Light mormorare, "Abbiamo la casa per noi per qualche ora".


	10. Benedizione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //

Una cosa a cui Light non aveva pensato di potersi era abituare era quella di tornare a casa e trovare Misa e L insieme, nella stessa stanza o perlomeno vicini, con la cena riscaldata sul fornello, pensando che era così che doveva andare. Eppure ci si era abituato. Durante gli ultimi dieci mesi si era imbattuto così tante volte davanti a quella scena da ritenere strano quando non succede o quando qualcosa è leggermente diverso. Ecco perché si spaventa perché non trova tale scenario a salutarlo quando torna a casa oggi.  
"Ehilà?" chiama Light appoggiando la ventiquattrore in cucina, avanzando con cautela in alcune stanze, non notando alcun segno che riveli la presenza di suo marito o di Misa. Improvvisamente il cellulare vibra, cogliendolo di sorpresa, ma si affretta ad afferrarlo, più che lievemente sorpreso di vedere il nome di Matsuda sullo schermo. "Matsuda, cosa c'è?"  
"Oh Light, grazie a dio" dice Matsuda, ovviamente sollevato. "Ho tentato di chiamarti prima ma probabilmente non c'era campo"  
"Matsuda, che succede?" ripete Light, non lieto di avere quella distrazione mentre sta cercando di capire dove sono L e la donna che porta in grembo sua figlia. "Svelto"  
"Oh giusto" dice Matsuda. "Ryuzaki ha chiamato circa dieci minuti dopo che te ne sei andato, devi andare all'ospedale il prima possibile, Misa è entrata in travaglio"  
Prima che Light riesca a pensare a una frase, è già corso in cucina, afferrando le chiavi e dirigendosi verso la porta quando finalmente la sua mente riesce a stargli dietro. "Da quanto tempo? Quand'è successo? Perché Ryuzaki non ha cercato di chiamarmi?"  
Matsuda è rapido nel rispondere alle richieste del collega. "Sono lì da circa quarantacinque minuti, è successo quasi un'ora fa. Ryuzaki ha detto che ha provato a chiamarti ma il tuo telefono non prendeva quindi ha chiamato tutti gli altri nel tentativo di raggiungere te. Sono con il capo, ora, stiamo andando verso l'ospedale. Anche tua madre e Sayu ci stanno andando"  
Light tenta di non andare in panico mentre torna in macchina, diventando leggermente frenetico quando il motore non parte subito. "Okay, quindi stanno andando tutti all'ospedale e io sono l'unico idiota, fantastico" tenta di far rallentare il cuore che batte alla velocità del suono, l'unico pensiero che ha in mente a parte imprecare contro la macchina è il fatto che Misa sia di due settimane in anticipo.  
"Non sei un idiota, Light" dice Matsuda con calma mentre l'auto di Light parte. "Lo saresti se ti fossi perso tutto lo spettacolo e non fossi riuscito a vedere tua figlia per primo"  
"Matsuda, stai cercando di tirarmi su il morale?" chiede Light mentre imposta il vivavoce per poi uscire dal vialetto. "Perché se è così, non stai facendo un grande lavoro. Hai chiamato Raku per farle sapere dove sei?"  
Matsuda scoppia a ridere. "Mi prendi in giro? È lei che è andata a prendere tua madre e Sayu. Koji è davvero entusiasta all'idea di conoscere la sua cuginetta"  
Light sorride, quando avevano spiegato a Koji della bambina in arrivo, gli avevano detto che poteva considerarla una cugina dato che pensava a Light, L e Misa come a degli zii. Il bambino aveva concordato subito, parlando della 'cuginetta' ogni volta che vedeva la pancia di Misa, aveva perfino detto che l'avrebbe presentata a scuola una volta nata. "Beh, almeno non devo chiamare nessuno. Quanto sei lontano dall'ospedale?"  
"Due minuti circa" replica Matsuda, sorridendo. "Tuo papà ha acceso le sirene e ha bruciato ogni semaforo rosso da qui alla stazione di polizia"  
"Beh, non capita tutti i giorni che mia nipote nasca" Light sente suo padre e non può fare a meno di sentire il proprio cuore riempirsi d'amore per lui. Durante i primi mesi della sua relazione con L, suo padre non era esattamente stato entusiasta del fatto che il suo unico figlio maschio fosse gay, ed era stato a disagio fino al giorno del matrimonio. Quel giorno si era presentato in municipio vestito di tutto punto, dicendo che dava la sua benedizione, una cosa che a Light non era mai servita ma aveva sempre voluto. Durante il ricevimento all'orto botanico, aveva fatto un discorso commovente, accogliendo del tutto L in famiglia; ora era entusiasta all'idea di accogliere la prima nipote della sua famiglia.  
"Dì a papà di calmarsi" dice Light mentre si ferma a uno 'stop', desiderando essere in una macchina della polizia invece che nel suo veicolo personale. "Non ci serve che s'induca un altro arresto cardiaco dovuto allo stress"  
C'è silenzio dall'altro lato, Matsuda sta probabilmente riferendo il messaggio al padre di Light.  
"Light, starò bene" dice Soichiro, sorprendendo Light. "Non ho intenzione di perdermi l'arrivo al mondo di mia nipote. Siamo arrivati all'ospedale, tu concentrati per raggiungerti. Se avremo novità, Matsuda ti chiamerà. Ti voglio bene, figliolo"  
"Ti voglio bene anch'io, papà" dice Light con un piccolissimo nodo in gola. La linea cade e riaggancia, e Light riflette su quanto impiegherà a raggiungere l'ospedale. Gli mancano tredici agonizzanti minuti.

 

Quando finalmente Light arriva all'ospedale, schizza dentro, vagamente conscio di tutti gli occhi che ha addosso mentre si fionda al bancone principale chiedendo direzioni per il reparto maternità. La donna dietro al bancone gli indica l'ascensore, dicendo di arrivare al quinto piano e di ritirare il pass al bancone che troverà lì. Light annuisce e procede verso l'ascensore, le mani gli tremano mentre preme il pulsante per raggiungere il quinto piano; durante il tragitto impreca contro la lentezza del macchinario, sembra che si muova in basso invece che in alto. Quando finalmente le porte si aprono, viene salutato dalla visione di un bancone e di una donna dall'aria amichevole.  
"Sto cercando la stanza di Misa Amane" dice Light con voce sommessa. "Sono il padre della bambina"  
La donna annuisce e gli porge un pass, sorridendogli ampiamente, avrebbe potuto capire che era il padre senza che ci fosse bisogno di dirlo; le mani tremanti e l'espressione allucinata lo hanno tradito subito. "È nell'ultima stanza in fondo a sinistra con il suo amico. Ci siamo accertati di avere alcune guardie per la sicurezza, anche se con metà delle forze di polizia in sala d'attesa, sembra un po' eccessivo. C'è anche il dottore personale della signorina, che sta lavorando con la dottoressa Tanaka. Se le serve qualcosa, non esiti a chiedere"  
Light annuisce mentre solleva il pass sopra la testa, inchinandosi alla donna prima di dirigersi lungo il corridoio e fino alla stanza di Misa, finché non viene aggredito da un essere piccolo e forte.  
"Light!" squittisce Sayu, abbracciando il fratello. "Oh, Light, non riesco a crederci! Sarò zia e tu sarai papà!"  
Lui sorride gentilmente, ricambiando l'abbraccio. "Lo so, è folle", solleva lo sguardo e nota che la receptionist non scherzava sul fatto che ci sia metà delle forze della polizia; suo padre, Matsuda, Aizawa, Mogi e Ide sono tutti in attesa con espressioni divertite. Molti di loro sono già padri e sanno cosa sta passando Light, quindi sono abbastanza cortesi da non prenderlo in giro.  
Sachiko si materializza dietro alla figlia, approfittandone per abbracciare il figlio. "Che giorno felice, Light. Il mio bambino che ha una bambina, che momento meraviglioso. Sono sicura che Misa starà bene e tu avrai tra le braccia la tua piccolina in un batter d'occhio"  
Light stringe la madre, sorridendo mentre lei lo bacia sulla guancia di continuo. "Grazie mamma, apprezzo il pensiero", alza lo sguardo e vede suo padre che si avvicina. "Ciao papà, è bello vederti"  
Soichiro riesce a dare una pacca sulla spalla del figlio, gli occhi lievemente annebbiate dalle lacrime. "Andrà tutto bene, Light, sii presente per supportarla quando avrà bisogno di te. Siamo tutti qui per te e Ryuzaki, è una grande occasione e non ce la saremmo persa per niente al mondo"  
"Grazie, papà" dice Light, con un sorriso sincero sulle labbra. "Sarà meglio che vada a vedere come procede il tutto", Light riesce a divincolarsi da madre e sorella, salutando tutti mentre entra nella stanza, preparandosi per qualsiasi cosa troverà.  
"Light!" grida Misa quando lo vede entrare. È già stesa sul letto, collegata a un paio di schermi, i capelli raccolti in una treccia ordinata, la veste da ospedale del suo stilista che sbuca fuori dal lenzuolo. "Grazie a dio, pensavo che non saresti mai arrivato"  
Prima che Light possa parlare, viene placcato in uno stretto abbraccio da una familiare figura con capelli scuri. "Sono così felice di vederti, non pensavo ce l'avresti fatta e non volevo che ti perdessi tutto questo"  
"Lo so, Ryuzaki" dice Light ricambiando il gesto, baciandolo sul capo. "Quante volte hai cercato di chiamarmi prima di chiamare tutti gli altri?"  
L solleva lo sguardo e scrolla le spalle. "Nove volte e mezzo, probabilmente avevi il telefono lontano. Le acque di Misa si sono rotte ed è dilatata di circa sei centimetri e mezzo, ha le contrazioni ogni due minuti"  
"Sta seccando i dottori" sospira Misa con una lieve smorfia. "Dicono che sto andando bene, anche se sono di due settimane in anticipo, e la bambina dovrebbe nascere nel giro di qualche ora. Spero che si muova e che esca, non vedo l'ora di vederla!"  
Light e L si avvicinano al letto, il primo posa una mano sulla spalla di Misa con aria amichevole. "È bello vederti di così buon umore, Misa. Dimmi, dove eravate quando si sono rotte le acque?"  
"Stavamo passeggiando" replica Misa. "Avevo cominciato a sentire delle contrazioni, niente di serio ma comunque erano intense, quindi Ryuzaki mi ha suggerito di camminare per aiutare il processo. Watari ci ha seguito con la macchina nel caso mi stancassi o succedesse qualcosa, e quando abbiamo svoltato un angolo ho sentito i pantaloni bagnati, c'era molto liquido. L'ho detto a Ryuzaki e lui mi ha messo in macchina, ha chiamato te e tutti gli altri mentre andavamo in ospedale"  
Light sorride al marito che si morde il pollice con aria imbarazzata. "Sei stato veloce, Ryuzaki. Sono sorpreso che tu abbia reagito così in fretta"  
L rotea gli occhi. "Light, mi hai mai visto lento in un momento di emergenza? Misa doveva chiaramente venire in ospedale e io e Watari eravamo gli unici presenti"  
"Lo so" ridacchia Light, baciandolo sulla guancia. "Mi diverto a prenderti in giro. A proposito di Watari, dov'è? Non l'ho visto in sala d'attesa"  
"Sta chiamando i ragazzi alla Wammy's House" dice L sollevando le spalle, sistemandosi su una sedia vicino al letto di Misa. "Pensavo che dovrebbero sapere che verranno rimpiazzati"  
Light ride, sedendosi accanto a L. "Hai aspettative impossibilmente alte su questa bambina, vero?"  
"Certo che sì" dice L affettuosamente mentre fissa il ventre di Misa, "è nostra figlia, dopotutto".

 

Il travaglio di Misa procede lentamente durante le successive due ore ed è evidente che si stia indebolendo, per fortuna quando i dottori entrano, dichiarano che è ora di cominciare a spingere. In qualche modo, Misa riesce a mettersi seduta, infilando i piedi nelle staffe mentre i dottori si preparano all'arrivo della bambina, dicendo a Light e L di uscire dalla stanza.  
"No!" protesta Misa, la voce forte nonostante il corpo stanco. "È la loro bambina, devono essere presenti. Non posso farlo senza di loro"  
L e Light si scambiano un'occhiata commossa e si posizionano ognuno al lato di Misa, prendendole le mani; lei li guarda con occhi che brillano, hanno fatto tutto insieme fino ad ora e non cambierà niente. Senza dire altro, i dottori iniziano a istruire Misa su come spingere e presto lei si ritrova a cedere, afferrando le mani di L e Light al punto da far diventare viola i loro polpastrelli. Dopo ogni spinta, Misa collassa, i due uomini devono sopportarla, nessuno dei due sa cosa succederà quando la bambina uscirà, ma sono costantemente preoccupati per il suo benessere.  
"Un'altra spinta, signorina Amane" la dottoressa Tanaka quasi implora. "La testa c'è, un'altra spinta e ce l'abbiamo"  
Misa scuote il capo, a malapena capace di tenersi dritta. "Non riesco...non ce la faccio...la prego...mi aiuti..."  
La preoccupazione si stampa sul volto di Light mentre vede l'espressione sconfitta di Misa, sembra così piccola e fragile mentre si appoggia a lui, il viso rosso e sudato mentre si aggrappa con la poca forza che le rimane. "Misa, devi farcela" dice Light severamente, ma le sue parole sono gentili mentre le carezza i capelli. "Non per me, non per te, ma per la bambina. Ha bisogno che tu ce la faccia, Misa, e in fretta. Sei l'unica che può darle la vita"  
Le sue parole raggiungono Misa e lei assume un'aria determinata, si solleva e si piega un'ultima volta e qualcosa scivola dalle sue gambe, qualcosa che emette un grido che porta le lacrime agli occhi di tutti. Guardando in basso, Misa vede la bambina agitarsi fra le braccia del dottore e capisce, nonostante l'aspetto sporco, che ha i capelli castani proprio come nel suo sogno. È l'ultima cosa che vede prima che arrivi il buio.  
Improvvisamente gli schermi iniziano a suonare, Light nota che il su respiro è erratico e non riesce ad inspirare. -Le spinte devono averla distrutta- pensa mentre la tiene tra le braccia. -La preeclampsia probabilmente le ha impedito di avere un circolo d'aria adeguato-  
L lascia Misa per vedere la bambina, ma non appena si avvicina, un'infermiera la mette in una culla di plastica e si affretta a uscire dalla stanza. "La nostra bambina!" grida L. "Light, stanno portando fuori la bambina!"  
Light solleva lo sguardo mentre L corre fuori, inseguendo il dottore che ha fatto uscire la neonata; pensa di raggiungerlo ma, guardando quanto è devastata Misa, rimane fermo. Una delle infermiere posa una maschera per l'ossigeno sulla sua faccia e il suo respiro si stabilizza mentre i dottori continuano a lavorare su di lei, i volti cupi mentre le mani guantate si riempiono di sangue.  
"Che diamine le è successo?" chiede Light, il tono che sale per il panico.  
"Sta avendo un'emorragia" replica la dottoressa Tanaka. "Stiamo lavorando il più velocemente possibile per fermarla, sta respirando?"  
Light controlla il polso e trova il battito, è davvero debole. "Non molto. C'entra qualcosa la preeclampsia?"  
"Probabile" dice la dottoressa Tanaka, con tono evasivo. "Ora sarebbe un buon momento per pregare"  
-Dannazione- pensa Light con un lieve gemito. -Spero che L stia avendo più fortuna di me.-

 

L riesce ad inseguire l'infermiera che ha portato via la bambina dalla stanza, scivola dietro di lei nel reparto di terapia intensiva neonatale, osserva silenziosamente da un angolo la neonata che viene presa da un altro membro dello staff. Questa, probabilmente un tecnico, porta la bambina a un'area dove le elimina il sangue dal corpo e le pulisce i capelli; per tutto il tempo le canticchia con voce così irritante che L capisce perché la piccola non voglia dare peso alla sua presenza. Viene collegata ad alcuni monitor, poi il tecnico se ne va, presumibilmente per controllare gli altri neonati, e L si avvicina alla bambina, il dito premuto contro le labbra mentre la guarda.  
"Chi è lei?" chiede il tecnico, L non è sorpreso dal fatto di essere stato scoperto.  
"Il padre della bambina" replica L, gli occhi concentrati sulla piccola. "Beh, tecnicamente sono il secondo padre, mio marito è quello biologico"  
Il tecnico lo guarda con aria critica, poi cede. "Va bene, può rimanere, ma non tocchi nulla"  
L annuisce e il tecnico si sposta nuovamente.  
"Perché non apri gli occhi?" domanda a voce alta mentre continua ad osservarla, notando che si muove a malapena, il che non è normale per un neonato. Da quello che ha letto su uno dei libri per genitori per cui Light ha insistito, i bambini dovrebbero essere attivi appena nati ma questa neonata è completamente ferma, quasi non ha riflessi. Ci pensa per un istante, ricordando qualcosa di importante.  
Senza rifletterci due volte, apre l'incubatrice ed estrae la bambina, tenendola gentilmente fra le braccia mentre usa la maglietta per coprirla, spostando le braccia in modo da sostenerla contro il petto. Il contatto pelle contro pelle funziona e la bambina apre gli occhi, battendo le palpebre e guardandolo con i suoi grandi occhi marroni.

 

Light lancia un'occhiataccia alla porta chiusa di fronte a sé, molto arrabbiato per essere stato cacciato dalla stanza dai dottori di Misa così da poter finire di lavorare senza le sue continue domande. Non è colpa sua se li ritiene incompetenti per non aver tenuto più sotto controllo la preeclampsia, ha dovuto semplicemente far sapere loro che è possibile che avranno notizie dagli avvocati.  
"Light" dice Soichiro, avvicinandosi al figlio, "che sta succedendo? Abbiamo visto Ryuzaki correre dietro a un'infermiera e tu sei rimasto dentro per tutto questo tempo"  
Light non sa come dire a suo padre che è molto possibile che le vite di Misa e della bambina siano in pericolo, specialmente non dopo essere arrivati fino a quel punto. "La preeclampsia di Misa l'ha portata a svenire e ad avere un'emorragia, la bambina non ha emesso alcun suono dopo essere nata ed è stata portata in terapia intensiva"  
Soichiro è del tutto affranto per il figlio, sa quanto questo significhi per Light e L e notare che sta andando così male fa spezzare il suo cuore. "Andrà bene, figliolo" mette una mano sulla spalla di Light ed è sollevato quando non se la toglie. "I dottori stanno facendo tutto quello che possono per Misa e la bambina, devi tenerlo a mente. So che è difficile, sono stato nei tuoi panni quando sei nato"  
"Cosa?" chiede Light, sinceramente sorpreso.  
"Tua madre non si riprese velocemente dopo averti partorito" spiega Soichiro. "Ero preoccupato che non ce l'avrebbe fatta, onestamente. Ti portarono in terapia intensiva visto che eri nato in anticipo, non riuscii a stringerti per almeno un'ora, ero bloccato nel limbo e aspettai. Alla fine tua madre si riprese quando ti portarono indietro e allora capii che sarebbe andato tutto bene"  
Light rivolge al padre un debole sorriso, non aveva mai sentito quella storia e apprezza di sapere di non essere da solo nel suo dolore ma non è sufficiente a sedare la profonda ferita al petto. Improvvisamente sente dei passi e alzando lo sguardo vede L che si avvicina con la maglietta sollevata al petto, nella quale sembra essere cresciuto un bozzo durante l'ultima mezzora, le braccia sono strette intorno al bozzolo come se lo stessero cullando. Ha un sospetto su cosa sia.  
"Ryuzaki, cos'hai fatto?" chiede Light nel vedere il marito. "Ti prego, dimmi che non hai rubato qualcosa dalla terapia intensiva"  
"Non farei niente del genere" dice L indignato mentre sposta le braccia per cullare meglio il fagotto. "Inoltre, difficilmente si può considerare un furto se quella cosa ti appartiene già"  
Soichiro e Light si mettono intorno a L, entrambi tentano di guardare nella sua maglietta, e alla fine incontrano un paio di occhi marroni che li fissano con aria curiosa. Una manina raggrinzita scappa dai confini della maglietta di L, muovendosi finché Light non preme un dito contro il piccolo palmo, le dita avvolgono il suo polpastrello, la forza della bambina gli mozza il fiato. Guarda L con le lacrime agli occhi, vedendo che anche suo marito ha gli occhi lucidi, per una frazione di secondo tutto ciò che c'è di sbagliato al mondo svanisce mentre fissano meravigliati la splendida creatura che hanno portato al mondo.  
"È bellissima" dice Soichiro, sorridendo verso la nipote. "Ha un nome?"  
L guarda Light, che sorride apertamente.  
"In effetti, sì" risponde Light mentre accarezza la mano della figlia. "Si chiama Noriko, figlia della legge"  
"Un nome molto appropriato" dice Soichiro calorosamente. "Ciao Noriko, sono il tuo nonno"  
L'altra mano di Noriko esce dalla maglietta di L e si agita verso Soichiro, come se comprendesse esattamente ciò che le sta dicendo. Soichiro lascia che la sua manina si chiuda intorno al proprio dito, la presa non è meno forte rispetto a quella che ha su Light, lo fa sorridere e si abbassa a baciare le piccole dita.  
"Scusatemi" dice una voce dietro di loro. Sollevano lo sguardo e vedono la dottoressa Tanaka sulla soglia, il camice coperto di sangue. "Mi dispiace interrompervi, ma Misa chiede di voi due", nota poi le due piccole braccia fuori dalla maglietta di L. "Sono sicura di non doverle dire che prendere un neonato dal reparto di terapia intensiva è contrario alla politica dell'ospedale", nota poi che Light e Soichiro la guardano male. "Ma in questo caso, posso fare un'eccezione. Manderò un dottore più tardi per controllare la bambina e completeremo il certificato di nascita il più presto possibile"  
"Grazie" dice Soichiro severamente. "Ora, credo che mio figlio e mio genero abbiano il diritto di riposare e di parlare con la meravigliosa donna che ha permesso tutto questo", con riluttanza toglie il dito dalla presa di Noriko e permette a Light di condurre L e la bambina nella stanza di Misa.  
"Light! Ryuzaki!" grida Misa quando entrano. "Sono così contenta di vedervi, credevo che quei dottori non se ne sarebbero mai andati". Ha un'aria migliore rispetto a quando Light l'ha lasciata; le sue guance hanno ripreso colore ed è appoggiata a una pila di cuscini. "Avete visto la bambina? Non ho sentito altro che un vagito"  
Light sorride mentre L sbroglia Noriko dalla maglietta, la bambina inizia a piangere all'istante, le grida sembrano salutari e forti mentre la porge a Misa. Misa piange a sua volta mentre afferra Noriko, cullando la bambina contro il petto prima di abbassare la veste e di appoggiare Noriko al seno, la bambina comprende velocemente cosa sta succedendo e si aggrappa al capezzolo di Misa, succhiando con avidità.   
I tre genitori ridono con gli occhi lucidi mentre la osservano mangiare, tutti sollevati di essere arrivati fino a qui.  
"Hai detto a L che abbiamo deciso il nome della bambina?" chiede Misa, accarezzando la guancia di Noriko.  
"Sì" dice Light mettendo un braccio intorno a Misa e sedendosi sul letto accanto a lei. "Anche a papà piace"  
L sorride intensamente e si siede sull'altro lato, col dito accarezza i soffici capelli di Noriko. "Trovo che sia un nome perfetto per lei, ma quando l'avete deciso?"  
"Quando eri andato da Watari quella settimana" replica Light. "Misa e io abbiamo pensato che 'Lyuba' non andasse bene per nostra figlia e abbiamo scelto questo quando Misa ha suggerito di darle un nome che ricordasse qualcosa abbiamo in comune. Quel qualcosa è la ricerca della giustizia, quindi siamo giunti a Noriko"  
"Penso che Noriko Yagami sia un nome perfetto" dice Misa, guardando i due. "A meno che non sia Noriko Amane"  
Light e L scuotono il capo all'unisono.  
"No, sarà Noriko Yagami" dice Light portando un dito verso la manina della bimba per farsela stringere di nuovo. "La mia bambina"  
"La nostra bambina" corregge L, sorridendo a Misa. "Come ti senti, Misa? Hai ancora qualche effetto dalla tua drammatica esperienza col parto?"  
Misa scuote il capo. "I dottori mi hanno dato degli incredibili antidolorifici e non sento niente, sono solo davvero stanca. Vogliono che rimanga un paio di giorni in osservazione, e anche Noriko"  
"Allora rimarremo qui" dice L con fermezza. "Siamo una famiglia adesso e dobbiamo essere presenti quando i membri della famiglia hanno bisogno di supporto"  
Light pensa a ciò che L ha appena detto, e capisce che ha ragione, loro due più Misa e ora Noriko sono una famiglia; una famiglia strana, ma sempre una famiglia. Senza parlare di tutte le persone che attendono fuori dalla porta, Noriko crescerà insieme a tutti loro vedendoli come una famiglia allargata e Light già li considera tali, sia per se stesso che per L. Sa che da ora in avanti, la vita sarà completamente diversa, ma non scambierebbe la sua nuova famiglia con nient'altro.


	11. Notte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //

Il suono del pianto sveglia Light da quello che sarebbe stato un sonno profondo se non fosse stato in attesa del richiamo di attenzioni da parte di sua figlia. Lentamente esce dal letto, sfregandosi gli occhi mentre si alza e si dirige alla culla di Noriko, il suo letto provvisorio finché non sarà abbastanza grande da dormire da sola nella sua cameretta. Guardando in basso, sorride delicatamente e afferra la bimba piangente, stringendola al petto e facendola tacere, baciandola sulla fronte mentre esce dalla stanza silenziosamente per non disturbare L, che per una volta sta dormendo invece di lavorare. Raggiunge la cucina e apre il frigo, tirando fuori un biberon pieno del latte di Misa, lo poggia sullo scaldino che hanno comprato appositamente. Voltandosi si appoggia al bancone, cullando Noriko fra le braccia nel tentativo di calmarla finché il suo pasto è pronto, alla tenue luce della luna sua figlia lo guarda con i suoi brillanti occhi marroni.  
"Chi lo sapeva che Misa avrebbe avuto completamente ragione?" domanda Light, solleticandole la schiena fasciata nel tessuto rosa del suo pigiamino. "Sei così carina, nonostante gli stupidi fronzoli"  
Noriko agita le braccia in risposta, sorridendogli ed emettendo qualche verso. Light avverte il proprio cuore sciogliersi mentre lei dà segno di riconoscere il suono della sua voce, una cosa di qualche settimana fa non era sicuro; con tutto il tempo che trascorreva al lavoro, non sapeva se lo avesse riconosciuto, ma lei gli aveva dimostrato il contrario. Tra tutti i presenti in casa, lei sembrava preferire lui rispetto alla madre o a L, qualcosa che segretamente lo compiaceva.  
"È ora del tuo spuntino di mezzanotte" dice spegnendo lo scaldino, prendendo il biberon prima di dirigersi al piano di sopra. "Spero che perdonerai il ritardo, ma papà vuole stare comodo mentre ti dà da mangiare"  
"Ah, ah" dice Noriko allungandosi verso il biberon. "Ah!"  
Light ridacchia allontanando il biberon dalla sua presa, baciandola sulla guancia mentre entra in camera, sorpreso di vedere L seduto sul letto. "Cosa ci fai sveglio?"  
"Mi sono svegliato quando mi sono reso conto che non c'eri" replica L mentre Light si siede accanto a lui, stringendo a sé Noriko mentre porta la tettarella del biberon alla sua bocca. "È una cosina affamata, eh?"  
"Non è una cosina" dice Light, reprimendo uno sbadiglio mentre osserva Noriko che mangia. "È la nostra meravigliosa, bellissima bambina, che a quanto pare ha un grande appetito"  
"Senza dubbi" concede L sfregando il piedino coperto, sorridendo quando lei si ferma abbastanza per guardarlo male. "Oh cielo, è di certo tua figlia, nemmeno a te piacciono i miei massaggi ai piedi"  
Light non risponde, si appoggia alla testiera del letto mentre Noriko prosegue a mangiare, con le dita le carezza il ventre mentre cerca di non addormentarsi, ma è difficile quando ha due persone calde premute addosso. "L, ti amo" dice.  
"Ti amo anch'io" replica L, notando i tentativi del marito di non apparire né suonare stanco. "Sai, possiamo pensarci io e Misa, non devi farlo tu"  
"Lo so" dice Light mentre Noriko finisce il biberon, lui lo porge a L e procede nel sollevare la bambina, colpendole la schiena come da istruzioni del pediatra. "Ma non la vedo durante il giorno come fate tu e Misa, questo è l'unico momento che posso passare con lei"  
"Puoi sempre fare qualche ora in meno" dice L con cautela quando avverte il tono triste nella voce di Light. Lui e Light ne hanno parlato tante volte, anche prima che Noriko nascesse, ma ultimamente sembra che abbiano sempre quella conversazione, ma non riescono a risolverla. "Sono sicuro che tuo padre capirebbe che vuoi trascorrere più tempo con la tua famiglia e, se lavorassi con me, continueresti comunque a fare quello che devi"  
Light annuisce mentre asciuga un po' di bava dal mento di Noriko con un cencio che tengono sul comodino, hanno imparato presto ad averne a portata di mano, altrimenti sarebbero sempre coperti di vari fluidi di dubbia origine. Lei lo guarda battendo allegramente le mani, poi si allunga verso il cencio ma Light lo allontana, un sorriso pigro sulle labbra mentre la coccola contro il petto.  
"Non avrei mai pensato di vederti coccolare un neonato" commenta L osservando il marito e la figlia. "Onestamente non ero sicuro di come avresti preso l'essere genitore"  
"Nemmeno io" ammette Light mentre Noriko esplora il suo petto nudo con le manine. "Per anni ho pensato che essere genitore non sarebbe stato gratificante quanto il contribuire alla società come detective, ma ora ci ho ripensato completamente"  
L sorride mentre ruba Noriko a Light, e la bambina inizia a lagnarsi e protestare, allungandosi verso Light. "Penso che preferisca te a me, Light"  
"Penso che tu abbia ragione" dice Light trionfante, riprendendosi Noriko, e la bimba sorride. "Chi le piace di più quando non ci sono io?"  
"Io, perlopiù" replica L tenendo una mano di Noriko tra indice e pollice. "Le piace Misa solo quando ha fame, altrimenti sta sempre attaccata a me"  
"Per scelta o perché è costretta?" chiede Light con un sorrisetto.  
"Per scelta, naturalmente" dice L notando gli occhi di Noriko appesantirsi, batte le palpebre qualche volta. "Penso che la stellina sia stanca, amore"  
Light guarda in basso e vede Noriko addormentata sulle gambe, con delicatezza la sistema tra le braccia, poi si alza con attenzione per non svegliarla, dirigendosi alla culla. Baciandola sulla guancia, la deposita gentilmente nel suo lettino, carezzandole i capelli per qualche secondo e osservandola mentre dorme, domandandosi per un breve istante cos'abbia fatto per meritare una figlia così dolce e meravigliosa. Quando è certo che sia profondamente addormentata, torna a letto dove L lo accoglie tra le braccia, attirandolo a sé con un allettante bacio sul collo.  
"Sei un bravissimo papà" sussurra L mentre Light si gira fra le sue braccia. "E un marito fantastico. Nori e io siamo molto fortunati ad averti"  
"Sono io quello fortunato" sospira Light mentre viene sopraffatto dal sonno e dal calore di L. "Nulla di tutto questo sarebbe stato possibile senza di te"  
L sorride e lo bacia sulla fronte, e mentre si addormentano, sussurra, "I ragazzi verranno a farci visita fra un paio di giorni"  
Light spalanca gli occhi.


	12. Visita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //

Mello, Matt e Near dovrebbero arrivare a minuti e Light desidera disperatamente che se ne vadano altrettanto velocemente. L'ultima volta che erano venuti a fare loro visita, era stato un disastro fin dall'inizio e aveva litigato L fino al punto in cui Light era tornato a casa dei genitori per calmarsi. Certo alla fine tutto si era risolto ma era stato un inferno e ora dovranno rifare tutto da capo.  
"Light, smettila di essere così depresso" dice L mentre scrive sul suo computer, "i ragazzi sanno che devono comportarsi bene se vogliono rimanere qui. E sono tutti molto impazienti di incontrare Noriko"  
Light stringe maggiormente la figlia mentre lei gioca con il suo orsetto di peluche sulle sue gambe. "E di chi è stata l'idea di invitarli? Di certo non mia"  
L emette un suono gutturale. "Sarebbe successo prima o poi, ho pensato che il momento migliore sarebbe stato adesso, invece che dover aspettare un'altra volta"  
Noriko fa dai versi mentre scuote il suo orsetto, sorridendo a Light che sente il proprio cuore sciogliersi all'istante, ma non all'idea degli eredi di L insieme alla sua unica figlia. La stringe e la bacia sulla testa, sistemandole il vestito mentre si domanda come ha permesso a L di coinvolgerlo senza che se ne rendesse conto. Poi gli viene in mente un'idea.  
"Che ne dici del ballo della polizia?" chiede. "È questa settimana e, da quello che mi hai detto, i ragazzi rimarranno per due settimane"  
"Non preoccuparti, non l'ho dimenticato" dice L mettendo da parte il computer. "Stavo pensando che i ragazzi potrebbero occuparsi di Noriko mentre noi usciamo, è da un po' che non facciamo qualcosa come coppia. So che Nori è importante ma lo è anche la nostra relazione e dobbiamo ristabilire il nostro legame"  
Light odia di non poter trovare nulla con cui ribattere alle parole di L e la cosa lo sta facendo diventare matto. "Dove hai mandato Misa?"  
"Sarà a Parigi mentre i ragazzi saranno qui" dice L allungandosi verso Noriko, che lo guarda con curiosità. "E non preoccuparti, lo ha saputo con largo anticipo e abbiamo un'abbondante quantità di latte materno per Nori"  
"Da quanto sapeva della visita?" chiede Light sospettoso.  
"Da due settimane" replica L disinvolto. "Non è stata una cosa improvvisa, Light, è stato programmato tutto in anticipo"  
"Allora perché sono stato l'ultimo a saperlo?" chiede Light severamente.  
"Perché altrimenti non ti avremmo incontrato, Yagami" dice Mello entrando in salotto, guardandosi intorno per un momento prima di affondare nella poltrona più vicina, la barretta di cioccolato in mano. "Muoviti, Matt!"  
L'hacker dai capelli rossi entra nella stanza, il capo chino mentre gioca con un dispositivo palmare, in qualche modo riesce a farsi strada e si siede sulle gambe di Mello, con una sigaretta che penzola dalle labbra. "Ciao Light, L, bambina"  
"Si chiama Noriko" dice Near entrando, la sua figura esile e i suoi vestiti bianchi lo fanno sembrare un piccolo fantasma. "Salve L, Light Yagami. Come state oggi?"  
"Stiamo bene" replica L prima che Light possa parlare. "Grazie per averlo chiesto, Near. Com'è stato il viaggio?"  
"Tranquillo" dice Near mentre striscia lungo il pavimento in legno, gli occhi grigi fissi sulla bambina che sta fra L e Light. "Somiglia in modo impressionante a Light Yagami, non ti preoccupa, L?"  
L scuote il capo. "Niente affatto, è meglio che somigli a Light piuttosto che a Misa. Almeno così sembra più nostra che sua"  
Near annuisce lentamente, ascoltando con attenzione le sue parole. "Capisco. Posso tenerla?"  
"Certo" dice L prima che Light possa fare o dire altro, e passa Noriko a Near che la prende tra le braccia con molta cautela. "Stai attento, le piace muoversi"  
"È bella" dice Near tranquillamente, consentendo a Noriko di esplorargli il viso con le manine. "Hai qualche previsione sul suo livello di intelligenza?"  
L scrolla le spalle mentre Light li osserva interagire, simile a una pantera sul punto di colpire.  
"Crediamo che sia al livello più alto" dice Light seccamente. "Visto che riesce a parlare a tre mesi e la sua inclinazione a esibire certi tratti, siamo sicuri che sia intelligente almeno quanto me"  
"Meglio come te che come Amane" sogghigna Mello, rendendo il suo disprezzo per la modella molto palese. "Dov'è, comunque?"  
"A Parigi" replicano L e Light insieme.  
Matt ridacchia. "L'hai mandata via, L? Non volevi che la disturbassimo questa volta?"  
L si acciglia, capendo a quale evento si sta riferendo; quando Light era via per un viaggio di lavoro, i ragazzi erano giunti per una visita mentre Misa era ancora incinta, e durante quel periodo avevano fatto tutto il possibile per irritarla, facendola quasi impazzire. Solo attraverso la corruzione L era riuscito a salvare sia Misa che i ragazzi. "Non penso che avesse bisogno di incontrarvi dopo l'ultima volta. Forse per quando Noriko si sarà diplomata al liceo, sarete in grado di soggiornare nella stessa città"  
I ragazzi fingono di essere dispiaciuti ma Light vede la malizia nei loro occhi, si sono divertiti a tormentare Misa tanto quanto fa fatica lui ad ammetterlo, si assicurerà che non lo facciano mai più. Matt si alza e si avvicina a Near, tendendo le braccia. "Fammela tenere" dice, indicando Noriko. Near non obbedisce subito, anzi la stringe di più e fa un passo indietro. "Togliti quel bastoncino mortale e potrei prenderlo in considerazione"  
"Non decidi tu" ribatte Matt, allungandosi verso Noriko. "Sono L e Light a decidere chi può tenere la loro bambina" guarda con aria onesta il suo mentore. "Posso tenerla?"  
"Togli la sigaretta" dice L con la calma, mettendo una mano sul ginocchio di Light. "E dato che ne stiamo parlando, mentre sarai qui e vicino a Nori, non fumerai in casa. Puoi fumare all'esterno finché ti dimostrerai responsabile, e quando starai da Watari potrai fumare per la felicità del tuo cuore"  
Light lo guarda curiosamente. "Vuoi dire che non rimangono da noi?"  
"Non questa volta" dice L scrollando le spalle. "Ho pensato che, dopo l'ultima volta, sarebbe stato meglio stare in case diverse. Watari li prenderà quando saranno pronti, ma consumeranno la maggior parte dei pasti con noi e passeranno qui la maggior parte del tempo"  
"Suppongo che mi vada bene" dice Light, celando in qualche modo la sua gioia mentre osserva Matt togliere la sigaretta e schiacciarla sotto lo stivale prima di prendere Noriko da Near. "L vi ha detto che sarete responsabili per dare un'occhiata a Noriko fra un paio di giorni, quando usciremo a cena?"  
Questo coglie l'attenzione dei ragazzi e fissano L come se attendessero che lui iniziasse a ridere per poi dire che hanno abboccato all'infelice battuta. Quando non ricevono la reazione che si aspettano, si rivolgono tutti verso Noriko che si sta interessando agli occhiali di Matt. Nessuna lezione alla Wammy's li ha preparati per questa sfida.

 

Un paio di giorni dopo, Light sta canticchiando tra sé mentre si liscia la cravatta, fa un passo indietro per ammirare il proprio riflesso nello specchio e annuisce quando determina di essere accettabile. Raggiunge la sua boccetta di colonia, applicandosene abbastanza da avere un buon profumo ma in modo da non insultare il naso di nessuno, specialmente quello di suo marito che ha chiarito molte volte che lo trova repellente quando esagera con quell'odore 'disgustoso'. Con qualche sistemazione finale, decide di non poter fare di meglio, per cui si allontana dallo specchio mentre L emerge dal bagno. Anche L sta indossando uno smoking nero, ma non ha un'aria disinvolta come quella di Light, e ciò è ancora più evidente per il fatto che ancora non si sia messo calze e scarpe. Light scuote il capo e sorride affettuosamente, alcune cose non cambiano mai anche se molte altre invece mutano.  
"Ti serve aiuto?" chiede mentre L guarda le scarpe sul letto come fossero oggetti sconosciuti che lui deve studiare intensamente.  
"Devo davvero amarti se sono disposto a sottopormi a questa tortura" dice L lievemente nauseato, iniziando a slacciare le sottili stringhe nere. Light gli si avvicina e si occupa di quel compito, allentando le scarpe più velocemente di quanto L potrebbe fare e indicandogli silenziosamente di sedersi sul letto, poi Light procede a mettergli le calze. -Dovrei fare questa cosa per Nori, non per L- pensa sarcasticamente mentre finisce col primo calzino e si occupa del secondo.  
"Sei sicuro di voler lasciare Noriko con i ragazzi?" chiede L osservando Light. "Non è troppo tardi per chiamare Watari"  
"Sono sicuro che se la caveranno" dice Light iniziando a occuparsi delle scarpe di L. "Inoltre, se chiami Watari ora, danneggerai il tuo esercizio di fiducia"  
L sorride lievemente. "L'avevi capito, vero?"  
"Dal momento in cui ne hai parlato" replica Light mentre allaccia le stringhe di una scarpa. "Lo stai facendo per dimostrarmi che i ragazzi sono giovani uomini capaci e responsabili, con cui io dovrei cercare maggiormente di andare d'accordo. Se riescono a occuparsi di nostra figlia, avranno dimostrato che posso riporre più fiducia anche per altre cose"  
"Come la mia eredità" dice L, tentato di scompigliare i capelli perfetti di Light, che brillano come fuoco ambrato sotto la luce. "Ora, hai finito con gli strumenti di prigionia?"  
Light ridacchia mentre tocca la scarpa nera lucida. "Sì, ho finito con le tue scarpe. Sono troppo strette?"  
L scuote il capo. "No, vanno bene. Grazie mille, Light"  
Si guardano, uno strano senso di déjà vu viene in mentre a entrambi mentre rimangono fermi per qualche altro istante prima che la consapevolezza li travolga come un'onda fredda. Si erano ritrovati in quella posizione in precedenza, solo che i ruoli erano invertiti ed erano fradici per essere rimasti sotto la pioggia; era stato il giorno in cui si erano detti addio, quando avevano pensato che non si sarebbero rivisti mai più. Ovviamente non era accaduto ma allora la situazione era sembrata così irrevocabile quando si erano ritrovati sul tetto e avevano scambiato quello che pensavano sarebbe stato il primo e unico bacio.  
"Ti amo" dice L, abbassandosi e posando la mano sulla guancia di Light. Light si inclina al tocco, baciandogli il palmo prima di mettere la mano su quella di L. "Ti amo anch'io. Ora andiamo a instillare un po' di timore di Dio a quei tuoi ragazzi"  
L non resiste a ghignare. "Certamente tu puoi farlo, Light"  
"Zitto, Ryuzaki" sospira Light mentre si alzano ed escono dalla stanza. Quando arrivano al piano di sotto, trovano i ragazzi vicino alla porta, Matt con Noriko tra le braccia. Lei inizia ad emettere suoni all'impazzata e si allunga verso i genitori nell'istante in cui li vede, la presa di Matt si stringe mentre la bambina allarga le braccia. Light e L sorridono alla figlia, entrambi delusi di non poterla tenere finché non toglieranno lo smoking, intimamente si promettono di farlo non appena si saranno cambiati.  
"State benissimo" dice Matt, spostando Noriko sull'altro fianco. "Vestiti per uccidere"  
"Attento alle parole, Matt" ridacchia Mello prima di dare un morso alla sua cioccolata.  
Light guarda male il biondino ma con un lieve colpetto da parte di L indietreggia, sapendo che il ragazzo stava solo cercando di provocarlo. Quando avevano cominciato a frequentarsi, L aveva reso molto chiaro a Light che lui aveva raccontato tutto ai suoi eredi, specialmente il fatto che Light era stato il Kira originale e Misa era stata il secondo Kira. Light si era preoccupato, pensando che L avesse intenzione di tenerlo sotto controllo nonostante fossero una coppia, ma alla fine aveva capito che L lo aveva detto ai ragazzi perché si fidava di loro e sapevano che avrebbero dovuto saperlo per quando avessero sostituito L nel suo ruolo. L aveva tutto scritto nei suoi fascicoli quindi alla fine lo avrebbero scoperto comunque e aveva pensato che fosse meglio che lo sapessero subito invece che aspettare. Light ovviamente non era stato d'accordo, ma non aveva potuto fare niente al riguardo.  
"Sei a disagio, L?" chiede Near, notando la sua espressione leggermente sofferente.  
"Sì, detesto questi strumenti di prigionia" replica L, muovendo i piedi. "Comunque, è irrilevante", guarda poi con occhio critico i tre giovani. "Avete capito bene quali sono i vostri compiti per stasera?"  
I tre annuiscono e L solleva un sopracciglio, scettico.  
"Allora elencate le vostre responsabilità di questa sera" dice, assicurandosi di guardare negli occhi ognuno di loro.  
Comincia Near. "Far mangiare Noriko alle sei, ci sono i biberon in frigo, dobbiamo usare lo scaldino e non il microonde, altrimenti il latte diventerà bollente e potrebbe ustionarle la bocca"  
"Assicurarci che Noriko faccia il bagno" dice Matt, evitando abilmente le mani di Noriko. "L'acqua non può essere appena sopra il tiepido, stando a Misa, nella bottiglia rosa c'è il bagnoschiuma, in quella gialla c'è lo shampoo. Avete tirato fuori un paio di pigiama nella sua stanza, e volete che le mettiamo la lozione dopo bagno per mantenere morbida la sua pelle"  
"Dobbiamo metterla a letto al massimo alle otto" interviene Mello. "Le piace che le vengano lette delle storie e non può dormire senza il suo orsacchiotto e la copertina con le farfalle, quindi dobbiamo controllare che siano nel letto"  
L annuisce in approvazione. "In più, ricordate di tenerla d'occhio se la mettete per terra. Sta imparando a muoversi e vorremmo che non si facesse male"  
"Se fa la schizzinosa, prendetela in braccio" s'intromette Light. "Di solito si calma quando viene abbracciata. In più, abbiamo lasciato alcuni numeri di telefono importanti sul frigo in caso di emergenza, c'è quello di mia madre, di mia sorella e di Watari. Potete anche contattare noi se è necessario"  
I ragazzi annuiscono e i due si guardano con un po' di apprensione, devono uscire ma sono terrorizzati all'idea di lasciare la figlia per la prima volta. Si avvicinano a Noriko e le baciano le guance e la testa, e prima di poter cambiare idea, corrono verso la porta, lasciando i ragazzi della Wammy soli insieme alla bimba.  
"Matt, io non voglio figli" dice Mello mentre tornano in salotto. "Se perfino un genio come L si comporta come un idiota sdolcinato, io non ci sto"  
"Beh, non hai niente di cui aver paura, Mello" dice Near quando Noriko da Matt prima che Mello sollevi il pugno verso di lui. "Dai, dai, Mello, niente violenza di fronte alla bambina. Magari potremmo giocare con lei"  
Mello rotea gli occhi. "Che tipo di gioco, Near? Non riesce nemmeno a stare dritta da sola"  
Noriko guarda male Mello, sorprendendo il biondino che di solito è impassibile, e si ricompone velocemente prima di marciare verso Near, scrutando l'espressione di Noriko.  
"Che diamine, mocciosa?" chiede, infischiandosene di come appare mentre le parla direttamente. "Dove hai imparato a rivolgere certe occhiate a quest'età? E come puoi capirmi?"  
"L e Light hanno detto che pensano che sia come loro" dice Matt cascando sul divano, con in mano il suo palmare. "Suppongo che ne abbiamo avuto la prova"  
"La sua reazione probabilmente l'ha acquisita da suo padre" continua Near, accarezzando i capelli di Noriko. "L'ho visto rivolgere sguardi simili"  
Nessuna risposta soddisfa Mello. "Anche se fosse, una bambina di quattro mesi non dovrebbe esserne in grado, né saprebbe capirmi così bene", le dà un lieve buffetto sulla fronte, "Ti tengo d'occhio, ragazzina"  
Near la allontana da lui, guardandolo con espressione irritata. "Lasciala stare, Mello, è solo una bambina", si dirige poi verso un armadietto e ne tira fuori un gioco in scatola. "Possiamo giocare a questo per ammazzare il tempo"  
Matt solleva lo sguardo. "Monopoly? Ok, ci sto", raggiunge Near sul pavimento, che tiene Noriko tra le gambe. "Vieni, Mells, non ti ucciderà giocare con noi"  
Mello dà un grande morso alla sua cioccolata, e con riluttanza si siede sul pavimento mentre Matt e Near iniziano a sistemare il gioco, Near dà a Noriko il libretto con le istruzioni per farla giocare. "Va bene, ma la macchinina è mia"  
"D'accordo" dice Near, lanciandogli la macchinina argentata. "Matt, a te va bene il cappello?"  
"Certo" dice Matt, accettando la pedina. "E cui c'è il cane per te, Near. Credo che Noriko voglia giocare con la nave"  
Near vede Noriko giocare con la pedina, rapidamente gliela toglie dalle mani, mettendola sul tabellone, e prima che lei possa mettersi a frignare, le bacia la testa. "Non ti preoccupare, puoi giocare. Sposterò io la pedina per te"  
Noriko gli sorride e annuisce, dando la dimostrazione di aver capito.  
Mello ghigna. "Sarà più facile di una passeggiata".

 

"Come cazzo è che una bambina ci sta battendo?!" ruggisce Mello, a metà del gioco. Near si acciglia parecchio mentre toglie le mani dalle orecchie di Noriko, sapendo che qualsiasi cosa proveniente dalla bocca di Mello non è appropriata per i bambini. "È semplicemente molto dotata, Mello, non puoi prendertela con le sue abilità naturali"  
Mello tira un pugno alla spalla di Near. "Zitto, fiocco di neve, solo perché ti sta aiutando ad arrivare secondo non significa che tu debba negare che è dannatamente impossibile per una neonata essere così brava a Monopoly"  
"E tu dovresti moderare il linguaggio di fronte alla signorina" ribatte Near, accarezzando i capelli umidi di Noriko. Hanno fatto una pausa poco fa per farle il bagno e vestirla per la notte, dopo averle dato da mangiare durante la prima metà del gioco, e ora lei è stesa tranquilla lungo la sua coscia, le mani che tirano il tessuto dei pantaloni. "Forse sarebbe meglio mettere via il gioco e guardare un film. Così Mello non sarà più incline a dire certe cose davanti alla bambina"  
Matt annuisce e inizia a riporre via il gioco, avendo sopportato abbastanza la collera di Mello per la serata, anche se ha trovato molto divertente le sue dirette invettive alla bambina. "Per me va bene, perché tu e Nori non scegliete un film mentre Mello va a prendere qualche snack?"  
"Perché devi sempre essere così dannatamente ragionevole, Matty?" sospira Mello, alzandosi e dirigendosi in cucina, non ignorando l'occhiata di disprezzo sulla faccia di near. "Cosa? Ti aspetti sinceramente che io smetta di imprecare solo perché c'è una bambina?"  
Near annuisce con fermezza. "Sì, mi aspetto che tu esibisca un certo contegno in presenza di una bambina impressionabile. Non c'è bisogno che lei impari le tue brutte abitudini, Mello"  
Mello rotea gli occhi mentre mette in microonde i popcorn. "Ti prego, quella ragazzina è stata fottuta fin da quando è stata concepita. È la figlia di Yagami, non può uscirne niente di buono, lo sai anche tu. Smettila di fingere che abbia del potenziale a parte quello di essere una minaccia per la società"  
"Mello, stai zitto!" grida Near, la sua consueta calma frantumata. "Non hai idea di quello che Noriko diventerà e speculare che sarà come era suo padre è incredibilmente ingiusto! Devi ricordare che sono state alcune influenze del suo ambiente che hanno portato Light Yagami a essere Kira e non puoi dire per certo che per Noriko sarà lo stesso. Quindi tieni chiusa la tua boccaccia e lasciala in pace prima che ci pensi io!"  
Mello rimane senza parole per l'esplosione di near e per un momento il rumore dei popcorn che scoppiano è l'unico udibile mentre i tre si fissano come se non si fossero mai visti. Improvvisamente Mello si mette a ridere, allentando la tensione. "Wow, Near, non sapevo che potessi diventare così emotivo"  
Quando riesce a ridarsi un contegno, scuote il capo. "Suppongo che tu abbia ragione, la bambina è di Yagami ma ciò non la rende Kira, probabilmente crescerà bene"  
"Felice che tu la pensi come me" dice Near, spostandosi insieme a Noriko sul divano. "E Noriko desidera guardare questo cartone animato con una principessa e i mobili he cantano, quindi muoviti con gli snack prima che si agiti"  
"Sì, Vostra Maestà" grugnisce Mello tirando fuori i popcorn, mettendoli nella prima scodella che ede prima di versarci quasi un intero tubetto di caramello, mescolandolo così che la sostanza appiccicosa cosparga ogni chicco. Poi prende delle bibite dal frigo e un biberon per Noriko, scaldandolo velocemente prima di dirigersi in salotto. Si siede tra Near e Matt, mettendosi la scodella fra le gambe mentre Matt dà il via al film con uno strano telecomando universale che è riuscito a trovare.   
Noriko guarda Mello con un sorriso e allunga la mano, Mello la guarda con espressione curiosa prima di infilare il dito nella sua manina, che si stringe. Un sorriso contento si stampa sulla sua faccia e si ritrova improvvisamente molto felice di aver perso contro una bambina.

 

Più tardi, Light e L entrano in casa e nel corridoio buio, silenziosi al massimo per non svegliare Noriko, poi notano una luce dal salotto. Senza dire una parola, si avvicinano e sono un po' sorpresi di vedere la televisione ancora accesa che mostra le immagini di un dvd, poi guardano verso il divano e vedono i tre ragazzi insieme a Noriko, addormentata. Matt e Mello sono avvinghiati su un lato del divano, mentre Near e Noriko sono sull'altro, le braccia del ragazzo protettive intorno al suo corpicino, per evitare che cada.  
"Beh, è una visione che non avrei mai pensato di poter osservare" sussurra L mentre i ragazzi si raddrizzano. Trova una scodella e vi nota del caramello, accigliandosi leggermente. "Questi topastri mi devono un nuovo tubetto di caramello"  
Light ridacchia calorosamente mentre rimuove le lattine e il biberon vuoti. "Sembra che si siano divertiti, però, a quanto pare badare a Noriko non è così difficile per loro"  
"Sono i miei eredi, nulla è troppo difficile per loro" replica L mentre mette la scodella nel lavandino, riempendola di acqua e sapone. "E tu che pensavi sarebbe stato un completo disastro, sono sicuro che ti aspettassi i pompieri e la polizia nel vialetto"  
"È vero" ammette Light mentre recupera una grossa coperta, lasciandola sopra i dormienti. "Comunque, sono sicuro che potrò fare loro delle domande quando si sveglieranno", si avvicina a L e lo abbraccia, baciandolo lievemente. "Dai, andiamo a letto"  
"Sei sicuro di non voler portare Noriko con noi?" chiede L, guardando verso il divano dove la loro bambina sta dormendo.  
Sorprendentemente, Light scuote il capo. "No, è al sicuro, non penso che Near sarebbe molto contento se gli togliessimo la sua compagna di coccole. Se succede qualcosa, ce ne accorgeremo subito"  
L annuisce e insieme escono dalla stanza, dirigendosi in camera.  
Quando i tre sono sicuri che se ne siano andati, si guardano negli occhi con leggera preoccupazione.  
"Pensate che dovremmo dire loro del bagno?" chiede Matt con calma. "Voglio dire, abbiamo sparso sapone ovunque quando abbiamo fatto il bagno a Nori"  
Mello scuote il capo. "No, se ci svegliamo presto possiamo pulire senza che L o Yagami lo scoprano"  
"Pensi che funzionerà?" chiede Near, quando improvvisamente alcune parolacce dette ad alta voce e con rabbia provenienti dal piano di sopra fanno arrossire perfino Mello.  
"Qualcosa mi dice di no" dice Matt, e silenziosamente scende dal divano, seguito dagli altri, Near stringe Noriko mentre si dirigono verso la porta sul retro.  
Quando Light scende di sotto, non c'è nessuno con cui possa gridare.


	13. Prime parole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //

L solleva gli occhi dal portatile mentre Mello, Matt e Near giocano sul pavimento con Noriko, rivolgendo uno sguardo critico specialmente ai tre ragazzi; dalla sera in cui hanno badato alla bambina e si sono dileguati nella notte insieme a lei, è stato più che vigile riguardo a dove si trovano. Questo, ovviamente, grazie al fatto che Light ha minacciato di chiamare la polizia se mai andassero di nuovo da qualche parte con la bambina senza i genitori. L prega che i ragazzi non sprechino la seconda opportunità, gli ci erano volute quasi due ore di negoziazione con Light solo per permettere loro di rimanere in quella casa durante la loro visita dopo aver recuperato Noriko. Era venuto fuori che i ragazzi erano fuggiti da Watari, rimanendo chiusi in una stanza tutta la notte per paura della collera di Light.  
"Ehi, L" dice Mello, guardandolo, "quale sarà il soprannome della bambina?"  
"Cosa intendi?" chiede L, la sua attenzione non è esattamente concentrata sulle parole di Mello.  
Mello sbuffa. "Intendo il suo nome di riconoscimento, sai, come quelli che abbiamo noi tre. Beh, quattro se contiamo te"  
"L è il mio vero nome" replica L bruscamente. "E a Noriko non serve al momento"  
"Ma deve cominciare a imparare come il tuo mondo funziona" insiste Mello. "Noi l'abbiamo imparato fin da quando siamo finiti alla Wammy's, è soltanto giusto che iniziamo a insegnarle"  
"Potremmo chiamarla semplicemente 'Lady'" suggerisce Near mentre fa ciondolare un mazzo di chiavi di plastica davanti a Noriko, la bambina le afferra per poi lasciarle.  
Matt scuote il capo. "No, deve almeno iniziare con la prima lettera del suo nome, come per noi" ci pensa per un momento, "Che ne dite di 'North'?"  
"Brutto" dice Mello, staccando un morso di cioccolato dalla sua barretta. "Potremmo chiamarla 'Nicotine'"  
Near invia un'occhiataccia a Mello. "Non la chiameremo così, io preferirei 'Nuclear'"  
Mello ghigna. "Non è una cattiva idea, Near"  
L rotea gli occhi. "Se avete intenzione di insistere, allora io suggerirei 'Navi'. È il nome di una stella e Light e io consideriamo Noriko la nostra stellina, sarebbe appropriato"  
I tre ragazzi si guardano e annuiscono.  
"E Navi sia!" dichiarano.  
"Non cominciate a insegnarglielo fin da ora" ordina L. "Stiamo cercando prima di insegnarle il suo vero nome e se ne usate un altro, la confonderete"  
"Se è intelligente come Yagami rivendica ora che ha tre mesi, due nomi non dovrebbero confonderla" ribatte Mello mentre la prende per un piede e la trascina a sé. "Allora, capisci questa cosa, ragazzina: tu sei Noriko e Navi. Capito?"  
Noriko annuisce, poi si allunga verso il cioccolato di Mello, lui si raddrizza appena in tempo e ne morde un grosso boccone mentre Noriko rimane sdraiata sul pavimento, guardandolo male.   
"Questa bambina sa più di quanto non lasci trasparire" ridacchia Mello, poi guarda di nuovo L. "Quando comincerà a parlare?"  
L scrolla le spalle, cercando di concentrarsi sul lavoro visto che ora è tranquillo sulla sicurezza di Noriko. "Quando vuole, presumo. Non la si può forzare a parlare prima che sia pronta, Mello"  
"Potremmo sempre cercare di insegnarle" suggerisce Mello mentre prende la bambina e la culla sulle gambe. "Possiamo insegnarle che Misa è 'Mamma', e Light è 'Papà' e L è...L, come vuoi che Nori ti chiami?"  
L sta per rispondere quando il suo telefono squilla improvvisamente e, vedendo chi lo sta chiamando, mette giù il portatile e si dirige fuori dalla stanza. "Non fate nulla di stupido mentre sono lontano, torno tra circa dodici minuti"  
Matt guarda Noriko e sorride. "Pensi di poter dire almeno una parola in dodici minuti?"  
Noriko balbetta qualcosa e Matt la prende come una risposta affermativa.  
"Dovremmo insegnarle un modo per chiamare L" dice Near, avvicinandosi. "Anche se prima dobbiamo decidere come dovrebbe chiamarlo"  
Mello ci pensa per un momento. "Perché non può chiamarlo semplicemente 'L'?"  
"Buona idea" dice Matt, poi sposta Noriko in modo che sia al suo stesso livello visivo. "Riesci a dire 'L'?"  
Noriko emette un suono simile a 'L' ma risulta più soltanto il finale della lettera.  
"Diamine, impara in fretta" dice Mello, poi la prende da Matt. "Dì 'L'"  
Lei emette lo stesso suono ma è più lungo, come se stesse cercando di fare del suo meglio ma ancora non ci arriva.  
"Abbiamo undici minuti" dice Near mentre recupera una fotografia di L da un tavolo dietro di sé e la iindica. "Noriko, questo è L".

 

Quando L ritorna, è sorpreso di vedere i ragazzi raggruppati in un angolo, per un istante pensa che ci sia qualcosa che non va e sta per parlare quando i tre si separano e mostrano una Noriko allegra.  
"Ce l'abbiamo fatta!" grida Mello, con tono vittorioso. "Abbiamo insegnato alla bambina a parlare"  
L incrocia le braccia, scettico. "Provatelo"  
"Con piacere" replica Mello compiaciuto, poi si volta verso Noriko che lo guarda con occhi enormi e un sorriso contento mentre lui indica L. "Noriko, dì 'L'"  
"Ehl" dice Noriko, guardando L. "Ehl!"  
L ride calorosamente mentre si avvicina e prende Noriko dal pavimento. "Beh non ci sei ancora, ma è meglio rispetto a qualche minuto fa" poi guarda i ragazzi, "Perché non le avete insegnato a dire 'papà'?"  
"Ci abbiamo pensato ma poi abbiamo deciso che tu eri più importante" replica Matt con un'alzata di spalle. "Inoltre, non volevamo che Light fosse il primo ad essere chiamato, abbiamo pensato che l'onore spettasse a te"  
"Sono commosso" dice L mentre si siede sul divano con Noriko sulle gambe. "Ora, stellina, perché non lavoriamo sul perfezionare questa nuova parola?"

 

Light sospira mentre guarda l'orologio sulla parete, ha ancora quattro ore prima di poter pensare di andare a casa e di sicuro vuole farlo; specialmente visto che ci sono i ragazzi e dopo la catastrofe dell'ultima volta, non vuole più lasciarli soli con Noriko. Non importa che L sia presente o meno, si sentirebbe meglio se ci fosse anche lui. Guarda la montagna di documenti che attendono di essere riempiti con i dettagli dell'ultimo capo ma non riesce a iniziare. Sì, hanno preso il tizio che ha ucciso quattro persone e sì, sono riusciti a portarlo dentro vivo, ma si sente vuoto. Quando lui e L hanno lavorato insieme, anche se brevemente, c'era qualcosa di più entusiasmante nell'inseguimento, e di solito i casi erano più interessanti rispetto a uno che stava uccidendo gli ex amanti della sua ragazza. Non che non sia un lavoro importante, e non che non sia contento che il responsabile sarà consegnato alla giustizia, ma in qualche modo non gli sembra gratificante.  
-Ci dev'essere un modo migliore- pensa mentre prende il primo modulo dalla pila e inizia a compilarlo. -Voglio fare il detective ma non così, non più.-  
Light rimane assorbito così intensamente nella noiosità dei documenti che non sente qualcuno avvicinarsi alla scrivania, non finché quella persona non posa una mano sulla sua spalla. Sobbalzando leggermente solleva lo sguardo e vede suo padre che lo osserva, con un'espressione grave in volto, e per un momento pensa di essere nei guai.  
"Light, per favore vieni nel mio ufficio" dice Soichiro e insieme si avviano, nessuno dei due dice una parole. Quando entrano, Soichiro indica silenziosamente a Light di sedersi, e lui fa nel momento in cui il padre fa lo stesso. "Non sei felice qui, vero?"  
"Di cosa stai parlando? Certo che lo sono" dice Light pur sapendo che è una bugia.  
Soichiro sorride lievemente. "Light, sono tuo padre, capisco quando qualcosa non ti piace. Ho notato la differenza da quando mi hai detto che sarei diventato nonno. Preferiresti stare a casa con la tua famiglia piuttosto che tutto il giorno qui, è corretto?"  
Light sospira leggermente. "Sì, signore"  
"E non ritieni nemmeno che questi casi siano particolarmente intriganti" continua Soichiro, guardando il figlio attentamente.  
"No, signore" replica Light, stringendo le mani mentre mantiene la compostezza. "In tutta onestà, preferirei lavorare con L"  
Soichiro annuisce. "Sì, ho pensato che sarebbe successo", fa scivolare poi un fascicolo in direzione di Light. "Questo non è un caso ma una mia raccomandazione affinché tu possa lavorare da casa, mantenendo gli stessi privilegi del lavoro in ufficio. Se scegli di accettare, potrai stare a casa e lavorare come se fossi qui, e se avremo bisogno di te, ti chiameremo a tornare qui con noi"  
Soichiro guarda il figlio con tristezza. "Io non ho mai avuto questa opzione quando ho messo su famiglia e forse le cose sarebbero state diverse. È per questo che ti sto offrendo questa opportunità, così che tu possa evitare i miei errori"  
"Papà, tu non hai fatto alcun errore" dice Light sinceramente, anche se non è mai stato felice di crescere con suo padre sempre lontano, non pensa che sia stato un errore da parte sua aver scelto il lavoro. Altrimenti, questa conversazione non starebbe avendo luogo.  
"Sono contento che la pensi così" dice Soichiro anche se Light sa che non gli crede. "Ora, mi dica, detective Yagami, qual è la sua decisione?"  
Light non ci deve pensare due volte e allunga la mano verso il fascicolo.

 

La porta si apre e Light entra come se stesse andando in televisione, la consapevolezza che domani potrà stare con la sua famiglia tutto il giorno rinfresca la sua anima in un modo che non riteneva possibile. Appoggia sul pavimento la ventiquattrore e la giacca, togliendo le scarpe prima di dirigersi in salotto da dove sente diverse voci, tutte strepitanti. Quando entra, vede i ragazzi che giocano ai videogiochi mentre L li osserva con Noriko sulle gambe.  
Near si volta e lo vede da dietro il divano. "Sembra che Light Yagami sia tornato presto dal lavoro"  
Tutti i presenti lo guardano con espressioni curiose, considerato che è pieno pomeriggio e di solito non torna prima di sera.  
"Cos'è successo, Yagami, sei stato licenziato?" chiede Mello riprendendo a giocare.  
Light rotea gli occhi mentre va a sedersi accanto a L e Noriko. "No, mio padre mi ha permesso di lavorare a casa da ora, non devo tornare in ufficio tutti i giorni anche se potrebbero richiedermi per alcuni casi"  
"È bello che le cose abbiano preso questa piega" dice L mentre lo bacia dolcemente. "Sarà bello averti a casa più spesso"  
"Sono d'accordo" dice Light mentre sposta Noriko sulle propria gambe. "E come sta la mia bambina oggi?"  
"Ha detto la sua prima parola" dice Matt mentre distrugge la macchina virtuale di Mello. "Le abbiamo insegnato a dire 'L'"  
Light guarda L con scetticismo, l'altro si limita ad alzare le spalle.  
"Ha emesso un suono che sembra il mio nome" spiega L mentre mette via il portatile. "Non è proprio perfetto ma ci è abbastanza vicina"  
"Quindi dovrebbe chiamarti 'L' invece che 'papà'?" chiede Light mentre accarezza i capelli di Noriko.  
L alza di nuovo le spalle. "Non ne sono sicuro ma almeno adesso so a chi si riferisce"  
Noriko guarda L e poi Light, sorridendo largamente. "Papà"  
"Cos'hai detto, Nori?" chiede Light, non credendo alle proprie orecchie.  
"Papà" ripete Noriko. "Papà. Papà"  
Light indica se stesso. "Chi sono io?"  
Noriko sembra frustrata mentre posa la mano sul ventre di Light. "Papà"  
"Suppongo che ora sappia parlare" dice Near allegramente.  
"Penso che tu abbia ragione" dice Light, gli occhi lucidi. "La mia bambina mi ha chiamato 'papà'"  
"Ehl" dice Noriko, guardando L mentre parla, poi guarda Light. "Papà"  
Le sopracciglia di L si alzano tantissimo. "Light, credo che conosca la differenza tra noi due"  
Light ride apertamente mentre afferra Noriko e la culla. "Sapevo che saresti stata intelligente, Nori, e questa ne è la prova. Ora sono davvero felice di poter rimanere a casa più spesso"  
"Penso di aver appena trovato chi mi rimpiazzerà" dice L calorosamente e si avvicina a Light, che gli mette un braccio intorno alle spalle per stringerlo di più.  
Matt, Mello e Near guardano Noriko che sorride loro, come se sapesse che sarebbe stata lei l'erede.  
"Che diamine abbiamo fatto?" chiedono all'unisono.


	14. Incubo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //

Li sente ridere, le ombre si stanno prendendo gioco di lui. Loro non pensano che lui possa farcela, vogliono vederlo fallire e lui è pronto a dimostrare il contrario. Light abbassa lo sguardo e lo vede nell'acqua torbida, baluginando come fosse fatto di vetro invece che essere sommerso da qualcosa che non gli interessa approfondire. Nella tenue luce riesce a dire le parole che farebbero voltare altri, ma lui è diverso, sa che quelle parole lo riporteranno al potere. Quasi senza pensieri, la penna è nella sua mano, arma più potente di qualsiasi spada. Ora che ha di nuovo i suoi strumenti, incomincia a scrivere nomi.  
Quando finisce, l'acqua in cui è rimasto è piena di sangue, alzando gli occhi vede un infinito mare pieno di sangue con corpi che vi spuntano come rocce. Se ne infischia dei primi che vede, sono irrilevanti per lui ed erano semplicemente fonte di guai per le persone buone del mondo. Light è contento di vederli morti, lo hanno meritato per quello che hanno fatto. Avanzando, vede volti di criminali conosciuti, ha perfino contribuito a catturarne alcuni, altri li ha visti al telegiornale. Le loro morti gli provocano poca preoccupazione, anzi sono motivo di trionfo, è riuscito dove un tempo ha fallito e ora il mondo è libero del loro sudiciume.  
Andando avanti, inizia a notare che i volti che la sua mente registra sono di persone che ha conosciuto in passato, quelli con cui è andato a scuola e quelli che lo supportavano nelle situazioni sociali. Avverte un ragno arrampicarsi sul suo cuore mentre osserva i corpi senza vita, ma lo ignora rapidamente. Devono aver fatto qualcosa, ne è sicuro, qualcosa che ha giustificato la sua ira. Con passo più svelto continua il suo cammino, la sensazione al cuore si intensifica quando vede i volti di persone che ha conosciuto per anni e di quelli che a un certo punto ha considerato amici e membri della famiglia. Le loro facce sono contorte per l'agonia, immobilizzate dalla morte e Light capisce che sono morti soffrendo. È confuso, perché queste persone sono morte: suo padre e sua madre, la sua sorellina, i suoi buoni amici, i suoi colleghi investigatori, Watari, Misa, i ragazzi? Cos'hanno potuto mai fare di così brutto per aver meritato quel destino?  
Light trova nel mare visi troppo familiari, quelli che vede quasi ogni giorno e trova un po' di conforto per il fatto che due visi ben distinti manchino. Due visi che probabilmente lo stanno aspettando per festeggiare la vittoria quando finirà di vagare per quel mare di morte. Determinato a trovarli, si affretta, verso un raggio di luce bianca quasi alla fine del mare. Sotto la luce, c'è un uomo dai capelli scuri con in braccio una bambina.  
"L! Noriko!" grida, la voce sembra distanza ed estranea ma non gli importa, riesce a vedere che le persone che significano il mondo intero per lui a pochi passi. Allarga le braccia per stringerli ma scopre di abbracciare il nulla. Alza gli occhi e vede un altro raggio di luce, questo è rosso e titubante vi si avvicina, ma niente lo prepara per quello che vede.  
Suo marito e sua figlia sono senza vita, gli occhi fissi sul nulla mentre lo fissano vuoti, i loro corpi galleggiano privi di movimento nel mare rosso di sangue. Light sente il proprio cuore spezzarsi a metà, certamente è come se una parte di lui gli fosse stata rimossa e messa a nudo. Con un grido strangolato, cade sulle ginocchia e si allunga verso i corpi di coloro che non ha mai voluto ferire, di coloro che voleva proteggere a costo della propria vita. Toccando il viso di L, la sua mano non sente niente anche se è chiaramente sulla sua pelle, preso dal panico cerca di sollevare Noriko ma le sue mani l'attraversano. Rimangono lì come un'offerta ma non riesce ad abbracciarli per un'ultima volta.  
"Guarda quante persone hai ucciso, Light" la voce di Ryuk sembra giungere da ogni angolo.  
"Non volevo uccidere tutti loro!" grida, guardando L e Noriko prima di rivolgersi al dio della morte.  
"Il cerchio si è completato" dice Ryuk. "Una vita per una vita, non è così che si dice?"  
"Non le loro vite, per favore non le loro vite" supplica Light tentando inutilmente di stringere fra le braccia la sua famiglia.  
"I disperati sono sempre i più interessanti" ride Ryuk.  
Light si alza e cerca lo Shinigami, determinato a ucciderlo per quello che ha fatto. "Mi sono fidato di te, bastardo! Pensavo che fossi dalla mia parte"  
"Temo che la fiducia in me intaccherà il tuo destino" replica Ryuk. "E poi, gli Shinigami si fidano degli Shinigami prima che degli umani"  
"Loro erano innocenti!" grida Light, gli occhi che bruciano per le lacrime non versate. "La mia famiglia e i miei amici, mio marito e mia figlia, non hanno fatto niente di male!"  
Ryuk ride di nuovo. "Sì che l'hanno fatto, Light. Quello che hanno fatto di male è stato amarti e fidarsi di te. È stato questo il loro errore. E quando hai ripreso il Death Note, hai tradito la loro fiducia. Usandolo, hai gettato via il loro amore. Sei stato tu la causa della loro morte, Light"  
Light non vuole ascoltarlo, vuole cambiare quello che ha fatto, vuole rifiutare per sempre il quaderno ma non può. Crolla sulle ginocchia insieme al proprio cuore morto e piange apertamente, le sue grida echeggiano nel nulla.  
Sente la voce di Ryuk un'ultima volta. "Hai perso, Light".

 

Light si sveglia di soprassalto, il sudore che gli cola lungo il corpo come se avesse la febbre. Lancia un'occhiata al lato di L e lo trova vuoto, per un momento pensa che sia davvero morto, che il sogno della sua morte sia reale. Uscendo dal letto, corre come un pazzo in camera di Noriko, giungendo in poche falcate per controllare la figlia. Alla luce della luna vede il lettino vuoto, come se lei non ci fosse mai stata. Sconfitto, cade in ginocchio, il suo corpo trema mentre piange, stringendo le sbarre del lettino che aveva ospitato la sua bambina. Si domanda perché Ryuk abbia deciso adesso di prenderli.  
-Forse pensava che fossi troppo felice?- pensa Light tristemente.  
Improvvisamente qualcosa di fresco e solido gli tocca la spalla, quasi sobbalza e si gira vedendo L che lo guarda preoccupato. Noriko è al sicuro fra le sue braccia. Senza pensarci due volte, Light si solleva e li stringe forte entrambi, sollevato di scoprire che può toccarli e che sono ancora con lui.  
"Light, stai bene?" chiede L, la voce soffocata contro la spalla di Light. "Ti comporti piuttosto stranamente"  
Light ride e lo bacia teneramente, poi prende Noriko, la bambina emette un piccolo suono di protesta per poi accoccolarsi contro il petto nudo di Light. Lui si ritrova a piangere di nuovo, facendo preoccupare L ulteriormente.  
"Light, che sta succedendo?" chiede L serio, toccando la guancia di Light e costringendolo a guardarlo. "E non azzardarti a mentirmi, so che qualcosa non va"  
"Ho avuto un incubo" dice Light con calma, faticando a trovare le parole adatte. "Ho sognato...che tornavo a essere Kira"  
Nella stanza buia, Light vede L irrigidirsi e quasi allontanarsi da lui, i suoi occhi grigio scuro vanno direttamente su Noriko come se stesse pensando a un modo di allontanarla da Light.  
Light fa un passo indietro. "Non sono lui, L, non più. L'incubo me lo ha dimostrato"  
"Presumo che io e Noriko venissimo uccisi da Kira" dice L, le sue parole compongono un'affermazione più che una domanda e Light annuisce solennemente. "Capisco, e tu ovviamente non hai apprezzato, quindi sei giunto alla conclusione che non sei più Kira, corretto?"  
Light annuisce di nuovo.  
"Light, sai perché non ti ho mai fatto rinunciare al possesso del Death Note?" chiede L facendo un passo verso di lui.  
"Volevi che soffrissi le conseguenze delle mie azioni" dice Light, tenendo con un dito la manina di Noriko. "Volevi che capissi che gli assassini di massa non se la cavano facilmente, non importa quanto ci provino"  
L scuote il capo. "No, volevo che ricordassi quello che hai fatto in modo che non succedesse più. Volevo che sapessi che puoi ravvederti liberamente, non solo per via di un'influenza esterna. Sì, volevo che pagassi per le tue azioni fino a un certo punto, ma non ho mai voluto che pensassi per un secondo che lo stessi facendo per ripicca", abbraccia Light e Noriko, "Ti amo, Light, e per via di questo amore non volevo perderti per l'influenza del quaderno. Volevo che lottassi con ogni fibra del tuo essere, e sembra che stia funzionando"  
Light emette una risatina senza fiato. "Sei un fenomeno, L, e non ti cambierei per tutto il mondo" lo bacia di nuovo, questa volta non in preda alla disperazione. "Dovresti sapere che questo non è il mio primo incubo, li ho da quando ho smesso di usare il Death Note"  
"E non sarà l'ultimo" dice L gravemente. "Il fatto che tu sia sopravvissuto così a lungo pur essendone tormentato significa che stai combattendo, sai che il mondo potrebbe essere migliore ma stai scegliendo un cammino diverso", appoggia la fronte su quella di Light, la figlia incuneata comodamente tra loro. "Ma a prescindere da tutto, ci sarò sempre per lottare con te, Light. Non ti mollerò a combattere per la tua anima e sono sicuro che Noriko direbbe una cosa simile se potesse"  
"Lo so, L, e per voi due combatterò sempre" dice Light sinceramente, spostandosi per abbracciare L, poi lo guida fuori dalla stanza. "Andiamo a letto, amore mio"  
"Sei sicuro di volere Noriko con noi?" chiede L mentre entrano nella loro camera. "Non temevi per il suo sviluppo e per la dipendenza poco salutare?"  
"Al diavolo, stanotte ho bisogno della mia famiglia" dichiara Light e si mette a letto, Noriko al sicuro tra le sue braccia.  
L recupera una coperta di cashmere dall'armadio e si infila nel letto, sistemando la coperta a mo' di nido tra loro per farvi dormire Noriko. Light sorride quando lo vede e gentilmente appoggia la figlia nel soffice mucchietto, con le dita le sfiore i capelli così delicatamente e si sorprende di nuovo da quanto gli somigli. Poi lui e L si raggomitolano intorno al nido, le mani si uniscono e le dita si intrecciano, si scambiano uno sguardo amorevole prima che il sonno rapisca uno di loro. Mentre L fissa Light che dorme, spera che suo marito abbia sogni piacevoli e che giungerà la notte in cui non compariranno incubi.


	15. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //

Misa canticchia allegramente mentre spinge Noriko nel passeggino, le due stanno tornando dopo essere andate a dare un'occhiata a una casa vicina. Era stato deciso, dopo il suo ritorno da Parigi, che avrebbe dovuto cominciare a cercare una casa per sé e anche se era stata un po' riluttante all'idea, Light e L le avevano assicurato che avrebbe potuto essere vicina a dove vivevano loro. I tre sono diventati buoni amici a quanto pare, perlomeno è così per lei.  
"Cosa ne pensi di quella casa, tesoro?" chiede Misa a Noriko, che è impegnata nel tentativo di raggiungere i giocattoli che le ciondolano sopra la testa. "La mamma dovrebbe trasferirsi lì?"  
Noriko la guarda per un momento e sembra balbettare qualcosa che suona vagamente come un no.  
"Sì, sono d'accordo con te" dice Misa dando un buffetto leggero sul suo nasino. "Era bella e molto moderna ma c'era qualcosa che non andava. Non voglio che tu cresca in una casa che non sembra tale"  
"Iibo!" grida Noriko e Misa ride. "Iibo, Isa!"  
"Sì, secondo la mamma è una buona idea" replica Misa non dando peso alle persone che la guardano un po' stranamente. "Beh, visto che i tuoi papà sono impegnati al momento, pensi che potremmo andare a pranzare? C'è un ristorante fantastico qui vicino"  
Noriko batte le mani, sorridendo come se capisse quanto le è stato detto e tanto basta per Misa. Dirigendosi verso un incrocio, attende pazientemente che il semaforo cambi in modo da poter attraversare, spostando il peso da un tacco all'altro come se non riuscisse a rimanere ferma a lungo.  
"Che tristezza" sente sussurrare qualcuno dietro di sé. "Quella povera piccola. I bambini non dovrebbero avere altri bambini"  
Normalmente Misa avrebbe accettato di essere ritenuta giovane per essere una madre, ma che qualcuno possa insinuare che sia una mamma adolescente non è lusinghiero. Si volta verso la persona che ha dietro, vede che è una donna più anziana e si acciglia severamente, le mani sui fianchi. "Ho ventitré anni!"  
La donna sembra giustamente imbarazzata, così come il suo compagno, i due si scusano proprio prima che il semaforo consenta loro di attraversare. Misa si getta i capelli alle spalle e spinge il passeggino più velocemente che può, volendosi allontanare immediatamente da quelle persone. Mentre si affretta a raggiungere il ristorante, le parole della donna le rimbalzano in testa come una pallina di gomma, e osservando i propri vestiti conclude che è per questo che viene scambiata per una giovane mamma. Misa indossa una minigonna di un rosa brillante e leggings neri, una maglietta bianca e attillata a maniche lunghe e il suo paio preferito di stivali bianchi pelosi. Difficilmente è un outfit che si adatterebbe alla madre matura che lei sente di essere.  
"Penso di aver bisogno di un po' di shopping" sospira Misa mentre prosegue verso il ristorante.

 

Il pranzo si svolge splendidamente, naturalmente ogni volta che ha Noriko sembra essere così, il personale in ogni negozio o ristorante la adulano e fanno qualsiasi cosa per assicurarsi che entrambe siano soddisfatte. Molti tra i camerieri si sono offerti di prendere in braccio Noriko e tenerla mentre Misa consumava il suo pasto da tre portate, si sono anche prodigati per scaldare il biberon quando Misa lo ha chiesto. Perfino il titolare è uscito per vedere cos'avesse provocato tanto clamore e dopo aver tenuto Noriko sulle ginocchia, ha offerto a Misa il dessert come ringraziamento per aver portato una bambina così dolce e bella. Misa non parla spesso a Light e L di queste cose, probabilmente l'ammonirebbero sul fatto che si approfitta della gentilezza degli sconosciuti, usando Noriko per avere roba gratis e un servizio migliore.  
"Sono una mamma così fortunata" sospira Misa contenta mentre spinge il passeggino al negozio di abiti più vicino. "Vuoi aiutare la mamma a scegliere dei nuovi vestiti?"  
Noriko la guarda e sorride, agitando le mani con entusiasmo.  
"Sei adorabile, Nori" dice Misa con un grande sorriso mentre si dirigono al negozio. "Ora, devo comprare dei vestiti che mi facciano sembrare una madre matura e non una babysitter adolescente"  
Cerca tra gli scaffali per quelle che sembrano ore, senza trovare nulla che davvero le vada bene, ogni cosa sembra così noiosa e non graziosa come quelle che è solita indossare. Con un sospiro, si siede e pensa al miglior modo per approcciarsi al problema senza dover chiamare Light, l'unica persona a cui possa pensare in grado di sapere come dovrebbe vestirsi. Poi un'idea le viene in mente e cerca il telefono, componendo il numero di Sayu.  
"Ehi Sayu, sono Misa" dice Misa, facendo il solletico sotto il piedino di Noriko. "Ascolta, sto facendo shopping e mi serve aiuto, credi di potermi dare una mano?"  
"Certo!" esclama Sayu entusiasta. "Mandami l'indirizzo per messaggio e ti raggiungo prima che posso, ho finito per oggi"  
"Grandioso! A presto" dice Misa allegramente, poi termina la chiamata e rapidamente invia a Sayu l'indirizzo del negozio in cui si trova. Dando un'occhiata a Noriko, impegnata con un giocattolo che Misa le ha trovato mentre lei guardava i vestiti, sospira, "Probabilmente tua zia Sayu sa come dovrebbe vestirsi una donna adulta"  
Passa davvero poco tempo prima che Sayu compaia, la borsa sulla spalla e il suo solito abbagliante sorriso che abbellisce il suo viso delizioso. Misa la nota subito e la saluta euforicamente, la ragazza la raggiunge in pochi secondi, le guance rosate e gli occhi marroni che brillano mentre si ricompone.  
"Non sei troppo eccitata solo per un po' di shopping?" scherza Misa mentre l'abbraccia, ormai considera quella ragazza una sorella. "Grazie per essere venuta così velocemente, spero di non aver interrotto qualcosa"  
Sayu scuote il capo mentre ricambia l'abbraccio. "Nient'affatto, stavo solo bevendo un caffè qui vicino"  
Vede poi il passeggino di Noriko e si affretta a salutare la nipote. "Ciao Noriko! Sono tua zia Sayu!"  
"Yu! Yu!" dice Noriko quando la vede, allungando le mani per toccarla.  
"Sta migliorando nel parlare" osserva Sayu prendendo la manina della nipote tra le proprie. "Avresti dovuto sentire Light quando ha chiamato mamma e papà per dirglielo, si poteva avvertire la gioia pura nella sua voce. A quanto pare Ryuzaki è geloso perché lei non riesce ancora a dire il suo nome"  
Misa ridacchia, sa bene che Noriko è in grado di pronunciare il nome di Ryuzaki, il suo vero nome perlomeno. Le è molto difficile non rivelarlo a Sayu, non le piace dover nascondere tutto questo alla sorella di Light. "Sono sicura che ci riuscirà prima o poi" dice disinvolta. "Allora, pronta ad aiutarmi con lo shopping?"  
Sayu annuisce, lasciando andare la mano di Noriko. "Assolutamente. Cosa stai cercando esattamente?"  
"Vestiti che mi facciano sembrare una mamma matura e non un'adolescente" replica Misa, con un po' di amarezza. "Una signora anziana stava sussurrando che i bambini non dovrebbero avere altri bambini, pensavo di trovare dei vestiti che mi facciano sembrare almeno un po' più...adulta"  
"Capisco" dice Sayu pensierosa. "Beh, i jeans sono sempre un buon inizio, di una sfumatura più scura di blu, senza motivi luccicanti. E dovresti pensare a colori pastello e uniformi, se scegli una camicia con un motivo, non dovrebbe essere troppo appariscente"  
Quando guarda l'espressione di Misa, le mette una mano sulla spalla. "Misa, non preoccuparti, non ti vestirò come se avessi quarant'anni. Ti fornirò semplicemente un look più aggiornato"  
Misa ride. "Hai mai pensato di diventare consulente degli acquisti o stilista?"  
"Non fino ad ora" replica Sayu con un ghigno.

 

Quando lo shopping termina è quasi ora di cena, e le ragazze emergono dal negozio con sacchetti alle braccia pieni di abiti, scarpe e accessori per entrambe. Noriko dorme nel passeggino mentre Misa lo spinge verso la fermata dei taxi più vicina, Sayu chiacchiera del più e del meno accanto a lei. Improvvisamente il passeggino urta contro qualcosa, o meglio qualcuno, e quando solleva lo sguardo Misa si stupisce.  
"Hideki!" dice, sorpresa e un po' confusa. "Credevo che stessi girando in Spagna"  
L'attore ha un'aria un po' mortificata. "Infatti ma sono tornato un paio di giorni fa. Speravo di imbattermi in te in realtà, non certo letteralmente, ma a questo punto sembra che sia inevitabile"  
Misa guarda Sayu alla ricerca di un aiuto ma la ragazza è troppo colpita per poterle venire in soccorso.  
"Perché volevi vedermi?" chiede Misa con tono leggermente freddo, anche se sa di non averne esattamente il diritto. È stata lei a troncare con lui.  
"Volevo vedere come stavi" dice Hideki sollevando appena le spalle, con aria insicura di sé e delle proprie azioni. "Ho sentito che non saresti andata in giro per il mondo come volevi ed ero preoccupato che fosse successo qualcosa"  
"Beh, qualcosa è successo" dice Misa con un piccolo sorriso. "Ho avuto una bambina"  
Hideki sembra indeciso tra l'essere arrabbiato e curioso, l'ultima opzione risulta quella vincente. "Quindi sei davvero andata avanti con quel piano? Pensavo che stessi scherzando"  
"Non scherzo mai sulle cose serie" replica Misa, guardando verso Noriko, che silenziosamente osserva sua madre. "Ora, se vuoi scusarci"  
Si muove per andarsene ma Hideki tiene fermo il passeggino, riuscendo perfettamente a confondere e irritare Misa.  
"Posso vedere la tua bambina?" chiede, e Misa annuisce con riluttanza, abbassandosi e prendendo Noriko. Passa la figlia all'attore che la tiene come se fosse fatta di cristallo. "È bellissima, Misa, proprio come te"  
"Io penso che assomigli di più a suo padre" cinguetta Misa, allungandosi per sistemare la copertina di Noriko. "Cosa ci fai realmente qui, Hideki? Non può essere soltanto perché volevi scoprire il motivo per cui ho deciso di rimanere qui"  
Hideki annuisce leggermente mentre continua a fissare Noriko. "Hai ragione, non lo è. Sono qui per chiederti di riprendermi" la guarda con aria supplichevole. "L'ultimo anno senza di te è stato un completo inferno, Misa, e voglio tornare con te"  
Misa sente il proprio cuore agitarsi in petto, proprio come nella scena di un film. "È passato più di un anno, in realtà" si riprende Noriko. "E non so se dovremmo stare insieme, Hideki, ho una bambina ora e tu mi hai detto che non volevi figli"  
"Ho cambiato idea" dice lui fermamente. "Quando mi hai parlato di quanto questa cose fosse importante per te, anche se allora avevo pensato che fosse uno scherzo, mi sono reso conto che sbagliavo a dire di non volere figli. E poi, penso di potercela fare a crescerne uno, se ce ne sarà un altro allora ne parleremo"  
"Beh, in realtà non sto crescendo Noriko" dice Misa con un sorriso triste. "L'ho partorita, sì, ma i suoi veri genitori sono Light e suo marito Ryuzaki. Sono fortunata ad avere un po' di tempo con lei"  
"Ancora meglio" dice Hideki allegramente. "Posso rischiare e fare il genitori senza dovermi preoccupare di rovinarla troppo", gira poi intorno al passeggino e prende Misa tra le braccia. "Per favore, ripensaci Misa, non voglio andare avanti senza di te", la bacia sulla guancia prima di lasciarla andare e proseguire per la sua strada.  
Sayu ritrova la voce nell'istante in cui se ne va. "Wow, è stato incredibile! Il pensiero che ti rivoglia dopo tutto questo tempo e che desideri una famiglia con te! Misa, è un sogno che diventa realtà"  
Misa annuisce mentre rimette Noriko nel passeggino, il punto sulla guancia in cui lui l'ha baciata pizzica piacevolmente. "Sì, suppongo di sì, ma non so se voglio tornare con lui. Può dirmi quanto vuole che è cambiato e che gli sono mancata, ma non significa che salterò fra le sue braccia"  
"Dannazione" sussurra Sayu, mentre vede Misa sotto una nuova luce. "La Misa che ho conosciuto la prima volta sarebbe stata al settimo cielo se un ragazzo a cui teneva le avesse detto certe cose. La Misa di ora è molto diversa"  
"Questa Misa adesso è una madre e un'adulta" dice Misa con un ghigno fiducioso. "E comunque, devo parlarne con Light e Ryuzaki. Potrebbero non apprezzare che la figlia stia a contatto con un attore famoso"  
"Sì, hai ragione" dice Sayu mentre ricominciano a camminare. "Sono così riservati"  
Misa non può fare a meno di ridacchiare. "Sì, ma non è che non abbiano una buona ragione. Credimi".


	16. Fiori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //

Il campanello suona e Light va alla porta, con Noriko in un braccio, gli occhiali appoggiati sulla punta del naso. Stava cercando di dar da mangiare alla sua figlia e di lavorare su alcuni documenti, ma sembra che l'universo stia cospirando contro di lui. Quando apre la porta, non trova nessuno, ma c'è un grande mazzo delle rose più rosse che Light abbia mai visto e un mazzo più piccolo di gigli rosa accanto. Light si guarda intorno alla ricerca di segni che indichino che il fattorino è nelle vicinanze, ma non trovando nessuno geme, abbassandosi e appoggiando Noriko per terra.  
"Non andare da nessuna parte, tesoro, papà deve prendere i fiori" spiega mentre recupera i due mazzi, per quello delle rose fa molta più fatica del previsto. Quando riesce ad afferrarli, si raddrizza e usa il piede per chiudere la porta prima che sua figlia possa scappare per esplorare il mondo fuori casa. Sta cominciando a muoversi e non vogliono che in qualche moda riesca ad allontanarsi senza supervisione, è già dura quando L la porta via senza dirlo a Light.  
"Mi domando per chi siano" dice Light dirigendosi in cucina, Noriko che gattona dietro di lui, che rallenta il passo per permetterle di stargli dietro. "Quelli rosa probabilmente sono per Nori"  
Al sentire il suo nome, Noriko emette un suono gioioso e Light sorride, appoggiando rapidamente i fiori sul bancone prima di abbassarsi per riprenderla in braccio. Lei ridacchia e lui sorride maggiormente, baciandola sulla testa, poi rivolgendo di nuovo la sua attenzione ai fiori, alla ricerca di un biglietto. Ne trova uno nascosto tra i gigli.  
'Alla bellissima bambina che hai portato in questo mondo'.  
"Suppongo che avessi ragione" dice Light mettendo giù il biglietto, poi cercando tra le rose. Trova un altro biglietto, ovviamente più romantico dell'altro.  
'Alla persona che possiede il mio cuore'.  
Light non può fare a meno di sciogliersi dalle toccanti parole sul biglietto, sembra passata una vita da quando lui e L hanno fatto qualcosa di remotamente romantico, il ballo al commissariato era stato bello, ma era tutt'altra cosa quando potevano andare in bei ristoranti o in confortevoli bistrò, per poi fare una bella passeggiata. In questo momento suo marito è in un'altra città, a lavorare a un altro caso locale, non troppo lontano eppure sembra essere dall'altra parte del mondo per quanto la sua assenza è pronunciata. Light si domanda se la separazione abbia portato L a spedire i fiori.  
"Quell'uomo" sospira Light contento. "È sempre pieno di sorprese, eh?"  
"Papà, papy" dice Noriko, dando dei colpetti a Light.  
"Giusto, il tuo biberon" dice Light leggermente riluttante, con un dito tocca uno dei petali vellutati e, su insistenza della figlia, torna in salotto. Per fortuna le rose sono visibili dalla poltrona.

 

Più tardi quel pomeriggio, Misa arriva dopo il suo servizio fotografico, fa fatica a stare in piedi per quanto è esausta; il servizio comprendeva l'utilizzo di diversi strumenti da ginnastica e lei doveva usarli insieme ai vestiti che indossava. Barcollando fino in salotto, trova Noriko a giocare col suo girello e Light seduto sulla poltrona con fogli sparpagliati tutto intorno a lui. Lui solleva lo sguardo e sorride quando la vede.  
"Misa è a casa, Noriko" dice Light e Noriko guarda Misa sorridendo.  
Tutti i segni di stanchezza svaniscono dal viso di Misa quando vede sua figlia che le sorride, e si affretta ad avvicinarsi, prendendo la bambina e abbracciandola. "Oh Nori, sei mancata così tanto alla mamma!"  
"Isa!" dice Noriko, toccando leggermente la madre. "Isa! Papà, Isa"  
Light ride calorosamente. "Sì, Noriko, vedo Misa. Com'è andato il servizio?"  
Misa scrolla le spalle mentre si stende sul divano, Noriko contro il petto. "Bene, ma troppo lungo. Com'è andata la tua giornata? Qualcosa di entusiasmante?"  
"Non proprio" dice Light, tenendo lo sguardo alla larga dalle rose in cucina, sta pensando a un punto più appropriato dove lasciarle e ancora deve decidere. "Ho craccato il cosiddetto codice che gli spacciatori di droga stavano usando e ho inviato le informazioni a mio padre. Dovrebbero riuscire a scoprire dove si verificherà il prossimo accordo e arrestarli"  
"È un'ottima notizia, Light" dice Misa entusiasta, riuscendo a reprimere uno sbadiglio. "Novità da parte di L?"  
"Ancora niente" replica Light, togliendosi gli occhiali e sfregandosi gli occhi. "Ma sono sicuro che tornerà a casa presto, non sta più via così spesso come prima"  
Misa annuisce, mentre le dita danzano lungo i soffici riccioli di Noriko. "Sì, non gli piace più stare via da casa così tanto. E se deve farlo, sono sicura che ne parlerebbe con te, specialmente se deve lasciare il paese"  
"Hai ragione" dice Light, scrutando i documenti che ha davanti, tentato a lanciarli via nel momento in cui L sarà a casa. "Ho sentito delle voci su di te, Misa"  
"Che tipo di voci?" chiede Misa un po' esitante. Ha già un presentimento di quello di cui lui sta per parlarle e non vuole parlare di Hideki adesso. Sì, lo ha visto alcune volte dopo il loro primo incontro ma lui non si sta riferendo a quelle, si riferisce proprio al primo incontro.  
"Ti hanno vista parlare in modo piuttosto intimo con Hideki Ryuuga mentre facevi shopping" dice Light lentamente, studiando la sua reazione, "C'è qualcosa che vuoi dirmi?"  
Misa sa di dover dire qualcosa, lui sa tutto a parte le implicazioni di quella conversazione, ma lei sa che deve essersi fatto un'idea generica. "È tornato perché vuole tornare con me. Ha detto che ha cambiato idea su tutto, e che vuole che io lo riprenda"  
Light riflette attentamente alle sue parole. "E tu cos'hai detto?"  
"Gli ho detto la verità, che ci avrei pensato bene" replica Misa mentre osserva gli occhi di Noriko appesantirsi. "Cioè, non mi butterò fra le sue braccia solo per qualche bella parola e per delle promesse potenzialmente vuote. Per quanto ne so, potrebbe non essere cambiato affatto anche se mi dice quello che voglio sentire per riavermi"  
"Deduzione interessante" dice Light con un cenno. "Oserei dire che hai imparato un paio di cose negli ultimi anni. Allora, vuoi tornare a frequentare Hideki?"  
Misa ci pensa per un momento. "Sì, lo voglio davvero, era così dolce e premuroso quando stavamo insieme e anche se il lavoro ci separava non mi ha mai dato ragione di perdere la fiducia in lui" si acciglia leggermente. "Comunque, non so se dovrei. Noriko è un fattore importante nella maggior parte delle mie decisioni adesso"  
Light sorride calorosamente. "Lei è una presenza fissa nelle nostre vite, quindi è naturale che tu pensi a lei prima di prendere una decisione. Hideki lo sa?"  
"Sì, in realtà l'ha incontrata" dice Misa lentamente, sperando che Light non si arrabbi. "Non ha gridato quando l'ha tenuta in braccio né altro, quindi presumo che le piaccia"  
"L'ha tenuta in braccio?" chiede Light, stringendo gli occhi appena.  
"Per un istante" sospira Misa, ora quasi incapace di tenere gli occhi aperti. "Light, andrebbe bene se mi rimettessi con Hideki?"  
Light riflette attentamente sulla sua richiesta, per quanto voglia vederla felice dopo tutto quello che ha fatto per loro e Noriko, non può fare a meno di considerare i potenziali pericoli di una relazione con una persona di alto profilo come Hideki. Sarebbe stato un problema se lui avesse capito chi era L davvero o se lo avesse già fatto e stava usando Misa per avvicinarsi a lui e al resto della famiglia.  
-Forse sarebbe meglio se Misa non frequentasse nessuno- pensa, poi blocca completamente quella linea di pensiero. Ora si sta comportando da egoista, Misa si è più che guadagnata l'opportunità di stare con qualcuno che la ama, e chi è lui per decidere cosa sia sicuro o no per L? Dopotutto, Light era Kira e ora è sposato con l'uomo che avrebbe dovuto vederlo giustiziato.  
"Non vedo alcun problema" dice Light con una scrollata di spalle disinvolta. "Però assicurati di non farti scappare nulla d'importante e se succede qualcosa di sospetto, lo farai sapere subito a me o a L"  
Misa annuisce, con un sorriso contento sulle labbra. "Lo farò, Light, grazie per la tua fiducia" i suoi occhi iniziano a chiudersi. "E Light, quelle rose sono bellissime. Sei fortunato ad avere L"  
"Lo sono, e troverò il modo per ringraziarlo" dice Light mentre lei si addormenta e lui riprende a lavorare, pensando a cosa fare quando L tornerà a casa.

 

È quasi buio quando la macchina entra nel vialetto, Watari parcheggia velocemente e lo fa uscire, prendendo il bagaglio dal baule e porgendolo a L.  
"Pensi che Light e Noriko saranno svegli?" chiede L mentre recupera il bagaglio. "Odio perdermi la messa a letto di Nori"  
Watari sorride calorosamente, dando una pacca sulla spalla al figlio acquisito. "Sono sicuro che Light sia ancora sveglio, e probabilmente Noriko sta facendo il bagno, pronta a che tu le racconti una storia per poi metterla a letto"  
"E sono sicura che questa le piacerà" dice L allegramente, rivolgendo a Watari un lieve sorriso prima di entrare in casa, non osservando l'uomo che considera un padre entrare in macchina e allontanarsi.  
Una volta entrato, si dirige immediatamente in salotto, la luce indica che c'è qualcuno e spera sia Light. Trova Misa addormentata sul divano, Noriko sul suo petto, le braccia della donna intorno alla bambina per tenerla al sicuro. L nota la coperta sulla parte bassa del suo corpo e deduce che sia stato Light a metterla prima di lasciare la stanza. L si posa il pollice contro le labbra mentre osserva la zona. -Mi domando dove possa essere andato?-  
Lanciando un'effimera occhiata a Noriko e Misa, L va in cucina sperando di prepararsi uno spuntino quando vede dei petali di rosa che non aveva notato subito, concentrato com'era a trovare Light. Incuriosito, segue il tragitto che porta fino alle scale, ha la sensazione di sapere cosa sta succedendo ma ciò non gli impedisce di salire. Come sospettato, la scia termina fuori dalla porta della camera che divide con Light, un brivido di eccitazione percorre la sua spina dorsale e con impazienza apre la porta, domandandosi cosa troverà dall'altra parte.  
Ciò che lo accoglie è una visione diversa da qualsiasi altra e una che non dimenticherà. Light è nudo sul letto, petali di rosa sparsi sul piumino e sui cuscini, altri posati in maniera allettante sulla virilità già in parte turgida di Light. L si ricorda a malapena di respirare mentre assorbe la visione composta da suo marito.  
Il modo con cui Light lo sta guardando gli fa indebolire le ginocchia, quasi al punto di non poter rimanere in piedi se non facendo ricorso alla propria volontà. Light non dice nulla, silenziosamente lo invita a raggiungerlo in quell'invitante giardino, e L è troppo felice di obbedire; rapidamente si toglie i vestiti mentre attraversa la stanza. Non ha idea di cosa abbia spinto Light a tutto questo ma si appunta mentalmente di chiederglielo più tardi.

 

Qualcosa vibra contro la gamba di Misa e per un istante lei lo ignora, pensando che faccia parte del suo sogno, ma continua a insistere e presto lei si accorge che non è un sogno. Titubante, apre gli occhi, vede Noriko ancora addormentata sul petto, e la vibrazione proviene dalla tasca dei jeans. Ancora un po' intontita, tira fuori il cellulare e risponde, senza guardare il nome sullo schermo.  
"Pronto?" chiede assonnata, sfregandosi gli occhi mentre cerca di non disturbare Noriko.  
"Misa, sono Hideki" dice Hideki dall'altro lato. "Come stai, bellissima?"  
"Bene, solo un po' stanca" replica Misa sistemandosi e mettendosi a sedere, la figlia sempre contro il petto, addormentata. "E tu?"  
"Sto bene, solo che mi manchi" dice Hideki dolcemente. "Mi è piaciuto prendere quel caffè l'altro giorno, è stato davvero bello rivederti. Come sta Noriko?"  
"Sta bene, al momento sta dormendo sul mio petto" dice lei sorridendo. "Ascolta Hideki, ci ho pensato, forse dovremmo riprovarci. Questi ultimi giorni con te sono stati meravigliosi e non voglio che abbiano fine"  
C'è silenzio dall'altro lato. "Misa, non hai idea di quanto mi rendi felice. Sto aspettando che tu dica questa parole da quel giorno vicino al parcheggio dei taxi. Speravo che lo volessi anche tu ma non ne ero sicuro, per questo ti ho mandato i fiori"  
"Fiori?" chiede Misa, guardando oltre divano e vedendo che gli unici fiori presenti sono quelli rosa. "Le rose e i gigli rosa?"  
-Pensavo fossero da parte di L per Light-  
"Esatto" dice Hideki, il sorriso intuibile dalla voce. "Le rose sono per te e volevo regalare qualcosa di carino anche a Noriko, dopotutto è tua figlia e devo cercare di costruire una relazione con lei"  
Misa deve trattenersi dal ridere. "Hideki, è solo una bambina, non te ne devi preoccupare adesso"  
"Sì ma, penso di dover cominciare" ribatte Hideki, sorprendendola e compiacendola. "Dopotutto, se le cose andranno bene, sarò presente più spesso anche con lei" fa una pausa e lei si domanda se non abbia riattaccato. "Comunque, cosa ne pensi dei fiori?"  
"Penso che siano bellissimi" dice onestamente, poi sente una serie di rumorosi colpi dal soffitto e ghigna sarcasticamente. "Penso siano piaciuti anche ai miei amici"  
"Grandioso! Avevo paura che non ti sarebbero piaciuto" dice Hideki un po' scosso. "Devo andare, ho una riunione per la promozione del mio film. Ti chiamo più tardi, se ti va bene?"  
"Va bene" dice Misa felicemente. "Ciao"  
"Ciao" dice Hideki, mettendo giù.  
Un alto gemito si sente dal soffitto e Misa si limita a scuotere il capo. A quanto pare Light ha trovato un modo per ringraziare L per i fiori, anche se non erano per lui.  
"Sì, penso che ai miei amici siano piaciuti parecchio i fiori" dice, coprendosi le orecchie.


	17. Natale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //

"Sì"  
"No"  
"Sì!"  
"No!"  
"L!"  
"Misa"  
Light entra in salotto e vede suo marito e la sua migliore amica faccia a faccia, a guardarsi in cagnesco. Nota Noriko nel suo girello mentre li fissa curiosa, un vestitino di pelliccia color rosso velluto e bianco è sul pavimento accanto a lei. Riesce solo a supporre perché cosa stiano litigando.  
"Ci andrà, punto" dichiara Misa, indicando Noriko. "Tutti i bambini devono fare la foto con Babbo Natale"  
"E io ti ho detto di no" dice L severamente. "Non lascerò mia figlia in mano a un potenziale molestatore di bambini vestito di rosso. Se è così importante per te, possiamo chiedere a Watari di vestirsi da Babbo Natale, così potrà fare la foto"  
"Non è la stessa cosa!" ribatte Misa, mettendo le mani sui fianchi. "L, il punto è uscire e creare dei ricordi, non rimanere in casa e creare qualcosa da interpretare come dei ricordi"  
L si acciglia. "Si faceva così alla Wammy's"  
"Questa non è la Wammy's!" grida Misa.  
Light commette l'errore di compiere un passo in avanti, lo scricchiolio sul pavimento rivela la sua presenza.  
"Light!" gridano Misa e L all'unisono.  
"Me ne stavo andando" dice Light, girando sui tacchi. "Fingete che io non ci sia"  
Poi sente il suono di chi sta correndo da dietro, si volta giusto in tempo per vedere Misa lanciarsi con le braccia allungate prima di ritrovarsi con la schiena per terra. Capitolano al suolo e Light comincia a pentirsi di averle concesso di vivere ancora con loro.  
"Non andartene! Ho bisogno di te!" lo supplica, la voce acuta gli squilla nell'orecchio. "Dì a L che è perfettamente okay che Noriko vada al centro commerciale per fare una foto con Babbo Natale"  
"Togliti" dice Light con un lieve gemito, lei è più pesante di quanto non sembri. "Ora!"  
Misa scivola via da lui, che si mette a sedere, sfregandosi il punto che ha urtato contro il pavimento, guarda male entrambi domandandosi perché si sia disturbato a scendere di sotto. "Ora, perché questa cosa è un problema?" chiese, riuscendo a rimanere paziente.  
"Perché L sta cercando di rovinare la vita di nostra figlia" replica Misa, fulminando L da dov'è seduta sul pavimento. "Pensa che per lei non sia necessario fare una foto con Babbo Natale per commemorare il suo primo Natale"  
"E io sto pensando al bene della nostra bambina" spiega L, sembrando un bambino immusonito. "Non penso che dovrebbe essere esposta a qualcuno che potrebbe essere una minaccia per i bambini. Sarà perfettamente felice facendo la sua foto con Watari"  
Light porta le dita tra le sopracciglia, stringendo la radice nasale, avrebbe dovuto aspettarsi che quel tipo di conversazione prima o poi sarebbe spuntato; l'idea di Natale di Misa e la loro sono lontane dall'essere uguali, anzi. La stanza di lei è tale da sembrare che il Natale abbia deciso di vomitare decorazioni rosa e argento in ogni angolo, mentre il resto della casa presenta decorazioni più attenuate e discrete. Era solo questione di tempo prima che Noriko venisse coinvolta in quell'insopportabile lotta.  
"L, se sei così preoccupato, perché non fai delle ricerche sul tizio?" sospira Light, guardando il marito. "Misa probabilmente sarà più che felice di dirti in quale centro commerciale sta andando e tu puoi controllare chi è il Babbo Natale; e se non risponde ai tuoi standard, potete collaborare insieme per trovarne un altro che non sia Watari", guarda Misa negli occhi, "Darai a L il nome del centro commerciale, e se lui ritiene che nessun Babbo Natale sia adatto, allora Watari si travestirà e farà la foto con Noriko. Avete capito?"  
"Sì" replicano L e Misa.  
"Bene" dice Light alzandosi da terra, aiutando Misa a fare lo stesso. "Ricorda Misa, in questa casa il Natale è piuttosto tenue e il Capodanno è tradizionale, quindi non aspettarti chissà quali festeggiamenti natalizi"  
Misa rotea gli occhi. "Visto che L viene dall'Inghilterra, pensavo che fosse più aperto a un'idea occidentale del Natale"  
L scrolla le spalle. "Non avrebbe molto senso andare contro le tradizioni della nazione in cui risiedo per la maggior parte del tempo. Anche se mi manca festeggiare il Natale come facevamo in Inghilterra, sono più che felice di rinunciare per il Capodanno giapponese"  
"Possiamo concordare su questo compromesso?" chiede Light, un mal di testa che minaccia di prendere possesso dei suoi pensieri. "Festeggeremo discretamente il Natale, mentre avremo un Capodanno come si deve?"  
"Va bene" sbuffa Misa mentre si dirige ad afferrare il vestitino e poi Noriko. "Ora, vado a preparare Nori per la foto, hai quindici minuti per trovare un Babbo Natale adatto prima che io decida di andare da quello che avevo scelto"  
"Cosa avevi scelto?" indaga L.  
"Il centro commerciale a sei chilometri a sud da qui" scatta Misa mentre avanza verso le scale.  
Quando sparisce, L e Light sospirano di sollievo.  
"Sei diventato un mediatore" dice L furtivamente, "Chi avrebbe mai pensato che saresti stato tu a portare la pace con Misa?"  
Light alza gli occhi. "Qualcuno deve farlo, tu preferisci provocarla invece di arrivare a una conclusione"  
Un'espressione che lampeggia sul volto di L ricorda a Light di quando Sayu si comportava male ma senza pentirsi di quanto aveva fatto. "Come sono cambiate le cose, Light Yagami"  
"Oh sta' zitto, Ryuzaki" sospira Light, "Sarà meglio che cominci a fare quelle ricerche, altrimenti Misa porterà Nori da qualche Babbo Natale in chissà quale vicolo soltanto per ripicca"  
La stessa espressione rimane fermamente sulla faccia di L. "Ho già cominciato".

 

L si trascina dietro Light fino al parcheggio dei taxi, con un paio di buste tra le mani mentre si domanda come poter trasportare questa festa da dicembre a luglio in modo da non dover indossare giacca e scarpe. I fiocchi di neve stanno cadendo, atterrando su ogni superficie disponibile incluse le ciglia e i capelli di L, sciogliendosi immediatamente dopo aver strofinato gli occhi ogni due secondi per evitare di diventare cieco.  
L sospira, lo sbuffo dell'aria rimane per un istante di fronte a lui. "Spero che Misa apprezzi quello che stiamo facendo per regalarle i festeggiamenti di Natale, soprattutto visto che stiamo facendo compere alla vigilia"  
Light circonda le spalle di L con un braccio, baciandolo sulla guancia. "Sono sicuro di sì, e anche tu, quando vedrai la torta che ho chiesto a Watari di comprare"  
"Pensi davvero che corrompermi con la torta mi aiuterà a rallegrarmi?" chiede L, gli occhi scuri che brillano al pensiero della torta natalizia.  
"Sì, perché ti conosco" replica Light mentre rimane in piedi con L al suo fianco. "Comunque, non puoi dirmi che non sei un po' entusiasta a festeggiare Natale, Watari mi ha detto che lo adoravi all'orfanotrofio"  
L annuisce. "Mi piaceva, molto in effetti. La cucina era sempre piena di grosse quantità di biscotti, torte, e altri dolci. C'era un albero all'ingresso, con decorazioni dalla Germania e una stella fatta a mano da un orefice amico di Watari"  
"Sembra magico" dice Light compiaciuto mentre agita la mano verso un taxi, che si avvicina qualche istante dopo. "Magari potremmo decorare in maniera simile il nostro albero, sono sicura che a nostra figlia piacerebbe molto"  
"Non è un po' piccola per ricordarsi una cosa del genere?" chiede L consapevole mentre sale sul taxi, Light subito dopo di lui.  
"Forse, ma faremo delle foto che potremo riguardare" replica Light chiudendo la portiera.  
Quando arrivano a casa, la neve sta scendendo con più veemenza, quindi corrono dentro prima che il vento si sollevi abbastanza da farli sentire ancora peggio. Attendono un momento per riprendere fiato e per adattarsi al calore della casa, poi sentono l'aroma inconfondibile di biscotti che stanno cuocendo dalla cucina. Light guarda L e in un lampo entrambi si tolgono giacche e scarpe, ripongono le borse nell'armadio mentre corrono in cucina, domandandosi cosa stia succedendo.  
Trovano Misa e Watari con addosso dei grembiuli, Noriko è nel suo girello sul pavimento e indossa un piccolo cappello da cuoco, giocando con una frusta da cucina. Watari sta mescolando due differenti tipi di impasto, mentre Misa sta spianando l'impasto dei biscotti, tagliandolo in diverse forme.  
"Light! L!" dice Misa allegramente quando li vede. "Sembrate congelati, andate a sedervi, vi porteremo della cioccolata calda"  
L e Light, troppo confusi per ribattere, barcollano verso l'isola della cucina e si siedono mentre Watari tende loro due tazze di cioccolata calda fumante con marshmallow fatti in casa che galleggiano in superficie. Torna al suo compito, come se non si fosse affatto allontanato.  
"Quando hai trovato il tempo di preparare marshmallow e biscotti, Watari?" chiede Light mentre beve un sorso della bevanda al cioccolato densa.  
"Mi sono dedicato un po' alla cucina questa settimana" spiega Watari mentre prende toglie dal mixer una scodella piena di impasto, riversandolo sulla carta da forno. "Spero che non ti dispiaccia il tronchetto al cioccolato, è uno dei dolci natalizi preferiti di L"  
"Sembra delizioso" dice Light mentre L prende Noriko dal pavimento e la mette sulle proprie gambe.  
Light osserva attentamente L che intinge un mignolo nella cioccolata e ci soffia sopra prima di portarlo gentilmente vicino alle labbra di Noriko, lei succhia con impazienza e i suoi occhi brillano proprio come fanno quelli di L quando mangia o pensa a qualcosa di dolce.  
"Penso che le piaccia" dice Watari calorosamente, avendo osservato la scena a sua volta. "Non gliene darei troppo, L, potrebbe venirle il mal di pancia"  
L annuisce mentre intinge un'altra volta il dito e gliene dà un altro po'. "Un po' di cioccolato non ha mai fatto male a nessuno, ma comprendo la tua preoccupazione, deve prima sviluppare la sua tolleranza prima di mangiarne tanto quanto me"  
Light scuote la testa. "Nessuno può mangiare dolci come fai tu, L. E non voglio nemmeno addestrare Noriko a provarci. Probabilmente le verrebbe il diabete prima di compiere 12 anni"  
L non sembra sentirlo mentre fa saltellare Noriko sul ginocchio, tenendo abilmente la sua frusta lontano dalla tazza. "Watari, che tipo di biscotti stai preparando?"  
"Abbiamo già preparato dei frollini" replica Watari mentre infila la torta nel forno. "E Misa sta lavorando ai biscotti allo zucchero e ad altri con gocce di cioccolato"  
"Mi ricorda la cucina alla Wammy's" dice L con calore mentre sistema Noriko sulle gambe per non farla lagnare troppo. "Solo che tu non cucinavi molto, erano perlopiù Roger e Miriam a farlo"  
Watari ridacchia caldamente. "Sì, beh, ero particolarmente impegnato allora. Se ricordo bene, spesso dovevo distrarti abbastanza in modo che gli altri bambini potessero prendere un paio di biscotti prima che tu li divorassi tutti"  
Light ride all'immagine che gli si presenta in mente. "Riesco a figurarmelo. Dovremmo distrarre L anche adesso, Watari?"  
"Penso di sì" replica Watari e L si acciglia. "Spero che non mi riteniate impertinente, ma ho portato alcune decorazioni per il vostro albero che è praticamente vuoto. Perché non andate a occuparvi di quelle mentre io e Misa finiamo qui?"  
"Posso portare Nori?" chiede L alzandosi, con Noriko e la cioccolata calda fra le mani.  
Watari sorride amabilmente. "Certo, L. Ho già messo le lucine, dovete solo occuparvi delle decorazioni e magari della ghirlanda se ne trovate una che vi piace"  
Light e L annuiscono prima di andare in salotto, il grosso albero artificiale che hanno comprato quando si sono sposati è quasi al centro della stanza. Come ha detto Watari, le lucine sono già state montate e diverse scatole si trovano accanto alla poltrona di L.  
L è il primo ad avvicinarsi alle scatole e si sorprende di vedere che contengono le stesse decorazioni con cui è cresciuto alla Wammy's; fiocchi di neve argentati e stelle colorate di rosso o blu sulle punte. Vede una scatola più piccola sulla poltrona e ha la sensazione che contenga la stessa stella che c'era in orfanotrofio.  
"Ehl" dice Noriko e lui la guarda con gli occhi luminosi. "Ehl"  
"Penso che tu sappia come vorrei che mi chiamassi, stellina" dice L dolcemente mentre prende una decorazione. "Voglio che mi chiami 'papy'. Così avrai un papà e un papy"  
"Penso che sia giusto" dice Light mentre recupera altre decorazioni. "Puoi insegnarglielo mentre siamo occupati qui".

 

Dopo quasi un'ora di discussioni sulle decorazioni e quindici minuti trascorsi a metterle per davvero, l'albero è finalmente terminato, inclusa la stella ingioiellata che L ha insistito di mettere da solo mentre Light teneva Noriko per farla osservare. Ci sono diversi pacchetti regalo sotto l'albero, alcuni di quando Misa è andata a fare shopping qualche giorno fa, gli altri dal giro che hanno fatto Light e L questo pomeriggio. L sospetta che un paio siano da parte di Watari.  
"È bellissimo" dice Light, trattenendo uno sbadiglio.  
L guarda il marito raggomitolato accanto a sé, la bambina tra di loro, e sorride. "Non quanto quello che c'è qui"  
Light permette a un pigro ghigno di allungarsi sulle sue labbra. "Amo quando dici queste cose, L, è raro e meraviglioso"  
"Forse dovrei dirle più spesso, allora" riflette L mentre fa dondolare un fiocco di fronte a Noriko. "Così tu e Noriko saprete esattamente quanto significate per me"  
"Io lo so già" dice Light calorosamente, stringendogli la mano.  
Misa e Watari entrano in questo momento, con un vassoio a testa tra le mani.  
"Wow, ragazzi!" esclama Misa mentre appoggia il vassoio su un tavolo. "L'albero è incredibile! Adoro le decorazioni, sono bellissime"  
"Erano mie, di quando ero bambino" dice Watari posando a sua volta il vassoio, prima di riempire due piatti di biscotti e di una generosa fetta di tronchetto. "La stella fu realizzata per me da un mio amico in Russia, un regalo che mi fece in seguito a un piccolo favore"  
Light e L si scambiano uno sguardo scettico mentre ricevono i piatti.  
"Watari, la stella è fatta in oro vero" dice Light prima di mordere un frollino.  
"E anche i gioielli sono veri" continua L, passando con il dito lungo la glassa della torta. "Il favore che gli hai fatto deve essere stato molto più di quello che dici"  
Watari fa un occhiolino e si siede, un piatto in mano. "Ve ne parlerò un giorno, magari quando Noriko sarà grande abbastanza da capire"  
"Papy!" grida Noriko guardando L, il dito ancora coperto di glassa al cioccolato. "Papy, io!"  
L guarda, poi guarda la glassa. "Non credo, stellina, papà e nonno pensano che avrai mal di pancia"  
Noriko sembra sul punto di piangere e L capitola immediatamente, dandole la glassa per farla rimanere zitta. Light rotea gli occhi, Misa ride e Watari sembra meditabondo mentre osserva L e Noriko.  
"Penso che questo giorno sia anche meglio di Natale" dice Misa serenamente mentre guarda l'albero illuminato. "Magari dovremmo considerare questo come giorno di Natale"  
Light è un po' sorpreso. "E i regali, Misa? Non vuoi aprirli domani?"  
Misa scrolla le spalle. "Forse, o possiamo aspettare Capodanno"  
"Sai, Misa" dice L tra un boccone di torta e l'altro. "La vigilia è indicata per le coppie, giusto, perché non sei con Hideki questa sera?"  
"Volevo trascorrerla con voi perché Hideki mi ha invitato a conoscere la sua famiglia per Capodanno" dice Misa con un po' di imbarazzo. "Non volevo perdermi il primo Natale di Noriko, specialmente visto che mi perderò il Capodanno, ecco perché ho insistito tanto"  
"Come per la foto" dice Light, comprendendo ora i suoi pensieri. Voleva compensare il fatto che non sarà qui a Capodanno rendendo il Natale più speciale, come per chiedere perdono a loro e a Noriko.  
"Buon Natale" dice Watari, sollevando la sua tazza di cioccolata calda.  
Misa, Light e L sollevano le loro tazze. "Buon Natale".


	18. Capodanno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //

"Buon anno nuovo, mamma!" dice Light quando lei apre la porta, le braccia cariche di pacchetti scintillanti, L dietro di lui con Noriko in braccio.  
"Oh, Light! Ryuzaki! È così bello vedervi!" dice Sachiko allegramente, i due insieme a Noriko sono sotto il portico, infagottati per via della fredda notte. La prima cosa che Sachiko fa una volta chiusa la porta è prendere Noriko dalle braccia di L, il detective guarda la figlia che ricambia lo sguardo con occhi larghi. Lui annuisce e la vede rilassarsi fra le braccia di Sachiko.  
"Come sta la mia bellissima nipotina?" chiede mentre toglie il cappotto e il cappello di Noriko. "Sei entusiasta per il tuo primo Capodanno?"  
Noriko balbetta concitatamente, dando piccole pacche sulle mani di Sachiko che le tolgono gli abiti invernali, tira l'orologio di Sachiko e le tira le dita come se fosse un gioco. Sachiko si limita a ridacchiare portando Noriko in salotto, lasciando Light e L nel genkan* per continuare a togliersi le giacche.  
"Perché Nori non si fida di mia madre?" chiede Light a voce bassa, ha notato come Noriko ha guardato L quando sua madre l'ha presa in braccio.  
"Stai fraintendendo" replica L togliendosi la sciarpa. "Si fida di Sachiko, ma non aveva capito che noi saremmo rimasti. Probabilmente ha pensato che ce ne stessimo andando"  
"Capisco" dice Light mentre leva gli stivali da neve. "Nostra figlia è molto più percettiva della maggior parte dei bambini, credo"  
"Sì, credo che tu abbia ragione" dice L mentre finiscono di occuparsi dei loro indumenti invernali, poi entrambi afferrano un po' di pacchetti.  
Insieme si dirigono in salotto, dove Soichiro è seduto sulla poltrona con Noriko sulle gambe, Sayu è vicina alla televisione sintonizzata sul festival di musica pop, mentre Sachiko è in cucina a preparare la cena. Lasciano i regali sotto il piccolo albero, poi Light si accomoda sul divano accanto a Sayu, L assume la sua solita posizione accanto a Light e guarda Noriko, che lo fissa con un leggero sorriso.  
"Papy!" dice Noriko, agitando le braccia verso L. "Papy! Papy!"  
"Vedo che è riuscita a capire come chiamarti" dice Soichiro calorosamente, sorridendo alla nipote. "Come stai, Ryuzaki?"  
"Sto bene, capo Yagami" replica L formalmente. "E lei?"  
"Anch'io bene" dice Soichiro facendo saltellare Noriko sul ginocchio. "Sono contento che vi siate uniti a noi stasera. Dov'è Watari?"  
"A godersi una meritata vacanza" dice Light mentre fa passare un braccio disinvolto intorno alle spalle ingobbite di L. "Per Natale, Ryuzaki e io gli abbiamo regalato una vacanza con tutte le spese pagate a Bruges, ha sempre detto di trovare quel posto incredibilmente rilassante"  
"Spero che tu abbia regalato una vacanza anche a noi, Light" dice Sayu, gli occhi incollati al televisore.  
Light rotea gli occhi. "Sayu, non hai fatto nulla che assomigli al lavoro per giustificare una vacanza, e poi hai la scuola"  
Sayu sbuffa. "Come ti pare, Light", emette poi uno squittio acuto. "È Misa!"  
Tutti gli occhi si voltano verso lo schermo, osservando Misa dirigersi sul palco con un bel kimono viola, Hideki Ryuuga la segue vestito anche lui di viola. Salutano la folla, che esulta selvaggiamente, poi Hideki si abbassa su un ginocchio, portando la folla ad acclamare ancora di più.  
"Misa" dice Hideki, prendendole la mano sinistra. "Ti ho amato dal momento in cui ci siamo incontrati, e continuerò ad amarti. Non riesco a immaginare la mia vita senza di te e quindi ti chiedi, mi concedi l'onore di diventare mia moglie?"  
C'è una pausa mentre la telecamera si avvicina, tutti gli occhi sono sulla coppia, poi Misa annuisce, con le lacrime che le scendono sulle guance e la folla che erutta tra applausi e schiamazzi. Hideki si rimette in piedi e Misa si lancia fra le sue braccia, i due si stringono prima che la presentatrice li raggiunga, sorridendo nel tentativo di farli staccare così da poter fare la sua intervista. Light riconosce nella presentatrice una sua ex fidanzata, Kiyomi Takada.  
"È stato un anno di prime volte" dice Kiyomi con un sorriso falso. "E ora siamo testimoni di uno di quei momenti! Mai prima d'ora una pop star ha fatto una proposta di matrimonio in questo show, un momento davvero splendido da conservare. Noi della NHN auguriamo a Misa Amane e a Hideki Ryuuga una vita di prosperità e felicità. E ora, avanti con lo show"  
"Beh, hanno fatto in fretta" mormora L osservando Misa e Hideki che si stringono. "Devo dirlo, non mi aspettavo che lui facesse la proposta così all'improvviso"  
Light annuisce. "Concordo con te, personalmente penso che avrebbero dovuto frequentarsi di più"  
Sayu emette un suono di disapprovazione. "Voi non potete proprio parlare. Ryuzaki non ha per caso chiesto a Light di uscire, e Light è tornato da quell'appuntamento fidanzato?"  
L e Light si guardano, increduli.  
"È diverso, Sayu" dice light lentamente, anche se non è sicuro di come rispondere all'affermazione soddisfacente della sorella. "Ryuzaki e io abbiamo lavorato ravvicinati per molto tempo prima di fidanzarci o sposarci, Misa e Hideki si sono rimessi insieme solo di recente"  
Sayu lo guarda male. "Si frequentano da almeno un anno, si conoscono bene, ha senso che lui volesse fidanzarsi subito dopo aver riacceso la loro relazione"  
Light la guarda scettico. "Sayu, le cose non funzionano così"  
L si schiarisce piano la gola. "Vorrei far presente che è così che il nostro matrimonio è iniziato, dopo che la nostra relazione si era riaccesa"  
Light sta per ribattere quando sua madre interviene. "La cena è pronta!"  
Tutti decidono di lasciare quella discussione per un altro momento e si dirigono a tavola, dov'è disposta un'ampia varietà di pietanze succulente. Light e L si siedono vicini, davanti a Sachiko e Sayu, Noriko è tra di loro sul seggiolone mentre Soichiro è a capotavola.  
"È incredibile, mamma" dice Light accettando una scodella da Soichiro. "Grazie infinite"  
Sachiko sorride mentre versa a ognuno un bicchiere d'acqua. "Sei così dolce, Light. Allora, che avete fatto per Natale?"  
"Noriko ha avuto la sua foto con Babbo Natale" replica L mentre si serve dell'ananas glassato che Sachiko ha preparato per lui.  
"Dopo qualche persuasione" borbotta Light mentre passa la scodella con il riso a Sayu. "Watari e Misa hanno preparato dei biscotti, oltre ad altri dolci, e abbiamo decorato il nostro albero. Ci siamo scambiati i regali e Noriko era più interessata alle scatole che ai regali che c'erano dentro"  
Sayu ride. "Vorrei che l'avessi ripresa, doveva essere adorabile!"  
"Molto probabilmente il momento si ripeterà domani quando aprirà i vostri regali" dice L tra un boccone e l'altro. "Come sono andati gli esami finali, Sayu?"  
"Bene" sospira Sayu, mescolando del pollo al riso. "Vorrei avere il tuo cervello, Light, non dovrei studiare così tanto", aggiunge un po' di salsa, "E saprei di sicuro di averli passati"  
Light sorride gentilmente. "Sei intelligente così come sei, Sayu, non fare paragoni con me. L'intelligenza è più soggettiva che altro, è diversa in ogni persona"  
"Dice il rappresentante delle matricole" sbuffa Sayu, "Scommetto che perfino Noriko è più intelligente di me"  
"Probabilmente hai ragione" dice L prendendo un boccone di ananas.  
"Ryuaki!" ribattono Light e Soichiro insieme.  
"Cosa?" dice L con la bocca piena. "Non c'è ragione che parliate all'unisono"  
Light alza gli occhi al cielo. "Il tuo commento non era molto delicato"  
"Ne ho scelto uno onesto" replica L guardando Sayu. "Non vedo motivo di mentire alle persone, quando queste sono giunte a una ragionevole conclusione. Mi dispiace se ti ho offesa, Sayu, non era mia intenzione"  
Sayu fa un gesto tranquillo. "Non ti preoccupare, sono abituata a come dici le cose, Ryuzaki. Trovo che il tuo modo schietto di rispondere sia originale rispetto a come le persone di solito tendono a indorare la pillola"  
"Stai dicendo che noi indoriamo la pillola per te, Sayu?" chiede Soichiro con un sopracciglio inarcato.  
"Uhm, no, forse?" dice Sayu poco convinta.  
Tutti ridono e la cena prosegue con conversazioni più piacevoli, e si giunge alla discussione sul possibile coinvolgimento di Hideki nella vita e crescita di Noriko. L'argomento rende L e Light irritabili, nessuno dei due è pazzo all'idea di un terzo padre nella vita di Noriko, anche se si tratta di un patrigno. Silenziosamente hanno concordato di discuterne più avanti, quando Misa tornerà e le loro emozioni non saranno così accentuate. Quando la cena si conclude, Noriko è già addormentata sul suo seggiolone, Soichiro si prende l'incarico di riportarla sulla poltrona con lui.  
Light e L sparecchiano nonostante le proteste di Sachiko, e aiutano a servire il dolce, ovvero torta alle fragole con panna montata e un Babbo Natale dall'aria allegra in cima. Light deve praticamente trattenere L mentre sua madre taglia la torta, assicurandosi di darne una molto grossa a L che sembra soddisfare a sufficienza la sua passione per i dolci per essere collaborativo. È anche ben disposto a servire il caffé.  
"Grazie, Ryuzaki" dice Soichiro accettando la tazza dal genero, tenendo Noriko sul braccio. "È quasi mezzanotte, a quanto pare Nori dormirà al saluto del nuovo anno"  
Light sorride guardando la figlia addormentata. "C'era da aspettarselo, dopotutto ha solo quattro mesi. Ricordo il primo Capodanno di Sayu, non si era neanche avvicinata a mezzanotte, penso che si fosse addormentata alle otto"  
Sayu tira fuori la lingua prima di pensare alla sua torta.  
"E io ricordo il tuo, Light" dice Soichiro, seduto accanto al figlio. "Avevi quasi un anno ed eri molto determinato a rimanere sveglio per tutta la notte"  
"Sembra da Light" dice L mentre lecca un po' di glassa che è rimasta all'angolo della bocca.  
"Arrivò a mezzanotte e un minuto prima di addormentarsi" dice Sachiko e L ride mentre Light si acciglia dietro la sua tazza di caffè. "Penso di avere ancora delle foto di quella sera", si alza e si dirige verso la libreria piena di album di fotografie, seleziona quello dell'anno in cui è nato Light e ritorna sul divano, si siede e sfoglia le pagine finché non trova quella che stava cercando. "Eccolo, ho scattato una foto a mezzanotte e un minuto, dopo che si era addormentato"  
Light e L si avvicinano a lei per guardare la foto. Essa raffigura un Light molto piccolo su una sedia, con un pigiamino giallo e ha una trombetta per le feste sulle gambe, i suoi occhi marroni brillano mentre sorride verso la macchina fotografica, L è colpito da quanto Noriko gli assomigli. La fotografia successiva raffigura lo stesso bambino addormentato sulla sedia, la testa sul bracciolo e una coperta sopra di lui. L guarda Noriko e poi di nuovo la foto, la somiglianza è davvero sbalorditiva.  
"Light e Noriko sembrano aver reagito diversamente" dice L tornando a guardare placidamente la televisione, ora le varie pop star si stanno sfidando in diversi giochi. "Capo Yagami, potrei chiederle di passare Noriko a Light? Sarebbe più prudente farlo ora che quando andremo tutti a letti"  
Soichiro guarda la nipote addormentata, poi suo figlio, sorride consapevole e gentilmente la passa a Light, che la stringe confortevolmente nell'incavo del braccio.  
"Sayu, puoi aprire un regalo ora" dice Soichiro e la figlia batte le mani prima di precipitarsi verso la pila di regali.  
"Questo è da parte di Light e Ryuzaki!" dice tornando con un pacchetto di un verde brillante, che strappa velocemente, poi apre la scatola e le cade la mascella. "Non ci credo! Questo vestito non è ancora arrivato nei negozi!" si alza e appoggia il vestito rosso sopra di sé.  
"Ho qualche legame con l'industria della moda" dice L con aria misteriosa. "So che ammiri questa stilista, quindi le ho chiesto di fare un'eccezione e di concederti un abito"  
Sayu corre da lui e lo abbraccia forte prima di dare un bacio sulla guancia a Light. "Siete i migliori! Grazie infinite!"  
"Non c'è di che, Sayu" dice Light, reprimendo uno sbadiglio. "Ryuzaki, credo che dovremmo dare a mamma e papà anche il loro regalo"  
L annuisce e tira fuori una busta dalla tasca posteriore, la porge a Sachiko che è un po' confusa, la apre lentamente e ne tira fuori il contenuto, strillando per la sorpresa quando vede di cosa si tratta.  
"Sachiko, cos'è?" chiede Soichiro, ora preoccupato.  
"È un assegno" dice, la voce a malapena ricomposta. "Per una quantità oscena di denaro"  
Soichiro guarda severamente i due. "Non dovreste darci soldi, non ci servono"  
Light tenta di non alzare gli occhi al cielo. "Non è denaro che vogliamo semplicemente darvi, è denaro che vogliamo farvi usare. Specificatamente, per sistemare la casa come avete sempre voluto. Questo assegno è sufficiente a ristrutturare completamente la casa a vostro piacimento, e non va utilizzato per nient'altro"  
Sachiko scambia un'occhiata calorosa con il marito, i due giungono a un accordo silenzioso che nessun altro comprende.  
"Grazie" dice lei rimettendo l'assegno nella busta. "È fin troppo generoso, ma siamo grati a entrambi. Spenderemo i soldi con saggezza"  
I due annuiscono e si scambiano un sorriso.  
"È quasi mezzanotte!" annuncia Sayu mentre alza il volume del televisore. "È iniziato il conto alla rovescia"  
Si girano tutti per guardare il conto alla rovescia, quando giunge la mezzanotte tutte le celebrità sul palco si baciano o si abbracciano mentre la folla acclama per salutare il nuovo anno. L si gira per baciare Light ma trova il marito già addormentato, Noriko sul suo braccio, è una visione che fa sorridere L anche se non ha potuto baciarlo.  
"Signora Yagami, suggerirei di immortalare questo momento" dice L indicando Light e Noriko.  
Sayu salta dal divano e tira fuori il cellulare. "Ci penso io, Ryuzaki, non preoccuparti" scatta rapidamente qualche foto e ghigna apertamente. "Troppo adorabile! Domani Light mi odierà per questo"  
L scuote il capo. "No, Sayu, non credo lo farà"  
"Tale padre, tale figlia" ridacchia Soichiro. "Buon anno nuovo a tutti"  
Gli altri lo guardano e sorridono. "Buon anno nuovo".

 

_*il genkan è la tradizionale anticamera che separa l'ambiente esterno da quello interno nelle abitazioni giapponesi._


	19. Camminando

Mello fulmina Matt con lo sguardo mentre questi gioca con Noriko, incredibilmente geloso dell'attenzione totale che rivolge alla bimba di otto mesi. Non lo ammetterà mai ovviamente, sarebbe come ammettere una sconfitta di fronte al suo più grande avversario, perfino la sua rivalità con Near impallidisce se paragonata alla passione con cui desidera eclissare la 'stellina' di L.  
"Smettila di tenere il broncio e vieni a giocare con noi" dice Matt prendendo Noriko dal suo box per bambini e lasciandola all'inizio di un labirinto di cartone che ha costruito con alcune scatole rimaste dopo il trasloco di Misa. La osserva mentre inizia a gattonare, assicurandosi di documentare il tragitto con il telefono.  
"Non stai giocando, la stai trasformando in una cavia da laboratorio" sogghigna Mello osservando Noriko procedere lungo il labirinto sorprendentemente intricato realizzato da Matt; per fortuna sono in cortile e non il salotto, altrimenti Light si sarebbe incredibilmente arrabbiato per il disordine.  
"In realtà sto facendo una cosa che mi ha chiesto L" dice Matt spostandosi all'esterno del labirinto, filmando l'avanzamento di Noriko. "Voleva un video di Noriko che gattonava e alcuni segni della crescita della sua intelligenza; con questo labirinto prendo due piccioni con una fava"  
Mello si limita a roteare gli occhi. "Non posso credere che siamo stati chiamati per badare alla mocciosa di Yagami, è uno spreco del nostro tempo e della nostra intelligenza. Dovremmo essere in Grecia insieme a L e Near, non qui"  
"Mello, sai che siamo a disposizione di L" dice Matt con tono uniforme. "Qualsiasi cosa gli serva, noi la facciamo. È semplice"  
"Ma fare i babysitter non era parte dell'accordo" ribatte Mello amaramente.   
"L non ha mai pensato che fosse necessario" riflette Matt continuando a seguire Noriko che si sposta in mezzo al labirinto. È molto più veloce di quanto avesse pensato. "Mells, devi rilassarti, rimarremo qui finché Light non tornerà da Okinawa, quindi fattene una ragione"  
"I bambini non hanno senso!" si arrabbia Mello, ignorando quanto detto da Matt. "Non fanno nulla a parte assorbire tempo prezioso ed energia cerebrale. Guarda L; è diventato un idiota emotivo e sorridente a causa di quella bambina. Ed è lo stesso per Yagami, nessuno dei due si comporta da persona normale. Non voglio avere un figlio, mai"  
Non c'è risposta da parte di Matt, conclude di filmare Noriko, ripone il cellulare in tasca, poi prende la bambina prima che riesca ad arrivare fino in fondo. Arranca fino in casa, lasciando Mello completamente sbalordito e confuso. Quest'ultimo segue il suo ragazzo in casa e lo trova mentre si dirige verso la porta, con la borsa di Noriko sulla spalla e la bambina in braccio.  
"Matt, che stai facendo?" chiede Mello, tentando di non far trasparire la preoccupazione dalla voce.  
"Esco" replica vagamente Matt tirando fuori il passeggino dall'armadio più vicino, lo apre e vi mette Noriko.  
"Mat-ty, Mat-ty!" ripete Noriko mentre lui la allaccia nel passeggino.  
Matt sorride. "Esatto, si va all'avventura col tuo fratellone preferito, tesoro. Lasciamo questo brontolone a casa"  
Noriko guarda Mello, sorridendo e agitando la mano. "Ciao ciao, brontolone!"  
Mello arrossisce e Matt deve trattenersi dallo scoppiare a ridere.  
"Nori, non è carino" riesce a dire Matt ma il suo ghigno malefico non conferisce alcuna autorità alle sua parole. "Non farlo arrabbiare ancora di più, altrimenti farà i capricci"  
Noriko annuisce e Mello si acciglia.  
"Non stavo facendo i capricci" scatta Mello, riuscendo a stento ad evitare che il suo temperamento abbia la meglio. "Stavo solo spiegando perché non voglio figli"  
"Sì, Mello, ho sentito" dice Matt piano, aprendo la porta. "Torniamo più tardi"  
Mello fa qualche passo in avanti. "Dove stai andando?"  
"Fuori" taglia corto Matt, per Mello è segno che è molto agitato riguardo qualcosa. Sposta il passeggino con Noriko attraverso la porta e fa per chiuderla.  
"Matty, che c'è che non va?" chiede Mello gentilmente, usando il tono morbido che riserva a Matt.  
"Sei intelligente, puoi arrivarci" scatta Matt, chiudendo la porta con fragore.  
Mello è troppo sorpreso per muoversi. Non ha mai visto Matt così arrabbiato prima, di solito si limita a correre in camera per fumare un pacchetto di sigarette e giocare con la sua consolle, questo non è mai successo. Naturalmente, Mello incolpa Noriko per il cambiamento. Tutto andava bene finché non è arrivata lei, tutti erano normali e nessuno faceva un grande affare per ogni stupida tappa che chiunque avrebbe potuto conseguire. Odia che Noriko sia nata; per lui, lei ha rovinato tutto.  
"Stupida mocciosa" borbotta mentre corre di sopra, nella stanza che condivide con Matt. Sbatte la porta dietro di sé prima di tuffarsi nel letto mezzo sfatto, si allunga verso la borsa di lato e ne tira fuori una barretta al cioccolato e arancia di trenta centimetri, l'ha portata nel caso avesse litigato con Matt, e sapeva che prima o poi sarebbe successo. Solo che non si era aspettato che accadesse così in fretta. Mello strappa la carta in cima e l'abbassa fino a rivelare dieci centimetri della barretta, poi inizia a mordicchiare, usando i denti per togliere lentamente la confezione. Approfitta di quel tempo per pensare a cosa può aver fatto per far arrabbiare Matt in così poco tempo; Matt stava soltanto giocando con la bambina in quel labirinto.  
-C'ero anch'io, ma non ho fatto niente- pensa continuando a strisciare il cioccolato con i denti. Poi gli torna in mente la sua breve filippica. -Okay, c'è stata quella, ma non avrebbe dovuto farlo arrabbiare, faccio di queste cose di continuo. A meno che...-  
Matt morde il cioccolato. -Lui vuole dei figli-.  
La consapevolezza colpisce Mello come un treno merci, in tutti gli anni in cui sono stati insieme, platonicamente o romanticamente, Matt non ha mai tirato fuori l'argomento bambini; Mello ha semplicemente pensato che non ne volesse perché era il desiderio della maggioranza. Quasi tutti i bambini alla Wammy's sono stati abbandonati dai genitori e molti di loro non ne avrebbero voluti, una volta cresciuti; Mello e Near fanno parte di quella fazione.   
"Sono un idiota" sospira Mello terminando il suo boccone. Era ovvio che Matt sarebbe stato diverso, le sue circostanze sono sempre state diverse. I suoi genitori sono morti quando aveva otto anni ed era stato lasciato alla Wammy's invece che essere prelevato da Watari, perché i suoi genitori erano collaboratori di Watari. Mello si prende a calci mentalmente per non esserci arrivato prima.

 

"Posso fare qualcosa per aiutarla?" chiede la commessa mentre Matt guarda la copertina sulla custodia di un gioco. Lancia uno sguardo verso la graziosa donna che è vicino a lui, ha corti capelli neri e un ampio sorriso falso, il nome sul grembiule blu dice 'Yuri'.  
"No, grazie, sto solo dando un'occhiata" replica prima di rimettere la custodia sullo scaffale, avendo già giocato trenta volte a quel gioco. Gli piace guardare i disegni sulla copertina.  
"Va bene, signore" dice Yuri, poi nota Noriko. "Che carina! È sua?"  
Matt sembra confuso per un momento, poi realizza di cosa sta parlando e sorride, guardando Noriko. "Più o meno, è la mia sorellina"  
Il sorriso falso di Yuri diventa genuino. "Sembra così contenta! Le deve piacere spendere del tempo col suo fratellone"  
"Sì, penso si possa dire così" dice Matt scrollando le spalle. "Sorride sempre, è difficile a dirsi"  
"È molto fortunato ad avere una sorellina così carina" dice Yuri con enfasi mentre si abbassa per vedere meglio Noriko. "Posso tenerla?"  
Matt guarda Noriko che sta già scuotendo il capo, e le fa un cenno. "Mi dispiace ma preferirei di no, dovrebbe fare un sonnellino e non voglio che si ecciti troppo"  
Noriko lo guarda male e lui scrolla le spalle.  
Yuri torna in piedi, ovviamente delusa. "Beh, peccato. Ad ogni modo, posso aiutarla con qualcosa? Sarei più che felice di mostrarle alcuni nuovi giochi che sono arrivati stamattina"  
Matt non è stupido, sa che sta cercando di essere carina per trovare l'opportunità di prendere in braccio Noriko ma lui non resiste alla tentazione di vedere se in questo negozio ci sia qualcosa di vagamente decente a cui deve ancora giocare. "Certo, sarebbe fantastico!" dice entusiasta, tentando di suonare come un giocatore normale.  
"Grandioso!" fa eco Yuri, dirigendosi verso una porta vicina.  
"Mello ha totalmente torto su di te" sussurra Matt a Noriko, spingendo poi il passeggino verso la porta.

 

Il rumoroso fragore di un tuono sveglia Mello di soprassalto, si guarda intorno aspettandosi di trovare Matt a giocare al suo fianco ma poi si ricorda che Matt è fuori con Noriko e che lui è da solo. Sente poi il ruggito della pesante pioggia e balza dal letto guardando fuori dalla finestra, vede il labirinto di cartone di Matt inzupparsi e, più veloce che può, corre giù per le scale. Spalanca la porta e continua a correre verso il labirinto, determinato a salvare il lavoro di Matt prima che la pioggia possa distruggerlo completamente. Non sa perché si sente costretto a salvare qualcosa che Matt potrebbe rifare ma non si ferma a pensarci.  
Mentre Mello esce, la porta si apre e Matt si affretta ad entrare con Noriko e la busta con i videogiochi tra le braccia, avendo abbandonato momentaneamente il passeggino sotto il portico per poter entrare ed asciugarsi prima di tornare fuori. Lascia Noriko e la busta sul pavimento, del tutto conscio che lei ora sappia muoversi ma non si ferma, ritiene che non si farà del male mentre ripiega il passeggino.  
"Non fare nulla di stupido" dice Matt severamente a Noriko, ripetendo le parole che L dice sempre ai suoi eredi quando rimangono da soli per un qualsiasi lasso di tempo.   
Noriko annuisce e rimane dov'è mentre Matt torna fuori, lei rivolge l'attenzione all'acqua che sgocciola da lei e sul pavimento, schizza sulle piccole pozzanghere con le manine paffute e ridacchia al suono dello schiaffo bagnato contro il duro legno. Poi avanza un po' a destra, vedendo perfettamente le porte scorrevoli in vetro che danno sul cortile e si siede prontamente, alza lo sguardo in tempo per vedere Mello che scivola sull'erba.  
"Mellz!" grida, poi si alza, compiendo diversi passi convinti verso il genkan, torna a sedersi e scivola lungo il gradino prima di recuperare un ritmo rapido. Fino a questo momento, non ha mai camminato. Quando raggiunge la porta, si mette dritta e inizia a battere contro il vetro, chiamando Matt e Mello in continuazione, le lacrime corrono sulle sue guance mentre osserva Mello tentare di alzarsi solo per continuare a scivolare nel fango e sull'erba bagnata.  
Matt entra in casa e sente Noriko che piange e grida, osserva il punto in cui era seduta e corre il più rapidamente possibile verso la sua voce. Quando arriva alla porta che dà sul retro, a malapena recepisce il fatto che lei sia in piedi e che sia arrivata lì camminando, tutta la sua attenzione è concentrata su Mello, infangato e bagnato, che fatica per portare il labirinto di cartone ora distrutto, ma continua a scivolare e cadere. Matt si abbassa e prende Noriko, portandola sul divano del salotto prima di correre fuori. La pioggia è quasi accecante per quanto è intensa ma lui indossa i suoi occhialini quindi vede un po' meglio di quanto riuscirebbe a fare senza; vede Mello quasi immediatamente e si affretta ad affiancarlo e a sollevarlo, poi toglie un po' di fango dalla faccia di Mello.  
"Mi dispiace, Matt" dice Mello tristemente, la voce quasi sovrastata dalla pioggia torrenziale.  
"Me lo dirai più tardi!" dice l'altro tirando Mello, venendo bloccato quando Mello si abbassa a riprendere il labirinto. "Lascia stare!"  
Capisce dalla sua espressione che non vuole lasciare stare ma Matt non è dell'umore per assecondarlo, lo tira con forza fino in casa e Mello lascia il labirinto, seguendolo. Arrancano fino al portico e quando sono al riparo, Matt colpisce Mello sulla spalla.  
"Perché l'hai fatto?!" domanda Mello sfregandosi il punto in cui Matt l'ha colpito.  
Matt sbuffa e si sposta i capelli fradici dagli occhi, sollevando gli occhialini. "Perché ti sei comportato da idiota! A cosa stavi pensando, Mihael?"  
-Nome completo, sono nei guai- pensa Mello togliendosi un po' di fango dalla bocca. "È tutto rovinato, no, Mail?" chiede piano.  
Matt si stupisce per l'uso del suo vero nome, ma si ricompone in fretta. "Di che stai parlando? È solo un po' di cartone, posso sempre costruirne un altro"  
"Non sto parlando del labirinto" sussurra Mello, ma Matt lo sente chiaramente. "Sto parlando di quello che rappresenta"  
Matt sospira dolcemente e colma la distanza tra loro, mettendo le braccia intorno alle spalle di Mello. "Siamo a posto, Mells, non preoccuparti"  
Mello scuote il capo. "No, non è vero, Matt. Non siamo a posto finché non risolviamo questa cosa tra noi due"  
"Mat-ty!" dice Noriko a voce alta, camminando fino a loro, Matt lascia con riluttanza Mello per prenderla in braccia.  
Mello osserva l'interazione tranquilla che Matt ha con Noriko e lo invidia, vorrebbe essere più gentile con i bambini e più felice con loro. "Ora cammina?" chiede disinvolto, anche se deve provare con fatica a trattenere la sorpresa.  
"Sì, l'ho trovata alla porta che piangeva per te" dice Matt tornando in piedi con Noriko. Lei si allunga verso Mello e Matt deve stringere la presa. "Penso che ti abbia visto in cortile e che volesse aiutarti. A quanto pare i suoi primi passi sono stati per te, Mello"  
"Mellz!" dice Noriko cercando di nuovo di raggiungere Mello. "Mellz, prendi!"  
Mello fissa Noriko completamente disorientato e allunga le braccia fiaccamente, Matt sposta Noriko e lui l'avvolge con le braccia il più delicatamente possibile, un po' spaventato; fino ad ora non l'ha mai tenuta in braccio, non che ci abbia davvero provato, ma si sente obbligato a farlo visto che Noriko ha chiesto di lui. Lei gli circola il collo e sembra abbracciarlo, le sue braccia di lui si stringono intorno a lei e sente le lacrime salirgli agli occhi anche se li chiude velocemente per non farle scappare. Sente poi altre due braccia avvolgerlo e riapre gli occhi, vedendo Matt che gli sorride gentilmente e qualcosa dentro di lui riconosce i sentimenti che sta provando.  
"Mail, ho cambiato idea" dice con affetto. "Voglio avere dei figli...con te".


	20. Primo compleanno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //

" _La mia bambina compie un anno oggi, ta-dum, ta-dum_ " canticchia Misa mentre riempie delle piccole scatole con tessuto rosa e bianco, la carta delle confezioni si intona al resto delle decorazioni sparse in ogni centimetro quadrato possibile, " _la mia bambina compie un anno oggi, ta-dum, ta-dee. La mia bambina fa un anno oggi, L ne fa trentatré, affogherà nel gelato e poi andremo tutti a marciare, sottoterra, per fare una parata_ "  
"Questo testo non ha alcun senso, Misa" dice L mentre entra con Noriko sul fianco, la piccola festeggiata indossa un vestitino giallo luccicoso con una fascia per capelli con fiocco abbinata. "Non compio trentatré anni oggi, e non si può marciare sotto terra per fare una parata"  
"È questo che ti preoccupa?" chiede Light incredulo dalla cucina. "Ha appena cantato di te che affoghi nel gelato, non ti spaventa un po'?"  
L scrolla le spalle. "Non proprio, a dire il vero è uno dei 786 modi in cui ho immaginato di morire"  
Misa lo fissa con un misto tra paura e interesse, mentre Light corre dalla cucina, una tasca da pasticciere in mano mentre lo fulmina. Il silenzio si estende quasi per un intero minuto.  
"Quanti modi prevedono i dolci?" chiede Misa alla fine, un luccichio negli occhi marroni.  
"517" replica L e lei scoppia a ridere mentre la tensione nella postura di Light sembra solo aumentare. "Light, sprecherai tutta la glassa se non la smetti di strizzare così"  
Questo interrompe la trance di Light che guarda la tasca, della glassa verde chiara è finita sulla sua mano e sta lentamente gocciolando. Corre in cucina e la posa sul bancone accanto alla torta di compleanno su cui sta meticolosamente lavorando da questa mattina presto. Light va al lavandino e si lava attentamente la glassa dalla mano, la sua mente ancora ronza sulle parole di L riguardo ai modi con cui ha immaginato di morire. Sa perfettamente ciò che ha tentato di fare quando era in possesso del Death Note e sentire che suo marito ha numerose idee circa la propria morte lo mette in agitazione. Se 517 modi riguardano la morte attraverso i dolci, quanti prevedono Light che gli spinge dolci in gola o che lo avvelena o che semplicemente gli spinge la faccia in una vaschetta di gelato per annegarlo come ha detto Misa? E gli altri 269? Sono tutti su come Light lo ucciderebbe?  
"Ti toglierai uno strato di pelle se continui così, Light" dice L, scuotendolo dai suoi pensieri e lui vede le proprie mani zuppe di acqua e sapone, rosse per quanto le sta sfregando con lo spazzolino per unghie.  
"Grazie" borbotta, chiudendo l'acqua e prendendo l'asciugamano più vicino. "E non azzardarti ad avvicinarti alla torta. Non ho tempo per rifare niente se decidessi di testare per 'garanzia della qualità'"  
L'ultima volta che c'era stato un compleanno, o una qualsiasi occasione che prevedesse una torta nei mesi recenti, L era sgattaiolato iniziando a mangiare la torta quando nessuno stava guardando. Quando veniva beccato, diceva che voleva essere garante della qualità, prima di uscire dalla stanza con la glassa su tutta la bocca e le dita, per poi condividerla con Noriko. La bambina sta rapidamente sviluppando la passione per i dolci e ha solo sette denti.  
"Non farei una cosa simile con la torta di nostra figlia" dice L un po' sulla difensiva, come inorridito all'idea di fare qualcosa di così brutto a sua figlia. "E poi, rovinerei il tuo bel lavoro"  
"Non hai avuto problemi a rovinare il lavoro di Misa quando ha preparato la mia torta di compleanno" dice Light riprendendo la tasca e rimettendosi sulla piccola torta di Noriko. Su insistenza di Misa ne hanno preparate due, una grande per gli adulti e una da far gustare solo a Noriko, entrambe decorate in modo simile. Onestamente, Light è contento che ci siano due torte, ogni volta che ha partecipato a questo tipo di feste in passato per gli amici dei suoi genitori era sempre rimasto disgustato dalla fetta di torta che gli veniva servita, dato che prima era stata sfasciata e toccata da un bambino. Non aveva senso che nessuno avesse mai avuto quell'idea.  
"Beh, era per ragioni diverse" mormora L mentre si allontana da Light. "Hai quasi finito?"  
"Forse" replica Light bruscamente. Non è dell'umore per gestire L e la sua bramosia incessante per tutto ciò che contiene zucchero, il che lo porta a pensare a quella lista. "Sono sicuro che la morte via torta sia sulla lista che hai menzionato"  
"Effettivamente sì" dice L, che viene preso da un'inquietante sensazione, ricordando vagamente quando temeva che Light lo avrebbe ucciso mentre era Kira. "È il numero 72"  
Light emette un respiro tremulo cercando di tenere ferma la testa che si scuote. "È così elevato perché mangi dolci di continuo?"  
"Naturalmente" dice L facendo un passo indietro, la presa su Noriko si stringe. "Vado a vedere se Watari ha bisogno di aiuto con le decorazioni"  
"No, L, rimarrai qui" dice Light con tono piatto mentre finisce lo stelo di un fiore e riposa la tasca sul bancone. Si raddrizza e si volta a guardare il marito, non perdendosi per un secondo il luccichio di paura nei suoi occhi quasi neri. "Di cos'hai paura?"  
"Di te" dice L severamente, con le braccia stringe protettivamente la figlia. "Mi stai guardando come facevi prima, Light, come se volessi...uccidermi"  
Light spalanca gli occhi ed inspira alcune volte solo per accertarsi di poter ancora respirare. Davvero è sembrato di nuovo Kira? Che stava succedendo?  
-Perché stavi pensando alla morte di L- gli replica la sua mente, e lui si allontana da L e Noriko.  
"Io e Noriko andiamo fuori" dice L con tono piuttosto rigido e smozzicato. "Puoi uscire quando tornerai ragionevole"  
Light li osserva allontanarsi, il tono tagliente di L gli risuona nelle orecchie e la paura nei suoi occhi si sofferma nella sua memoria. Di tutti i giorni in cui una cosa del genere poteva succedere, perché doveva essere il primo compleanno di Noriko? Perché non poteva aspettare il giorno dopo o l'anno dopo o mai, per quello che valeva? Perché questa cosa continua a flagellarlo?"  
"Perché non mi permette di abbandonare il possesso?" guaisce Light, inclinandosi sul bancone, una mano sul viso. "So che lo amerei comunque senza i miei ricordi, ma...ma perché?"  
"Perché devi essere punito per i tuoi crimini" dice una voce brusca e attraverso le dita Light vede Watari sulla soglia. L'anziano gentiluomo indossa abiti piuttosto informali per lui, una polo gialla chiara, pantaloni color cachi e scarpe grigie. "Sei ancora un criminale, Light, non importa quanto tempo passi"  
"Non ho fatto loro del male" dice Light con fermezza, togliendosi la mano dalla faccia. "E non gliene farò mai. Li amo troppo"  
Watari non sembra convinto ma annuisce. "Va bene, ora finisci la torta di Noriko. Gli ospiti saranno qui a breve"  
E con ciò, la figura paterna di L lascia la cucina e Light torna al suo compito. Le sue mani tremano mentre ritorna a disegnare fiori sulla glassa candida della torta di Noriko ma non vi presta attenzione, concentrato a passare la giornata nelle vesti di Light.

 

"Buon compleanno, Nori!" gridano Sayu e Koji qualche ora più tardi mentre entrano in casa, seguiti dalle famiglie e dalle famiglie di membri che avevano fatto parte della task force. Noriko batte le mani con entusiasmo quando li vede e immediatamente cerca di liberarsi dalla presa di L, riuscendo solo a farla stringere di più. "Papy, Sayu! Papy, Koji!"  
"Sì, stellina, li vedo" dice L calorosamente, baciandole la guancia. "Tutti quanti, per favore andate nel cortile sul retro dove Watari sta facendo la grigliata e Misa serve da bere"  
"Lasciate i regali in salotto" dice Light scendendo dalle scale, indossando una maglietta rossa e jeans blu scuri, sembrando esattamente il padre che non sempre raffigura. L deve guardare altrove.  
Gli occhi di Noriko si illuminano e inizia a divincolarsi tra le braccia di L. "Papà! Papà! Papà!"  
Light sorride dolcemente alla figlia e va a posizionarsi accanto a lei e L. "Sei contenta di vedere papà? Posso prenderla Ryuzaki, la stai tenendo da tutta la mattina"  
L apre la bocca per rifiutare ma con tutti lì, a osservare la loro interazione, si sente incredibilmente pressato ad acconsentire alla richiesta di Light. Con riluttanza, gli porge Noriko ma non senza rivolgere a Light la peggior espressione di sempre. "D'accordo, stai attento a che non si sporchi il vestito, Misa avrebbe un crollo nervoso", non gli sfugge il modo con cui Noriko avvolge il collo di Light con le braccia e si raggomitoli contro di lui, come fosse il suo protettore.  
"Starò attento" dice Light rigidamente, non ignorando l'occhiata del marito. "Per favore, uscite tutti, posso assicurarvi che la cucina di Watari è tra le migliori"  
Tutti ridono leggermente prima di procedere in cortile, solo Sayu e Koji rimangono con L e Light, i due si trattengono per poter stare un po' di più con Noriko.  
"Posso prenderla, Light?" chiede Sayu disperatamente. "C'è sempre qualcun altro che la tiene in braccio tranne me"  
"No, fallo fare a me, zio Light!" grida Koji, che ora ha cinque anni ed è pieno di personalità. "Voglio tenere Noriko"  
Light non vuole lasciare la figlia, non ora che finalmente ha potuto prenderla dopo che L gliel'ha tenuta lontana per tutta la mattina. Non ha la possibilità di obiettare.  
"Certo che puoi, Sayu" dice L gentilmente, sembrando un incantatore di serpenti. "Sei sempre stata una zia meravigliosa con lei"  
Sayu arrossisce e L guarda impaziente Light, che è meno che elettrizzato dalla prospettiva ma esegue, passando la figlia alla sorella.  
"Stesse regole, non si sporca né si fa niente che possa rovinare il vestito" avvisa L e Sayu annuisce vigorosamente. "Dove hai preso questo bel vestitino, Noriko?" chiede Sayu mentre culla la festeggiata, che sembra compiaciuta di essere tra le braccia della zia.  
"Il fidanzato di Misa, non ha potuto essere qui e ha mandato un regalo di compleanno in anticipo" replica Light prima di poter riflettere sulla sua risposta e Sayu emette uno squittio di contentezza.  
"Hideki Ryuuga l'ha comprato?!" esclama e, se possibile, stringe Noriko ulteriormente. "Oh Nori, sei così fortunata ad avere famose star del cinema come genitori"  
"Hideki Ryuuga e Misa non sono i genitori di Noriko, Light ed io lo siamo", dice L, non sembra felice di aver aggiunto l'ultima parte. "Ora, per favore, vai fuori prima che decidiamo che Matsuda sia una persona migliore per occuparsi di Noriko rispetto a te"  
Gli occhi di Sayu si spalancano e lei precipita fuori di casa, lasciando i due uomini nell'ingresso, entrambi a sforzarsi per non guardarsi. Questa lotta li sta uccidendo.  
"Probabilmente dovremmo andare fuori", dice L alla fine. "Sarebbe maleducato trascurare i nostri ospiti."  
Light annuisce, sapendo che se vogliono mantenere la mascherata devono perlomeno andare d'accordo per le prossime ore e ritrovare una parvenza di decenza. "D'accordo"  
L lo lascia prima che abbia la possibilità di dire qualsiasi altra cosa. Light rimane lì per qualche istante, chiedendosi cosa possa fare per fare ammenda con suo marito; è perfettamente consapevole del fatto che ci metterà un po' di tempo per riconquistare completamente la sua fiducia, cosa che sta iniziando a pensare di non avere interamente avuto come pensava in origine. Gli fa male ammetterlo, specie con se stesso, ma L potrebbe avere una buona ragione per dargli solo una certa quantità di fiducia ed è lampante. Può essere ammesso a lui o lei, soprattutto a se stesso. Quindi, facendo un respiro profondo, si chiede se il matrimonio sopravviverà alla festa.  
Quando esce, vede i suoi amici e la famiglia accomodati sulle sedie mentre già stanno mangiando, Watari è alla griglia e serve bistecche e petti di pollo appena grigliati per accompagnare i numerosi contorni che lui e Misa hanno preparato ieri. Si ferma sulla pedana e guarda fuori; vede la sua famiglia seduta sotto gli alberi con Matsuda e la sua famiglia, Aizawa e Mogi sono seduti vicini con le loro famiglie, i bambini corrono e giocano con i giochi che L aveva acquistato per i ragazzi quando si sono trasferiti qui, Misa sta rimbalzando tra i vari gruppi con un ampio sorriso sul viso e una bibita fresca per chi sembra un po' assetato, L è seduto vicino a Watari e Sayu è in giro con Noriko che sta ridendo per tutto ciò che ascolta. Ogni altro giorno questo avrebbe portato a Light gioia e soddisfazione, ma oggi, tutto ciò che vede è un cortile vuoto, una casa vuota e un letto vuoto. Non ha mai nemmeno pensato a cosa succederebbe se lui e L divorziassero, la casa è a nome di suo marito, quindi verrebbe venduta, Noriko non è la figlia biologica di L che deve ancora adottarla quindi lei finirebbe con Light, e perderebbe tutto se L dovesse mai lasciarlo.   
"C'è qualcosa che ti turba, figliolo?" chiede Soichiro, sorprendendo Light che non ha nemmeno visto suo padre avvicinarsi a lui.  
Light lo guarda e poi distoglie lo sguardo. "Sì."  
Il sorriso di Soichiro si attenua leggermente e mette la mano sulla spalla di Light. "Cosa c'è che non va?"  
"Ryuzaki e io stiamo litigando", risponde Light dolcemente. "E penso che questa potrebbe essere la fine."  
"Riguarda qualcosa nel tuo passato?" chiede Soichiro altrettanto dolcemente e Light annuisce, con suo grande sgomento. "Perché vi sta toccando adesso?"  
Light si stringe nelle spalle e cerca di trovare qualcosa da dirgli; dopotutto, non può dire a suo padre che per un momento ha pensato di uccidere suo marito perché a un certo punto della sua vita era stato un assassino di massa deciso a distruggere L. Ciò avrebbe portato a troppe insidie. "Non credo che si fidi di me e probabilmente non lo farà mai."  
"E cosa ti ha portato a crederlo?" chiede suo padre, cercando di entrare troppo nei dettagli del matrimonio di suo figlio.  
"Alcune delle cose che ha detto", risponde onestamente. In passato, prima di Noriko, L ha fatto diversi commenti sulla sua fiducia in Light e aveva la sensazione che gli avesse tenuto nascoste molte cose a causa del suo passato. Il pensiero lo fa bruciare dentro. "E il modo in cui si comporta a volte." Guarda in basso. "Non so perché abbia voluto sposarmi."  
Soichiro non ha le risposte e gli fa soffrire vedere il suo bambino soffrire quando darebbe qualsiasi cosa per essere in grado di portare via quel dolore. Attira suo figlio in un abbraccio e lo stringe forte, come faceva quando Light era più giovane e aveva bisogno di qualcuno che scacciasse i suoi incubi. "Hai bisogno di parlargli, anche se è solo per dirsi addio, se lo merita."  
"E Nori?" Light mormora mentre restituisce il gesto di suo padre.  
"Non preoccuparti di questo ora," dice Soichiro gentilmente. "Queste cose tendono a risolversi col tempo, quindi cerca di concentrarti su questo adesso. Non ho intenzione di dirti cosa dovresti o non dovresti fare perché so che hai già elaborato un piano."  
"Gente, è il momento della torta di compleanno di Noriko!" annuncia Misa e Light e suo padre si separano l'uno dall'altro. "Light, entra e prendi la torta! Ryūzaki e io prepareremo Nori."  
"Va bene" dice Light con un tono falsamente allegro che suona vuoto perfino a se stesso, se qualcun altro lo nota non lo fa trasparire lui si dirige dentro. Trova la torta di Noriko proprio dove l'ha lasciata e sente una fitta nel profondo del suo petto, questo potrebbe essere l'ultimo compleanno che trascorre con tutta la sua famiglia e questa potrebbe essere l'ultima volta in cui lui trascorre un giorno significativo con L.   
Scuote la testa e afferra la torta, compiendo i venti passi necessari per raggiungere il cortile. Venti. L'età che aveva quando L aveva fatto la proposta. Perché gli sta venendo in mente adesso?   
-Perché lo ami-, risponde la sua mente e non vuole altro che dare fine alla festa così che lui e L possano chiaramente parlare del loro matrimonio e del loro futuro insieme. Invece si prepara e sorride alla folla mentre tira fuori la torta di compleanno di sua figlia. Vede Noriko nel suo seggiolone, ora cambiata in una tutina bianca e sorride felice alle persone intorno a lei, Misa e L sono accanto a lei, entrambi con un aspetto soddisfatto, ma Light può percepire la falsità nel comportamento di L. È tornato semplicemente a recitare, proprio come Light.  
"Papà!" urla Noriko quando vede Light e il suo cuore si addolcisce quando mette la torta sul vassoio del suo seggiolone. Guarda la torta e poi lo guarda, indicando i fiori e la scritta. "L'ha fatto papà?"  
"Sì, l'ho fatto io", dice Light prima di chinarsi e baciarle la testa. È cresciuta ed è cambiata nell'ultimo anno, è quasi difficile credere che fosse così piccola e indifesa. Ricorda la sua nascita con perfetta chiarezza e lo spaventa ricordare di non aver saputo se sarebbe sopravvissuta o meno. Ma lei era sopravvissuta. Era sopravvissuta grazie al pensiero e alle cure rapide di L. Guarda l'uomo e lo trova già a fissarlo, il suo sguardo non è così tagliente e la sua espressione molto meno severa. Light capisce che stanno pensando alla stessa cosa. Sono stati entrambi a portare Noriko a questo punto, perché senza la genetica di Light e l'attenzione di L, questo momento non starebbe accadendo.  
"Torta!" urla Noriko prima che vi infili la mano, ridendo di gioia infantile per la sensazione prima che la allunghi a L. "Papy, papy, aiutami a mangiare!"  
L distoglie lo sguardo da Light e lo appoggia su sua figlia, sorridendo alla sua mano tesa coperta dai fiori di glassa accuratamente preparati. Si sporge e mette le sue dita in bocca, succhiandone la glassa, lei ride quando la lingua le sfiora i polpastrelli, poi tira fuori la mano. L è un po' deluso e poi ride quando lei infila la sua mano nella torta, tirandone fuori un pezzo, come se avesse appena estratto una pepita d'oro dal terreno. Con un ampio sorriso, si infila il pezzo in bocca, mettendone la maggior parte intorno alla bocca piuttosto che dentro, ma nessuno può biasimarla per averci provato o per il suo entusiasmo.  
"Direi che le piace", ride Light suo malgrado. "Ha sicuramente la tua passione per i dolci, Ryuzaki, non ci ha lasciato cantare."  
"E il tuo senso di praticità," dice L, guardando Noriko che decide di saltare usando le mani e mettendo la bocca sul bordo della torta. "Quanto dovremmo lasciarla mangiare?"  
"Non così tanto!" urla Misa inorridita, non si aspettava che Noriko fosse così entusiasta di mangiare la torta; aveva sperato che prendesse morsi delicati, non che la scavasse completamente. Spostò delicatamente Noriko lontano dalla torta e la portò via, nonostante le proteste della bambina e del papà. "Non ha bisogno di tanto zucchero, avrà mal di pancia o peggio."  
"Isa cattiva!" piange Noriko, puntando un dito accusatorio verso sua madre. "Restituisci la torta!"  
Misa fa finta di non accorgersene e invece torna in casa con la torta, spostandosi i capelli mentre cammina; molte persone sono confuse su ciò che è appena successo, tranne una persona. Una è una festeggiata molto arrabbiata che sembra pronta a fare a pezzi il mondo a meno che non torni ad avere la sua torta. L è il primo a scorgere l'esplosione che sta per scoppiare, così lui la prende in fretta e la trattiene, senza nemmeno preoccuparsi un secondo del fatto che sia coperta di glassa. Lei cerca di dimenarsi dalle sue braccia e piange quando lui non la lascia andare, quindi in risposta, la infila sotto la maglietta; durante l'anno passato ha scoperto che si calma considerevolmente ogni volta che le viene dato un contatto pelle conro pelle. Questa volta non cambia e in effetti il suo umore si placa.  
"Come sta?" chiede Light mentre si avvicina e guarda Noriko attraverso il buco del collo di L, la bambina è impegnata a premere le sue mani coperte di glassa sul petto di L, sporcandolo. Si ricorda di aver fatto tutto esattamente un anno fa e gli fa venir voglia di stringere L e non lasciarlo mai andare, deve trattenersi parecchio.  
Anche L la guarda. "Meglio ora, lo è sempre quando la metto sotto la mia maglietta."  
-Mi sento sempre meglio anche io contro il tuo petto- pensa Light malinconicamente, ricordando una notte in cui si erano appena sposati, aveva avuto una giornata particolarmente brutta al lavoro, ed era andato dritto in camera loro senza nemmeno una rapida occhiata. L, che in quel momento era miracolosamente a casa, lo aveva seguito e mentre Light era occupato a spiaccicarsi sul letto, si era tolto la maglietta e si era arrampicato accanto a lui, poi aveva tirato Light molto riluttante contro il suo petto e lo aveva trattenuto fino a che non si era rilassato e gli aveva parlato della sua giornata. Da allora, stare contro il petto di L era stato una fonte di conforto per Light e in questo momento, vuole essere rannicchiato lì dentro con Noriko.  
"Suppongo che dovremmo occuparci dei regali", suggerisce Sayu per aiutare, rompendo la tensione in fermento e la confusione del momento. "Light, li apriamo dentro o fuori?"  
Light batte le palpebre confuso, non ci ha pensato molto, ha pensato che una volta che Noriko avesse finito con la sua torta, sarebbe stata ripulita e avrebbe ricevuto i suoi regali ovunque si fosse trovata al momento. Noriko non è pulita, né sembra pronta ad arrendersi con la sua torta.  
"Posso prenderla e ripulirla", offre Sachiko, avvicinandosi alla nipote e al genero. "Poi potremo passare ai regali dentro, se tutti sono disponibili."  
"Sembra fantastico, mamma," dice Light prima di tentare di districare Noriko dalla maglietta di L. La bambina si agita e si allontana dalla presa di Light, piangendo quando riesce a impossessarsi di lei, così si arrende.  
L sorride. "Credo che la accompagnerò al suo bagnetto, le spiace molto, signora Yagami?"  
Sachiko scuote la testa. "Niente affatto, Ryuzaki, è tua figlia dopotutto. Torniamo subito."  
I due e Noriko tornano in casa e Light si affretta a far rientrare gli ospiti.

 

Sayu passa a Light una grande scatola. "Questo è da parte mia, di mamma e di papà".  
Light sorride mentre prende la scatola e la posa sul pavimento di fronte a Noriko, sorridendo quando inizia a strappare la carta brillante come ha fatto innumerevoli volte in passato. È dolce testimoniare all'evento, anche se poi lui deve fare la maggior parte del lavoro quando lei si disincanta dell'intera esperienza. Questa volta la scatola cattura il suo interesse abbastanza a lungo sia da permettere sia a lei che a Light di rimuovere tutta la carta, ed emette un suono felice quando vede il giocattolo che si nascondeva sotto la carta. È una piccola pianola, molto simile al piano grande nella stanza di fronte, e si ultimamente si era divertita a battere le mani sui tasti, quindi questo è davvero un regalo perfetto per lei.  
"Grazie, mamma, papà, Sayu", dice gentilmente Light mentre sposta la scatola sul mucchio di regali scartati dietro di lui. "Lo adorerà quando lo sistemeremo più tardi."  
"Papà, piano ora!" dice Noriko con forza mentre si alza e si trascina verso il regalo, solo per essere afferrata da suo padre ed essere messa sulle sue ginocchia.  
"Dopo aver finito di aprire gli altri regali," dice fermamente Light, determinato a infondere un po' di buone maniere in sua figlia. "Qual è il prossimo?"  
È allora che L avanza, una piccola busta sbrindellata e un biglietto in mano. Si inginocchia davanti a Noriko e le porge i due oggetti. "Questo è per te, mia cara stellina, quando sarai più grande ti spiegherò pienamente cosa significa".  
Noriko annuisce e guarda la busta, lascia andare il biglietto e tira delicatamente fuori il singolo pezzo di carta velina con tale riverenza che Light si chiede se L le abbia già parlato del significato del suo dono. Light ha qualche idea su cosa possa essere, ma non dice nulla e osserva con attenzione rapita mentre lei arriva ad estrae un coniglio di pezza consumato e ben tenuto.  
"Lo adoro", dice felicemente Noriko, i suoi occhi marroni scintillanti come gioielli mentre lo stringe con incredibile cura.  
"Sono contento che ti piaccia," dice L dolcemente prima di rialzarsi. "Ora, credo che andrò a tagliare la torta in cucina."  
Light lo guarda andarsene e dopo aver messo sua figlia sulle ginocchia di Misa, ne approfitta per aprire il biglietto lasciato indietro.

_Noriko_ ,

_Oggi è il tuo primo compleanno e non potrei essere più felice di farne parte._   
_Non avevo mai sognato di avere una famiglia dopo quello che è successo alla mia, alle persone che sarebbero state i tuoi nonni. Perfino chiamarli così è allo stesso tempo sorprendente e piacevole._   
_Il mio regalo per te in questo giorno è lo stesso che mi è stato dato quando ho compiuto un anno, un coniglio di pezza. È l'unico oggetto del mio passato che ho conservato e ora te lo do, la seconda più grande cosa che possiedo nella mia nuova vita. La prima è tuo padre, l'uomo con cui ho costruito questa nuova famiglia._   
_Non capirai mai quanto ti amiamo, dolce Noriko, sappi solo che non importa cosa succederà, ti ameremo per sempre. Tu sei ciò che ha reso papà e papy una famiglia, prima di te, eravamo solo due persone con troppo amore tra di noi e senza abbastanza persone per distribuirlo. Hai riempito questo spazio nelle nostre vite e continueremo a darti tutto l'amore che possiamo._   
_La mia più cara speranza è che tu cresca sapendo che vieni da una famiglia, una famiglia amorevole, anche se non del tutto convenzionale. Il tuo papà si arrabbierà con me dicendo che non siamo convenzionali, ma è un dato di fatto, non importa come lo si voglia guardare. Con noi come genitori, ti aspetteresti diversamente?_   
_Quando sarai più grande e capirai un po' di più, ti racconterò della mia infanzia e dei miei genitori, due persone che ti avrebbero soffocato a morte con amore come hanno fatto con me. Fino ad allora, conserva Peter e amalo tanto quanto ti amo io._

_Tutto il mio amore,_

_Papy_

Senza neanche pensarci, Light è in piedi e si dirige verso la cucina, che è fortunatamente nascosta alla vista del soggiorno e trova L in piedi con un pezzo di torta in un piatto e una forchetta che penzola tra indice e pollice. L sembra percepire la sua presenza e alza gli occhi appena in tempo perché le labbra di Light si scontrino contro L quelle di L, a malapena ha il tempo di spostare la sua torta perché non venga. Cerca di allontanarsi dalla stretta di Light, ma suo marito è troppo veloce e rapidamente si assicura che non ci sia via di fuga. Riluttante, cede al bacio e quando lo fa, Light si allontana.  
"Ti amo", dichiara quando si separano. "L, ti amo così tanto che mi fa male, ti prego di non andartene mai, Noriko ha ancora bisogno di te ... e anche io." Lascia andare la vita di L e lo fissa dritto negli occhi. "So che non ti fiderai mai di me completamente, non importa quanto stiamo insieme, ma voglio almeno che tu ci provi. E per favore, sbarazzati del tuo elenco dei modi in cui potresti morire, non posso sopportare il pensiero che tu muoia in un altro modo se non perché sei semplicemente troppo vecchio."  
L lo fissa per qualche istante, non è quello che si era aspettato, ma non può discutere con l'improvviso impulso di Light di cercare di risolvere questa tensione nella loro relazione.   
"Light, non avevo intenzioni immediate di andarmene, sì, mi sono spaventato in cucina, ho colto un brevissimo scorcio di te di quando eri lui, ma è svanito nel momento in cui hai capito cosa stava succedendo. Se può sparire così rapidamente, significa che non è più una vera parte di te, indipendentemente da ciò che potresti pensare diversamente. " Afferrò Light per le spalle. "Non lascerò questa famiglia, Light Yagami, tu e Noriko siete le due persone più importanti della mia vita e senza di voi non ho niente, sono il primo ad ammettere di avere dei problemi di fiducia, in particolare con ex ... sospetti ... ma non pensare per un secondo che non sto cercando di superarlo. Voglio fidarmi di te Light, in tutto, ci vorrà solo un po' di tempo perché non mi sono mai affidato completamente a qualcuno. Per favore, cerca di capirlo. "  
Light annuisce e poi si muove per abbracciare suo marito. All'improvviso si sente stupido nell'aver pensato che la lite sarebbe stata la fine del loro matrimonio, era naturale che sarebbero stati in grado di discuterne, erano sempre stati in grado di comunicare tra loro; anche se ci è voluta qualche difficoltà per arrivare alla radice del problema. "Se tu sapevi che non ero lui quando lo hai menzionato, perché mi hai evitato?" chiede Light curiosamente.  
"Non volevo rischiare con Noriko", risponde L fermamente. "So quali sono i suoi piani per quanto riguarda me, ma non so come avrebbe reagito a Noriko, quindi volevo tenerla al sicuro." Ci pensa per un momento. "Penso che si possa dire che ho un istinto paterno iperattivo."  
"Ed è per questo che sei un padre fantastico per nostra figlia", dice Light prima di baciare di nuovo suo marito, questa volta con molta meno disperazione e L ricambia felicemente.  
"Papà, papy?" chiede a Noriko mentre entra in cucina, il coniglio di L nella sua ferma presa. "Abbraccio?"  
L e Light sorridono affettuosamente alla figlia e Light si inginocchia, le braccia distese e lei vi entra avidamente. La tiene stretta e si rialza, girandosi verso L che avvolge con impazienza le sue braccia attorno a Light e Noriko. L ha ragione nel dire che sono una famiglia non convenzionale, si adatta perfettamente al loro matrimonio non convenzionale e ai loro mezzi di sostentamento. Sono diventati una coppia e una famiglia, stupendosi entrambi per essere arrivati fino a qui. C'è molto lavoro da fare su entrambi i fronti e ci vorrà del tempo prima che siano completamente sulla stessa lunghezza d'onda, ma alla fine ne varrà la pena, perché saranno insieme e questo è tutto ciò che conta.


	21. Matrimonio

Light e L sono in piedi in fondo alla chiesa, scomodi. L sta armeggiando con la cravatta bianca come la neve e con le scarpe bianche e che scricchiolano, mentre Light controlla ripetutamente l'orologio, battendo impazientemente col piede mentre attende il momento in cui questo calvario avrà fine. Lancia un'occhiata al marito e sospira prima di aiutarlo con la cravatta; i movimenti di L non hanno fatto altro che stringerla ulteriormente intorno alla gola.  
"Chiunque abbia inventato questi strumenti infernali se ne pentirà" ringhia L mentre Light gli allenta il pezzo di stoffa. "Perché abbiamo accettato di farlo, Light? Non posso sopportare nulla di tutto ciò"  
"Lo so" dice Light mentre si china per allentare i lacci delle scarpe di L. "Non mi aspettavo proprio di passare la giornata con un abito color Pepto-Bismol*, ma eccoci qui"  
"Non avremmo mai dovuto accettare" dice L mentre dimena le dita dei piedi, cercando di vedere quanta libertà possiede. "Molto meglio, grazie"  
Light sorride mentre si rialza. "Prego", esamina i capelli lucidi e addomesticati di L, sembra così fuori luogo e strano che è tentato di trovare dell'acqua e una spazzola per farlo tornare alla normalità. E pensare che a un certo punto, aveva voluto che L modellasse i suoi capelli in questo modo. "Devi sentirti infelice"  
"Assolutamente" dice L con un deciso cenno del capo. "Tutto ciò che voglio è spogliarmi e correre verso lo specchio d'acqua più vicino. Forse poi mi sentirò più me stesso"  
"Darei il mio braccio destro per vedere una cosa del genere" ride Light mentre mette un braccio intorno alle spalle di L, il completo rosa enfatizza la sua tipica postura cadente. "Ricordati, è solo per un po', poi potremo toglierci la maggior parte di questa mostruosità rosa"  
"Ragazzi, state benissimo!" squittisce Misa mentre entra nella piccola area. Indossa un abito bianco piuttosto sgargiante, completo di gonna a cerchio, tulle luccicante e top a bustino che sembra essere stato tirato da un macchinario, sembra così stretto e scomodo, ma lei ne sembra a malapena infastidita. Per una volta il suo trucco è discreto, i suoi occhi sono del loro normale colore marrone e i suoi capelli biondi sono raccolti in una crocchia a cascata, la sommità del capo è ornata da un diadema di perle e un lungo velo che oscura gran parte del suo viso. Dietro di lei ci sono diverse donne vestite in abiti rosa scuro, che sembrano più prossimi alla biancheria intima che a vestiti da damigelle d'onore. Light è incredibilmente sollevato che Sayu abbia scelto il proprio vestito per l'occasione. Light e L all'improvviso sentono qualcosa che ringhia e guardano in basso per vedere Noriko che indossa un vestito rosa come una gomma da masticare che ricorda molto l'abito da sposa di Misa, ma è costretta ad avere ali di fata rosa. Noriko ha una stretta mortale sul suo cesto d'argento scintillante con petali di fiori bianchi e sembra pronta a usarlo contro la prima persona che commenterà il suo abito. Light cerca sua sorella e la trova mentre guarda tristemente sua nipote, i loro occhi si incontrano e Light capisce che è stata una battaglia vestire Noriko.  
"Oh, Nori" dicono L e Light all'unisono.  
Noriko guarda i padri e fa un passo indietro quando i suoi occhi si posano su L: non sembra il suo papà, i suoi capelli sono pettinati e lucidi e le sue occhiaie sono state cancellate da sotto i suoi occhi. L aggrotta le sopracciglia quando la vede allontanarsi da lui. Misa, pensando che le loro parole siano di adorazione, s'illumina con positività. "Lo so, è così carina! Non ho mai visto una bambina addetta ai fiori più carina"  
Noriko guarda male Misa, sguardo che ricorda a tutti esattamente chi sia suo padre, prima di rivolgersi ai padri, implorandoli silenziosamente di tirarla fuori da questa situazione. L si inginocchia e la tocca sulla testa, rendendosi conto che avrà bisogno di un bagno: i suoi capelli sono raccolti in una coda alta e cementati con gel, lacca e glitter. Si sente incredibilmente dispiaciuto per la sua bimba di quasi tre anni.  
"Fai questa cosa e ti prenderò un cucciolo" sussurra L nel suo orecchio e l'espressione di Noriko si illumina istantaneamente. L si rialza e sorride alla figlia, perdendosi lo sguardo sospettoso di Light. L lo guarda e gli rivolge un sorriso innocente, chiara indicazione che Light deve essere molto cauto.  
"Ecco i testimoni dello sposo" dice Misa prima di ritirarsi rapidamente, probabilmente nel tentativo di nascondersi dal suo futuro marito.  
Tutti guardano e in effetti i testimoni dello sposo stanno entrando dal retro, e per l'orrore di L e Light, indossano abiti bianchi con accenti rosa scuro che si abbinano alle damigelle. Guardano i loro completi: il colore non corrisponde ad entrambe le fazioni del matrimonio e diventa molto evidente che Misa abbia fatto tutto deliberatamente. I due detective si guardano, promettendo silenziosamente che scopriranno perché Misa ha deciso di umiliarli di fronte a trecento persone.   
"Siete fantastici" dice Hideki, ovviamente reprimendo un ghigno.  
Quando si sono incontrati la prima volta, Light e L lo hanno disprezzato immediatamente, la sua arroganza e vanità davano loro sui nervi. Nonostante non lo apprezzassero, avevano capito che teneva profondamente a Misa e la trattava bene, sembrava indifferente a Noriko, ma pensavano che fosse meglio rispetto all'ostilità. Noriko, ora che è più grande, sembra non badare a lui tanto quanto era più piccola.  
"Saranno al centro dell'attenzione" dice Sayu, facendo un passo in avanti nel suo vestito che le arriva fino alle cosce, sostenuto dalle due spalline più sottili mai create. Light prega che il suo succinto vestito resista al matrimonio. "E anche Noriko"  
Hideki guarda la bambina e fa una smorfia, probabilmente provando compassione per lei. "Perché indossa le ali?"  
"Misa pensava che fossero carine" spiega Sayu poco convinta. "Mi ha quasi graffiato quando gliele ho messe", estende le braccia e sul lato inferiore si vedono lunghi graffi rossi che sembrano più simili a quelli di un animale selvatico che di una bambina piccola.  
I quattro adulti guardano Noriko. Lei alza gli occhi e le spalle.  
"Giuro che le ho appena tagliato le unghie" sospira Light, scuotendo la testa.  
"Quella bambina mi spaventa" mormora Hideki.  
"Dovrebbe" dice L, lanciando uno sguardo freddo all'attore. "Matsuda è con te?"  
"Sono proprio qui, Ryuzaki" dice Matsuda mentre si fa strada attraverso i testimoni. Indossa un abito bianco, con grande dispiacere di L e Light. Quando li vede, esplode in un ampio sorriso. "Wow! Mi piacciono i vostri abiti, vorrei che i nostri fossero rosa"  
Light rotea gli occhi. "No, non lo vuoi"  
Matsuda sembra non averlo sentito. "C'era qualcosa di cui avevi bisogno, Ryuzaki?"  
L scuote la testa. "No, avevo solo bisogno della conferma che Misa non intendesse prendere in giro tutti i poliziotti e gli investigatori. Puoi tornare al tuo posto"  
Matsuda fa come gli viene detto senza discussione e ritorna tra la folla di testimoni proprio mentre la musica dell'orchestra oltre le porte bianche cambia e tutti nella stanza si alzano un po' di più. È ora dello spettacolo.  
"Veloci" ordina Hideki mentre agita le mani e tutti si mettono in fila nell'ordine in cui si sono esercitati un paio di giorni prima alla cena di prova. "Dov'è Noriko? Oh, eccola. Ricorda, tu cammini con tua mamma-"  
"Misa" corregge Noriko. "È Misa, non mia mamma"  
"Come vuoi" dice Hideki, roteando gli occhi. "Esci con lei e i tuoi genitori. Capito?"  
"Sì" dice Noriko, emettendo un leggero sospiro.  
Le porte della cappella bianca si aprono su una folla di trecento persone, che ora guardano tutti il retro della cappella. Hideki si liscia la giacca e rivolge alla folla un enorme sorriso prima di iniziare a uscire. Quando si trova a circa un metro e mezzo dalla porta, la prima coppia di damigelle e testimoni inizia a uscire. L e Light si fermano e osservano, dovrebbero scortare Misa lungo il corridoio e consegnarla. Noriko si spazientisce mentre aspetta che sia il suo turno di camminare, anche se sembra meno che allegra alla prospettiva.  
"Ricordi il nostro matrimonio?" chiede L piano, piegandosi un po' di più su suo marito.  
L annuisce, spostandosi. "Certo. Ci siamo incontrati in cima ai gradini del tribunale, indossavi un abito nero e una cravatta blu ghiaccio, insieme a un'oscena quantità di acqua di colonia che avrebbe dovuto essere bandita"  
Light ridacchia. "Ovviamente ti ricordi del mio profumo disgustoso. Tu indossavi il tuo paio più puliti di jeans blu e una camicia bianca nuova, i tuoi capelli erano puliti e selvaggi ed eri un po' meno incurvato del solito"  
"E proprio prima della cerimonia, la tua famiglia è arrivata correndo" continua L, dando un'occhiata a Sayu mentre esce con un testimone dello sposo. "Mi sono sentito male per Soichiro, sembrava aver corso una maratona senza alcun allenamento"  
"Più o meno è andata così" dice gentilmente Light, ricordando il momento in cui la sua famiglia irruppe nella piccola stanza dove il tribunale organizzava le cerimonie di matrimonio. Suo padre gli era sembrato matto e sfinito, ma si era ricomposto abbastanza da chiedere di parlare con Light; in privato, aveva dato al figlio la benedizione per sposare L e aveva chiesto di poterlo consegnare come si conveniva. Light non aveva mai veramente avuto bisogno della benedizione di suo padre per sposarsi, ma era qualcosa che voleva e sentire suo padre dire che era contento che lui sposasse L era qualcosa che Light avrebbe ricordato per il resto della sua vita. Con suo padre ad accompagnarlo e consegnarlo, era stata solo la ciliegina sulla torta.  
"Papà, ora" dice Noriko, tirandogli la gamba dei pantaloni. Light guarda lei e le porte, ora chiuse in attesa dell'arrivo di Misa.  
"Vado a prendere Misa" dice L e si precipita verso una piccola porta a pochi passi da lì.  
Noriko lancia alcuni petali a terra.  
"Cosa fai?" chiede Light, sorridendo leggermente alla figlia.  
"Mi esercito" risponde lei, illuminandolo con un sorriso che gli ricorda Sayu. "Papà, tu e papy siete matrimoniati?"  
"Intendi, sposati?" chiede Light, correggendola gentilmente e lei annuisce. "Sì, siamo sposati"  
"Avete gli anelli?" chiede, col pollice sul labbro inferiore.  
Light si abbassa e allontana il pollice dalla sua bocca. "No, non abbiamo anelli ma ho un orologio" si tira su la manica e le mostra l'orologio d'oro con cui L gli aveva fatto la proposta quando aveva vent'anni. Difficile credere che ne siano passati cinque.  
Noriko lo guarda attentamente. "Papy ne ha uno?"  
"Non indossa niente" risponde Light con un po' di tristezza. All'inizio avevano concordato che L non avrebbe indossato niente che indicasse che fosse sposato, più come precauzione di sicurezza che per scelta personale. Eppure, Light vorrebbe che indossasse qualcosa almeno in casa. "Ma questo non significa che non siamo sposati"  
"Capisco" dice Noriko mentre tocca l'orologio. "Posso averne uno? Papy ha detto che posso avere un cucciolo, posso avere anche un orologio?"  
-Ma certo. Bastardo.- pensa Light mentre si alza con calma e scuote la testa. "No tesoro, ora non puoi avere un orologio. Forse quando sarai un po' più grande. Per quanto riguarda io cucciolo, papy e io dovremo discuterne bene, prima di metterci d'accordo"  
Noriko sbuffa e si allontana da lui, ovviamente arrabbiata per aver ricevuto la comunicazione che dovrà aspettare per il cucciolo, ma a Light non importa molto; è colpa di suo marito per aver promesso qualcosa su cui sapeva che lui avrebbe obiettato, e avrebbe soltanto deluso la figlia. Light sente una porta che si apre ed esce Misa nel suo abito da sposa imbottito, L è accanto a lei, con gli occhi che si alzano al cielo mentre Misa si asciuga gli occhi con un fazzoletto.  
"Non posso credere che mi sto sposando" dice, la voce densa di emozione. "Ho sempre sperato che questo giorno sarebbe arrivato, ma non me l'aspettavo...sono così felice che voi tre siate qui per me oggi"  
Light le rivolge un sorriso genuino mentre le offre il braccio. "Non saremmo da nessun'altra parte, Misa"  
"Tranne forse in Francia, come avevamo programmato" mormora Light ma un rapido cipiglio da parte di Light serve a zittirlo immediatamente. Si sposta a destra di Misa e lei gli passa il braccio sotto il suo, proprio come con Light.  
"Ok, Noriko, fai quello che ha detto la mamma" dice Misa e Noriko si avvicina alle alte porte, molto più alte di lei, e lei vi picchia più forte che può. Poco dopo le porte si aprono e gli ospiti si alzano mentre la marcia nuziale inizia a suonare.  
Noriko esce per prima e butta giù una manciata di petali bianchi sul tappeto rosa, poi fa qualche altro passo e ne lancia un'altra manciata. Dietro di lei, Light, L e Misa iniziano a fare piccoli e misurati passi lungo il corridoio. Attorno a loro macchine fotografiche e telefoni lampeggiano e si fanno sentire mentre cercano di catturare il momento che sarà raffigurato sulle riviste di tutto il paese. Anche Light e L non sono felici di sapere che le loro immagini verranno mostrate al mondo, non si erano messi a tentare di dissuadere Hideki e Misa; inoltre, L potrà intrufolarsi più tardi nei sistemi e cancellare qualsiasi fotografia contenente la sua famiglia.  
Quando arrivano in fondo alla navata, Noriko si precipita su Sayu mentre L e Light stanno insieme a Misa di fronte al sacerdote. "Chi consegna questa donna per sposarsi?"  
"Noi" rispondono L e Light.  
Light poi lascia il braccio di Misa e si muove in piedi di fronte a lei in modo da sollevarle il velo, quando il suo viso non è più oscurato, le bacia la guancia e lei bacia la sua. L si avvicina e le bacia la guancia così come lei bacia la sua, lasciando sulle guance di entrambi gli uomini i segni di rossetto rosa. L le prende la mano e l'aiuta a salire di un gradino di fronte a loro, e poi porge la mano a Hideki, che annuisce prendendola. Fatto il loro dovere, Light e L si siedono nei posti riservati a loro in prima fila e osservano la cerimonia che inizia. 

 

Il ricevimento è vivace come L e Light sospettavano. Più persone si sono presentate rispetto a quante ce ne fossero alla cerimonia, l'alcool scorre come acqua e le telecamere non smettono di lampeggiare. I due si siedono a un tavolino vicino al resto della fazione della sposa, ovviamente stando in disparte, e osservano Misa e Hideki che salutano alcuni dei loro ospiti e accettano molti baci e abbracci dalle altre celebrità. Sembra più un circo che un matrimonio.  
"Pensavo che Misa avesse detto che sarebbe stato un matrimonio intimo" mormora L mentre osserva un altro piccolo gruppo di dieci persone che si avvicina per congratularsi con la felice coppia.  
"Intimo deve significare qualcos'altro nel suo mondo" risponde L mentre si serve; Misa gli ha promesso una vasta gamma di pasticcini da un pasticciere di prima categoria e finora è molto deluso dalla loro qualità. "Light, possiamo andarcene? Mi piacerebbe mangiare qualcosa che non abbia il sapore di pasta choux bruciata con ripieno di fragole poco dolce"   
Light sorride e mette un braccio intorno a L. "Immagino che nemmeno le celebrità siano immuni dall'avere cibo terribile dal catering, lo trovo confortante"  
"Sei strano, Light" dice L mentre si muove per mettere un ginocchio sulla sedia, che però scivola grazie al fondo sdrucciolevole della scarpa. Si acciglia. "Voglio andare a casa"  
"Lo so" sospira Light, desiderando andarsene a sua volta. Cerca Noriko e la trova mentre balla con Sayu e Koji, Matsuda e una Raku parecchio incinta osservano da un tavolo vicino. Si sente un po' dispiaciuto per Raku; nessuna donna così vicina al parto ha voglia di partecipare a un matrimonio. Light torna a L e appoggia la testa contro la sua. "Andremo via dopo il taglio della torta. È l'ultima cosa che ci tocca aspettare prima che sia appropriato andarsene"  
L aggrotta le sopracciglia. "Spero sinceramente che la torta sia stata preparata da un pasticciere competente al posto dell'evidente dilettante che ha fatto questi pasticcini"  
Light gli sfrega la spalla. "Non dire a Misa che li hai detestati, almeno non ora, aspetta finché non torna dalla luna di miele"  
"Bene" sbuffa L. "Quando hanno intenzione di tagliare la torta?"  
Con un gesto plateale, Light guarda l'orologio. "Tra circa un'ora"  
L geme rumorosamente e quasi sbatte la faccia nel suo piatto, ma Light è veloce e lo sostiene. "Non penso di poter sopportare molto di più"  
A volte Light ha la sensazione di avere due bambini invece di uno, "Ryuzaki, falla finita! Sei incredibilmente scortese e stai dando un cattivo esempio a Noriko"  
"Non è vero!" argomenta L indignato. "Lei è già ben consapevole di quanto sia ridicola questa faccenda, sto solo facendo eco ai suoi sentimenti".  
"Si sta divertendo!" contrasta Light, indicando Noriko mentre balla con la zia e la migliore amica di quest'ultima. "Adesso siediti e comportati bene."  
L gli rivolge uno sguardo acceso che Light ignora apertamente, ma fa come gli viene detto e si mette a sedere sulla sua sedia, con le mani incrociate sulle ginocchia. Invidia quanto sia facile per Light e Noriko adattarsi a una folla come questa.  
"Ora," dice Light quando è soddisfatto del fatto che L si comporterà bene, "cosa ho sentito riguardo al fatto che vuoi prendere un cucciolo a Nori?"  
"Le ho promesso un cucciolo se si fosse comportata bene," risponde L con un'alzata di spalle.  
Light rotea gli occhi "Ryuzaki, non puoi corromperla con qualcosa del genere, avresti dovuto prometterle un gelato o una torta o un nuovo giocattolo, non un cucciolo."  
L agita con le dita. "Beh, ho pensato, date le circostanze, nessuna delle nostre solite esche avrebbe funzionato, sembrava pronta ad attaccare qualcuno e mi sono servito del mio miglior giudizio in questa situazione, so che avrei dovuto consultarmi prima con te, ma non c'era tempo e non volevo che Misa pensasse che l'unica ragione per cui Nori si stava comportando era perché le avevo promesso qualcosa"  
"Ma è esattamente il motivo per cui si è comportata bene," sospira Light, scuotendo la testa. "E ora stiamo creando il precedente secondo cui se lei si comporta male, le daremo qualcosa perché si comporti bene."  
"Light, è l'unica volta in cui l'abbiamo fatto", dice L severamente. "Normalmente si comporta molto bene, ma oggi sembra essere un'eccezione e non posso dire di biasimarla. Sembrava assolutamente infelice prima della cerimonia, non puoi negarlo."  
Ricordando l'espressione amara sul viso della figlia, Light non può essere in disaccordo con L. "Comunque sia, non avresti dovuto prometterle un cucciolo. Ne abbiamo discusso, Ryuzaki, è troppo piccola per capire e quando sarà abbastanza grande probabilmente saremo troppo occupati, e se dovessimo andarcene? Non possiamo semplicemente lasciare un cane a badare a se stesso ".  
"Sì, il cane morirebbe sicuramente finché Noriko cresce", dice L, un luccichio nei suoi occhi scuri.  
"Non lasceremmo il cane e Noriko a casa da soli e tu lo sai", dice fermamente Light. "Lasceremmo Noriko da un amico o la porteremmo con noi."  
"Perché non potremmo fare lo stesso con un cane?" argomenta L, sollevando gli angoli della bocca solo leggermente.  
Light sta per rispondere quando vede le tracce di un sorriso sulla bocca di L. Si rende conto che L lo sta adescando, manipolando la discussione a suo favore finché Light non avrà altra scelta che ammettere la sconfitta. Beh, nessuno dice che Light Yagami debba farsi sconfiggere così facilmente. "Vuoi davvero un cane, vero?"  
L sembra un po' deluso dal fatto che Light abbia balzato fino alla fine della discussione, ma non dice nulla e semplicemente fa spallucce. "Sì, lo so, credo che renderà la nostra piccola famiglia completa." Quindi preme il del pollice contro le sue labbra. "Beh, un cane o un altro bambino."  
Gli occhi di Light si spalancano per il terrore. Non esiste avere un altro figlio, è perfettamente felice che Noriko sia la sua unica figlia. "Bene, esamineremo alcune razze appropriate."  
Il viso di L si incrina in un ampio sorriso e getta le braccia intorno al collo di Light, baciandolo più volte sulla guancia. "Ho già detto quanto ti amo, mio caro marito?"  
Light cerca di non roteare gli occhi o di sospirare mentre mette un braccio intorno alla vita di suo marito. "E ho già detto che giochi sporco?"  
"Potresti averlo fatto una o due volte", risponde L mentre attira Light a sé.

 

Nel momento in cui sono a casa, L prende Noriko e corre di sopra per raggiungere la doccia più vicina, le parti del suo vestito svolazzano dietro di lui in una scia.   
Light sospira leggermente e comincia a raccogliere i pezzi, prima la giacca poi la cravatta, seguendo gli indumenti fino al secondo piano della loro casa. Sente l'acqua scorrere nella camera da letto principale e un forte sospiro da parte del marito, seguito da un'eco di Noriko. Light scuote la testa mentre raccoglie i pantaloni e la cintura appena fuori dalla porta della sua camera da letto; guarda dentro e vede anche il vestito e le ali di Noriko a terra. Quei due sono come due gocce d'acqua.  
"Grazie a Dio non ne avremo un altro", borbotta mentre posa ordinatamente le componenti del vestito di L sul letto. Dovrà farli lavare a secco lunedì e poi rispedirli al negozio di noleggio. Light si piega e raccoglie il vestito e le ali di Noriko, chiedendosi se dovrebbe tenerlo o darlo via; tende di più verso la seconda opzione, data l'evidente avversione di Noriko per il vestito. Lo depone sul letto prima di cominciare a togliersi il completo, godendosi la sensazione di aria fredda contro la sua pelle calda.  
Quando rimuove l'ultimo capo di abbigliamento, si dirige verso il suo comò e tira fuori un comodo paio di pantaloni da tuta neri e li infila proprio mentre l'acqua viene chiusa nel bagno. Light guarda con desiderio il letto e poi aggrotta le sopracciglia quando vede tutti gli indumenti su di esso. Invece di dare a suo marito l'opportunità di farlo, rimuove rapidamente tutti i vestiti e li mette il più accuratamente possibile sulle poltroncine alla fine del letto prima di tuffarsi proprio nel centro del letto. Qualche istante dopo la porta del bagno si apre e L esce, un asciugamano avvolto intorno alla sua vita con Noriko tra le sue braccia, il suo accappatoio saldamente addosso a lei. Light sorride quando li vede.  
"Papà!" grida eccitata Noriko. "Papy sembra di nuovo papy!"  
Light si appoggia sui gomiti e annuisce quando vede che i capelli di L hanno ripreso il loro tipico aspetto indisciplinato e che i cerchi neri sotto i suoi occhi sono di nuovo lì. "Sì, Nori," dice Light mentre si rotola sulla schiena e guarda L. "Le hai preso dei vestiti o ti sei dimenticato nel tuo folle slancio verso la doccia?"  
"Potrei averlo trascurato," risponde L, con le sue ciocche di inchiostro nero che gocciolano acqua sulle sue spalle e sul pavimento. "Devo andarli a prendere?"  
Light scuote la testa e indica il cesto della biancheria sulla sedia. "No, il bucato è ancora qui, sono sicuro che ci sono vestiti per lei."  
L annuisce e si dirige verso il letto dove deposita Noriko con un rimbalzo. Lei ridacchia e sorride mentre si dirige verso il cestino. Noriko si sposta rapidamente dalla parte di suo padre e lui le avvolge le braccia intorno.  
"Ti sei divertita al matrimonio di Misa?" chiede Light, soffocando uno sbadiglio.  
Noriko si stringe nelle spalle. "È stato okay, non mi piacevano le ali e la torta non era buona".  
"Sembri il tuo papy," sospira Light mentre guarda attraverso gli occhi socchiusi suo marito, che sta sorridendo trionfante. "A parte questo, ti sei divertita?"  
"No", dice dolcemente Noriko mentre disegna forme sul fianco di Light. "Misa non ha parlato con me."  
Light e L condividono uno sguardo preoccupato. Avevano notato come Misa aveva ignorato Noriko, dandole solo il più piccolo sorriso quando la vedeva e non le aveva mai parlato per la maggior parte del ricevimento. Dire che la cosa li aveva feriti tanto quanto aveva ferito Noriko avrebbe sminuito i sentimenti di Noriko, ma non erano contenti di vedere che la madre della loro bambina la ignorava come aveva fatto.  
"Ha parlato con tutti tranne me", mormora e ha il singhiozzo, segno che sta per piangere. Alza lo sguardo su suo padre, i suoi grandi occhi lo supplicano per dirle la verità. "Io piaccio a Misa?"  
"Sì, le piaci molto", risponde lentamente Light, chiedendosi come prenderà quello che le sta per dire. "Il fatto è, Nori, Misa non starà più con te, vivrà con Hideki nella sua nuova casa e la vedrai sempre meno". Light si prepara alle inevitabili lacrime. "Tu non sei la sua bambina sei la mia bambina e la bambina di papà, lei avrà dei bambini con Hideki."  
Noriko annuisce e lancia il suo braccio intorno allo stomaco di Light. "La rivedrò?"  
Light annuisce. "Certo che lo farai, sarà alle tue feste di compleanno e alle mie, ci potrebbero essere giorni in cui ti farà da babysitter, come fanno la zia Sayu e la nonna. Non sta andando via per sempre, ma non sarà sempre presente. "  
"Capisco" dice Noriko, appoggiando la testa proprio sotto il cuore di Light. "Papà, puoi promettermi qualcosa?" Guarda L. "E anche papu?"  
Entrambi annuiscono, i loro occhi incollati alla figlia.  
"Per favore, non lasciatemi," dice, abbracciando Light con forza.  
L e Light si guardano l'un l'altro, i loro cuori pronti a scoppiare di gioia e tristezza insieme. Sono elettrizzati dal fatto che Noriko non voglia che se ne vadano, non che ci pensino, ma sanno che non è una promessa che non possono fare né mantenere facilmente. Ci saranno giorni in cui dovranno andarsene e non potranno portarla con loro, e allora infrangeranno la promessa. Tuttavia, non vogliono che la figlia abbia paura che loro se ne vadano e non torneranno più come Misa. Questa è certamente una situazione senza via d'uscita.  
"Lo promettiamo."

 

_*Farmaco usato per curare problemi di stomaco e gastrointestinali, in italiano 'subsalicilato di bismuto', se fate una ricerca su Google vedrete che le confezioni sono tutte di un bel rosa acceso!_


	22. Cucciolo

"Sbrigati, Light!" dice L mentre si precipita sul marciapiede, Noriko tra le braccia, strillando mentre corre con le sue scarpe sporche e sbrindellate. "Ci perderemo i cuccioli!"  
Light procede deliberatamente con ancora più lentezza, anche se ha accettato non significa che sia impaziente all'idea. Tre settimane fa, dopo il matrimonio di Misa, L ha promesso a Noriko un cucciolo per essersi comportata bene alla cerimonia e ora stanno mantenendo la promessa. Quasi il giorno successivo, hanno iniziato a fare ricerche sulle razze appropriate che avrebbero necessitato di mantenimento relativamente basso, buone con i bambini, intelligente, facilmente addestrabili e obbedienti. Con queste qualità in mente, hanno compilato un elenco di razze che corrispondevano ai criteri. Poi L ha avuto la brillante idea di lasciare che Noriko scegliesse il suo cucciolo. Hanno stampato un paio di pagine di foto dei cani mettendogliele di fronte, spiegando che poteva scegliere il cane che voleva, così l'avrebbero preso. Light aveva sperato che scegliesse un terrier o un barboncino o qualcosa di piccolo. No. Noriko ha scelto la razza più grossa della lista: il golden retriever. Apparentemente le era piaciuto l'aspetto e aveva reagito positivamente all'immagine mostrata; Light aveva tentato più volte di farle cambiare idea mostrandole ripetutamente le altre immagini, ma nessuna di esse aveva suscitato la stessa reazione rispetto al retriever.   
Il che li conduce a dove si trovano ora, presso un allevatore locale e rispettabile, per scegliere il cucciolo dei sogni di Noriko e L. L aveva fatto un'oscena ricerca dopo che Noriko aveva selezionato la razza che voleva, esaminando diversi allevatori prima di decidere su una coppia anziana che alleva cani da esposizione, con una reputazione eccezionale ovunque. Si era comportato in un modo che Light non aveva mai visto prima: come un posseduto, mentre svolgeva la ricerca per trovare gli allevatori perfetti, facendo persino chiudere alcuni discutibili luoghi nel procedimento, attraverso i suoi contatti. Light aveva tentato di dirgli che era abuso di potere, ma la sua risposta era stata che avrebbe chiuso tutte le istituzioni che trattavano qualsiasi creatura come quelle facevano con i cuccioli. Il tutto era stato un po' snervante.  
Light guarda L e Noriko che corrono verso la porta d'ingresso, entrambi sorridendo largamente mentre L bussa alla porta e una donna anziana con i capelli castani e ingrigiti li saluta e li fa entrare. Light sospira e aumenta il passo, sorride salutando la donna mentre segue la sua famiglia all'interno.   
"Sono impazienti, vero?" chiede la donna, Light sa che si chiama An, grazie a L. "Sei un buon amico per averli accompagnati"  
Il sorriso di Light si fa teso. "In realtà, sono mio marito e mia famiglia, lui le ha promesso un cucciolo al matrimonio della madre"  
"Strano che lei abbia deciso di invitare il suo ex marito e il suo nuovo consorte" borbotta An mentre chiude la porta, ma Light la sente comunque.  
"Non è la mia ex moglie, ha solo portato in grembo nostra figlia" risponde Light freddamente prima di dirigersi verso il cortile da dove può sentire i cuccioli che abbaiano e Noriko che ride. Non è sorpreso dalla confusione sul volto della donna, ha scoperto che è una cosa abbastanza comune, e decide di lasciarselo scivolare addosso.  
Quando esce, viene immediatamente assalito da una morbida orda dorata di cuccioli, tutti eccitati di vederlo, scalpitando avidamente contro le gambe dei suoi jeans. Cerca di allontanarsi ma la massa di cani lo segue, bloccandogli la strada; prova a scavalcarli, ma per come si stanno muovendo, rischia di ferirne uno. Impotente, cerca L per ricevere aiuto, ma trova soltanto il marito che sorride della sua situazione.  
"Che c'è ci così dannatamente divertente?" fa quasi ringhiando mentre cerca ancora una volta di districarsi dall'orda di cuccioli.  
"Sembra che il tuo magnetismo non si estenda solo agli umani" risponde L, premendo il pollice sulle labbra nel povero tentativo di trattenersi dal sorridere.   
"Sul serio, Light, se avessi saputo che i cuccioli sono un'arma efficace contro di te, avrei fatto tutto questo anni fa"  
Light aggrotta la fronte. "Sta zitto e aiutami, Ryuzaki"  
L si dirige fin troppo felicemente verso il marito e lo prende in braccio, tirandolo appena fuori dall'orda che smette di muoversi quando Light viene allontanato da loro. Light si toglie via la sporcizia dai jeans, fingendo di non essere imbarazzato dall'intera situazione. Insomma, quale uomo prende in braccio suo marito come se non pesasse nulla, soprattutto se si tratta di un uomo che vive di solo zucchero?  
"Dov'è Noriko?" chiede una volta che si mette dritto, sfidando suo marito ad aggiungere altro sulla sua situazione.  
"Credo che stesse seguendo un cucciolo" risponde L guardando il cortile. Individua Noriko nell'angolo sul retro che accarezza un cucciolo di retriever più piccolo, non dorato come gli altri, ma dall'aspetto più dolce e calmo.  
"Sembra che abbia trovato il suo animaletto" dice un uomo dietro di loro, è il marito di An, Yuu. "È dolce, molto mite. È anche molto felice quando riceve le coccole. Vostra figlia ha buon gusto"  
"Grazie" dicono i due all'unisono.  
Osservano Noriko che si alza e si batte sulle gambe come le hanno mostrato per chiamare un cucciolo e, con grande sorpresa, la cucciola risponde e trotta fino a Noriko. Poi fa marcia indietro di qualche passo e riprende il gesto, e la cagnolina risponde di nuovo. Lo ripete un paio di volte finché non si trova a pochi passi da dove sono Light e L, insieme a Yuu e gli altri cuccioli. Noriko sorride ampiamente mentre si inginocchia e accarezza la cucciola, che le lecca la guancia.  
"Il mio cagnolino!" dichiara felicemente, tornando da Light e L. "Per favore?"  
Light resiste dall'impulso di cedere subito. Si rivolge a Yuu. "Signore, è maschio o femmina?"  
"Femmina" dicono Noriko e Yuu insieme. L'uomo rivolge alla bambina un'espressione confusa e lei mi ha insegnato. "Papy mi ha insegnato"  
L si limita a scrollare le spalle quando i due uomini lo guardano male per aver insegnato a una bambina una cosa del genere.   
"Ad ogni modo" dice Light, il suo sguardo si allontana lentamente dal marito. "Com'è messa a salute?"  
"Ha ricevuto i vaccini" risponde Yuu. "Ha un'assicurazione sanitaria di un anno ed è sana come tutti gli altri cuccioli, anche se è la più piccola. Avrà i documenti degli allevatori, che specificano il suo lignaggio, così deciderai se allevarla o esporla"  
Light annuisce pensieroso, sospetta che questo allevatore sia esattamente quello che L ha scoperto su di lui. "Quanto costa?" sanno già i prezzi generali dei cuccioli e che l'allevatore raramente mercanteggia, quindi sono preparati per almeno 100.000 yen*.  
"40.000**" replica Yuu, e sia Light che L reagiscono a scoppio ritardato.  
"Mi scusi, ma il costo medio è di 100.000 yen" dice L con cautela. "Perché sarebbe disposto a scendere tanto per questo?"  
Yuu guarda la cucciola mentre gioca con Noriko sull'erba e un leggero sorriso si allunga sulle sue labbra sottili. "La vostra bambina mi ricorda la mia piccola Rika a quell'età, amava i cani proprio come vostra figlia ed era altrettanto brava con loro" si rivolge a L e Light. "Inoltre, mi piace come apparite, sembrate brave persone e darete a quella cucciola tutto l'amore di cui ha bisogno"  
Light e L condividono uno sguardo e un'alzata di spalle. Sono venuti qui per prendere un cucciolo, sembra proprio che se ne andranno portandosene dietro uno.  
"Affare fatto" dice Light e Noriko esulta mentre lui tira fuori il portafoglio. Lei gli si avvicina e gli stringe forte le gambe. "Puoi ringraziare papy, Noriko. È stata tutta una sua idea"  
Noriko annuisce e si dirige verso L, avvolgendo prontamente le sue gambe con le piccole braccia più strettamente che può. "Grazie, papy. Grazie, papà"  
"Qualsiasi cosa per te, stellina" dice L affettuosamente, prendendola in braccia. "Ora, hai in mente un nome per la tua nuova cucciola?"  
"Momo!" annuncia Noriko e i suoi genitori ridacchiano. "Sembra una pesca***"  
L annuisce mentre guarda la cucciola. "Sì, assomiglia sicuramente a una pesca. È pelosa, bionda e un po' rossiccia. Ottima scelta, Noriko"  
Noriko sorride con orgoglio mentre lei e L tornano dentro. Light scuote la testa mentre consegna le banconote a Yuu, che ridacchia.  
"Grazie" dice Light mentre i soldi passano da una mano all'altra. "Nostra figlia è davvero felice di avere la sua nuova amica"  
Yuu annuisce mentre conta brevemente le banconote prima di rimetterle nella tasca posteriore. "Bene, sarà una buona padroncina quando sarà più grande. La mia Rika lo è sempre stata"  
"Se non le dispiace che lo chieda, cosa fa adesso Rika?" chiede Light con curiosità.  
Il sorriso dell'uomo si trasforma in un cipiglio, i suoi occhi diventano nebbiosi e sembra che tutta la vita gli venga risucchiata. "È morta" dice piano. "È morta in un incidente stradale, stava tornando a casa da una festa di laurea"  
Light si sente terribilmente per averlo chiesto. "Mi dispiace, non avrei dovuto dire niente"  
Yuu lo guarda e gli rivolge un sorriso lacrimoso. "È okay; sono passati venticinque anni da quella notte, e mi manca ogni giorno. Ascolti, faccia tesoro di quella bambina. Non ne avrà mai un'altra uguale e non saprà mai quando sarà l'ultima volta in cui l'abbraccerà o in cui le dirà che le vuole bene. Sono sicuro che la sua vita probabilmente è piena di impegni in questo momento, ma trovi il tempo di coccolarla o di leggerle un'altra favola. La renderà felice"  
"Lo farò, signore" dice Light, la voce carica di emozione mentre si inchina davanti a Yuu prima di abbassarsi e prendere Momo. La piccoletta gli lecca la guancia e lui l'accarezza dietro le orecchie. Silenziosamente si congeda mentre Yuu va a recuperare gli altri cuccioli.  
L e Noriko lo stanno già aspettando fuori con una borsa piena di dolcetti e di documenti per Momo. Dovranno esaminarli più tardi e assicurarsi che sia tutto in ordine, ma in questo momento tutto ciò che a Light importa è il modo con cui il viso della sua bambina si illumina vedendo la sua cucciola. È contento di aver ascoltato L e di aver ceduto.  
"Pronti ad andare?" chiede Noriko, sorridendo felice.  
"Sì, signora" dice Light allegramente e guarda L. "Ecco, prendi Momo, io porto Noriko in macchina"  
L guarda la cucciola e poi la bambina, chiedendosi se sia un compromesso vantaggioso per entrambi. Decide che è accettabile e passa Noriko a Light, prendendo Momo. La cucciola agita la coda e gli lecca la guancia. Si dirigono verso l'auto.  
"Nori" dice Light dolcemente, attirando l'attenzione della figlia e distogliendola dalla cucciola per un momento. "Ti voglio bene, tesoro"  
"Anch'io ti voglio bene, papà" dice Noriko, appoggiando la testa sulla sua spalla e lui stringe la presa.   
Le parole di Yuu rimbalzano nel suo cranio come una pallina di gomma e non può fare a meno di pensare a quanto sarebbe terribile la sua vita senza Noriko. Non può nemmeno immaginare di perderla: lui e L ne sarebbero completamente distrutti. Light non vuole neanche pensare a cosa lui stesso diventerebbe se un assassino o un incidente stradale o una malattia o qualcos'altro gli rubasse sua figlia in quel modo. La stringe ancora più forte mentre cammina dietro L. No, non vuole immaginare il mostro che tornerebbe ad essere se qualcuno gli avesse portato via Noriko.  
"Papà, possiamo giocare a casa?" chiede Noriko, con la voce di chi è pronta per un pisolino.  
Light annuisce. "Certo, Noriko, giocherò con te"  
"Bene" dice Noriko allegramente prima di addormentarsi sulla sua spalla. 

 

_*quasi 800 euro._   
_**circa 320 euro._   
_***come si può intuire, 'momo' significa 'pesca'._


	23. Malessere, prima parte

C'è un estremo caos nella famiglia Yagami-Lawliet. L e Watari si stanno preparando per volare in Danimarca per un caso e si incontreranno con Mello, Light ha degli affari a Sapporo per un caso, e Noriko ha un'esibizione col piano che sta preparando da un mese. I suoi padri hanno pianificato di essere a casa in tempo per vedere la sua performance, lei li ha costretti a promettere col mignolo.  
"Quando parte il nostro volo?" chiede L mentre controlla due volte il suo bagaglio a mano pieno di dolci. Ci sono molti vantaggi nell'avere un jet privato a propria disposizione ed evitare le fastidiose misure di sicurezza è uno di questi.  
"Quando saremo lì" dice Light mentre finisce di preparare la sua borsa per le prossime due settimane. Si sta aggregando a L sul jet in modo da poter essere lasciato direttamente a Sapporo invece di dover guidare per un giorno e mezzo. "Dov'è la mia cravatta rossa?"  
"Credo che Noriko la stesse usando per giocare" replica L mentre riorganizza le sue scatole di Pocky* e i suoi biscottini a forma di panda. "Ora, dovrei sistemarli per gusto o per ordine alfabetico? O in ordine alfabetico e a seconda del gusto?"  
Light rotea gli occhi mentre esca dalla camera da letto dirigendosi verso la stanza della figlia che è dall'altra parte del corridoio. Sta per bussare quando sente qualcosa che lo ferma. Sembra che Noriko stia discutendo di prove su un caso: apre lentamente la porta e vede Noriko che indossa la sua giacca blu e la cravatta rossa e una delle magliette bianche di L. È perfettamente adorabile. Guarda a destra e vede alcune delle sue bambole e peluche allineati di fronte a lei, come fosse un pubblico. La sua pecorella nera è al centro e il golden retriever Momo è steso pazientemente accanto a Noriko, con addosso un cappello della polizia.  
"Lo sapevo!" dice Noriko, imitando un po' Light quando fa una dichiarazione. Indica l'agnellino. "Sei stato tu tu, Yamada, sei stato tu a rubari i gioielli incastrando la signorina Goto del crimine, e sei stato tu a uccidere il suo cane dopo che ha iniziato ad abbaiare contro di te quel giorno al museo! Ti ha riconosciuto e volevi assicurarti che non ti ricollegasse mai al crimine! Pensavi di farla franca, ma ti ho scoperto e ora passerai il resto della tua vita in prigione! Lo porti via, capo!"  
Light si trattiene dal ridere mentre la guarda spostare il suo leone di pezza per portare via la pecorella nera dalla scatola dei giocattoli. Annota mentalmente di dire a suo padre che Noriko utilizza il leone nella sua posizione.  
"Bene, Ryuzaki, è stato un buon lavoro" dice Noriko guardando a sinistra. Quindi si toglie rapidamente giacca e cravatta e si sposta a sinistra, abbassando le spalle come fa L. "Sì, direi che ha avuto il 67% di possibilità di farla franca se non avessimo lavorato al caso"  
Il modo in cui imita la voce di L quasi porta Light a piangere dal ridere internamente. La bambina si rimette la giacca e la cravatta.  
"Credo che dovremmo andare, Noriko ci sta aspettando a casa" dice lei, riprendendo il personaggio di Light. "E Watari ci preparerà la cena"  
"Beh, sembra un buon modo per chiudere il caso" dice infine Light, facendo sobbalzare la figlia. "Ben fatto, Noriko, sei un'eccellente attrice"  
Le guance di Noriko diventano rosse e sorride timidamente a suo padre. "Grazie, papà, ho cercato di essere proprio come te e papy, sono fatta brava?"  
"Sì, sei STATA brava" la corregge Light delicatamente. "Ora, che ne dici di ridare a papà la giacca e la cravatta e a papy la sua maglietta?"  
Lei guarda gli oggetti che ha menzionato e scuote la testa. "No, voglio tenerli. Hanno l'odore tuo e di papy, mi fanno pensare a voi quando siete via"  
Il cuore di Light si scioglie; non può proprio giustificare il fatto di riprendersi gli oggetti ora che lei ha detto una cosa così dolce. "Beh, suppongo che vada bene se li tieni fino a che non torniamo a casa, devi solo promettermi di averne cura mentre non ci siamo"  
Gli occhi di Noriko brillano di gioia. "Lo prometto!"  
"Brava bambina" dice Light con un sorriso affettuoso. Guarda Momo che lo osserva con calma, è davvero il cane più educato del mondo se riesce a sopportare di indossare indumenti per le scenette di Noriko. "Momo, andiamo, dobbiamo mettere il guinzaglio"  
Momo si alza e si stira, la pelliccia color pesca riflette la luce del sole dalla finestra di Noriko e trotta verso Light e la bambina, leccando la guancia della sua padroncina come per salutarla. Noriko ridacchia e getta le braccia intorno al collo del cane, strofinandosi contro la sua pelliccia.  
"Sono felice che tu possa venire con me, Momo" dice Noriko mentre si allontana, accarezzando la sua amica sulla testa. "Sarei sola senza di te"  
Light alza un sopracciglio mentre si dirige verso il letto dove c'è la sua valigia. "Di che stai parlando? Avrai Koji e Takashi con cui giocare"  
Noriko fa una smorfia. "Takashi è troppo piccolo ed è cattivo, ha provato a fare del male a Peter l'ultima volta!"  
Light ricorda la frenetica telefonata ricevuta durante una riunione un pomeriggio da parte di Raku, dicendogli che doveva andare a prendere Noriko: a quanto pare aveva lasciato Peter sul pavimento per fare uno spuntino e Takashi era andato dritto verso di lui, tirandogli le orecchie e le membra fino quasi a distruggerlo totalmente prima che Noriko lo salvasse. Questo aveva portato a una sessione di grida di mezz'ora da parte di takashi mentre Noriko lo guardava male da un punto più in alto in salotto, tenendo il giocattolo fuori dalla sua portata. Raku era giunta al limite e aveva bisogno che lei se ne andasse per calmare Takashi. Light aveva preso Noriko, lodandola per aver tenuto sotto controllo la sua rabbia e non aver fatto del male a Takashi anche se aveva ferito il suo giocattolo speciale. Lei aveva risposto che la prossima volta avrebbe potuto non essere così fortunato.  
"Tieni Peter nella tua stanza questa volta" dice lentamente Light mentre apre la valigia, domandandosi se questo non sia un enorme errore decisionale. "E sii gentile con Takashi, so che è più piccolo ma dovresti dare il buon esempio e comportarti bene"  
"Io mi comporto bene" sostiene Noriko mentre gli porge i vestiti che lui mette in valigia. Lui li prende e li piega ordinatamente, mettendoli sopra gli altri già riposti. "È lui che si comporta come il diavolo!"  
Light le rivolge uno sguardo severo. "Non si dice così delle altre persone, Nori. E comunque, dove l'hai imparato?"  
"È così che Near chiama Mello a volte" risponde Noriko con una leggera scrollata di spalle. "E non è brutto come il modo con cui ti chiama Mello"  
"E come mi chiama?" chiede Light con denti serrati. Sembra che avrà di nuovo bisogno di parlare con L su quello che i suoi eredi dicono di fronte a Noriko.  
Noriko si guarda intorno, assicurandosi che L non stia ascoltando e con un sussurro forte dice, "Kira!"  
Light quasi fa cadere la valigia che è in fase di raccogliere. Questo va oltre il parlare con L, questa offesa è quasi degna di ricevere come risposta una punizione corporale. "Quan-perché l'ha detto?"  
Noriko si rende conto di aver rivelato qualcosa che probabilmente non avrebbe dovuto e cerca rapidamente di fare marcia indietro. "Beh, n-non l'ha detto, ha solo detto che e-eri come lui"  
Ci vuole uno sforzo monumentale affinché Light contenga la sua ira, cominciando a contare all'indietro partendo da trecento mentre è sul letto di sua figlia. Sa che lei non conosce la verità e che Mello probabilmente si credeva intelligente dicendo quello che ha detto, ma ciò non rende Light più contento. Persino il fatto che quell'idea sia stata piantata nella mente di Noriko potrebbe far crescere qualcosa di indesiderato. "Nori, non sono Kira" dice con calma, quando raggiunge il numero duecentoquattordici, e sorride dolcemente mentre lei lo guarda preoccupata. "Non sono affatto come Kira, a Mello piace dire queste cose per far arrabbiare le persone, come quando dà a Near del fiocco di neve o a Matt del nerd dagli occhiali stralunati"  
"O quando dice che papy è un panda, vero?" interviene Noriko e lui si rilassa solo di un pizzico. "O quando chiama me mocciosa ficcanaso o progenie del diavolo?"  
La tensione nei suoi muscoli ritorna a piena forza. "Penso che dobbiamo parlare con Mello su come è o non è appropriato definire le persone"  
Noriko annuisce. "Mello ha una boccacia. Perfino Matt non vuole baciarlo dopo aver detto certe cose, e Matt fuma! La bocca di Mello dev'essere peggiore"  
Light emette una forte risatina. Forse Mello non ha completamente torto nel chiamare Noriko 'ficcanaso'.  
"Lo terrò a mente per la prossima volta in cui ci farà visita, ora basta con i tuoi fratelli, dobbiamo prepararti per andare a casa dei Matsuda. Hai preparato la borsa di Momo?"  
Lei annuisce orgogliosa. "Sì, è tutto pronto. Tutto il suo cibo e i suoi giocattoli sono nella borsa, così come la medicina e il collare antipulci, per ogni evenienza. Il nonno ha anche preparato qualche leccornia per lei"  
"Che bello" dice Light con una leggera risatina; Watari ha preso il ruolo del nonno di Noriko con la massima facilità. "Va bene, se è tutto, dovremmo portare questa roba in macchina"  
"Perché non posso venire con voi?" chiede lei mentre Light raccoglie le borse. "Prometto che farò la brava e non mi intrometterò"  
Light sospira pesantemente, hanno ripetutamente avuto questa conversazione con Noriko fin da quando è stata abbastanza grande per capire il loro lavoro; è stato molto difficile spiegare queste cose a una bambina di quattro anni quando per la prima volta aveva chiesto di andare con loro. "Nori, sai che non puoi venire e non è una questione di comportamento" dice pazientemente Light mentre si dirige verso la porta. "Non possiamo metterti in pericolo e questo incarico è molto pericoloso, non ti farò rischiare inutilmente la vita, tenerti al sicuro il più possibile è responsabilità mia e di tuo padre. E poi, hai la scuola, non c'è motivo che perdi dei giorni inutilmente"  
Noriko mette il broncio mentre segue suo padre fuori dalla stanza, mentre Momo la segue. "Non è giusto, voglio venire anch'io! E non m'importa della scuola, papy può insegnarmi!"  
"Noriko, non ora" sospira Light mentre si ferma per bussare alla porta della propria camera. "L? Sto portando le cose di Nori in macchina. Torno poi per le nostre, quindi sii pronto"  
"Sì, sì. Ora, il liquore all'arancia viene prima del tartufo all'arancia" è la risposta distratta di L e Light può solo supporre che suo marito stia ancora cercando di ordinare i suoi dolci.  
Noriko ridacchia mentre Light alza gli occhi al cielo.  
"Papy ha bisogno di un sistema migliore" dice lei mentre si dirigono verso le scale. "Dovrebbe classificarli per tipo e poi per tutto quello che va mangiato prima. Ordinarli per nome non è molto utile!  
Light alza un sopracciglio, guardando la figlia. "Glielo dirò di persona quando inizierà a piagnucolare sull'aereo perché non riesce a trovare una delle sue caramelle"  
"Forse dovrei venire con voi, così saprai se la mia idea è giusta" suggerisce Noriko con un sorriso luminoso e una luce maliziosa negli occhi.  
"Bel tentativo ma no" dice Light con un debole sorriso. Sua figlia sta davvero crescendo.

 

Il tragitto in auto verso la casa dei Matsuda è tranquillo. Light è concentrato sulla guida, L sta ordinando ancora la sua borsa tra fascicoli e dolci, e Noriko sta cercando di non piangere mentre si dirigono sempre più vicino verso la destinazione. Noriko odia essere lasciata indietro, vuole stare col suo papà e col suo papy anche se devono lavorare. Almeno sarebbe con loro.  
Momo si sporge e le lecca la guancia, suscitando un piccolo sorriso dalla bambina triste.  
"Grazie, Momo," dice sottovoce mentre accarezza il suo cane sulla testa. "Almeno tu hai voglia di stare con me."  
"Ora ricorda, Noriko, devi comportarti al meglio con tua zia" dice Light senza voltarsi. "Dire 'per favore', 'grazie', e 'scusa' e-"  
"E usare la mia voce interiore quando gioco, non prendere qualcosa senza chiedere, assicurarmi che sappiano dove sono in ogni momento e fare i compiti subito dopo la scuola" conclude Noriko, conoscendo già a memoria questo discorso.  
L sorride quando vede Light accigliarsi. "Cosa ti aspettavi? Dopotutto, è tua figlia"  
Light rotea gli occhi. "Sai, è anche tua figlia, potresti dire qualcosa ogni tanto"  
"Va bene" concorda L e si volta verso Noriko. "Non interrompere papà quando ti dà istruzioni, ferirai i suoi sentimenti se gli mostrerai quanto siano inutili"  
Noriko ridacchia e L sorride trionfalmente mentre si volta verso un Light corrucciato.  
"A volte ti odio davvero" borbotta, assicurandosi che Noriko non riesca a sentirlo.  
L fa spallucce mentre termina di sistemare la sua borsa. "Stai attento a ciò che desideri, mio caro"  
Arrivano alla casa dopo pochi minuti e Noriko inizia a rimuovere lentamente la cintura di sicurezza, prendendosi il suo tempo. Non vuole andarsene. Vuole stare con i suoi papà, non con Raku e Koji e Takashi.  
"Sbrigati, Noriko" dice suo padre mentre osserva Light salutare Raku. "Non vuoi far aspettare la signora Matsuda, vero?"  
Noriko guarda fuori dal finestrino e si acciglia quando vede suo padre parlare con la zia. "Non voglio andare"  
L si volta. "Cosa?"  
"Non voglio andare!" grida lei, la sua voce si spezza un po' alla fine. "Per favore, papy, voglio venire con te e papà, non voglio restare qui"  
"Lo sai il perché, stellina" dice L, un cipiglio si sviluppa lentamente sulle sue labbra sottili. "Vogliamo tenerti al sicuro"  
"Ma io sono più al sicuro con voi!" sostiene Noriko con fierezza. "Tu e papà dite sempre che non c'è posto più sicuro di casa nostra, perché tu e papà ci siete"  
-Dannazione, è brava- pensa L mentre cerca di escogitare una contro argomentazione. "Beh, Nori, devi capire che, anche se questo è vero, potremmo non essere in grado di tenerti al sicuro se venissi con noi. Non potremmo garantire la tua sicurezza come potremmo fare se tu restassi qui"  
Le lacrime minacciano di scendere mentre rimuove la sicura al guinzaglio di Momo e la tira gentilmente. "Sì, capisco, mi dispiace per aver ribattuto"  
Prima che L possa dire qualcosa, è fuori dalla macchina.  
Noriko si avvicina a suo padre e Raku, aspettando pazientemente che si accorgano di lei.  
"È ok, Light, davvero" assicura Raku con un sorriso un po' tirato.  
Light le sorride piacevolmente. "Non posso credere che questo caso sia coinciso con tutti quelli che conosco essere più impegnati di uno studente durante gli esami finali"  
Raku ridacchia. "Sembra sempre così, vero?"  
Condividono una rapida risata prima che Light si accorga che Noriko è già accanto a lui, Momo al suo fianco.  
"Ehi, tesoro" dice, abbassandosi per baciarle la guancia. "Pronta?"  
Noriko annuisce anche se non incontra gli occhi di suo padre. "Sì, ho già salutato papy."  
Light sorride mentre le bacia di nuovo la guancia. "Bene" la prende per mano e si alza. "Grazie ancora Raku, farò in modo di portarti qualcosa di carino per ringraziarti"  
Raku annuisce, un finto sorriso stampato sul suo viso. "Qualsiasi cosa per essere d'aiuto"  
"Ora Nori" dice Light, guardandola con un sorriso gentile. "Ricordati di comportarti al meglio, ci vediamo tra due settimane. Ti voglio bene"  
"Ti voglio bene anch'io" dice Noriko, lanciando un'occhiata a suo padre.  
Light sta per chinarsi per abbracciarla quando un clacson li fa sobbalzare tutti e tre. Light fa cadere la mano e gira vorticosamente per vedere L appoggiato al centro del volante, la mano sul clacson. Lo strombazza con impazienza.  
"Mi dispiace" dice Light mentre si rivolge a Raku. "Suppongo che siamo più in ritardo di quanto pensassi"  
Raku annuisce. "È ok, Light. Sbrigatevi e partite, Noriko starà bene"  
Light annuisce e con un sorriso fugacemente rivolto a sua figlia, si precipita in macchina e salta proprio mentre L ritorna al suo posto. Un attimo dopo l'auto si avvia e inizia ad allontanarsi. Con le lacrime agli occhi, Noriko saluta i suoi papà mentre si allontanano; il suo papy è praticamente in braccio all'altro papù nel frenetico tentativo di salutarla. Lei ride un po' mentre se ne vanno, poi mette giù la mano soltanto quando l'auto sparisce dalla vista.  
"È ora di entrare", dice Raku allegramente mentre prende la sua valigia e la borsa di Momo. "Sarai nella stanza degli ospiti, spero che non ti dispiaccia essere vicino a Takashi."  
Noriko finge un sorriso compiaciuto mentre segue Raku dentro. "Va bene, non fa tanto rumore"  
Il bambino è più rumoroso di un cantiere vicino a un parco di divertimenti, ma si astiene dal dirlo, sapendo che Raku sta cercando di trarre il meglio da una situazione tutt'altro che ideale. Rimanere con Raku è generalmente il piano di riserva finale quando tutti le altre idee di baby sitter crollano. In questo caso, tutti i suoi zii saranno a Sapporo con il suo papà, così come suo nonno, le altre zie sono troppo occupate con i loro figli, sua nonna e zia Sayu sono assenti in un ritiro di madre-figlia, e Misa è negli Stati Uniti con Hideki. Raku è l'unica disponibile.  
"Koji dovrebbe tornare a casa presto", dice Raku mentre salgono le scale, passando davanti Takashi nel suo box mentre urla e strilla giocando con i suoi camion e peluche. "È andato a casa di un amico per il pomeriggio, ma è davvero felice che tu resti con noi."  
Noriko, che sta guardando Takashi mentre fa guidare un monster truck a un orsetto di peluche, annuisce semplicemente. Guarda Momo, che guarda a sua volta il quasi treenne con molta trepidazione, e condivide uno sguardo consapevole sul fatto di stare il più lontano possibile dal bambino.  
"Momo può restare nella mia stanza?" chiede Noriko mentre segue Raku.  
Raku lancia un'occhiata alle sue spalle al golden retriever di tre anni e sembra riluttante sul dare l'accordo, ma annuisce comunque. "Certo, a patto che non faccia confusione."  
"Momo è una perfetta ospite", dice Noriko bruscamente, tanto che Raku guarda la bambina sorpresa; non ha mai sentito un bambino di sei anni parlare con tale autorità. È un po' snervante.  
"Certo," dice Raku lentamente, mentre vanno in fondo al corridoio.  
Arrivano davanti a una semplice porta di legno. Raku la apre e fa un passo all'interno, Noriko e Momo a seguire, lei mette le borse sul pavimento di fronte all'armadio e si gira verso Noriko.  
"Questa è la tua stanza", dice con tono forzatamente allegro. "Ti lascio per farti sistemare."  
"Sai," dice Noriko mentre Raku cerca di lasciare la stanza, "non devi fingere di essere felice che io sia qui, so che pensi che sia strana."  
Gli occhi blu scuro di Raku si spalancano, ma non dice nulla mentre se ne va. Noriko è felice quando lo fa e quasi sbatte la porta. Si precipita sul letto e vi si tuffa sopra, nascondendo la testa nel cuscino mentre Momo salta accanto a lei, stesa al suo fianco. La bambina fa scivolare un braccio attorno al collo del suo cane e accarezza delicatamente la morbida pelliccia mentre il cuscino si impregna di lacrime.  
Vorrebbe ssere con i suoi genitori piuttosto che qui dove non è desiderata.

 

L tira fuori la sua borsa piena di snack e confezioni, la sua attenzione solo per metà sulle leccornie mentre ricorda la divergenza che lui e Noriko hanno avuto prima che lei uscisse dalla macchina. Lei parlava di 'ribattere', ma lui la vedeva come una semplice disputa su un argomento delicato. L non ha mai visto il problema nel portare Noriko ovunque, compresi i luoghi in cui avrebbe lavorato, infatti aveva iniziato a farlo quando lei aveva solo poche settimane; anche se si trattava sempre di casi locali e prima che a Light venisse concesso il permesso di lavorare a casa. Light, da padre amorevole e sospettoso che è, ha quasi perso la testa quando ha scoperto cosa faceva L con la figlia. Inutile dire che ha messo fine a quel tempo di qualità con Noriko. Ora sono di nuovo nella stessa situazione, solo che questa volta ci sono tre voci in capitolo invece di due su lati opposti. Se ci fosse stata una vera democrazia, ora Noriko sarebbe seduta tra di loro a servirsi di caramelle gommose ricoperte di cioccolato. Prende la borsa dalla sua scorta e la guarda con cipiglio come se quella fosse la ragione del suo tumulto di emozioni.  
"Light, voglio che Noriko venga con noi" dice con tono piatto e quasi senza pensarci. Getta uno sguardo a suo marito e non è sorpreso che gli ci voglia qualche istante per elaborare ciò che ha appena detto. Se avesse sentito Light dire quelle stesse parole, anche lui ci avrebbe messo un po' per capire.  
"Assolutamente no!" dice severamente Light mentre alza gli occhi dal suo fascicolo. Non è dell'umore giusto per discutere di questo argomento, specialmente dopo averne parlato con Noriko. "È troppo piccola."  
L increspa le labbra in una linea sottile. Detesta davvero quando Light riduce la figlia a un'età piuttosto che a una persona nel suo complesso. "I bambini della Wammy's-"  
"Non mi interessa cosa fanno!" urla Light prima che L possa finire la sua argomentazione. È stufo di sapere come vanno le cose alla Wammy's e questo fin dal momento in cui L ha iniziato a parlarne, quando Noriko aveva appena un mese. Si accorge del modo stordito in cui L lo sta guardando e volge la sua attenzione verso la finestra, incrociando le braccia sul petto. "Non mi interessa, L, loro non sono miei figli, è diverso."  
"Non vedo come",replica L anche se sa che sta camminando su ghiaccio sottile. Light è ferocemente protettivo nei confronti di Noriko, quasi fino al ridicolo; ci era voluta un'ora di persuasione per convincerlo a dare in braccio Noriko a qualcuno che andava a trovarli. Dire che Noriko non è diversa da qualsiasi bambino sicuramente oltrepassa un qualche confine per Light, ma L è stanco della separazione della loro famiglia. Una cosa che trova terribilmente ironica, visto che il primo anno e mezzo del suo matrimonio lo aveva speso soprattutto all'estero e senza Light.  
Light guarda oltre la propria spalla, verso L. "È diverso perché. Lei. È. La. Mia. Bambina. Non è un genio allevato perché un giorno ti sostituisca, non è una bambina senza genitori che la amano e si prendono cura di lei e lei non è tua per poterci fare quello che ti pare! Lei è nostra, il che significa che ho voce in capitolo su quello che fa e non fa, e se non siamo d'accordo su qualcosa, non facciamo niente che all'altro non piaccia".  
"Beh, a me non piace che la lasciamo indietro," scatta L, stufo dell'atteggiamento infantile di suo marito.  
"E a me non piaceva che le avessi promesso un cane", ribatte Light, anche se alla fine si era affezionato a Momo fin dal primo giorno. "Quindi siamo pari."  
"Non c'è un pari o un dispari, Light" dice L severamente. "Non puoi aggirare il fatto che abbandoniamo regolarmente la nostra bambina nelle mani di altri così da poter fare il nostro lavoro, quando sarebbe più facile portarla con noi. Almeno sapremmo che è al sicuro!"  
Light rotea gli occhi. "È più al sicuro qui che dovunque siamo."  
"Le abbiamo sempre detto che la nostra casa è al sicuro perché ci siamo noi lì", dice L sottovoce, ripetendo l'argomentazione di Noriko e vede la postura tesa di Light allentarsi un po'. "Voglio nostra figlia, Light, la voglio con noi."  
"E io la voglio al sicuro," dice Light, la voce rotta mentre ricorda le parole di un vecchio che le aveva detto di fare tesoro di sua figlia. "E non possiamo garantirlo se la portiamo con noi."  
L sorride mentre prende la mano di Light, sapendo che la sua posizione si sta indebolendo. "E io non posso garantire che sarai al sicuro ovunque tu vada e non posso garantire che lo sarò io. Il fatto è che voglio la mia famiglia insieme e dormo più facilmente sapendo che posso allungare la mano e toccare te e Noriko. " Si alza e accarezza la guancia di Light per enfatizzare il concetto. "Non preferiresti averla qui?"  
Light lancia un'occhiata al posto in mezzo a loro, pieno di fascicoli e di immagini di prove. Immagina Noriko seduta lì invece che con Momo rannicchiata ai suoi piedi; la sua bambina avrebbe chiacchierato per una ragione o per l'altra mentre prendeva una merendina dalla borsa di L. Proprio come quando aveva immaginato il suo futuro figlio tanti anni prima, sa nel profondo del cuore che preferirebbe avere Noriko qui con loro che da sola in casa di qualcun altro.  
"Sì", ammette Light, ora quasi interamente sconfitto. "Forse la prossima volta la porteremo con noi."  
Il sorriso di L si allarga. Per ora una vittoria è sufficiente.

 

_*Quelli che noi chiamiamo Mikado._


	24. Malessere, seconda parte

La settimana prosegue molto lentamente; i tre membri della famigliola fanno il conto alla rovescia dei giorni finché non si riuniranno per proseguire con le loro normali attività. Ogni sera Noriko chiama Light e L usando il cellulare che Matt ha realizato per lei quando è stata abbastanza grande da capire come funzionava. Aveva solo tre anni. Racconta loro delle loro giornate, L le parla del caso e le racconta una storia, Light le canta una ninna nanna e prima di riagganciare si dicono sempre quanto si vogliono bene.  
La mattina di venerdì, una settimana prima dell'arrivo dei genitori, Noriko riesce a malapena ad alzarsi dal letto. Il suo corpo è dolorante e rabbrividisce forte, per non parlare del fatto che le risulta difficile prendere fiato. Si è sentita male per tutta la settimana, ma quando lo ha detto a Raku, questa lo ha attribuito allo stress e a un semplice raffreddore estivo. Ora le sembra che il suo corpo si dividerà per quanto sta tremando, anche se si trova sotto tre coperte, la maglietta di un padre e la giacca dell'altro. Noriko si raggomitola in posizione fetale e cerca di smettere di tremare. Deve andare a scuola, non può permettersi di perdere un giorno, ma vuole restare a letto e dormire. Pensa ai suoi genitori e tira fuori il cellulare; se intende perdere la scuola, deve chiedere loro il permesso; è sicura che glielo lascerebbero fare, ma si arrabbierebbero se saltasse le lezioni senza prima chiederlo. Il telefono trema nella sua mano e non riesce a muovere le dita per premere l'app. Alla fine si arrende e guarda Momo. Il golden retriever vaga nervosamente per la stanza, evidentemente consapevole dell'angoscia della sua padroncina, probabilmente cercando di trovare una soluzione.   
"M-M-Momo" dice Noriko, con la voce di chi è appena uscito in una bufera di neve. "Chiama aiuto"  
Momo abbaia e poi carica verso la porta chiusa. In piedi sulle zampe posteriori, inizia a grattare il legno, puntando verso la maniglia, facendo molto rumore. Qualche istante dopo la porta si apre per rivelare una Raku molto arrabbiata.   
"Pensavo di averti detto di tenere il tuo animale sotto controllo!" scatta, solo per ghiacciarsi quando alza lo sguardo e vede Noriko seppellita nel letto. "Nori! Che c'è che non va?"  
Noriko guarda Raku e immediatamente la donna capisce. Il suo viso è pallido e le guance sono di un rosso acceso, i bordi esterni delle labbra sono sfumati di blu e la vede mentre trema visibilmente. Raku si precipita al suo fianco e le mette una mano sulla fronte, quasi saltando all'indietro quando sente la sua pelle calda. Senza pensarci due volte, tira fuori il cellulare e chiama un'ambulanza.  
"Bambina di sei anni" dice mentre recupera Noriko dal letto. "Febbre alta, pelle arrossata, labbra e unghie blu"  
Noriko pensa che sia strano come si sente mentre tutto viene spiegato in modo così semplice. Pensa che suoni brutto. "Papy sarebbe d'accordo" borbotta mentre cerca di stare in piedi, solo per oscillare e quasi cadere a terra.  
Raku urla quando vede Noriko cadere, solo per essere salvata dall'intervento tempestivo di Momo. Ha appena il tempo di riflettere sul perché il cane sia intelligente quanto i suoi proprietari umani, mentre si precipita a raccogliere la bambina inerte, tenendola tra le braccia.  
"Koji!" grida mentre lascia la stanza. Il bambino in questione giunge correndo in fondo alle scale, non avendo mai sentito sua madre così spaventata prima. "Koji, oggi non vai a scuola. Devi stare con tuo fratello"  
Koji è sul punto di chiedere il perché quando vede Noriko tra le sue braccia e immediatamente capisce. "Starà bene?"  
"Sì" dice Raku, anche se la sua voce si incrina. "Resta qui e bada a Takashi, ti chiamerà quando arriveremo all'ospedale"  
"Cell-" dice Noriko mentre rabbrividisce violentemente. "Cell-"  
"Mamma, penso che voglia il suo cellulare" dice Koji mentre sua madre si affretta a mettersi le scarpe.  
Raku scuote la testa. "Non c'è ragiona che lo abbia"  
"Pa, papy" dice la bambina, il suo respiro affaticato mentre lotta per comunicare.  
"Vuole chiamare i suoi genitori" interpreta Koji e lei gli fa un minimo cenno di saluto.  
"Non ce n'è bisogno, non sappiamo se sta davvero così male" dice Raku severamente. È terrorizzata da ciò che Light potrebbe dire o fare se dovesse scoprire che non ha fatto visitare Noriko non appena ha iniziato a manifestare i sintomi. Koji non capisce la mente di sua madre ma può chiaramente vedere che la sua cuginetta sta soffrendo.  
"Mamma, sembra un cadavere! Penso che zio Light debba saperlo"  
Raku lancia un'occhiataccia al figlio mentre qualcuno bussa alla porta. La apre e un paramedico raggiunge immediatamente Noriko, che consegna volentieri la bambina e la guarda mentre viene portata sull'ambulanza in attesa.  
"È lei la madre della bambina?" chiede un altro paramedico mentre avanza con un modulo.  
"No, i suoi genitori sono fuori città" risponde Raku mentre firma il modulo, facendo una smorfia nel vedere la cifra. "Vi seguo"  
"Va bene" dice il paramedico mentre recupera il modulo e torna di corsa all'ambulanza. Raku rimane sulla soglia e osserva Noriko venire messa su una barella e portata dentro, gli occhi spalancati dalla paura. "Va tutto bene" dice incoraggiante. "Sei al sicuro!"  
Noriko riesce a scuotere la testa prima che le porte si chiudano.

 

Raku cammina nervosamente fuori dalla stanza d'ospedale di Noriko, aspettare che il dottore esca e annunci la diagnosi. Non appena la saprà, chiamerà Light e glielo farà sapere, ma aspetterà fino ad allora. Non vuole disturbarlo nel pieno di un caso difficile, quindi se si tratterà solo di una brutta febbre, non ne parlerà. Non menzionerà nemmeno la degenza in ospedale e si assicurerà che neanche Noriko lo faccia; Dio, si sente così irresponsabile e insensibile in questo momento.  
"Signora Matsuda" dice un uomo mentre esce dalla stanza. La sua espressione è grave e il cuore della donna si ferma.  
"Sì?" chiede, riuscendo a malapena a tenere il tremito sotto controllo.  
"Noriko ha una polmonite" dice e Raku ha la sensazione che il mondo stia vorticando. "La febbre è quasi a 40,5 gradi e le sue vie aeree si sono chiuse del 45%. È attaccata al respiratore e le abbiamo dato dei farmaci per aiutare a ridurre la febbre e lottare. È in condizioni critiche"  
Raku emette un respiro tremante. "Ce la farà?"  
"Le prossime ore saranno cruciali" dice il dottore severamente. "Ha fatto bene a portarla qui, un altro paio d'ore e le sue condizioni sarebbero potute essere irreversibili"  
-Grazie a Dio per quel cane- pensa mentre annuisce. "Grazie dottore"  
Il dottore sorride e le mette una mano sulla spalla. "Non si preoccupi, sarebbe stato difficile capire che cos'aveva fino ad oggi"  
Raku respira più facilmente per un momento mentre il medico se ne va, ma la sua fiducia crolla quando si rende conto che deve ancora chiamare Light e farglielo sapere. Tira fuori il cellulare con mani traballanti e preme il numero di Light.  
Light sente il telefono vibrare nella tasca sul petto. Lo guarda con discrezione mentre suo padre si rivolge ai detective nella stanza e rimane un po' sorpreso di vedere il nome di Raku. Normalmente chiama per aggiornarlo su Noriko, ma ora sembra troppo presto. Noriko è a scuola.   
"E ora, vorrei invitare il detective Light Yagami sul podio a parlare" dice suo padre mentre lui sta per rispondere al telefono. Light si alza e si inchina leggermente prima di salire sul podio.  
"Dannazione!" s'infuria Raku quando la chiamata finisce nella segreteria. "Ora non è il momento, Yagami!"  
Matsuda sente il telefono vibrare e lo sbircia, sorridendo quando vede il nome di sua moglie. Si allontana dalla folla, felice di aver scelto quel posto all'angolo.  
"Ciao tesoro, come va?" chiede con voce calma e allegra.  
"Dov'è Light?!" grida lei e lui fatica un attimo per soffocare la sua voce, anche se diverse persone lo guardano.  
"Sta presentando le nuove prove" risponde Matsuda dolcemente. "Perché, cosa c'è che non va?"  
Raku racconta gli eventi della giornata, quasi in lacrime quando termina e Matsuda sente il panico scorrergli nelle vene. Noriko è così piccola e molto malata...  
"Light!" grida, girandosi per affrontare la folla, il telefono ancora premuto in faccia.  
Light si astiene a malapena dal fulminarlo apertamente. "Sì, detective Matsuda, c'è qualcosa che deve aggiungere?"  
"Noriko è in ospedale!" annuncia lui freneticamente. "Ha la polmonite!"  
Il mondo si ferma. Nessun movimento, nessun suono, nessuna aria. Light riesce a malapena a cedere che quelle parole siano uscite dalla bocca di Matsuda. La sua Noriko? La sua bambina, malata? Il mondo sembra ripartire e prima che lui possa capire cosa sta facendo, corre fuori dalla stanza alla massima velocità, il cellulare in mano mentre chiama Raku.  
"Raku" dice quando finalmente lei risponde. "Cos'è successo?"  
Lei racconta la stessa storia che ha trasmesso al marito e Light sente l'adrenalina sostituirgli il sangue. La ringrazia per aver agito velocemente prima di riagganciare e chiamare il taxi più vicino, quasi abbattendo un paio di persone nella sua folle corsa. Gli ordina di arrivare all'aeroporto più vicino e si offre di pagare il doppio se l'autista ci arriva in quindici minuti. Arrivano in dodici.

 

"Dov'è?!" esige Light mentre irrompe in ospedale. Diverse persone lo fissano come se avesse perso la testa, solo una non lo fa e gli corre incontro velocemente.  
"Seguimi" dice Raku e lo conduce nel primo corridoio che trova, poi in un altro. Light rimane alle sue calcagna tutto il tempo.  
Raggiungono la porta e prima che Raku possa spiegare qualcosa a Light, lui ha già oltrepassato la porta, sorprendendo un'infermiera appena uscita. Raku le rivolse uno sguardo di scuse prima di andare a sedersi di nuovo in sala d'attesa, il suo lavoro è ora completo.  
Light rimane sulla soglia e fissa Noriko. Sta dormendo, un tubo che le esce dal naso l'aiuta a respirare. Sembra tranquilla e non sta più tremando, come ha descritto Raku. La sua pelle è ancora pallida con solo una traccia di blu sulle unghie e sulle labbra. Si accorge che la giacca blu e la cravatta sono sulla sedia accanto al letto e che lei indossa la maglietta di L. Light quasi si mette a piangere.   
Guarda la poltrona accanto al letto e vi si siede, le gambe quasi cedono mentre crolla sul duro cuscino. Non è quello che si è aspettato quando se n'è andato. Durante tutto il suo tempo trascorso come genitore, Noriko si è ammalata solo una manciata di volte e la maggior parte delle volte si trattava di piccolezze risolte in un paio di giorni; ora è molto più serio e quasi l'ha uccisa. Light si allunga e prende la sua piccola mano nella propria, bisognoso di toccarla per rassicurarsi che lei ci sia ancora.  
Il telefono vibra e lui sa chi è senza guardare. Ha chiamato L mentre si dirigeva verso l'aeroporto e di nuovo dopo essere atterrato, dicendo ciò che sapeva della situazione e chiedendogli dei soldi per comprare un biglietto dato che aveva lasciato il portafogli e altri oggetti nella camera di albergo a Sapporo. L gli ha prontamente procurato un biglietto per il primo volo di ritorno a Tokyo e ha pagato la tariffa per entrambi i tragitti in taxi, maledicendo il fatto che il suo jet privato non sia ancora pronto per partire. È in fase di manutenzione e programmato per essere completato in un paio di giorni.  
"Sono qui" dice Light mentre accarezza il dorso di Noriko.  
"Grazie a Dio" dice L, sollevato tanto quanto Light. "Come sta?"  
"Stabile" risponde Light. "È attaccata al respiratore ora, ma non è tanto blu e sembra che la febbre sia scesa" deglutisce a fatica. "Sta dormendo e il dottore non è ancora arrivato"  
"Dovrei essere lì" dice L con tristezza. "Dovrei essere lì con entrambi"  
Light sorride. "Lo so, ma almeno uno di noi è qui, non voglio neanche immaginare la possibilità di entrambi fuori dal paese mentre succede una cosa del genere"  
L sospira. "Neanch'io, tutto questo è abbastanza infernale per me. Torno a casa appena posso"  
"Ma il tuo caso?" chiede Light, sapendo quanto sia stupida la domanda non appena esce dalla sua bocca. Lui stesso è appena fuggito da un caso per essere accanto a sua figlia, senza pensarci due volte.  
"Al diavolo il caso!" grida L e Light fa appena in tempo a staccare il telefono dall'orecchio. "Mia figlia è in ospedale ed è quasi morta! Non devo essere da nessun'altra parte se non con lei"  
Light può solo sorridere. "Ti amo, ti amo così tanto"  
"Lo so" dice L e Light sente il sorriso nella sua voce. "Sarò a casa appena possibile, voglio dei messaggi ogni ora sulle sue condizioni e una telefonata ogni due"  
"Posso farlo" concorda Light. "Indossa la tua maglietta, sai"  
"Bene" dice L e la sua voce si incrina. "Dalle un bacio da parte mia. Ti amo"  
"Lo farò, e anch'io" dice prima di riagganciare.

 

Le sembra di avere della sabbia negli occhi e in fondo alla gola, graffiando ogni cosa al suo cammino. Noriko deglutisce ma il dolore e l'irritabilità non spariscono. Apre gli occhi, sbattendo le palpebre per scacciare via la sabbia. Il mondo intorno a lei è oscuro e si chiede se sia ancora a casa di Raku, tende la mano per Momo quando sente qualcosa di pesante sopra essa. Si gira e vede Light dormire ai piedi del letto, una mano sulla sua. Per un momento è contenta di vedere suo padre, ma poi si ricorda di non essere andata a scuola e di non avergli telefonato per farglielo sapere. Probabilmente è qui per questo.  
"Papà" dice, la voce graffiante. "Papà"  
Light si stira, sfregandosi la faccia col dorso della mano libera. Noriko sposta delicatamente la mano sotto la sua. "Papà!"  
La testa di Light si alza e si guarda intorno per un momento prima di ricordare dove si trova e perché. I suoi occhi trovano immediatamente quelli di Noriko e si riempiono di lacrime mentre si china in avanti e le bacia la fronte. "Questo è da parte di papy" dice, soffocando il getto di emozione che ha un gola. Si siede e sorride, poi si sorprende quando vede le lacrime nei suoi occhi. "Cosa c'è che non va?"  
"Ho perso la scuola!" dice mentre scoppia a piangere. "Ho perso la scuola e non ve l'ho chiesto, mi dispiace tanto papà! Non volevo farti tornare a casa, solo che non mi sentivo bene"  
"Oh Nori" dice Light mentre si sposta per cullarla tra le sue braccia, con grande sorpresa della bambina. "Non sono qui perché hai perso la scuola, sono qui perché eri malata e io avevo paura"  
Noriko singhiozza leggermente mentre si calma. "Paura?"  
"Ero assolutamente terrorizzato" risponde lui, non c'è motivo di nasconderglielo. Si è spaventato quando ha sentito che era in ospedale. Si è spaventato quando l'ha vista a letto e si è spaventato quando si è svegliato, pensando che la sua voce fosse solo un sogno. "Sei la cosa più preziosa della mia vita, Noriko, tu e il tuo papy. Senza uno di voi, io sono terrorizzato"  
Le lacrime di Noriko si placano e lei si annida ulteriormente tra le braccia di suo padre.  
"Mi dispiace averti spaventato"  
Light sorride mentre le bacia la fronte e continua a cullarla. "Non potevi farci niente, tesoro. Come ti senti?"   
"Meglio" risponde lei, ed è così ora che è tra le braccia di suo padre. "E il tuo caso?"  
"Al diavolo il caso" dice, ripetendo le parole di suo marito. "In questo momento, tu sei più importante di qualsiasi caso"  
Gli occhi di Noriko si spalancano e lei guarda suo padre come se avesse appena detto qualcosa di sbalorditivo. "Veramente?"  
Light annuisce, un po' sorpreso di vederla così scettica. "Certo, un caso è solo un caso, ma tu sei mia figlia, la mia bambina, e non mi interessa se il mondo cade, se tu hai bisogno di me, io ci sarò per te. Anche solo per confortarti un po' dopo una brutta giornata a scuola"  
Ti voglio bene, papà" dice Noriko, mettendo un braccio intorno al collo di Light e lui la stringe.  
"E io?"  
"Papy!"  
"L-Rue!"  
L sorride mentre si affretta verso il letto, scivolando accanto a Light. "Bel salvataggio, detective"  
"Cosa diavolo ci fai qui?" chiede Light mentre si appoggia a L. Fino ad ora, non si è reso conto di quanto avesse bisogno del sostegno di suo marito.  
"Sono volato a casa" risponde lui alzando le spalle, come se fosse ovvio. "Non potevo sopportare il pensiero di essere assente un minuto di più, così ho preso il primo volo commerciale per Tokyo"  
"Vuoi dire, che hai viaggiato in economia?"  
"Per favore, ho volato business" sbuffa L. "Ma se mi stai chiedendo se ho preso i mezzi pubblici, sì, l'ho fatto. Ho deciso che rinunciare alla mia comodità era un piccolo sacrificio se voleva dire essere al più presto con la mia famiglia"  
Light ha le lacrime agli occhi. Mai nei loro quasi dieci anni di matrimonio ha mai detto qualcosa di così meraviglioso. Neanche al matrimonio di Misa.  
"Dove sono nonno e Mello?" chiede Noriko mentre L l'avvolge con un braccio.  
"Sono tornati in Danimarca" dice, accarezzandole la testa. "Finiranno il caso"  
Noriko sembra sul punto di piangere. "Hai scelto me al posto di un caso"  
L è sbalordito e guarda Light, che sembra solo marginalmente consapevole dell'attuale emozione della figlia. "Certo" dice L con fermezza. "Sei mia figlia, sei molto più importante di un caso"  
"È quello che ha detto papà" dice piano Noriko e finalmente L capisce. "Pensavo che il vostro lavoro fosse troppo importante, ecco perché vi ho fatto promettere di venire al recital"  
Light e L condividono un'occhiata preoccupata. Sembra che abbiano fatto un pessimo lavoro nel comunicare alla figlia quanto sia speciale per loro e che niente è più importante.  
"E ci saremmo stati anche se non avessimo promesso" dice Light in modo rassicurante. "Mi dispiace che ti abbiamo fatto sentire come se dovessi farci firmare un documento solo per passare del tempo con te"  
Noriko si stringe nelle spalle. "So che il vostro lavoro è importante"  
L la bacia sulla testa. "Il nostro primo e principale lavoro è farti da genitori, essere detective è secondario" sorride maliziosamente. "Forse dovremmo portarti con noi la prossima volta, così potremo fare entrambi i nostri lavori contemporaneamente"  
Noriko sembra speranzosa mentre Light sospira pesantemente.  
"Va bene" dice Light dopo alcuni istanti. "Può venire con noi. Dopo questa storia, non penso comunque che sarei stato in disaccordo"  
No, dopo questa storia, non lascerà mai più Noriko lontano dalla sua visuale.


	25. Scappata di casa

Light alza lo sguardo dal suo laptop: guarda il rolex al polso sinistro, sono appena passate le quattro e sua figlia Noriko dovrebbe già essere tornata a casa. Non è mai in ritardo, e questo lo preoccupa.  
"L" dice, guardando il marito, "Watari ha preso Nori a scuola oggi?"  
Gli occhi grigio scuri di L fissano quelli color ambra di Light, il detective si porta l'indice alla bocca e si morde delicatamente la punta, un'abitudine che ha da molto tempo e Light capisce che sta pensando in modo critico. "Sì, credo di sì" replica L intorno al dito. "Forse dovrei chiamarlo e vedere perché lui e Nori sono in ritardo questo pomeriggio"  
"Fallo, per favore" dice Light con leggera preoccupazione. Sa che sua figlia è in grado di badare a se stessa in una situazione difficile ma è ancora una bambina e pensarla in pericolo lo mette in ansia. Light guarda L che tira fuori un cellulare color argento e preme un pulsante prima di portarlo all'orecchio tenendolo per l'indice e il pollice. Anche dall'altra parte della stanza, Light può sentire i suoni che segnalano gli squilli.  
"Ciao Watari" dice L con la sua solita voce calma e monotona. "Mi stavo chiedendo se avessi già preso Noriko, è piuttosto tardi rispetto a quando finisce la scuola"  
C'è silenzio e Light non riesce a capire cosa Watari stia dicendo a L, cosa che lo fa infuriare molto. Cerca di leggere il viso di L mentre la sua figura paterna gli parla, ma come al solito è impassibile a qualsiasi sprazzo di espressione, tranne che una placida indifferenza. Il detective non lascia trasparire nulla sulla sicurezza della figlia.  
"Va bene, grazie Watari" dice L e chiude il telefono, distogliendo lo sguardo da Light. "Sembra che nostra figlia abbia deciso di scappare di casa"  
Light sta per parlare ma L continua, ignorando la sua reazione. "Non farti prendere dal panico, Watari la sta seguendo in macchina, crede che andrà al parco lì vicino anche se non riesce a convincerla di accompagnarla. Ha suggerito di andare lì e convincerla a tornare a casa"  
Light si mette il viso tra le mani; pensa che sia una benedizione e una maledizione che sua figlia sia così vivace. Da un lato, è probabilmente una delle persone più fantasiose che conosce, la sua intelligenza sembra sorpassare la propria e ha solo otto anni; ma dall'altra, sa essere incredibilmente testarda e quando decide di fare qualcosa, raramente viene dissuasa. Come ora, ad esempio.   
"Va bene, scrivi a Watari che saremo lì tra dieci minuti" sospira Light mentre si alza e si allunga verso la giacca che pende dal gancio dietro di lui. "Spero che sia di umore un po' più cooperativo per quando arriveremo"  
L ridacchia calorosamente mentre inizia a mandare messaggi col telefono. "È sicuramente nostra figlia".

 

L'autunno in Giappone è normalmente mite, con temperature medie e brezze leggermente fresche che soffiano periodicamente durante il giorno, ma oggi in particolare fa più freddo della media. Ciò non impedisce a L di lasciare a casa la giacca né a Light di rallentare mentre si precipita in direzione del parco per inculcare un po' di buon senso a sua figlia.  
"Puoi davvero credere che stiamo andando a negoziare con una bambina di otto anni?" chiede a L mentre svoltano l'angolo. "Pensavo che negoziare con i criminali fosse difficile, ma prima che avessimo un figlio, ovviamente"  
L si stringe nelle spalle, cercando a malapena di tenere il passo con il suo compagno. "C'è il 68% di probabilità che dovremo corromperla per portarla a casa, possibilmente con un nuovo aggeggio tecnologico o una nuova bambola"  
Light rotea gli occhi mentre si ferma e aspetta che L lo raggiunga. "Sì, poi glielo porteremo via come punizione per averci fatto preoccupare e aver dovuto lasciare il lavoro nel pieno di un caso intenso"  
"Non sei serio sull'ultima parte, Light" dice L con consapevolezza. "Sai che lasceresti tutto quanto per poter stare con Nori, e anche io, ecco cosa significa essere genitori. Magari ora siamo frustrati con lei, ma non avremmo mai messo un caso prima di nostra figlia"  
Light annuisce ed emette un sospiro esasperato. "Lo so, lo so. Sai, se potessi darei a quella bambina il mondo intero su un vassoio d'argento. È frustrante, come hai detto tu"  
L sorride leggermente mentre fa scivolare la mano in quella di Light, stringendola in modo rassicurante. "E continuerà ad essere tanto frustrante quanto gratificante. Dobbiamo solo avere un po' di pazienza con lei"  
"Lo so" dice Light con calma, il suo temperamento fumantino viene rinfrescato dalle parole di L. "Dai, andiamo a prendere nostra figlia".

 

Quando arrivano al parco, vedono Watari seduto con Noriko su una panchina vicino al parco giochi; le braccia di lei sono incrociate sopra il petto mentre l'anziano uomo tenta di parlare con lei. È tutto inutile, lei non ascolta una parola che le viene detta. Watari alza lo sguardo e vede Light e L avvicinarsi, tira un sospiro di sollievo e indica silenziosamente che aspetterà nell'auto parcheggiata nelle vicinanze. Light e L annuiscono e camminano verso la figlia, nessuno dei due è sicuro di cosa dire.  
"Noriko, è bello vederti" dice L mentre lui e Light si siedono ciascuno al lato della bambina. "Ho sentito che potremmo non vederti più, è vero?"  
Noriko annuisce con fermezza, il gesto porta alcune ciocche di capelli castano chiaro sul viso. "Esatto, non torno a casa. Sto scappando per sempre"  
"Mi dispiace che tu ti senta così, Nori" dice Light, prendendo spunto da L. "Abbiamo fatto qualcosa per farti venire voglia di andare via di casa?"  
"No" dice Noriko con calma, i suoi occhi color miele al cioccolato si appannano con lacrime non versate, ma è rapida ad asciugarle. "Ma non potete farmi tornare a casa, niente di ciò che direte mi farà cambiare idea"  
Light e L condividono uno sguardo preoccupato, la loro figlia è testarda quanto loro e quando la sua mente si impunta su qualcosa, è difficile ragionarci. Avranno bisogno di affrontare la questione con tatto.  
"Sai, papy e io sentiremo terribilmente la tua mancanza se ci lasci, Nori" dice dolcemente Light, indicando se stesso e L. "Ti vogliamo così tanto bene, avremmo il cuore spezzato se non tornassi a casa"  
"Tuo padre ha ragione, stellina" dice L gentilmente. "Non saremmo una famiglia senza di te"  
Noriko rabbrividisce leggermente, per il freddo o per la rabbia, nessuno sa dirlo esattamente, ma l'avvolgono con le braccia. Lei non li respinge come si aspettavano, si accoccola di più tra le loro braccia, con le lacrime che ora scorrono liberamente lungo le guance mentre lascia che i suoi padri la abbraccino. Non le chiedono subito perché sta piangendo; si limitano ad asciugarle le lacrime e a stringerla, sperando che lei dica loro perché è così sconvolta quando sarà pronta.  
"Non posso tornare a casa" dice piano. "Mi farete tornare a scuola e non voglio"  
"Perché no, stellina?" chiede Light, baciandola sulla tempia. "Ti piace la scuola"  
"Lo so" singhiozza lei. "Solo che...oggi mi hanno preso in giro. Ho disegnato un ritratto di famiglia durante la lezione di arte: c'eri tu, papy, il nonno, la famiglia di papà, Misa, Hideki e io. Quando l'ho mostrato...tutti hanno iniziato a ridere e hanno detto che ho una famiglia strana. Mi sono arrabbiata così tanto che ho lanciato un cancellino su uno di loro e l'insegnante mi ha trattenuto dopo la scuola mentre a tutti gli altri ha permesso di tornare a casa"  
Light e L si guardano dopo che Noriko finisce di parlare, entrambi assolutamente sbalorditi da quanto detto. Sono acutamente consapevoli di non essere una famiglia ideale, con il loro stile di vita, le loro occupazioni e i loro amici, ma non avevano idea che ciò potesse ferire la figlia. Nel loro sforzo di cercare di dare a Noriko una parvenza di vita familiare bilanciata, hanno trascurato di ricordare che il mondo esterno non avrebbe accettato il modo in cui vivevano.  
"Nori, se non vuoi tornare in quella scuola, non devi farlo" dice Light e L annuisce, concorde. "Quello che i tuoi compagni e l'insegnante hanno fatto è sbagliato, ma la tua reazione è stata altrettanto brutta, non puoi attaccare qualcuno solo perché ti tratta male, devi essere superiore. Capisci?"  
"Sì" dice Noriko e mette le sue piccole mani nelle loro. "Non penso che voi siate strani, io penso di avere la migliore famiglia del mondo" alza lo sguardo con occhi pieni di una saggezza che va oltre la sua età e loro le sorridono, orgogliosi di averla come figlia.  
"Significa che tornerai a casa con noi?" chiede L e Noriko annuisce con entusiasmo.  
"Ora che è tutto sistemato" dice Light, alzandosi in piedi improvvisamente e prendendo Noriko tra le braccia, facendola strillare per le risate. "Penso che dovremmo andare a casa e prenderci una cioccolata calda con i biscotti, che ne dici?"  
"Dico di sì!" dice L e gli altri due ridono mentre si dirigono verso l'auto dove Watari sta pazientemente aspettando.  
Crescere un figlio si è dimostrata la sfida più ardua della loro vita, ma allo stesso tempo, non lo avrebbero desiderato diversamente. La loro stellina è l'unico punto luminoso della loro vita, che luccica brillante ogni volta che dimenticano che il mondo non è così oscuro come sembra, eliminando tutti i demoni dalle loro anime.


	26. Storia di famiglia

"Il tuo russo sta migliorando" dice L incoraggiante alla figlia di dieci anni, seduta di fronte a lui accigliata. Hanno trascorso le ultime due ore a studiare russo di livello intermedio, cosa che Noriko sembra detestare nonostante il fatto che stia eccellendo. Insegnarle inglese, italiano e francese è stato molto più facile al confronto.  
"Perché poi devo imparare il russo?" si lamenta leggermente, dando uno sguardo al libro sulle gambe. "Non è che partiremo presto per la Russia"  
L emette un sospiro, sperava che le lezioni sarebbero state un modo per legare con sua figlia, poiché parlare in russo è qualcosa che lui sa fare e Light no. In realtà, L ha provato a insegnare il russo a suo marito ed era arrivato a un livello un po' più alto dell'intermedio, ma Light ha sostenuto con veemenza di non aver più bisogno di lezioni e le ha cessate. Sembra che la figlia abbia parlato con lui perché quello era uno degli argomenti che Light aveva sostenuto per fermare le lezioni. L deve cambiare tattica con lei.  
"Beh, sarebbe un modo per te e me di parlare senza che papà ascolti, e potrei leggerti le storie in lingua originale"  
Lo sguardo duro di Noriko si addolcisce un pochino. "Suppongo che sarebbe divertente"  
-Una vittoria, almeno- pensa lui felicemente, così decide di insistere un po' di più con la fortuna, "Sai, per poco non ti è stato dato un nome russo, prima che Misa e papà decidessero quello che hai ora"  
"Quale sarebbe stato?" chiede Noriko con un po' più impazienza di quanto si sarebbe aspettata.  
"Lyuba" risponde L, in qualche modo orgoglioso. "Significa amore"  
Noriko sorride ampiamente. "È un nome davvero carino" poi realizza una cosa, "Papy, tu sei russo?"  
L viene colto alla sprovvista dalla domanda ma annuisce, sua figlia è sempre stata incredibilmente perspicace, "Sì, mia madre era russa e italiana"  
"E tuo padre?" chiede Noriko con avidità.  
"Giapponese e inglese" risponde L, alzando lo sguardo oltre i suoi capelli neri come la notte. Se ci fosse una fotografia superstite dei suoi genitori, le avrebbe fatto notare ogni piccolo dettaglio sul proprio viso simile a quello dei suoi genitori.  
Noriko aggrotta le sopracciglia. "Perché io non posso essere tutte queste cose? Sono solo giapponese"  
L ridacchia, protendendosi per accarezzare la guancia di sua figlia. "Mia cara, sei esattamente come dovresti essere, proprio come me", poi ricorda una cosa che le ha promesso anni fa, durante il suo primo compleanno. "Vorresti sapere dei tuoi nonni?"  
"Sì!" dice lei allegramente e lui le fa cenno di raggiungerlo dall'altro lato della scrivania. Lei chiude il libro e lo appoggia sul ripiano prima di correre da suo padre, lui la prende e la mette sulla sedia accanto a sé, entrambi sono seduti con le ginocchia raccolte. Aveva preso una sedia da scrivania più grande anni fa quando Noriko ha cominciato a sedersi come lui, imitando alla lettera la sua postura. Ha il vago sospetto che i tanti modi che la figlia ha preso da lui rendano Light folle.  
"Abbiamo bisogno di Peter per questa storia?" dice L e si allunga dall'altra parte della scrivania verso il coniglio di pezza marrone, che un tempo era suo e che ora è di Noriko. "Lo vuoi tenere?"  
Noriko, che sa quanto sia importante Peter per suo padre, scuote la testa. "No, dovremmo tenerlo insieme"  
L sorride mentre infila il coniglio tra loro. Quindi cerca le parole giuste per iniziare questa storia, una storia che ha sentito solo poche volte nella sua vita ma che ha inciso nella sua memoria molto tempo fa.  
"Mio padre si chiamava Calvin e mia madre Taisia, si incontrarono a Oxford, entrambi studiavano per diventare ricercatori, volevano viaggiare e scoprire cose nuove. Era un terreno comune per loro, il che era un bene, perché i miei genitori non si sopportavano durante i primi momenti della loro conoscenza"  
"Vuoi dire come papà e Misa?" chiede Noriko e lui fatica per non ridere, volendosi mantenere un po' serio.  
"Immagino che si possa dire così" concorda L con un lieve sorriso. "Mia madre, da quanto mi è stato detto, pensava che mio padre fosse un inglese presuntuoso che si era comprato il suo posto all'università. Mio padre pensava che lei fosse una fredda russa e una spia, non poteva credere che una come lei fosse entrata a Oxford. Ovviamente avevano torto, ma apparentemente non era importante per loro"  
"Come si sono potuti sposare se non andavano d'accordo?" chiede Noriko, accoccolandosi vicino a lui, "Erano come te e papà?"  
Ancora una volta, la percezione di sua figlia lo sorprende. "Suppongo che si possa vederla così, comunque i miei genitori continuavano a sfidarsi a scuola, a volte ricorrendo al sabotaggio e prima che si rendessero conto di essere amici per la pelle. Nessun altro poteva confrontarsi con loro in intelligenza, astuzia e intraprendenza, così giunsero alla conclusione che stavano meglio insieme piuttosto che l'uno contro l'altra"  
Decide di saltare la parte su come l'enorme litigata abbia portato a una lunga notte di sesso, quella avrebbe potuto dirglielo quando fosse stata più grande; o mai, a essere del tutto onesto. "Si sono sposati il giorno dopo essersi laureati e hanno cominciato a viaggiare per il mondo, alla ricerca di nuove cose e nuovi modi per vecchi compiti" sorride calorosamente, "Così hanno incontrato Watari, hanno avuto un'idea per una nuova invenzione e lui ha finito per realizzarla. Ed è iniziata la loro lunga collaborazione"  
Gli occhi di Noriko si allargano, "Cos'hanno fatto?"  
"Questo è segreto" risponde L con aria misteriosa, reprimendo un sorriso quando sua figlia lo guarda male. "Hai le stesse occhiatacce di tuo padre, mia stellina. Ora, tornando alla storia, sono nato durante una delle loro spedizioni, credo che all'epoca si trovassero in India, alla ricerca di diversi usi medicinali, erbe e spezie. Erano al settimo cielo alla mia nascita, o così mi è stato detto" la sua voce si fa più tesa e distante, "Quello che ricordo di loro è un amore senza confini, eterno. Erano indulgenti con le mie domande infantili e mi portavano con loro ovunque andassero, fin da piccolo la mia educazione mi è stata impartita da loro che mi leggevano libri che molti non avrebbero visto se non all'università"  
"Tu lo fai con me!" dice Noriko entusiasta. "Metà della mia classe non ha nemmeno sentito parlare di un quarto dei libri che ho letto o delle materie che mi hai insegnato"  
L sorride affettuosamente, "Lo so, pensavo che il metodo di insegnamento dei miei genitori fosse molto meglio di qualsiasi scuola", le mette un braccio intorno alle spalle e l'attira a sé, Peter è ancora tra loro. "I miei genitori mi hanno regalato Peter per il mio primo compleanno, come io ho fatto con te, una tradizione che spero continuerai con il tuo bambino. L'ho chiamato così per il personaggio di una storia che mio padre mi ha raccontato, una delle poche storie per bambini che io abbia mai sentito. Era il mio unico compagno ogni volta che mi trasferivo con i miei genitori"  
Noriko sorride prima di baciare la testa di Peter, "È un amico meraviglioso"  
"Lo è" concorda L e mentre pensa alla prossima parte della storia, sente il suo corpo irrigidirsi; inizia a sfregare i piedi tra loro. "Nori, quello che sto per dirti non l'ho mai detto a nessuno, nemmeno papà lo sa"  
La guarda per assicurarsi che stia prestando attenzione ed è così, ha un'espressione inflessibile. "I metodi dei miei genitori non erano sempre i benvenuti e il più delle volte venivamo cacciati. Questo diventò faticoso per loro, desideravano avere una casa dove continuare a fare ricerche. Alla fine ci siamo stabiliti in Liberia, loro avevano molti amici lì e sono stati felici di viverci", prende un lungo respiro, "Un giorno, quando avevo circa quattro anni, andai alla scuola del villaggio per giocare con alcuni dei miei amici e i miei genitori rimasero indietro per esaminare alcuni campioni che avevano raccolto"  
"Avevi quattro anni e andavi da solo?!" esclama Noriko, ovviamente indignata. "In Liberia, per di più!"  
L scrolla le spalle. "Era un'epoca diversa, Noriko, se fosse dipeso da me ti avrei fatto fare molto di più quando eri più piccola se tuo padre non avesse insistito nel coccolarti a ogni occasione", scuote il capo, "Eri perfettamente in grado di preparare una torta a sette anni, stavi andando abbastanza bene finché lui non ha urlato e tu hai lasciato cadere la padella con la pastella"  
Noriko annuisce, ricordando quel giorno abbastanza vividamente. Certamente ha imparato a non preparare mai una torta a meno sapendo che il suo papà non sarebbe tornato a casa per un po'.  
"Ad ogni modo" sospira L, non essendo in realtà impaziente di raccontare questa parte della storia, "quando tornai a casa quel giorno dopo aver giocato, notai qualcosa di strano. La porta era stata buttata giù e anche le piante dei miei genitori erano state distrutte. Ricordo di essermi sentito incredibilmente spaventato, mi chiedevo cosa fosse potuto succedere. Cominciai a chiamare mia madre e mio padre quando entrai, attento a non rovinare nulla, e fu allora che li trovai...erano morti in mezzo al salotto", i suoi occhi scuri diventano opachi e senza vita, "erano stati colpiti più volte, forse ero giovane ma sapevo che era accaduto qualcosa di terribile quando non risposero alle mie chiamate...lo facevano sempre"  
"Oh papy" sussurra Noriko, prendendogli la mano tra le sue.  
L gliele strinse, usandole come perno per aggrapparsi al presente e non affogare nel passato.  
"Allora urlai, forte. Improvvisamente qualcuno fu accanto a me, pensavo che sarei stato fatto fuori anche io, ma ricordo che era l'insegnante del villaggio, mi sentì fin dall'altra parte del villaggio, a una distanza notevole da casa mia. Mi tenne con sé e mi portò in città, rimasi con lui e la sua famiglia fino a quando Watari non fu contattato, e mi riportò in Inghilterra. La loro morte rimane il mio unico mistero irrisolto"  
Il silenzio cade tra loro ma non è opprimente, è rispettoso. Entrambi soffrono per la perdita di persone che non hanno conosciuto realmente e non lo faranno mai. Noriko guarda il suo papà, un uomo che sembra così strano per gli altri ma così intimamente d'ispirazione per lei, un mistero per il mondo e la soluzione a molti problemi della sua vita. Sapere che ha sopportato così tanto fin da piccolo, pur conservando ancora un po' di umanità, la affascina ancora di più. Si sposta verso di lui, incuneandosi tra le ginocchia e il petto, e appoggia la testa sulla sua spalla.  
"Papy" dice mentre L l'avvolge tra le braccia, "pensi che sarei piaciuta loro?"  
L sorride prima di baciarle la guancia. "Sì, ti avrebbero adorato. Mi hanno amato moltissimo, quindi sono sicuro che avrebbero cercato di darti il mondo" La stringe più forte. "E prima che tu lo chieda, avrebbero amato anche tuo padre"  
Noriko si accoccola maggiormente. "Papy, perché ti hanno chiamato L?"  
"Non è così" ammette L, le parole gli arrivano così facilmente che si chiede perché non abbia condiviso niente di tutto ciò con lei prima. "Ho un nome diverso, uno russo e uno inglese"  
"Qual è il tuo vero nome?" chiede lei, aspettandosi che non glielo dica. Sa che il suo papà ha molti segreti e lei non li scoprirà tutti, ma questo piccolo segreto, spera che voglia condividerlo con lei.  
L sta per dirglielo quando si accontenta di scriverglielo sulla pelle, una specie di test per vedere come sta progredendo il suo russo. Lo traccia più volte nello stesso punto sul suo braccio. Ricorda di aver appreso il suo nome quando era più giovane, scrivendolo più e più volte in diverse lingue fino a riempire le pagine di un quaderno con i suoi scarabocchi infantili. La sua calligrafia non è migliorata molto nel corso degli anni, ma ricorda ancora le forme delle lettere e la loro posizione come se lo avesse scritto per anni.  
"Luka" dice lei dolcemente e lui annuisce. "Luka Lawliet. Cosa significa Luka, papà?"  
"Colui che regna su tutto" risponde L, conoscendo il significato a memoria dopo averlo cercato dopo l'omicidio dei suoi genitori. "Sorprendentemente appropriato, data la mia carriera"  
Noriko annuisce. "Papà conosce il tuo vero nome?"  
L esita per un momento prima di scuotere la testa. "No, stellina. Papà non conosce il mio vero nome, né Misa o Near o Mello o Matt. Lo sappiamo solo io, tu e Watari"  
"Glielo dirai?" chiede cautamente.  
"Forse un giorno" risponde L senza impegno. "Non mi piace molto parlare del mio passato, temo che tutti mi guarderanno diversamente"  
Noriko decide di cambiare argomento per ora. "Qual è il tuo secondo nome?"  
"James" dice con un lieve sorriso. "Temo che sia un nome molto comune, di una conoscenza che non ho mai incontrato"  
"Posso avere un secondo nome?" chiede speranzosa Noriko, apprezzando immensamente l'idea.  
"Nella cultura giapponese non ci sono secondi nomi" le ricorda L, anche se odia deluderla.  
Noriko aggrotta le sopracciglia. "Può rimanere segreto come il tuo?"  
-Light mi ucciderà nell'incoraggiare nostra figlia a mantenere segreti- pensa mentre annuisce incerto. "Va bene, a patto che prometti di non dirlo a papà"  
"Lo prometto!" dice lei velocemente, i suoi occhi scintillano come diamanti. "So già cosa voglio per secondo nome"  
"Qual è?" chiede L, aspettandosi che si tratti di qualche oscuro nome occidentale.  
"Taisia" risponde con orgoglio e L quasi la fa cadere per lo shock. "Noriko Taisia Yagami"  
L è esterrefatto. Si aspettava un nome primo di significato, uno popolare di cui Misa le ha raccontato o al massimo di un personaggio di un libro. Non si aspettava che scegliesse il nome di sua madre come secondo nome segreto, ma è felice oltre ogni dire; col senno di poi avrebbe dovuto prevederlo con tutto ciò di cui avevano discusso. La bacia sulla tempia e la sistema sulle sue ginocchia, tenendola come se potesse scivolare via e uscire dalla sua vita per sempre. "Buona scelta".


	27. Adozione

Noriko si sistema le cuffie sulle orecchie, sperando di bloccare i suoni delle grida dei gemelli appena nati. Controlla il suo telefono e sospira, i suoi padri non arriveranno prima di quarantotto ore e lei sta facendo il conto alla rovescia di ogni secondo fino al loro arrivo. Detesta il fatto che sia costretta a rimanere qui mentre i suoi genitori sono in vacanza in coppia, per gentile concessione dell'NPA.  
-A proposito di resort-, Noriko sbuffa mentre lavora ai suoi compiti di algebra. Con tutte le altre babysitter in trasferta e la zia Sayu che lavora al suo stage, l'unica opzione rimasta era Misa e Hideki. Non è che Noriko non abbia lottato per badare a se stessa da sola per il fine settimana. Si è coraggiosamente opposta all'idea di rimanere con la madre biologica e suo marito, il motivo principale era che non voleva passare due giorni con i figli di Misa. I suoi padri, per ragioni che vanno al di là della sua comprensione, l'hanno costretta a rimanere con loro.  
All'improvviso le sue cuffie vengono strappate via dalla sua testa e lei si gira vorticosamente sulla sedia da scrivania, trovandosi faccia a faccia con un Hideki Ryuga molto irritato e affaticato.  
"Cosa vuoi?" chiede con tono sarcastico. Lei e Hideki hanno un accordo silenzioso che impone loro di stare il più lontano possibile l'uno dall'altra e lo disprezza moltissimo ogni volta che infrange la regola.  
"Non usare quel tono di voce con me" ringhia Hideki mentre le afferra il polso e la trascina fuori dalla stanza. Il pianto è ancora più forte. "Mi devi aiutare con i tuoi fratelli"  
"Non sono i miei fratelli" scatta Noriko mentre si divincola dalla sua presa. "E lasciami andare!"  
"Solo se prometti di aiutarmi con Hideo e Masumi" risponde Hideki mentre la trascina nella nursery dove il pianto è più rumoroso.  
"Non prometto nulla" dice lei mentre viene trascinata verso i lettini dei gemelli. Arriccia il naso per l'odore; a quanto pare hanno bisogno di un cambio pannolino. "Perché Misa non può aiutarti? Sono i suoi figli"  
Hideki alza gli occhi al cielo mentre prende in braccio Hideo, suo omonimo. "Sai che si sta riprendendo dal cesareo. E se non li facciamo smettere di piangere, entrerà qui e insisterà per aiutare, mentre dovrebbe riposare"  
"Spero che dia la colpa a te" borbotta Noriko mentre prende Masumi, col nome simile a quello di Misa. Tiene il bambino e si avvicina al fasciatoio mentre Hideki cerca di calmare l'altro bambino. Alza gli occhi di nuovo. "Sul serio, quanto è idiota?" chiede al neonato in braccio mentre l'appoggia sul ripiano. È la prima volta che tiene in braccio uno dei bambini di Misa.  
"Non ti ci abituare" dice mentre slaccia la tutina del bambino e recupera un pannolino pulito. Lo posiziona sotto quello sporco e afferra alcune salviettine prima ancora di aprirlo. Quando lo fa, quasi vomita per l'odora, raccogliendo a malapena il coraggio sufficiente per tornare al suo compito, ma riesce a cambiare il pannolino in meno di un minuto.  
"Che diavolo mangi?" chiede Noriko mentre lancia il pannolino sporco nella spazzatura. Masumi smette di piangere mentre lo riprende, e ne è contenta. Guarda Hideki e ridacchia; sta lottando con il cambio del pannolino dell'altro bambino. "Da quanto tempo lo fai, Hideki?" chiede con una risatina.  
Lui la guarda da sopra la spalla. "Da più a lungo di te"  
"Eppure ho finito per prima" scherza Noriko mentre rimette il bambino nella culla. Non ha alcun interesse a dover fare più del necessario. Di norma adora i bambini e adora giocare con loro e aiutarli, ma questi due sono diversi. Semplicemente non le piacciono, affatto.  
"Sai, dovresti rispettarmi di più" dice Hideki arrabbiato mentre cerca di tenere il pannolino sporco e di pulire il bambino contemporaneamente.  
"Perché? Non sei mio padre" ribatte Noriko mentre si allontana di nuovo verso la soglia, determinata a raggiungere la sua stanza e chiudere a chiave la porta.  
"Beh, nemmeno Ryuzaki" dice Hideki, avendo un conato di vomito per l'odore.  
Le sopracciglia di Noriko si sollevano. "Di cosa stai parlando? Lui è mio padre, tu non sei niente per me"  
Hideki ridacchia. "Non ti ha mai adottato. Anche se è sposato con tuo padre, legalmente non è tuo genitore" finalmente sistema il pannolino pulito del bambino e getta quello sporco nel cestino. "Quindi significa che è proprio come me. Diamine, potrebbe lasciare tuo padre e probabilmente sarebbe contento di non essere il tuo vero genitore, non dovrebbe più sopportare una mocciosa come te" sorride, "So che io ne sarei felice"  
Noriko non risponde nulla. È troppo stordita per fare qualsiasi cosa tranne rimanere in piedi e combattere le lacrime. Le parole di Hideki le gridano nella mente e si trattiene a fatica dal dargli un pugno, mentre il suo odio e la sua rabbia aumentano costantemente nel suo petto. Il suo papà non assomiglia a Hideki, il suo papà è gentile, amorevole, intelligente e divertente. La tratta come sua figlia e come una sua pari, anche se non una goccia del suo sangue scorre nelle sue vene, è più figlia sua che di Misa o di Hideki.  
"Ti sbagli!" esclama, la sua espressione scura, e Hideki la guarda con leggera preoccupazione. "Il mio papà non è affatto come te! Lui è tutto ciò che tu non sei e non sarai mai, puoi solo desiderare di essere come lui perché è migliore di te! Tu se feccia!"  
Si precipita fuori dalla stanza prima che lui possa rispondere e si affretta ad entrare nella sua stanza. Si getta sul letto e nasconde la faccia nel cuscino. Il suo respiro è frammentato mentre si calma; non è di aiuto che in quel preciso momento ricordi il suo papy che le dice che lei e suo padre condividono lo stesso temperamento. Era sembrato spaventato quando lo aveva detto.  
Dopo qualche momento si alza e prende la borsetta. Sa che probabilmente verrà rimproverata pr il suo comportamento, ma a fatica le importa, ha parlato a Hideki come avrebbe voluto fare per anni e ha difeso l'onore di suo padre. Se non altro, suo padre sarebbe stato fiero di lei. Tira fuori il telefono, quello direttamente collegato ai suoi genitori e fratelli. Lo apre e preme la selezione rapida cercando il telefono del suo papy; tra i due, è più probabile che sia lui a rispondere.  
"Parla Ryuzaki" dice L dall'altra parte e Noriko rilascia un respiro tremulo.  
"Parla Navi" dice e sente una leggera presa d'aria e il rumore di una sedia a terra. È un rischio usare il suo nome in codice, ma questa è una specie di emergenza, una che deve sistemare prima che loro tornino a casa e ascoltino la versione degli eventi di Hideki.  
"Che c'è che non va?" chiede lui, la sua voce è bassa e lei può sentire che è leggermente senza fiato.  
"Ho fatto una cosa brutta" dice, portando le ginocchia verso il mento. Si sente come se avesse ancora sei anni. "Io...ho urlato contro Hideki...e ho perso la pazienza"  
Silenzio.  
"È vivo?" chiede L, stoico.  
Noriko scuote la testa prima di ricordare che non può vederla. "No, non l'ho nemmeno toccato, gli ho urlato contro e ho detto cose cattive"  
Lo sente espirare.  
"Bene" dice, sembrando sollevato. "Voglio dire, non dovresti parlargli in quel modo. Sei ospite in casa sua e dovresti essere più gentile o qualsiasi cosa direbbe tuo padre in questa situazione"  
Lei ridacchia. "È proprio da lui"  
"Che cos'hai detto, Nori?" chiede L curioso. "So che non andate d'accordo, ma non l'avevi mai fatto prima"  
Noriko si tormenta il labbro inferiore per qualche istante. "Ci siamo messi a discutere sul fatto che dovrei rispettare Hideki e gli ho chiesto perché, visto che non è un mio genitore, lui ha detto che lo era tanto quanto lo sei tu...perché non mi hai mai adottato, io sono figlia di papà e tu sei soltanto sposato con lui, quindi significa che sei il mio patrigno...come Hideki pensa di essere" deglutisce forte. Non è sicura di come lui reagirà a ciò che gli dice in seguito. "E poi...ha detto che tu potresti lasciare papà ed essere felice di non essere mio padre perché potresti andartene e non dover più avere a che fare con una mocciosa come me"  
Il silenzio l'accoglie e lei si chiede se lui non abbia lasciato il telefono.  
"Papy?" chiede esitante.  
"Posso solo immaginare cosa hai risposto tu" dice infine e lei espira, felice che non sia troppo arrabbiato. "Noriko, sai perché non ho messo per iscritto che sei mia figlia?"  
"No, signore" risponde lei.  
"Perché tuo padre e io abbiamo pensato che fosse meglio per te" spiega con voce gentile. "Diventare mia figlia, legalmente, significherebbe che Misa dovrebbe rinunciare alla sua potestà genitoriale. La ragione per cui ne ha è per via di un accordo che ha firmato quando ha accettato di portare in grembo il nostro bambino. Tuo padre e io pensavamo che sarebbe stato troppo crudele non farti mai conoscere tua madre, ecco perché abbiamo permesso a Misa di rimanere in contatto; c'è una clausola che dice che quando ti adotterò, lei perderà i suoi rimanenti diritti da genitore in mio favore" si schiarisce la voce, "Sembra che sia ora di rivisitare quell'accordo"  
Noriko ascolta, attenta e rapita. Sa che chiederà a lei di prendere una decisione in merito e vuole assicurarsi di capire assolutamente tutto. "Quindi, se questo succede, Misa non avrà più alcun motivo legale per vedermi o contattarmi, giusto? Niente più visite?"  
"Non più di quanto lo desideri" risponde L con calma. "Puoi avere una relazione con tua madre, se lo desideri, ma non potrebbe portarti via da noi, né potrebbe lottare per ulteriori privilegi"  
"Non credo che ci proverebbe" dice Noriko con un sorriso. "È abbastanza intelligente da non scherzare con te e papà"  
L ridacchia. "Lo spero di sicuro, altrimenti avrà una brutta sorpresa"  
Lei ride a sua volta. "Papy, sei cattivo" le sue risate si attenuano e torna di nuovo seria. "So che sono già tua figlia, sei sempre stato il mio papà e lo sarai sempre, ma non voglio che nessuno debba metterlo in dubbio. Voglio che tu mi adotti, papy"  
"Sarebbe un onore, mia stellina"  
Il processo per adottare Noriko non è semplice. Nonostante i numerosi accordi in essere, Misa piange e si infuria all'idea di non poter mai chiamare Noriko sua figlia. Si arriva persino al punto in cui Hideki minaccia più volte di combattere per la piena custodia di Noriko, nonostante non provi alcun affetto per lei; vuole solo sua moglie di nuovo felice. Inutile dire che L e Light lottano con le unghie e con i denti per evitare ciò, arrivando persino a minacciare la sua carriera con diverse situazioni compromettenti che la sua rappresentante delle pubbliche relazioni ha tenuto a bada in tanti anni. Lui cede e al suo tredicesimo compleanno, Noriko Yagami diventa ufficialmente Noriko Taisia Yagami Lawliet, condividendo lo stesso nome dei suoi amati padri.


	28. Capitolo Ventotto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Con questo capitolo si va un po' indietro nel tempo, alla nascita di Noriko. L'autrice aveva in mente un'idea alternativa che ha detto essere ancora in fase di sviluppo: in questo caso, Light non è mai stato Kira e il Death Note non è esistito, Light e L non sono sposati e la relazione L/Light/Misa è diversa. Nella mente dell'autrice, comunque, L e Light si metteranno insieme.   
> Nel prossimo e ultimo capitolo, tuttavia, si torna alla storia 'originale'.

È perfetta. Assolutamente perfetta; mia figlia, la mia piccola, la mia bambina. Fisso il suo piccolo viso da cherubino e quasi mi metto a piangere. Per mesi, sono stato terrorizzato all'idea di diventare padre, di essere un padre single e di provare a trovare il coraggio di crescerla da solo. Ero convinto che non sarei mai stato in grado di farlo, che sarei stato un fallimento totale e che dovevo rinunciarci perché non potevo essere ciò di cui lei aveva bisogno. Ora, mentre guardo i suoi morbidi capelli castani che assomigliano tanto ai miei e le infinite pozze di marrone ambrato, so che posso farlo. Sarò il genitore di cui ha bisogno e farò tutto ciò che è in mio potere per far sì che diventi la migliore persona possibile.  
"Vedo che state facendo conoscenza" dice L, sorprendendomi leggermente. Lo guardo male e lui ridacchia. "Misa si sta riprendendo, i fori dei proiettili non erano così gravi come potevano sembrare. Chiunque fosse l'assassino, chiaramente non era ben addestrato"  
Annuisco mentre cullo la mia bambina; lei continua a guardarmi con occhi spalancati e meravigliati. Voglio che mi guardi sempre così. Non voglio che veda alcuna bruttura, che sia mia o di chiunque altro; voglio che conosca solo la purezza. Mi viene quasi da ridere. Sono padre da un paio d'ore e già sto cercando di proteggerla dal mondo.  
"Hai già scelto un nome?" chiede L mentre si avvicina alla mia spalla, la punta del dito indice premuta tra le labbra e la testa leggermente inclinata di lato mentre guarda mia figlia. "Hai faticato per prendere questa decisione per un bel po'"  
"So che nome darle" dico sottovoce. "Noriko. Noriko Yagami"  
"Figlia della legge" mormora L e io sorrido compiaciuto. Probabilmente mi riterrà arrogante, ma non mi interessa, è mia figlia e la chiamerò come diamine mi pare. "Mi piace"  
Lo guardo con sospetto. È incredibilmente raro che siamo d'accordo su qualsiasi cosa, e quando succede, di solito lui ha un secondo fine.  
"Dico sul serio" dice serio. "Non c'è nome migliore per la figlia del più grande detective del Giappone"  
Ora sono davvero sospettoso. L non mi ha mai, mai, mai definito così prima. "D'accordo Ryuzaki, cosa vuoi?"  
Mi guarda con finta innocenza. "Cosa ti fa pensare che voglia qualcosa?"  
"Perché mi hai appena fatto due complimenti in una volta e questo succede solo quando ti serve o vuoi qualcosa" rispondo proprio mentre Noriko inizia a lamentarsi. La mia attenzione si sposta immediatamente su di lei e comincio a controllare il pannolino, la coperta, tutto ciò che potrebbe causare il suo disagio.  
L ridacchia. "Sei proprio un padre, Light. Sono impressionato"  
"Cosa vuoi?" ripeto mentre mi siedo in una poltrona vicina.  
L non dice nulla nell'immediato e guardo mentre si tormenta i piedi nudi e lui distoglie lo sguardo a terra, con il dito ancora in bocca. Qualunque cosa voglia, non mi piacerà.  
"Posso tenerla?" dice dolcemente e i miei occhi si allargano. Alza lo sguardo e coglie la mia espressione e la sua si tramuta in qualcosa di simile alla delusione e alla vergogna. "Voglio dire, capisco se preferisci non farlo, ha solo poche ore di vita, e hai bisogno di legare con lei e..."  
"Sì" dico fermamente e mi alzo di nuovo. Gli faccio cenno di sedersi e lui mi fissa incredulo. "Non ho intenzione di dartela mentre stai in piedi. Mi fido di te, ma è una questione di sicurezza per mia figlia"  
L annuisce in silenzio e obbedisce, sedendosi, tentando di rannicchiare le ginocchia, ma io allungo la mano e gliele spingo giù. Se lo vuole fare, lo farà nel modo giusto.  
"No" dico severamente e lui annuisce. Quando si sistema sulla sedia, anche se goffamente, abbasso gentilmente Noriko tra le sue braccia. Emette alcuni suoni sussurrati, ma non piange. O si fida che io non la consegni a nessuno di pericoloso, o si fida di L, o le sta perfettamente bene essere tenuta da chiunque. Non sono sicuro di come mi sento di fronte a queste ipotesi.  
Lui sembra spaventato a morte quando le viene messa tra le braccia, ma allo stesso tempo, è completamente meravigliato da quello che sta facendo. Ho la sensazione che Noriko sia la prima bambina che abbia mai tenuto in braccio.  
"Ora mettile con attenzione le braccia intorno, come se fossi una culla"  
Lo guardo con circospezione, quasi dolorosamente, mentre muove le braccia nella giusta posizione e mi guarda in attesa, come se mi stesse chiedendo l'approvazione.   
"Stai andando bene, ma rilassa di più le braccia, non devono essere rigide mentre la tieni"  
L annuisce e le sue braccia si rilassano e, nel frattempo, attira Noriko di più vicino al suo petto. Lei lo sta guardando e lui la fissa a sua volta, come se stessero avendo un'intera conversazione.  
"Non ho mai tenuto un bambino prima" dice tristemente e sono sul punto di dire che lo sapevo, ma qualcosa nel suo tono uccide le parole sulla mia lingua. "Ho sempre desiderato farlo, ma nessuno me l'ha mai permesso"  
Mi guarda, i suoi occhi grigio scuro brillano nella luce fioca e il respiro mi si ferma in gola. "Grazie, Light"  
So che non mi sta ringraziando solo per avergli permesso di tenere mia figlia appena nata. Mi sta ringraziando per aver creduto in lui, per averlo compreso, per averlo visto come una persona e non come un personaggio. Mi sta ringraziando per essere suo amico e confidente, per essere l'unica persona di cui possa fidarsi a rispondere direttamente, anche quando entrambi mentiamo al mondo. Mi sta ringraziando perché presto ci separeremo e probabilmente non ci vedremo mai più.  
"Prego" dico sinceramente. "E L, grazie"  
Le labbra sottili di L si sollevano agli angoli. Alcuni potrebbero ritenerlo forzato, teso o addirittura finto, ma io ho visto L sorridere falsamente, e in questo momento non è affatto così.  
"Prego, Light".


	29. Anniversario

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ultimo capitolo...con un po' di erotismo tra L e Light!

La prima cosa che colpisce Light quando si sveglia è un dolore intenso ai fianchi e nella parte bassa della schiena. Geme leggermente mentre si gira sul fianco, chiedendosi cosa diavolo sia successo durante la notte per ridurlo a un tale stato. Sta per addormentarsi quando improvvisamente ricorda cos'è accaduto e come mai è così doloranti. Ieri è stato l'anniversario di matrimonio suo e di L.  
"Buongiorno" dice L mentre Light si raddrizza. L è già seduto sul letto, una tazza di the in mano e il tablet nell'altra, sta leggendo alcuni file che Matt gli ha mandato in mattinata. È un po' deluso che Light si sia svegliato, aveva programmato di portargli la colazione a letto, ma non può lamentarsi di vedere Light arruffato e un po' assonnato.  
"Buongiorno" dice Light mentre si stiracchia, sussultando leggermente prima di appoggiarsi alla testiera e ai cuscini. "Che ore sono?"  
"Quasi le nove" risponde L mentre si avvicina a Light. "Potevi dormire di più, è sabato e non abbiamo piani nell'immediato"  
Light appoggia il capo a quello di L, leggendo sul tablet. "Lo so, ma scoprire di essere così dolorante al risveglio non mi mette esattamente dell'umore per dormire"  
L si trattiene a malapena dal sorridere mentre mette giù la tazza di the e prende due compresse di aspirina, che passa a Light, avendo avuto la sensazione che dopo la notte precedente ne avrebbe avuto un disperato bisogno. "Ecco qui" dice gentilmente mentre posa le pillole nel palmo di Light.  
Light le mette immediatamente in bocca e deglutisce. "Quante volte?" chiede dopo aver ingerito la medicina, la voce che presenta ancora tracce di sonno.  
"Sei" risponde L con un enorme ghigno, e Light fa una smorfia. "Non ti preoccupare, hai fatto la doccia prima di andare a dormire. Ho assistito, ed è stata la sesta volta"  
Nessuno gli avrebbe creduto se lo avesse detto, ma Light non è la persona più acuta quando è appena sveglio. Spesso ci vuole mezz'ora prima che la sua mente si accenda e L lo informa in generale di diverse cose perché si velocizzi fino a svegliarsi completamente. È uno dei tanti preziosi momenti segreti di suo marito che L tiene per sé.  
"Non è nemmeno vicino al nostro record" riflette Light mentre si passa una mano tra i capelli ancora umidi. "Ricordi la nostra luna di miele?"  
L sorride diabolicamente. "Come potrei dimenticare? Lo abbiamo fatto su ogni mobile di ogni stanza almeno due volte. La mia volta preferita è stata sul balcone, con te piegato sul tavolo per la colazione o sulle mie gambe quando ero seduto su una delle poltrone in vimini" appoggia il tablet e cerca Light, intrecciando le dita tra le sue ciocche setose. "È un bene che fossimo in un posto isolato, altrimenti non saremmo stati i benvenuti in Francia"  
Light ghigna e mette il braccio intorno a L, tirandolo vicino prima di baciarlo sulla fronte. "È stata sicuramente un'esperienza memorabile. Che ne dici di rifarla il prossimo anno per il nostro anniversario? Solo io e te in quel cottage nella campagna francese?"  
"Che ne dici se lo facciamo prima?" chiede L, sopprimendo a stento un gemito. Si arrampica sulle gambe di Light, mettendosi a cavalcioni su di lui prima di chiudergli le labbra in un bacio lento e appassionato.  
Nonostante la longevità del loro matrimonio, il numero di volte in cui sono stati lontani e i vari ostacoli posti sul loro cammino, L desidera ancora ardentemente il tocco e l'amore di Light come una droga. Una volta aveva pensato che si sarebbero entrambi stancati l'uno dell'altro e avrebbero avuto una relazione meno fisica, ma ancora non hanno raggiunto quel punto. Anche con l'argento nei capelli e le rughe che iniziano a sgualcire la loro pelle liscia, non riescono a evitare di toccarsi.  
L inizia a strofinarsi contro Light, sfiorando col suo sesso eretto quello di Light quasi ugualmente duro. Il tocco brucia come il fuoco e L insegue quella sensazione, sfregandosi duramente contro il marito mentre cerca di renderlo pienamente turgido, desideroso di averlo dentro. Light afferra i fianchi di L, cercando di frenare il suo movimento ma non funziona, semmai rende L più determinato nella sua missione; e presto, Light lo sta tenendo stretto, ansimando nel suo orecchio mentre il desiderio lo travolge trasformandolo in un caos tremante sotto il tocco di L.  
"Ho bisogno di te" dice L mentre inizia ad assalire il collo di Light, aggiungendo marchi alla giù impressionante collezione di morsi sulla pelle abbronzata dell'uomo. "Merda, ho così tanto bisogno di te, Light"  
"Devo prepararti" dice Light, la voce così densa di eccitazione che si impressiona persino di poter formulare un pensiero coerente. "Dammi il lubrificante"  
"Già fatto" ansima L mentre le sue unghie smussate vagano su e giù per i fianchi di Light. Ha bisogno di unirsi a lui, di toccarlo in qualche modo, di qualsiasi cosa solo per essere più vicino. "Cosa diavolo pensi che facessi mentre dormivi?"  
Gli occhi di Light si dilatano per lo stupore. "Eri ancora eccitato? Anche dopo sei volte?"  
"Cazzo, sì" dice L brutalmente e Light emette un piccolo gemito mentre L continua il suo assalto. "Quello che è successo la scorsa notte probabilmente potrebbe tenermi arrapato per giorni"  
"Allora ti è piaciuto il tuo regalo?" chiede Light con un sorriso nella voce e sulle labbra. Il sorriso scompare mentre un sibilo gli sfugge dalla bocca. Abbassa lo sguardo e lancia un'occhiata a L. "Avvisami prima di farlo!"  
L fa finta di sorridere con innocenza prima di baciare amorevolmente il capezzolo di Light dove lo ha morso. "Se lo facessi, non ci divertiremmo"  
Light rotea gli occhi. "Bastardo sadico"  
"Solo per te, amore mio" dice L mentre si alza e fa roteare i fianchi contro Light. "Ora per favore puoi scoparmi? Non penso di potermi trattenere molto più a lungo"  
È un avvertimento sufficiente perché Light obbedisca immediatamente. Ha commesso una volta l'errore di prendere in giro L fino a quando aveva detto una cosa simile, e lo aveva continuato a stuzzicare; il risultato era che Light era stato incapace di camminare per due giorni. La telefonata che c'era stata tra lui e suo padre era stata imbarazzante a dire poco. Per fortuna lui si era bevuto la storia della caduta giù per le scale.  
L si abbassa sul sesso di Light ed emette un forte gemito che echeggia nella stanza. Sono momenti come quelli che rendono Light grato del fatto che L abbia avuto la lungimiranza di insonorizzare la loro camera da letto quando si sono trasferiti; era stato il risultato di una conversazione che avevano avuto riguardo all'avere un figlio e Light aveva menzionato che probabilmente avrebbero dovuto rimanere silenziosi durante il sesso per non svegliare Misa mentre viveva con loro.  
L era rimasto sconvolto dall'idea aveva invece assunto un professionista per insonorizzare la stanza. Sembra funzionare perché Misa non ha mai detto di averli sentiti, ma anche in questo modo, Light si domanda se L non diventi deliberatamente rumoroso solo per sfidare i limiti delle pareti e della porta.  
L stabilisce un ritmo brutale, rimbalzando sopra Light con tutto il suo peso, mentre Light cerca disperatamente di aggrapparsi. Light aveva commesso, all'inizio della loro relazione, l'errore di ritenere che L fosse inesperto e lento a scaldarsi nel sesso. Durante la loro prima volta cambiò immediatamente quell'idea errata. La prima volta aveva portato alla seconda, poi alla terza e alla quarta, prima che perdessero i sensi per lo sfinimento.  
"A-a cosa stai pensando?" ansima Light quando nota lo sguardo distante negli occhi velati di lussuria di Light.  
"A noi" risponde Light con tono basso mentre muove i fianchi per spingere. L'impulso è schiacciante e sa che L si è messo sopra di lui per far riposare i suoi fianchi doloranti, ma non può farne a meno, la sensazione è così bella. "A come non siamo realmente cambiati"  
L aumenta la pressione sui fianchi di Light, impedendogli di muoversi liberamente. "In alcune cose, è vero" concorda L, mentre circonda il collo di Light con le braccia e ricomincia a muoversi, riempiendo di morbidi baci il viso di Light. "In altre, non proprio. Siamo sicuramente migliorati insieme"  
Light annuisce mentre tiene stretto L. "Assolutamente. Adesso comunichiamo invece di tenere tutto imbottigliato"  
"E io sono più presente" aggiunge L, baciando profondamente Light prima di riprendere il ritmo brusco, nascondendo il viso nell'incavo del suo collo. "Merda, non posso credere che ti stessi lontano"  
"Lo so" mugola Light mentre L inizia a succhiargli il collo. "Se te ne andassi ora, penso che diventerei pazzo. Non posso stare senza di te, Luka, mai"  
L si muove per guardarlo al suono del suo nome pronunciato dal marito. Light ha scoperto il suo vero nome alcuni anni fa in circostanze tutt'altro che piacevoli e da allora ha deciso di usarlo ogni volta che può. Non lo chiama 'L' da anni. Si inclina in avanti e lo bacia profondamente, con passione, con tanto amore quanto può raccogliere al di là della lussuria. Lo adora quando usa il suo nome.  
"Ti amo" dice L mentre si allontana, baciandolo all'angolo della bocca. "Fino a quando il sole non morirà"  
"Ti amo anch'io" dice Light, intrecciando le loro mani. "Fino a quando le stelle cadranno"  
Si sorridono, il disperato bisogno si calma per un momento, godendosi la serenità di essere ancora innamorati dopo tanti anni. La notte scorsa lo hanno celebrato, ma in qualche modo ha più significato poterlo fare anche se non è un giorno speciale sul calendario. Entrambi pensano che sia il segreto del successo del loro matrimonio, essere sempre innamorati e mostrarlo in qualche modo ogni giorno.  
"MA CHE CAVOLO?!" sentono la figlia strillare in corridoio. "PAPA', COSA STAI FACENDO?! PAPY, PERCHE' LO STAI TOCCANDO COSI'?!"  
Le urla rompono la calme e L immediatamente salta giù dalle gambe di Light, tornando al suo posto sul letto proprio quando la porta della loro camera si apre. Si coprono a malapena prima che Noriko si arrampichi sul letto, ancora in pigiama, con il telefono in mano e un'espressione pericolosa sul suo giovane viso.  
"Vi dispiace spiegare?" chiede con rabbia, guardando direttamente Light mentre parla.  
"Dipende da ciò che devo spiegare" dice lui, mantenendo a malapena la calma. La sua mente sta correndo attraverso i possibili scenari riguardo a ciò che ha portato Noriko a urlare e per la maggior parte di essi, lei li ha sentiti solo pochi istanti fa.  
Noriko si avvicina al suo lato del letto e allunga il telefono verso di lui. Lui lo prende e nota che le sue mani tremano, cosa che accade solo quando è davvero arrabbiata o incredibilmente imbarazzata. L si avvicina e appoggia la testa sulla spalla di Light. Lo schermo mostra un video in pausa; della durata di appena un minuto per un evento che ne ha richiesti sette, e Light avverte il proprio cuore fermarsi. Sullo schermo c'è lui la sera precedente, nel momento in cui ha regalato a L una lap dance in uno strip club esclusivo.  
"Oh, vedo che qualcuno ha registrato la tua esibizione" mormora L e Light lo fulmina. L risponde al suo sguardo infuocato con calma e fa una mezza scrollata di spalle. "Non è sorprendente, hai dato abbastanza spettacolo"  
"Era quello che stavate facendo ieri sera?" chiede Noriko, con l'aria di un genitore che rimprovera il figlio che si comporta male. "Hai un secondo lavoro come spogliarellista, papà?"  
Light alza lo sguardo su Noriko e le rivolge uno sguardo severo che la fa retrocedere. "No, non ho un secondo lavoro come spogliarellista" dice austero mentre torna a guardare il video. Si fa piccolo piccolo mentre vede se stesso vestito di un corsetto con paillettes viola e nere, pantaloncini di pizzo nero, calze a rete e tacchi neri. "Era il mio regalo per papy per il nostro anniversario"  
Noriko sembra inorridita. Forse avrebbe dovuto dirle che era uno spogliarellista, probabilmente l'avrebbe presa meglio rispetto alla verità.  
"Oh dio!" geme, nascondendo il viso tra le mani. "Papà, alcune persone della mia scuola hanno inviato quel video! È diventato virale!"  
Light lascia cadere il telefono e fissa di fronte a sé con sguardo assente.  
"Posso capire perché" dice L scherzosamente mentre sorride a suo marito. "È stata una performance brillante fatta da un individuo molto esperto"  
"Non ho imparato a farlo per impressionare milioni di estranei!" s'infuria Light, completamente umiliato. Se i ragazzini della scuola lo avevano visto, allora era ragionevole pensare che anche altre persone che conosceva lo avessero visto. "Tutto quello che volevo fare era organizzare qualcosa di un po' audace per il nostro anniversario, visto che hai detto che non volevi regali quest'anno"  
"Ne ho avuto uno comunque" dice L con un ghigno, la sua risposta fa in modo che sia il marito che la figlia arrossiscano. "Non ti preoccupare, Light, chiamerò Matt e risolveremo la questione in un paio d'ore"  
Noriko gli strappa il telefono dalle mani ed evita di guardare in faccia i genitori. "Se avete bisogno di me, sarà nella mia stanza per l'immediato futuro"  
Praticamente scappa dalla loro stanza e Light collassa sui cuscini nel momento in cui sparisce.  
Come era potuto accadere? Tutto ciò che voleva era fare qualcosa di nuovo per L, qualcosa che sarebbe stato memorabile. Ora è diventato un fenomeno di Internet e ha marchiato sua figlia per il resto della sua vita. Se questo fosse successo a chiunque altro, avrebbe riso del gatto che un genitore potesse segnare il figlio con un filmato imbarazzante della durata inferiore al minuto, ma non c'è da ridere. Noriko non riesce nemmeno a guardare lui o L; può solo immaginare cosa suo marito stesse facendo in quel video. Ricorda vividamente la maggior parte degli eventi della notte precedente e nessuno di essi lo rende sicuro che Noriko non sia mentalmente distrutta per la vita.  
"Mi dispiace, Light" dice L, accarezzandogli il petto, "Me ne occuperò, Matt cancellerà tutto il filmato, non preoccuparti"  
"Può cancellare le immagini dalla mente di Nori?" chiede con un sospiro. "Non ci parlerà più, Luka"  
L si stringe nelle spalle. "Alla fine lo farà, adesso è shockata, ma passerà e tornerà alla normalità"  
"Ne dubito fortemente" si lamenta Light, rammaricandosi delle sue recenti decisioni. "Non avrei mai dovuto farlo. Che razza di idiota sono?"  
"Quello che voleva sorprendere suo marito" dice L con tono tranquillo, spostando la mano per accarezzargli la guancia. "Se non fosse successo tutto questo, ti saresti pentito di quello che hai fatto?"  
Light scuote il capo. Non ha senso mentire. Quello che ha fatto la notte scorse gli è piaciuto e quello che è successo in seguito è stato straordinario. Sarebbe un pazzo a dire di esserne pentito.  
L gli sorride dolcemente. "Allora non colpevolizzarti troppo" poi si allontana verso il comodino, raggiungendo il cassetto per trovare il cellulare. Lo accende e compone rapidamente il numero di Matt. "Pronto, Matt? Sono L. Sì, ho bisogno che tu mi faccia un favore", guarda Light, che lo osserva incuriosito. "Oh, lo sai già. D'accordo, rende le cose più facili"  
Light geme e L gli fa segno di stare zitto. "Sì, ho bisogno che tu cancelli tutto, ogni copia, anche quelle che sono state scaricate su hard disk personali", poi si passa una mano sulla bocca si allontana da Light. "Salva una copia per la mia personale collezione"  
"Luka, no!"  
"Luca, sì"  
"Papà, papy, no!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Giuro che non credevo di riuscire a finirla! L'ho iniziata talmente tanti mesi fa che questa storia cominciava a sembrarmi interminabile xD sono però contenta di avercela fatta anche questa volta, e spero che la storia sia piaciuta, significa che ho fatto un buon lavoro di traduzione ^_^ ringrazio chi ha letto e chi ha apprezzato la storia!


End file.
